One Piece (Love Story)
by Punklovergirl68
Summary: This takes place right before they enter the Grand Line. The Straw Hats get a new member, but what happens when they find out that 'he' is really a she. Rated T, might change. I own nothing but my OC. Zoro X OC.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I own nothing, Cloud and Sora belong to Square Enix and Disney.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One

Taking a deep breath, I looked down at the ground below. "Come on, you can do this" I said, before jumping off the branch I had been sitting on and down to the ground below. Landing on the ground unharmed, I stood up and started running towards my favorite spot. Once I got there I stopped and lied down on the ground looking down at the beach below, watching as a pirate ship begins to dock there. "Huh, pirates" I mumble, as I rest my head on my hand. Watching as the crew came out, my eyes caught sight of a certain someone. '_Could it_ _be?_' I thought staring at the moss haired man, as he stood there a slight irritated look on his face, as he glared at a boy wearing a straw hat and a boy with a very long nose. "Zoro" I whispered to myself, thinking about the green haired swordsman I met long ago. "No it can't be him" I stand up and back to the village.

"Where have you been?" I heard my older brother, Cloud; ask as I walked into the restaurant that we worked at.

"Where do you think?" I questioned as I sat down at one of the tables next to my older twin, Sora, who was currently drawing on a piece of paper. "What are you drawing?" I asked Sora, as I looked over at the piece of paper he was drawing on. Smiling he showed it to me, and I couldn't help but smile at the childish drawing of a mermaid. "That's really good" I said, turning to look at Cloud, who was currently sweeping the floor.

"You wanna help?" He asked with slight irritation. Smirking I shook my head and rested it against the palm of my hand. Pulling the bandanna I wore down some more, you see everyone who comes here believes that I'm a guy and the toughest one they've ever met. So the village used this as an advantage, if they can defeat me, than they get to eat and stay here free for a week. If not they have to give us all their money. Leaning forward I could feel the gaza strips rub roughly against me skin, I mean if I'm going to act and look like a boy, then I'm going have to lose the boobs. We stopped talking when the door open, and those I saw earlier entered. Looking at the moss haired man, I stared at the three swords attached to his side.

"You okay?" Sora whispered in my war, instead of answering him I pointed over at the green haired swordsman.

""Who does he remind you of?" I asked quietly so only Sora could hear. Looking in the direction my finger was pointing, his eyes grew wide as he stared in shock.

"Is that Zoro" he almost shouted but caught himself as he looked at me for an answer. Shrugging my shoulders we watched the group from our table, making sure to keep an eye on their swordsman. We quickly looked away and pretended to do something when he looked over at us, raising an eyebrow. Soon the door burst open and a couple of villagers came in running up to the group of pirates, a few casting glances over at me.

"Excuse me but is that your ship on the beach?" One of the villagers asked the straw hat boy.

"Yeah" he said, confused. '_Here we go_' I thought, standing up and walking towards the back room. Once in there I made my way to the broom closet and pulled out my two swords, one was pure white and the other was pure black, I walked back out to the front of the restaurant.

"We would like you to verse our strongest 'swordsman'" one of the villagers said, looking at the group.

"And who would that be?" The moss haired man asked, interested.

"That would be me" I said, making my voice sound a little deep as I stared at the group, my swords strapped to my side tightly. Standing up he smiled and unsheathed one of his swords.

"What's the catch?" He asked one of the villagers.

"Ah, yes if you beat 'him' you and your friends get to eat and stay here for a week, free" a villager said, smiling.

"And if he loses?" An orange haired girl asked.

"Then you have to give us all your money if you want to stay here" another villager answered smirking at the group. "Good luck" he said to the swordsman, nodding his head we walked outside to a clearing.

"You ready?" I asked the swordsman, holding my two swords out in front of me.

"Ready" he said, tying a bandanna around his head, as he pulled out three swords. Two in his hands and one in his mouth, nodding my head I started to charge at the man. Our swords clashing together as we tried to over powered one another, after a while I jumped away from him my eyes narrowing as he ran towards me. Dodging him, this continues on for a while until we both begin to become tired.

"Tell me swordsman, what's your name?" I asked interested, I hadn't have a good opponent in forever.

"My name is Roronoa Zoro, and I'm going to become the world's greatest swordsman" he said running towards me, my eyes widen when he said his name.

"Z-Zoro" I whispered, before falling to my knees when he slashed me across the chest with the two swords in his hands. Coughing, blood came spilling out of my as I fell to the ground, tears filling my eyes.

"SKYLAR" Sora shouted as he and Cloud came running towards me. Everyone stood there in shock that someone had finally defeated me. Ignoring everyone, Sora picked me up and held me close in his arms ignoring everyone around him. Grinding my teeth at the pain that shot through my body from the movement, I allowed Sora to pick me up and carry me back to the restaurant. I could hear that group of pirates come running after us. Laughing, I smiled as Sora brought me in and sat me down at one of the tables, taking deep breaths I watched as the blood stain the white shirt I had been wearing today. The cuts made a perfect 'X' across my body; it ran from both my shoulders, between my breast, and to my hips.

"Hey you okay?" I looked up to see the orange haired girl from that group of pirates standing there with a worried expression on her face.

"Yeah" I said, watching as they all sat down at the table I resting at. I watched as the orange haired girl glared at Zoro and started yelling at him. Watching them, I soon felt a tug at my shirt, looking at the source I saw the long-nosed boy trying to remove my shirt. "Hey, stop that" I said pushing the boy away.

"But you're hurt, and need medical attention" he said, catching the others attention. Looking down, I grinded my teeth.

"Fine I'll go to the village doctor, but I don't need help, not from anybody" I said, looking at Zoro before walking out of the restaurant. Walking down the street, I walked towards Dr. Anderson's office. While walking there I listen as everyone asked me if I was okay. Laughing a little, I was surprised that they weren't pissed for me losing. When I finally got there I entered the building and smiled a little. "Hey, what's up doc?" I asked, laughing as the man rolled his icy blue eyes, standing up he motioned me to sit on one of the beds. Sitting down, I watched as he moved the curtains around us, in case anyone decided to barge in.

"Take off your shirt" he said, doing what he said, I watched as he unwrapped the bloody gaza strips and brought my hands up to cover my breast. "Lie down" he said, nodding, I laid down on my back and watched as he got a rag and drenched it in alcohol. Hissing at the stinging pain it caused, I looked at the ceiling, tears rolling down my face as he cleaned the wounds.

"How bad are they?" I asked quietly.

"Not as bad as you would think, you won't need stitches" he said, motioning me to sit up. As I did I moved my hands, as he started to wrap the wounds up in new bandages, making sure my breast were pressed down flatly. So no one could tell I was a girl, "good news is they won't leave a scar" he said smiling a little, as he tighten the bandages a little before stepping away from me and sitting down. "Mind telling me what happen?" He asked, referring to the fight earlier.

"You know that swordsman?" I asked looking down, as my eyes started to fill with tears.

"Yeah" he said.

"His name is Roronoa Zoro" I whispered.

"That boy you and Sora talked about all the time" he said staring at me. "What's the story behind all that?" He asked.

"Well you see it all started when Cloud, Sora, and I escaped from our parents and went to a new island, that day Sora and me met someone that would change our lives forever..." I started to say, as my eyes clouded and I start to remember the day I met Roronoa Zoro.

* * *

A/N: Yes Sora and Cloud are Skylar's brothers, I can't see anyone else being her siblings. This is going to follow the show, but it won't start picking up until they reach Drum Island. This takes place after the dragon episode and right before they enter the Grand Line. This will be a Zoro love story also.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I own nothing, Cloud and Sora belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two

~Flash Back~

_Two brown-haired twins ran around the island, exploring every inch of it. The youngest twin stopped running when she noticed a boy, about two years older than her. "Hey what's wrong?" She asked the boy, surprised by his green hair. Looking up the older boy quickly wiped the tears in his eyes and stood up, trying to act tough._

_"Nothing's wrong" he said, glaring when the girl stood on her tippy-toes and poked his nose._

_"No, there's something wrong and I want to help" she said, looking into the boys oxen colored eyes. Blushing at her comment the boy looked away._

_"I got beat by a girl" he said embarrassed._

_"Is that all, well if you want I can help you train, what's your name by the way?" She asked, smiling at the moss haired boy. His blush darkens as he started at the younger girl._

_"Really, thanks, my name's Zoro by the way, what's yours?" He asked smiling._

_"Skylar" she said, holding her hand out. Smiling Zoro took her hand and it was the start of a beautiful friendship. As the days went by Skylar and Zoro trained, Skylar's older twin, Sora, would come by and cheer Zoro on, as he fought against the younger brunette. Each time Zoro lost against Kuina he would train harder and add another sword, until he was able to handle three swords. But one day that all changed when one of the boys from the training school came bearing bad news, Zoro had shut himself away from the world, and from Skylar. As the years went by the girl was now eleven years old, her and her two brothers had to leave since their parents were close to finding out where they were. "He's not coming" Skylar whispered to herself as she watch her older brother, Cloud, put their stuff in the boat._

_"SKYLAR" she heard someone shout, just as she was about to enter the boat. Turning around she smiled when she saw Zoro's familiar green hair._

_"ZORO" she shouted, running towards the thirteen year old and giving him a big hug. "You came" she cried out, tears streaming down her cheeks. Smiling down at her, Zoro wrapped his arms tightly around the brunette._

_"Of course I came, but Skylar I want you to promise me something" Zoro said as he looked down at the brunette, laughing when she nodded her head excitedly. "Promise me that you'll never forget about me" he said looking down at her. Smiling Skylar hugged the older boy tighter than before as she nodded her head._

_"I promise, bye Zoro" she said, kissing his cheek before running off towards the boat her two brothers were waiting at. Smiling after her, Zoro felt his heart ache as he watches the boat set sail._

_" I hope we meet again Skylar, I love you" he whispers quietly._

~End of Flash Back~

"That's how I met Zoro, but it hurts knowing that he forgot our promise" I said quietly.

"Maybe he didn't" Dr. Anderson said, smiling a little as he handed me a new shirt.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused, as I pulled the fabric over my head.

"I mean you look like a boy to him, I'm sure if you started acting like a female, he would notice you" the older man said, chuckling as I scrunched up my face.

"Not happening, the villager's would kill me if I did that, I mean who would want to fight a girl" I said, glaring as I remember how many guys made fun of me, as Cloud, Sora, and I grew up here.

"How do you know?" The doctor asked, as he started to wash his hands. Shaking my head, I hop off the bed and started walking towards the door. Looking back I gave a small smile before exiting the building and running back to the restaurant. Once I entered I sweat drop when I saw Sora and that straw hat boy devouring almost all the meat in the restaurant.

"Hey you're back" the long-nosed boy said, catching the others attention.

"Skylar you're back, what did Doctor Anderson say?" Sora asked.

"He said I didn't need stitches and it wouldn't leave a scar" I said in a gruff voice as I walked over to one of the tables far away from everyone and lay my head down.

"Skylar, now why would a 'boy' have a girl's name?" The orange haired girl asked looking at me.

"It's not just a girl's name; Skylar can be a boy's name too. I mean my name translate into a females name and I'm still a guy, so don't go assuming my 'brother's' a girl because of 'his' name" Sora said, frowning when he said 'brother'. I smiled at that, as I turned my head to the side and looked at him, mouthing a small 'thank you'.

"Oh, that makes sense" she said smiling. "My name's Nami the ship's navigator, by the way" she said.

"I'm Luffy the captain" the straw hat boy said.

"I'm Usopp, the captain of the ship" long nose said, giving him a confused look I looked towards Luffy.

"No you're not, you're the sharp-shooter" Luffy said, causing Usopp to anime fall onto the ground.

"I'm Sanji the cook" a blonde haired male said, not even casting a glance at me.

"I'm Zoro, the ships first mate" Zoro said, crossing his arms as he leaned back in his chair. My eyes became downcast, when I saw that he didn't even cast a glance my way. It seems Sora noticed because he glared at Zoro.

"You're pretty strong would you mind joining my crew?" Luffy asked, grinning like an idiot. Raising an eyebrow I looked over towards Cloud and Sora, watching as they nodded their heads in agreement.

"Sure, but why are you here?" I asked sitting up, as I stood up and collected my two swords.

"We're heading for the Grand Line because I'm going to become King of the Pirates" Luffy said standing up, his crew following his action. Nodding I smiled, as I turned my head to the side.

"Well I need to pack" I said leaving with Sora following behind me.

"Bye Skylar, make sure to write" Sora said as he and Cloud waved bye to me. The villager's were alright with me leaving since Sora and Cloud can fight as well as me.

"What's your dream" I heard Nami ask, as she walked up behind me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Everyone on this ship has a dream, what's yours?" She asked.

"To find an old friend and make him remember me" I said, looking over at Zoro who was exercising. Nodding her head she turned around and motioned me to follow. Following behind her she led me to a room were my face turns a bright red as I see Luffy changing shirts. "W-why are we here?" I asked trying not to sound embarrassed.

"This is your room, you'll be sharing it with the other guys" Nami said, a little confused. Coughing I nodded my head and sat my stuff down by an empty hammock, far away from the guys.

"Thank you" I said walking past her and back upstairs onto the deck, looking around I saw Zoro was now passed out on the deck, smiling I headed towards the kitchen. Entering I saw Sanji standing over at the stove cooking. "Need any help?" I asked smiling as I smelled something good; looking up at me he scoffed.

"And what do you know about cooking?" He asked.

"A lot, who do you think cooked for those two idiots" I said, smiling as I remember Cloud teaching me how to cook so if he ever left I could feed both Sora and me.

"Really" he said, looking at me from the corner of his eye, as a small smile made its way onto his face. "I guess you could help" he said, motioning me over so he could give me a task. Smiling both Sanji and me hanged out in the kitchen cooking together as we talked about random things. I would laugh every time he would act like a love-sick puppy when Nami would call for him.

"Maybe things won't be so bad" I mumbled to myself as I helped Sanji carry the food out for the rest of the crew. Smiling I sat down and started to eat, laughing at how much Luffy reminded me of Sora when he ate.

* * *

A/N: Chapter two I hope you guys are happy. Like I said things won't start picking up until the reach Drum Island, also just to warn you I changed something in the story line when they're in Drum Island and at the 'witches' house.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I own nothing, Cloud and Sora belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Three

It has been a couple of weeks since I joined the Straw Hats and they still haven't figured out that I'm a girl. Usually when I'm taking a bath I push something in front of the door so no one can barge in, or I take my bath last. Sitting on the deck I sighed and looked at the sea, casting a glance over at Zoro I smiled when I saw him passed out on the deck. "Hey Skylar, want to play tag with me?" I heard Luffy ask as he stood there smiling. Nodding my head he pokes my nose, "you're it" he says, before running away laughing.

"HEY GET BACK HERE" I shouted as I ran after him. After a while I watch as Luffy stepped on Zoro, as he ran past him. It was quiet as Zoro stood up, and gave us both a death glare, as we ran Zoro soon cornered me. Out of fear I released a high pitch scream, Zoro stopped once he heard me scream. It was quiet for a minute before he burst out laughing.

"You sound like a girl, when you scream" he said, falling backwards as he held his stomach. Glaring I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted.

"Hey you three come in here" I heard Nami say from the kitchen, doing as we were told; we all sat in the kitchen. Nami was explaining that the river leads up the mountain, "it just doesn't make any sense" she mumbled while Usopp was complaining about the steering being stuck. "Ugh! Sanji can you please help Usopp, he's giving me a headache" the orange haired female said, rubbing her head.

""Anything for you my darling Nami" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes, raising an eyebrow I shook my head and rested my chin against the palm of my hand. Closing my eyes, I hummed to myself as I listen to Nami explain how the ship can go up a mountain. Soon the ship started to rock from the currents, and it started pouring outside. Running outside, we all smiled as we saw the entrance to the river leading up the mountain.

"I'm not done with you brats yet" I heard a new voice say, we all looked to the side to see a man with purple hair curled upwards. He glared at Luffy and them which confused me. '_Who the hell is this guy?_' I thought, not paying attention to their conversation. But I did see Nami knock the guy off into the currents, properly killing the poor dude, deciding not to question it I looked forward again only to see the ship was heading off the path.

Seeing this my eyes widen in fear. "Guys we're heading off the path" I almost shouted, noticing this, Usopp, Zoro, and Sanji quickly went to the steering and tried to move it. Seeing that they couldn't Luffy jumped off the ship.

"Gum Gum Balloon" Luffy said as his body expanded, instead of smashing against the water gates, the ship bounced off of Luffy and back on track.

"What" I said surprised, as Zoro helped Luffy back on the ship before he fell into the water. "What the hell was that?" I asked, catching everyone's attention.

"I ate one of the Devil Fruits, the Gum Gum Fruit, which makes me a rubber man" Luffy said stretching his cheeks. Nodding my head I stayed quiet and smiled as everyone started cheering as the rain cleared up.

~After the Whale Incident~

"I've never seen snow before" I mumbled quietly, as I sat in the kitchen with Miss. Wednesday, Mr. Nine, and Nami. Ignoring their conversation I blinked my eyes when Nami started freaking out, running outside and telling the others to turn the ship around. After that everything went to hell, the weather kept changing, there were a few leaks in the ship, and everyone was running around. Once everything calmed down I slumped to the floor taking deep breaths, watching as Zoro finally woke up.

"hey just because it's nice outside, doesn't mean you guys have to be lazy" as he said this, everyone shot death glares his way. Rolling my eyes I looked at the sky, frowning when I hear him messing with Miss. Wednesday and Mr. Nine. Before Nami could get up I got up and smacked the green haired swordsman head, glaring.

"Shut up, you lazy ass bum" I sneered out, before walking to a random spot on the ship, sitting down I pulled my bandanna down so it was covering my eyes.

"Wow, you really pissed 'him' off" Luffy said, causing Zoro to sweat drop at the captains stupidity.

"Shut up" he mumbled before sitting down and resting his eyes.

* * *

"We're here, Whisky Peak" Luffy said in excitement, hearing this, I peeked out from under my bandanna to see a fog.

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"Just can" he answered causing me to sweat drop.

Once we were at the docks we were greeted by a lot of people, smiling and cheering for us. The Mayor, Igaram, greeted us. '_Something doesn't seem right, what town cheers for pirates?_' I thought, holding my swords close to my body. After they finished greeting us they took us to a bar in the village and started serving us. "Would you like something to drink, 'sir'?" I heard one of the women here ask.

"No thank you" I said shaking my head, before looking over at Nami and Zoro who were downing drinks.

"Come now, your friends are having fun" the Mayor said smiling.

"I'm sorry but I don't drink, my brother taught me better and I know he'll be disappointed if I even touch liquor" I said, looking down sadly at the thought of my two brothers. The Mayor stood there for a minute looking at me, with pity in his eyes.

"You miss them, don't you?" He asked before walking away, as if he regretted something. Sighing I got up and walked over to a corner and just sat there watching everyone. Sighing I pulled my bandanna back over my eyes and pretended to fall asleep.

* * *

After everyone pass out and the villagers left all of us in the bar, I stood up and started stepping over everyone's body only to notice that Zoro was missing. "Skylar, is that you" I heard Nami say as she sat up smiling.

"Yeah, it seems a group of bounty hunters live here" I said, putting a hand on the swords attach to my right hip.

"Yeah" she said getting up and sneaking out of the building, me following behind her. Soon we were checking every house for treasure. "Damn it, you think a village full of bounty hunters, they at least have some treasure" Nami cussed as she searched the safe some more. I was leaning against the wall next to a window, listing to the bounty hunters screaming and shouting about how they needed to catch some swordsman. Soon everything went quiet, before screaming, gunfire, and running could be heard. Looking at one another, Nami and me went running towards the noise.

"Please help the princess, and you will be rewarded" I heard the Mayor say.

"Reward, how much are we talking?" Nami asked her eyes lighting up at the mention of money. Sweat dropping I listen as he explained the situation, after doing so Nami started telling Zoro to go and save princess Vivi.

"Are you alright?" I asked quietly as I leaned down to help the man.

"Why are you helping, we tried to kill you and your friends?" He asked, wincing as he watches the two bicker.

"Because you were only doing what you needed to do, to help your home" I said sitting down and examining his wounds.

"Skylar" I heard Nami say.

"Yes?" I asked looking at the orange haired girl.

"Go with Zoro, and help protect the princess" she said, sitting on a barrel.

"Okay" I said running off in the direction Nami was pointing. As I ran I heard two explosions. Picking up the pace, I ran beside Miss. Wednesday or princess Vivi, and stood next to her and a duck. "Are you alright princess?" I asked giving her a worried look.

"Yes" she said, looking at me before looking back a Zoro who was standing in front of us, his three swords out. Standing a couple of feet away from us was a dark skin man and a blonde haired woman. I pulled out both my swords and got into a fighting stance, narrowing my eyes.

"ZORO, I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR UNGRATEFUL ASS" we heard Luffy yell.

* * *

A/N: This one took a little bit longer to write, but I hope you guys enjoy. I'm sorry if it's really bad but I promise it will start to get better soon just a couple more chapters and then it will play out just like the episodes.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Four

"What" both Vivi and I said as Luffy ran towards Zoro with pure anger in his eyes. My eyes widen as I watch Zoro kick Luffy, causing him to fly back into those two people.

"Who are they?" I asked Vivi.

"They're from Baroque Works; their names are Mr. Five and Miss. Valentine" she said. Nodding my head I turned my attention back to Luffy and Zoro, watching as they kicked Miss. Valentine and Mr. Five away from them. After that they punched each other sending one another into a building. It was quiet for a minute before Vivi and her duck she was riding started walking. "Come on Carue" she cooed silently.

"I wouldn't do that" I said putting my swords up. When she made it about half way through, the two got back up and got ready to fight again, a smiled tugged at my lips as Nami hit the two on the head.

"You idiots, we need to protect the princess so that I can get my beli" she screeched.

"What?" Vivi said confused.

"Oh right, we need to talk" Nami said, before snapping at the two boys trying to fight again.

* * *

"So you see for protecting you, I get one million beli" Nami said. After that the princess started explaining why she couldn't pay us.

"Oh I see, since you're at a civil war right now, you wouldn't have much money" I said, looking at the dejected face on Nami.

"So what's the bosses name? You know it, don't you?" Luffy asked with a grin.

"Yes, but please ask me anything but that" Vivi said in fear, "this man is dangerous and will kill you all if I told you his name" she continued.

"You're right, I mean this guy is trying to take over a whole country" Nami said, in slight fear.

"Yes you wouldn't have a chance against a warlord, like Crocodile" Vivi said, it was quiet for a minute as an otter and a vulture flew off and Vivi register what she just said.

"You idiot, why'd you open your mouth" Nami said as the two started to cry.

"Cool" Luffy said, as I rolled my eyes and ignored them. "Hey where are you going?" Luffy asked when Nami began to walk away.

"They don't know what I look like yet, so I'm leaving" she yelled back, until she saw the otter and vulture from before holding up pictures of us. "Wow, that's amazing" she said clapping her hands, before coming back towards us angry. "Now what are we suppose to do?" She asked.

"Worry not, I'll lead them off your trail" we heard the Mayor say. Looking at him Luffy burst out laughing when he saw the man dressed like Vivi.

"You look funny old man" Luffy said.

"Igaram, what are you doing?" Vivi asked.

"I will be disguised as you princess, to buy you and the others sometime to escape" the man said smiling at Vivi.

* * *

Waving we watched as Igaram set sail, with the fake dummies. He only got a couple of feet away before the ship exploded. "IGARAM" Vivi shouted with tears in her eyes.

"We have to go now, Luffy get Sanji and Usopp" I said grabbing Vivi's hand and begin to run towards the ship.

* * *

Once we were on the ship and Nami 'explained' everything to Sanji and Usopp, and what I mean by explained I mean she beat the crap out of them. Rubbing Vivi's back I cooed comforting words to her. Nami kept saying that we're lucky to get away and a female kept answering her. Wait a female, we all turned around to find a raven haired woman sitting on the top railing. I glared at the woman as she started talking. "It's you Miss. Sunday, the bosses partner" Vivi said in horror.

"Yes and how are you princess?" She asked in a mocking tone. Growling I stood in front of the blue haired princess, causing the woman to raise an eyebrow, as we all got into a fighting stance. Sanji and Usopp held weapons to her head. Before any of us could react though, our weapons were thrown out of our hands.

"She has Devil Fruit powers" Nami said, in utter horror. I glared even more when she threw Usopp and Sanji on the deck.

"Wow, you're so beautiful" Sanji said from his spot on the ground with hearts in his eyes.

"Idiot" I growled, my anger taking over to were, I couldn't hear anything. Trying to calm down I felt something grab my ankle and trip me.

"Skylar" Vivi said kneeling down beside me as Luffy came over and took something out of Nami's hand, and throwing it onto the ground.

"GET OFF MY SHIP, NOW" Luffy shouted in anger. Smirking the woman jumped off the ship and onto a giant turtle.

"The fuck" I said confused , from my spot on the ground.

"I don't know what happen, but the name of the island we're going to next is Little Garden" Vivi said helping me up. Biting my lip, my eyes widen at the name of the island, '_fuck_' I thought. Cloud use to tell Sora and me about how many people had died on that island. After a while we were sailing on a small river that went through the island. While the ship was sailing we all spotted a huge saber tooth tiger following the ship from the ground.

"Maybe we shouldn't stop" Usopp said as he and Nami held onto each other. I rolled my eyes before they widen when the tiger fell over bleeding, even though none of us touched it. Confused we all decided to stay on the ship, while waiting for the log post to reset.

"Where are you going?" Nami asked, watching as Luffy hopped off the ship.

"Exploring" after he said that Vivi decided to go with him, not a minute had passed before Zoro and Sanji started a hunting contest. Sighing I hopped off the ship too.

"Where are you going?" Usopp asked.

"For a walk" I said, walking off.

"How did I get in this mess?" I mumbled to myself as I started charging at Mr. Five, smirking he pulled his fist back and punched me in the stomach multiple times. With one more punch I went flying out of the forest and passed Vivi, Luffy, and Usopp.

"SKYLAR" they all yelled as my body smashed against a tree, blood splattering out of my mouth. My vision begins to fade as I slide down the tree, coughing my body falls to the side and I pass out.

* * *

Getting up, I winced as I made my way towards Usopp's cries. Getting there I felt anger fill me, "GET OFF OF HIM, YOU BITCH" I screamed as I ran towards Miss. Valentine she looked at me confused, before being thrown towards me by Nami and Vivi, glaring I pulled my arm back as I punch her in the face, sending her flying backwards.

"Skylar, what happen?" Nami asked in shock as she looked at my wounds. Shaking my head I walked towards her, noticing that she was missing her shirt.

"That's not important what hap-" I stopped mid-sentence as a loud explosion rang through my ears, my body falling forward as Nami caught me. "Ahh" I cried closing my eyes as blood dripped down my forehead and my mouth.

"Skylar are you alright? Answer man, damn it" Nami said, as my eyes started to close.

* * *

"This is bad, Skylar's injured really badly and Nami's fever is getting worse, we have to find a doctor soon" I heard Vivi say. Opening my eyes I noticed that I was on the ground resting, Vivi, Usopp, Luffy, and Sanji where in the room standing near Nami's bed, groaning I sat up.

"Hey you shouldn't move" Usopp said, when he noticed me trying to stand up, "you need to rest" he said.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoy, this took a while and I had to update it again, every time I tried to put something to separate the scenes. My computer wouldn't let me and it was starting to tick me off, so now I'm just going to use the horizontal like as a way to indicate it's a time skip/later and also when it changes P.O.V's.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Five

"Ugh, I'm fine" I groaned out, my weight getting the best of me as I collapsed back onto the ground.

"Skylar" Luffy said walking over to me and helping my up. "You need to rest, that's an order" Luffy said setting me back down, groaning I shook my head as he laid me down. Lying there I took deep and heavy breaths, as I felt a stinging pain coming from my side. I kept my eyes closed as I listen to everyone moving around, until the ship started to shake, causing me to move onto my side.

"Ahh" I cried out my eyes opening wide, as I held my side.

"Skylar, hold on I'm going to go see what's making that entire ruckus" Vivi said standing up and running out of the room. I stay still until I heard whimpering, rolling onto my stomach I crawled towards Nami's bed to see if she was okay. Crawling near her bed I propped myself up and grabbed her hand, rubbing it gently.

"It's okay" I mumbled, tears pricking my eyes at the pain coursing through my body, closing my eyes I rested my head on the bed and begin to sing a low song Sora would sing me whenever I was in pain. Soon I slipped into darkness once again.

* * *

"I'm amazed at how strong your friends is" I heard a voice say, opening my eyes I saw I was on a bed next to Nami.

"Yes but 'he's' still injured really badly" Vivi said.

"That is true, but the only doctor in this village lives up there on the tallest mountain" the first voice, which I figured was male, said.

"I don't care, we will get Skylar and Nami some help" I heard Luffy say as someone picked up my body. "Okay I'll carry Nami and you carry Skylar, got that Sanji?" Luffy asked, as I rested my head against Sanji's warm back.

"Yeah, I'm amazed, 'he's' really light" Sanji said as he and Luffy started running. After a while the two started talking about the most stupidest things while something was trying to attack us. Soon I heard them screaming and fighting. "Don't fight, Nami's sick and if she moves around a lot she might die" I heard Sanji say as he shifted me a bit on his back. Before I knew it the ground started to shake. "Shit we got to run" Sanji said.

"Why?" Luffy asked.

"Because they're causing an avalanche" the blond said, panicking a little. My eyes widen as I heard those words leave his mouth, "this isn't good" he said tighten his grip.

"What isn't good?" Luffy asked confused.

"We have to run now, idiot" Sanji said.

"More running" Luffy whined.

"We have to run now" Sanji responded with again.

"Run where?" The raven haired captain asked.

"Anywhere but here" Sanji snapped as he turned and started to run again. As we ran the two started yelling at each other, I groaned quietly for a minute until we were thrown into the air, snow covering my vision.

"SKYLAR" Luffy yelled stretching his arm as he grabbed a hold of me, sitting me between Nami and Sanji I clingged to the back of Nami's jacket, as I closed my eyes.

* * *

I open my eyes to find Luffy holding Sanji, Nami, and me. "L-Luffy" I moaned out catching his attention.

"Don't worry Skylar I'll get us to the top" the raven haired boy said, smiling before he jumped in the air to avoid some arrows.

"W-what's going o-on?" I asked, shivering at how cold it was.

"Nothing you need to worry about" he grounded out, getting real pissed off at whoever was attacking us. Looking back he sighed in relief until he jumped into the air.

"Those three are incredibly weak, one hit should kill them" I heard someone say, causing my eyes to widen.

"NO" Luffy shouted, trying to dodge them, just then two huge rabbits with claws came and sliced the two. Looking at the two rabbits I felt a small smile make its way onto my face when I saw a small rabbit on the back of one of the two big rabbits. "I know you" Luffy whispered to the one holding the baby rabbit. "Thanks a bunch, you guys saved me" Luffy said with a huge smile as the two rabbits striked a strong pose. Turning around he continued to walk, still holding the three of us. The snow blew harder causing me to shiver some more, as Luffy tighten his grip on all of us.

"Thank you" I mumbled to my captain.

"Don't thank me yet; we still haven't gotten to the witch" Luffy said grinning down at me. As we continue the snow started getting worse, that's when I noticed Luffy wasn't wearing a coat, his face was bright red and he kept saying 'doctor' as he trudged on, dragging Sanji and me, while Nami laid on his back. Suddenly he stopped, "this is it" he said smiling, looking up I paled as I saw how high the mountain was. "I have to climb it, alright guys just a little bit further to go" he said tightening something on his stomach. Putting the back of both mine and Sanji's coat's in his mouth he started to climb making sure we were all safe.

"You hear that?" I asked as I heard someone scream from far away.

"Nope" Luffy said through his teeth as he continued to climb, soon he tore some skin on his fingers causing him to scream, letting got of Sanji and me we begin to fall. "SKYLAR, SANJI" Luffy shouted as he were falling, my body tensing up, I closed my eyes and braced for impact. Stretching his head down, Luffy bit the front of our coat's and pulled us back up. "That was a close one" the raven haired boy said through his teeth. I grew worried as I saw Luffy's body begin to turn pure red from the cold air.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, don't worry about me" he said through his teeth. Missing a ledge he began to slide down, leaving a blood trail as the skin on his fingers tore off some more, the skin on his toes also tearing off. Stopping himself he begins to climb again, I winced as the wind grew fierce, my skin started to sting. Looking up at the sky, I closed my eyes and decided to take a short nap, "don't worry we'll make it" I heard Luffy say through his teeth as I passed out.

* * *

I groaned as I heard loud crashes coming from the outside of the room I was in, ignoring it I rolled onto my side only to release a low whimper. "Damn it" I hissed out sitting up and moving the covers to find the area that was hurting, only to blush when I saw I was wearing only my jeans and freshly wrapped bandages around my chest. Looking at my stomach I could see the scar Zoro had left, "damn it Anderson, you lied" I said cursing the doctor. Flopping back onto the bed I stared at the ceiling, turning my head to the side as I listen to the muffle conversation of Nami and what I guess to be the witch.

~0~0~

"Wait didn't I come here with three other people?" Nami asked worried.

"Yes the two boys are sleeping in the next room, and the female is resting her injuries in the room across from yours" Doctor Kureha said.

"But I came here with three boys Luffy, Sanji, and Skylar" Nami said watching as the woman tensed a bit at the name 'Skylar'.

"Yes but she's a female, not male" the older woman said smirking as she walked up to Nami and pulled her shirt up, reveling some purple bruises on her stomach. The woman then proceeds to tell Nami about her sickness and what caused it.

~0~0~

I soon heard low cries, before screaming could be heard in the next room along with a few crashes, shooting straight up I limped out of the room ignoring the pain in my body as I went to see if my friends were okay. I limped into the room to find Luffy and Sanji trying to eat a poor reindeer/human, while Nami was resting in her bed confused. Looking close my eyes widen when I reorganized that reindeer. "HEY, LET HIM GO" I shouted causing everyone to stop and stare at me.

"Skylar, y-you're a g-girl" Luffy said blushing at the sight of my breast.

* * *

A/N: Finally they're at Drum kingdom, everything should start to pick up. Also whenever it changes P.O.V's I'll put this - ~0~0~. I hope you enjoy the chapter and I promise it will start getting better.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Six

"Yes, I'm a girl, and can you two please leave Chopper alone" I snapped picking the young reindeer up.

"Skylar" he said looking up at me with hope in his eyes.

"The one and only" I said smiling, laughing a little when he wrapped his hoofs around me and hugged me tightly, I winced but hugged him back. Looking at the others I saw a blush on Sanji's and Luffy's face, while Nami looked away. "It's not like I'm any different, I just have boobs, what's the big deal?" I asked, holding Chopper with one arm, and putting a hand on my hip.

"Well it's weird since we've been sharing a room" Luffy said, "and why were you acting like a boy anyways?" He asked, curious. Sighing I explained the reason why I was dressed like a boy when I first met them.

"That's awful, how could they use you to get money" Nami said, angrily. Shrugging my shoulders I winced a little and leaned against the wall.

"Skylar, are you alright?" Sanji asked, now acting like he does with Nami. Smiling I nodded my head but slide down to the floor releasing a low cry.

"You shouldn't move your injuries are really bad" I looked up at the owner of the voice and smiled a little. "I swear you never learn do you, Skylar?" Dr. Kureha said, smirking.

"No" I said breathing heavily as I brought a hand up to my chest and pressed down, causing Sanji to turn as red as a tomato. It was quiet until Luffy's stomach growled; both he and Sanji stared at Chopper. Seeing this I quickly pushed the reindeer off me and out of the room. "RUN CHOPPER RUN" I shouted as the two boys chased after him.

"Can you tell me about the talking reindeer?" Nami asked, as a smirk made its way onto my face as I leaned against the wall.

"Yes, he's name is Chopper he's a reindeer with a blue nose" the old woman said.

"Yeah, but normal reindeer's don't talk" the orange haired girl said.

"I AM NOT FOOD" we heard Chopper yell, as the sound of something getting hit echoed through the hall.

"If he's different from other reindeer" Kureha said.

"If he's different" Nami said raising an eyebrow.

"It's because he ate the Human Human Fruit" I chirped out smiling.

"A Devil Fruit" Nami said, looking at the older woman, as she nodded her head.

"Yes it gave him the ability to talk, he's also a doctor I taught him everything I know" Kureha said smiling proudly as I sweat dropped.

"Okay, now how do you know Skylar?" Nami asked the old woman.

"About a couple of years ago I left this place to go and work alongside an old friend of mine, Dr. Anderson. Well one day everyone on the island started talking about the three kids that had showed up,two boys and a girl. About a week after everything had calmed down, that little squirt over there came into the office, at first I thought she was just looking around since she was new. Nothing looked wrong she looked perfectly healthy the only thing I noticed was that her hair was cover the left side of her face. When I asked her what was wrong, all she did was move her hair out-of-the-way, to show a big bruise forming on her eye. Asking how she got it, she told me she got it by protecting her older brother and twin from a couple of boys picking on them. After that she and her brother sometimes would stop by every day, whether she was injured or not and play with Chopper, the two seemed to take a liking to one another, which is very rare for the reindeer. After a couple of years had passed Chopper and me decided to head back here, so we packed up our stuff and left. Chopper thought it would be best to come back here and try to fulfill an old quakes dreams" Kureha said, looking down I smiled.

"Is that it?" Nami asked.

"That's all I'm saying if you want to know more, ask your friend over there" the silver-haired woman said, pulling her sun glasses down.

* * *

"You should join our crew, please old lady" Luffy said after we finished eating, I sweat dropped.

"Luffy, that's your name right?" Kureha asked holding a hand up, as Luffy nodded his head. "And did you just call me old lady?" she asked calmly.

"Yeah that's what I said, old lady" Luffy said before being kicked in the face.

"Idiot" I mumbled remembering all those times Sora and me got a beating for calling Kureha old or when ever I made fun of her age, I learned never to do that ever again.

"IF I WERE YOU, I BE A LITTLE MORE CAREFUL AT WHAT I SAY" Kureha shouted.

"Skylar, shouldn't you put a shirt on?" Sanji asked, his face turning red.

"No, why do you ask?" I asked him, I mean I have bandages covering my chest, shouldn't that be enough.

"Your girls our showing" Kureha said. "You have to remember, you're bigger then most girls" she said smiling at me. Shrugging my shoulders I continue to eat the food I still had left on my plate.

"You're a tough old hag, aren't you" Sanji said, before being kicked into the wall also.

"Morons" I said getting up and stretching, "where are my swords?" I asked.

"I didn't bring them" Luffy said as he slid to the floor. Sighing I plopped back into my chair.

"So are you boys asking me to become a pirate?" The old woman asked. "Because that would be ridiculous and a waste of my precious time" she continued, leaning back in her chair. "Also I have no interest at having a life on the sea" she said.

"Those are lame excuses" Luffy said, smiling like an idiot. "Life at the sea is about adventure, old woman" he said in excitement.

"This one's a slow learner and didn't I tell you to watch what you say" Kureha said amused. Looking towards the door, I smiled as I saw Chopper trying, and failing, to hide. Luffy, Sanji, and Chopper all stared at each other their jaws hitting the floor, soon Chopper started running and screaming.

"Wait food, come back" Luffy said as he and Sanji chased after the reindeer/human.

"Slow down" Sanji said, sweat dropping I sighed and leaned back.

"Why did you join their crew?" I heard the old woman ask.

"Zoro" I mumbled so she could only hear, closing my eyes I missed the smirk on her face.

"Of course, young love" she said, before laughing at my flushed face.

"Shut up, it's not like that" I grumbled, before taking a sip of my tea. She knew about Zoro, since whenever Sora and I went to get bandage up, we would tell her and Chopper about our moss haired friend. Growing irritated at the commotion the old woman shot up out of her chair and chased after them.

"That's enough of that, idiots" she said as she left. I chuckled as I heard Chopper scream again.

"Aren't you cold?" I heard Nami ask.

"No, now go to sleep, you need to rest" I said before picking up my cup of tea and drinking it, watching as Chopper and them ran back into the room right when Nami closed her eyes.

"In a minute I'll be cooking you two some reindeer soup" Sanji said to Nami and me.

"I don't thing so, I'll eat you two before that can happen" Kureha said as she fell from somewhere, holding two swords, causing Sanji and Luffy to scream in fear of the older woman. Soon Dr. Kureha was chasing all three of them, causing me to laugh at them a little.

"She's coming, she's coming" Luffy cried as Kureha chased them out of the room.

"I don't care about food I just want some peace and quiet" Nami said, rubbing her eyes as she sat up and glared at the open door.

"With those idiot's that won't happen" I said, as we noticed the snow entering the room. "That's weird there shouldn't be any snow in a castle" I said.

"It's freezing" Nami said rubbing her arms, "I should close the door" she said getting ready to get up. Before I could say anything someone interrupted me.

"No you should stay in bed, I'll close it" Chopper said as he entered the room.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like the small change I made. I wanted to make it seem she at least knew Chopper also, I hope you don't mind. I'll try to post chapter seven later on tonight.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Seven

"He's right, you still have a fever" I said, remembering Vivi mentioning that Nami had a bad fever.

"I don't think so it's gone" Nami said.

"I lost them" Chopper said in relief, before explaining how Doctor Kureha's medicine work, as he snuck over to the door. Looking outside he sighed in even more relief when he didn't see Luffy and them outside, coming back in he shut the door tightly and smiled.

"Thank you" Nami said, smiling.

"Hmm" Chopper hummed in confusion.

"You're the one who's been taking care of me, aren't you?" Nami asked the reindeer/human. Suddenly Chopper started screaming before laughing then screaming again. "He's not good at hiding his emotions, is he?" Nami asked as she sweat dropped. Shaking my head I smiled as I got up and walked towards Chopper wrapping my arms around him.

"Thank you for helping my friend" I whispered before letting him go and walking back towards my seat. I smiled as Chopper blushed before asking Nami questions as he poked her.

"Is it true you guys are pirates?" He asked.

"Yep" Nami said.

"Really, true pirates?" Chopper asked.

"Yep" Nami said again.

"With a black skull flag?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's on our ship" Nami said smiling a little. "So you're really interested in pirates, aren't you?" Nami asked.

"NO, NO I'M NOT, YOU IDIOT" Chopper shouted as he backed up into a bookcase, causing a few books to fall. "SHUT UP" he screamed.

"Alright, alright, I get it, calm down" Nami said, bringing a hand up to her forehead. I smiled, I knew Chopper only felt comfortable and safe around Sora and me since we were his seconded best friends, and still are. "One more question, would you like to come with us?" Nami asked smiling. "It would really help me out to have a doctor on the ship, then I wouldn't have to wait here for three more days" she said. "Come on I'm sure you would have fun out on the sea" she said turning her head to the side.

"NO YOU'RE CRAZY, I DON'T BELONG ON A SHIP FULL OF CUBINS" Chopper shouted, catching us off guard. "I mean look at me, I'm a reindeer that can talk and walk around on two legs, and animals aren't suppose to do that stuff" he said sadly.

"I know, but if you're trying to scare me off, it isn't working" Nami said.

"But I have a blue nose" Chopper said, causing my body to tense up.

"THERE YOU ARE MEAT" Luffy and Sanji shouted as they burst into the room and started chasing Chopper out of the room. "COME BACK" the two screeched.

"Skylar, do you know anything?" Nami asked.

"Yes, but I won't tell you anything, that's his job" I said looking out the open door, silent tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Those two, sure can run" Kureha said, as she entered the room and sat down. "You want to know Chopper's story?" She asked, watching as Nami nodded her head. "Well then, here's the story of the reindeer with the blue nose" Kureha said, as she started explaining Chopper's past to Nami. I felt more tears prick my eyes as she told the story. A low sob escaped past my lips.

"It's disgusting how people will turn on you just because you're different" I growled, remembering the abuse and neglect Cloud, Sora, and me had to go through before we finally left that hell-hole we use to call home.

"Skylar" Nami mumbled as she looked at me. I smiled at her concern, but I wasn't going to tell her or the others yet. The only people who should know is Dr. Kureha and Chopper, not even Zoro knows he just though my brother's and me where run a ways.

* * *

I sat quietly as I listen to Chopper talk to himself, suddenly Luffy barged in scaring Chopper into almost dropping everything, luckily he caught them. "Woah amazing, you are so cool monster" Luffy said, causing me to frown a bit. "But what if I do this" he said, a huge grin on his face as he started tickling Chopper.

"What are you doing?" Chopper asked, trying not to laugh as he glared forward. Luffy was laughing like a maniac while Chopper was trying not to move. Cracking a grin I watched the two in amusement, before shivering. '_Maybe i should put a shit on_' I thought looking at the shirt Kureha brought me earlier. Picking it up I saw it was a black tank top, '_eh, it's better than nothing_' I thought slipping it on.

"That's funny" Luffy said, still laughing.

"Shut up" Chopper snapped. "Get out of here" he continues, glaring at Luffy.

"Come on, let's me and you be friends, please I really, really like you" Luffy said leaning forward with a goofy smile.

"Y-you like me?" Chopper questioned.

"You make a good pirate" Luffy said.

"I agree" I mumbled quietly, causing Chopper to look at me for a bit, before turning back to Luffy.

"Did you get something caught in your head, while you were out there, I don't want to be a pirate" Chopper said backing up. "I don't want to be your friend" he said hesitantly.

"You got to be my friend, my crew would love you" Luffy said standing up and walking forward, scared Chopper ran away, "HEY WAIT" Luffy shouted, running out after him, leaving me alone in the room. Getting up I heard a loud crash coming from Nami's room, walking in I sweat dropped when I saw Sanji lying on the floor.

"I see you pissed her off" I said, watching as he looked up at me.

"My, Skylar you're just as beautiful as Nami" the love cook said with heart-shaped eyes. Sweat dropping again I plopped myself down next to Nami on the bed. Soon Chopper and Luffy came running in screaming at one another.

"Be quiet you two" Kureha snapped, as Luffy chased Chopper out of the room, saying how he wanted to be his friend. "Friend, if only he knew what Chopper's been through" she said to us, looking down she started telling the story of Chopper's first friends, Doctor Hiruluk. Sora and me where the only other humans that the small reindeer had befriended, because just like Hiruluk we weren't going to hurt him. I smiled at how Chopper had considered us his seconded best friends because in a way we both shared a horrible past. Smiling a little the memories of the two played through my mind as I felt tears prick the corners of my eyes. As Doctor Kureha continued talking she cast a glance over at me.

"It's sad that something like that can happen to two innocent souls" I whispered, my eyes stinging and my head pounding from all the crying. Bringing my legs up, I sat criss-cross on the bed as I kept my head down, my brown locks covering my face.

"So Chopper's been studying medicine for the six years since then" Nami said quietly, as she and Sanji looked at me. A small smile made it's way onto my face as I continued to cry.

"Yeah, I taught him everything I know, he was a good student" Kureha said, smiling.

"Doctorine, Doctorine" we heard Chopper say as he came running into the room, in his deer form. "Doctorine there's trouble, Wapol's back" he said, causing Sanji to tense up.

"Is he" Kureha said smiling. Getting up her and Chopper walked out of the room leaving Nami, Sanji, and me alone in here.

"You think we should go help them?" I asked Sanji.

"No, we shouldn't move especially you two, Nami, you're still sick and Skylar's you're still injured" Sanji said, before walking out of the room, glaring I got up and followed after him.

"Where are you going?" Nami asked.

"I'm going to go and watch the fight, you need to stay in bed, from what I heard your fever was much worse than any of my injuries" I said following Sanji out the room, through the castle, and out the door.

"What you guys again?" Sanji asked, while putting his hands in his pockets. Confused I shrugged it off and watch the fight happening in front of me. '_Where they the ones that attack us, when Luffy was trying to get Nami, Sanji, and me up the mountain_' I though, turning my head to the side.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoy, I can no longer feel my fingers from all the typing I did today.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Eight

"Last time I ran into you, I couldn't fight because I had to protect my friends, but now, oh you guys are going to get it" Luffy said smiling as he started to laugh.

"Are you an idiot, do you know who you just attacked, this isn't some regular commoner this is Wapol the king of Drum Island" a dark-skinned man with an afro said.

"That's right brat show some respect" the second man said, before the started ranting about their king.

"Skylar, aren't you cold?" Sanji asked as he looked over at me.

"No" I said, looking towards Luffy and them.

"Who cares, he ticked me off again" Luffy said, stretching his cheeks and sticking his tongue out at them.

"So I take it you ran into Wapol before, young man" Kureha said putting a hand on her hip.

"Yeah he's that annoying big mouth pirate we ran into" Luffy said.

"What he do?" The older woman asked.

"He ate part of my ship" Luffy said stomping his feet around in the snow, as he glared at the woman. "And then he attacked me and my friends, and this guy has it coming and I'm going to give it to him" Luffy said angrily.

"Okay, but aren't you cold in that outfit?" Sanji asked.

"Huh?" Luffy questioned.

"You know cold" Sanji said.

"Hey wait, did he say king but I thought he was a pirate" Luffy said looking back at the three men.

"Took you long enough" Sanji said, as I sweat dropped at Luffy's stupidity.

"Ha, so you're disrespectful and have wax in your ears" the dark-skinned man said, smiling. Soon he and the second guy started to explain why their king was a pirate.

"Wow, its freezing out here" Luffy said shivering.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?" Sanji asked irritated.

"Yeah, its fifty below zero" Chopper said.

"I think they're ignoring us" I heard the second guy say.

"You're a wake sir" the dark-skinned man said, as Wapol stood up, growling.

"Straw Hat, you got some nerve, but now I'm going to chomp you into pieces" Wapol said, even though Luffy had left to go get a coat.

"Umm, you're going have to wait a minute, he went inside to get a coat" Sanji said as I sweat dropped.

"IDIOT IS THIS A JOKE?" Wapol yelled angrily.

"Tell me, your friend he can stretch himself, how?" Chopper asked.

"Oh that, it's because he's a rubber man" Sanji said.

"What the heck is that?" Chopper asked.

"It's a monster" Sanji said laughing a little as he smiled at Chopper, looking at them I let a small smile grace my lips.

"Well, well it looks like we're up against an old hag, a reindeer, and a few of the Straw Hats, not much of a challenge, this should be easy enough, and once we defeat them no one will be full hearty enough to define me" Wapol said crossing his arms, as a cocky smirk made its way onto his iron lips.

"Of course my king, today will be the day you restore Drum Kingdom to its formal glory" the second man said to the purple haired king.

"I'll start with you Doctor Kureha, you've committed a great offence by moving into my castle and hanging up that horrid flag" Wapol said, pointing to the black flag with a skull and cross-bones on it.

"It's not yours, not anymore, it's Hiruluk's grave"Kureha said smirking. "I have no use for this castle because of the wrongs you did, but I thought we could do some rights and the reindeer insisted that we hang the flag up" Kureha said as Chopper glared at the three men. Soon Wapol started laughing as loud as he could.

"I almost forgotten that old fool" he said laughing again. Soon his laughing stopped as he glared at the old woman and reindeer, shouting out orders about how the flag should be burned. My body tensed up as anger took over; clenching my hands I looked to the ground and let my hair fall over my face, I knew how much Chopper cared about that flag.

"I'll never let you touch that flag, or even get inside this castle" Chopper said in anger as he grew bigger.

"Look sir, he's that..." the second man started to say before trailing off.

"You're right, it is him" the dark-skinned man said. "He's that Doctor's monster, the one Dolton stopped" he continued.

"That flag there represents his faith and I won't let you take it down, not now, not ever" Chopper said, glaring at the three men in pure anger.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!, We're going to take it down and you guys down and then enter the castle, show them no mercy boys" Wapol said laughing.

"Old lady are you going to fight too?" Sanji asked.

"Old lady" Kureha said angrily before hitting Sanji on the head. "If they're more than you can handle then I'll step in" she said.

"Appreciate that" Sanji said rubbing his head, "Skylar, sit this one out, please" Sanji said looking at me. Looking up I glared at him before nodding my head as I fell to the ground and looked up at the sky.

"Just tell me when you need me" I said, watching as Doctor Kureha smirked at me, while she stood there. Looking at the sky I listen to the fight happening around me. I watched as Luffy soon flew by me, giggling a little when I saw him wearing the coat I remembered Nami was wearing. Sitting up, I smiled when I saw Luffy smashed into Wapol sending him to the ground. "Yay" I cheered, throwing my arms up in the air.

"Not too shabby" Sanji said, removing his cigarette from his lips.

"Thanks you two, you guys are amazing" Chopper said.

"Hey wait, isn't that Nami's coat you're wearing" Sanji said pointing at the coat on Luffy's body.

"Woah big mouth is still alive, but his hippo went flying to the moon" Luffy said ignoring Sanji.

"Hey take it off right now" Sanji snapped as he tries to pry the coat off of Luffy.

"Wapol sir, are you alright?" the dark-skinned man asked.

"We underestimated them, they're too strong" the second guy said as he glared at us.

"Then it's time to bring out the big guns, and my bigger appetite" I heard Wapol say. "I'll show them the true power of the Munch Munch Fruit" he said sitting up, "that's right I'll show them the Munch Munch Factory" he continued.

"Woah he sat up" Luffy said.

"Yeah, but how? You hit him pretty hard" Sanji said.

"Guess he's really tough" Luffy said confused. I sat there and watched in amazement as Wapol asked the second guy what he ate today, we sat there and listen to the man.

"Woah and I though I ate a lot" Luffy said, sweat dropping.

"You do but this dude's bigger" Sanji said.

"You see Straw Hat, whatever I eat becomes a part of my body, that's the power of the Munch Munch Fruit" the purple haired king said, grinning like a madman as he stared at us.

"What's happening?" Chopper asked, as I tilted my head in confusion.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoy, I'll try to upload chapter nine also sometime today. If any of you can tell, from now on I'm going to put the original dialog from the episodes in the story, with a few acceptation here and there. Also I plan on doing the movies separate so they won't be in this story, I also plan to make a side story that explain's Skylar's past, but that's only if you guys want me to.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Nine

"The hell" I said my eyes widening in horror as I watched the man's body begin to change, his arms were now cannon's and his torso was a house.

"A house" Sanji said.

"Awesome" Luffy said in amazement.

"Now if you please excuse me, I have to eat" Wapol said, his men cowering in fear, as he devoured them.

"N-no way, h-he's eating his own men" Sanji said, in shock.

"That's so mean" Luffy said pointing at Wapol as I nodded my head in agreement. We all stood there watching as he walked from side to side before stopping as steam blew out of his body.

"He stopped" I mumbled.

"Feast your eyes on this, the miraculous union" Wapol said.

"What kind of union?" Sanji asked. Suddenly the door to Wapol's stomach opened up as the two men that were eaten came out, combined with one another.

"Miraculous union, more like ridiculous union" Sanji said as he and I sweat dropped.

"Sweet" Luffy said.

"It's ridiculous" both Sanji and me said to our rubber captain.

"Don't underestimate them" Kureha said, explaining how strong the two are when combined together.

"The first law of the constitution, those who define me are to be put to death, that's the law" Wapol said to us. "You refuse my wishes and broke that law" he said in anger, "and now you all will be punished for your crimes" he continued. "But first I'm going to deal with that Doctor's flag for soiling my castle, it's time I took that thing down" he said bringing up one of his cannon arms and shooting a cannon ball at the castle. We all turned and watched as the flag fell down, you could tell that Chopper was pissed off and so was I.

"A pirate flag, hey reindeer, that flag" Luffy said looking at Chopper.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU ATTACK DOCTOR'S FLAG YOU FREAK" Chopper yelled as he ran towards Wapol, growing small to dodge the two combined men and then growing big again. "DOCTOR TRIED TO, HE TRIED TO SAVE EVEN YOU" he yelled grabbing the kings shirt as he was about to cry. Pulling his fist back he was about to punch the man, but stopped as if he remember something. "I won't hurt you, if you leave this country forever" Chopper said to Wapol. Hearing this Doctor Kureha started yelling at Chopper.

"CHOPPER WHAT ARE YOU DOING, EVEN IF HE AGREES TO THAT YOU CAN'T TRUST WHAT HE SAYS" she yelled.

"But Doctor said..." Chopper started looking back at us, as Wapol smiled and put one of his arm cannons on the reindeer/human's stomach and firing.

"CHOPPER" both Kureha and I shouted as we stared in horror. Running towards Chopper I dropped onto my hands and knees and put my head against his chest, sighing in relief when I could still hear his heart beat. Sitting up I smiled as I watch Chopper stand up, wiping his mouth as he looked towards the roof top of the castle. Looking that way I noticed Luffy standing there holding the flag that had fallen.

"HEY YOU, LOOK OUT" Chopper shouted, as we watch Wapol send another cannon ball that way.

"Do your worse, you won't break this flag" the raven haired captain said, as the cannon ball hit him.

"LUFFY" Sanji shouted.

"Was he hit?" Kureha asked.

"He was blown to pieces" Wapol laughed out. As the smoke cleared we all stared in shock and amazement as we saw Luffy standing there, still holding the flag.

"I told you, you can't break it" Luffy said not looking at us.

"What how did he survive that?" The two combined men asked. "It's impossible they said in unison.

"I have no idea who this pirate flag belongs to, but it doesn't matter, a pirate flag is someone's pledge to risk their life, and it's not something to laugh at" Luffy said. "IT STANDS FOR SOMETHING THAT YOU JACKASSES WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND IN A MILLION YEARS" Luffy shouted at them. Their jaws hitting the floor as they stared at him in shock. "It won't break ever, because the skull on it is someone's faith" the raven haired boy said. Looking at Chopper I smiled as I saw the look of surprise and admiration on his face, as he stared at Luffy. "Hey reindeer, I'm going to kick these guys' ass for disrespecting your friend's flag, you in?" Luffy asked Chopper, with a huge smile.

"Me" Chopper said shyly.

"YOU IDIOT YOU JUST DON'T GET IT, DO YOU?" Wapol shouted up at Luffy. "ALRIGHT SINCE YOU FEEL SO STRONGLY ABOUT THAT FLAG, I'LL DESTROY YOU ALONG WITH IT" he shouted, aiming his cannon arm.

"I don't think so, tubby" Sanji said, running at him, before stopping as a loud popping noise could be heard.

"Looks like your backbone gave out" Kureha said, "your condition will become worse if you keep moving" she said, as the blonde begins to fall to the ground. "So stop... DOCTOR ORDERS" she shouted as she ran and kicked his back. I winced as I heard his bones pop again.

"Ha! Ha! If you two want to fight amongst yourselves, then to my pleasure please do so" Wapol laughed out. "But I at least hope you watch as your friend and that flag be blown to bits" he said, looking back up at Luffy, "STRAW HAT, SAY YOUR PRAYERS" he shouted.

"STOP IT" Chopper shouted as he ran toward the man.

"That's the spirit, go get him reindeer guy" Luffy said, putting the flag back on the rooftop. Pulling his fist back Chopper screamed as he got ready to punch the man.

"Wapol sir, watch out" his combined men said. Taking the hit themselves, suddenly Kureha started laughing.

"Would you look at that, the little fur ball has more courage than a full-grown man" Kureha said, looking down at Sanji as I started laughing too.

"Ha! Ha! I'm sorry but I won't let you lay a single hand on our king" the two combined men said together. Chopper turned back to normal size and sat there listing to the men as they started insulting him, grinding my teeth, I got up and ran at them.

"SKYLAR STOP" Kureha and Sanji yelled as I ran towards the two and punched the one in the stomach's face.

"DON'T YOU EVER INSULT HIM" I screamed.

"Why you little" they both said, before punching me in the stomach, sending my flying back into the castle wall.

"Skylar" Chopper said quietly as he stared at me with wide eyes. Sliding into the snow, I slowly stood up only to cough up blood, staining the snowy ground below.

"I-I'm okay" I groaned out, tears falling down my face. Angry Luffy screamed as he pulled himself back and send himself flying towards the men. Smashing into the ground he send the two combined men flying out-of-the-way, as Wapol screamed, until he landed head first into the snow.

"Oh no, Straw Hat" Chopper said worried for the raven haired boy. I smiled a little as Luffy sat on one knee laughing.

"You moron" I said smiling, coughing up more blood, as I leaned against the wall watching them with a smile.

"You should be flat as a pancake" Chopper said.

"Yeah, but I'm a rubber man" Luffy responded.

"Rubber" Chopper said amazed.

"Hey reindeer can you finish off that two-headed guy for me?" Luffy asked.

"That one over there, ha, piece of cake" Chopper said.

"Good while you're doing that, I'll take care of this one" Luffy said standing up as Wapol rolled in front of him. Laughing I slid down the wall, my back against it as my vision grew blurry.

"Go get them, captain" I said, before passing out.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Ten

"Wake up" I winced as someone hits me upside the head, looking up I saw Kureha standing above me smirking.

"Where's Luffy and Sanji?" I asked as she helped me up.

"In the castle, fighting Wapol" she said.

"What" I exclaimed as I shot up ignoring the pain in my body, running passed her I begin to run towards the castle.

"SKYLAR WAIT, YOU SHOULDN'T MOVE" I heard Chopper yell, but I ignored him.

"No way, I have to help my friends" I said, wincing at the stinging pain that was surging through my body as I passed Sanji. Running into the castle I watched Luffy kick Wapol off of Nami, "how the hell did he become skinny?" I asked quietly to myself.

"Hey that's funny, wasn't that guy a big fatso before?" Luffy questioned as he walked up to Nami, who was on the floor. Looking up, Nami quickly stood up and hit Luffy on top of the head.

"So mind telling me why the coat I leant you, is all torn up before I murder you" she said patting his shoulder. Standing there I smiled as I limp over to them and stood next to our rubbery captain. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH I PAY FOR THAT THING, I PAID 28,800 BELI THAT WAS AFTER HAGGLING" she shouted at a terrified Luffy (A/N: I think she says 'haggling', but I'm not sure. Sorry if it's wrong). When she finished Luffy started explaining what happen, while I just figured out what she said.

"That's a lot for a coat" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh my God, what happen?" Nami asked worried.

"It's nothing alright" I said smiling, nodding her head she looked at Luffy and smiled.

"It's okay that you destroyed my coat, you can just pay me back with interest that would be 100,000 beli" Nami said with an evil glint in her brown eyes.

"AH, YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID SO, I WOULDN'T HAVE TAKEN IT" Luffy shouted as Nami chuckled darkly.

"Hey I'm still here" Wapol said, glaring at us.

"Oh that's right, I still have to kick your butt" Luffy said, hearing this Wapol burst out laughing as he started to explain what the room behind him was.

"I hope you're ready Straw Hats, because I'm going..." he started to say, but stopped when he noticed that the key to the room was missing. "This isn't over" he suddenly said as he quickly ran away.

"Hey he's getting away, come back" Luffy said running after him, as I stayed behind with Nami.

"This much be the key to the arsenal he was yapping about" Nami said holding a key; looking at her I raised an eyebrow.

"How'd you get that?" I asked.

"Geez why couldn't it have been the key to this castle's treasure vault, aw man" Nami said, ignoring my question.

"Nami my love, thank heavens, I'm glad you're safe" Sanji said crawling towards up at a fast pace, "and I'm glad you're safe also Skylar" he said, smiling at me.

"Sanji what happen? Why are you crawling? Are you okay?" Nami asked as she bends down towards the love cook.

"I'm great now that I've seen you Nami, but they're two things that can make me feel better" Sanji said, looking at the orange haired female's breast with heart-shaped eyes. I sweat dropped as he leans forward; "if I could just rest my head on your beautiful bosom" he said smiling like an idiot.

"No way" Nami said angrily as she smashed his head into the snowy ground.

"Pretty... please" he groaned out in pain.

"Pervert" I mumbled as a sigh escaped past my lips. Smiling as I watched Nami sigh and shake her head at the blonde headed cook; soon we all heard a loud explosion. Smiling as I heard a crash, I chuckled a little. "Looks like Luffy wins" I mumbled so only I could hear, soon we heard a loud commotion outside.

* * *

"Nami you really should stay inside until your illness is treated" Sanji said as we sat outside, behind the stone wall so no one could see us. "And aren't you cold?" Sanji asked looking at me, as Nami did the same.

"No I said rolling my shoulders as I heard them pop a little, I find it weird that I'm wearing nothing but a tank top, bandages, and a pair of jeans and I'm not even cold.

"Be quiet, if I don't escape now we won't be able to set sail for two more days" Nami said glaring at the ground. "You know how worried Vivi is, we need to get her to Alabasta" she said.

"Quiet all this grumbling and get back to the medical ward" I heard Doctor Kureha say. "Move it, RIGHT NOW" she screamed as she kicked the wall we were leaning on. Both Nami and Sanji screamed as I looked at the old woman. Soon we all sat in the medical ward; everyone was scared as they heard medical tools and Sanji moaning in pain in the next room. Smirking I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms over my bandaged chest.

"Scardy cats" I mumbled at the men.

"Just as I expected his injuries have gotten worse, due to over excursion" Kureha said, walking into the room laughing. Grabbing a bottle of wine she opened it up and started chugging it, causing me to frown a bit as she started asking what I'm guessing is that Dolton guy where the key to the arsenal is. I smirked as I walked over to Vivi and Nami who were sitting on the bed, sitting next to Vivi I listen to Nami and Kureha talk.

"Who are you?" Vivi asked looking at me and ignoring the conversation between the doctor and the navigator.

"That hurts Vivi, knowing that you don't recognize me" I said with mock hurt.

"S-Skylar" she said her eyes widening, "you mean you're a girl" she said surprised.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm a girl" I said, nodding my head.

"But why were you dressed like a boy?" Vivi asked. Sighing I looked down and quickly explained everything. "Oh, I see that's why" she said, looking me up and down. "I amaze you can still move with all those injuries" she said, smiling as I smirked.

"They're not that bad" I said laughing as she scoffed. We turned back to the conversation between Kureha and Nami, only to see Nami spinning the key to the arsenal around on her finger.

"The key to the arsenal, this is what you wanted right?" Nami asked with a smug smile on her face.

"How'd you end up with the key?" Dolton asked, sitting up.

"If that's truly the real one, then how'd you get a hold of it?" Kureha asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"I stole it" Nami said, '_so that's how she did it_' I thought sweat dropping.

"You sure got some guts trying to negotiate with me like this" Kureha said getting close to Nami and taking the key, a scowl on her face. "You sure are a frustrating girl, you know that" Kureha said, causing Nami to giggle. "Okay then, you don't have to pay my doctor's fee, but that's as much as I'll agree too" she said, walking to the door and grabbing her jacket, "as a doctor I can't let you leave until you're all healed up in two days" she said.

"Wait a minute, in that case we don't have a deal, give it back" Nami said angrily. Before staring in shock as Doctor Kureha turned around and started yelling out all the things Nami and us would need if we wanted to escape, smirking I chuckled as she left the room taking the other men in here with her. "Did she just really tell us to steal her coat, get Sanji and sneak out" Nami said.

"Yeah" I said laughing a little bit, "but that's the way she is" I sighed in content as I stood up and stretched, releasing a low groan as I heard my back pop.

"I'm still surprised that you're a girl" Vivi said.

"Really, I'm amazed that it took you guys this long to figure out I'm a girl" I said looking back, but wincing as I felt a searing pain erupt from my side. "Fuck" I hissed out grinding my teeth as I held my side.

"You okay?" Nami asked worried.

"Yeah, it's nothing" I said looking back at her with a smile. "Anyways, shall we go?" I asked. Smiling at the two girls as they nodded their heads.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy, I'll have chapter eleven up sometime later today.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

"Tony" Nami said as we walked through the castle gates, Vivi and her dragging Sanji. I smirked as I saw him standing in front of Luffy. "Aren't you cold yet?" Nami asked sweat dropping when I shook my head.

"Hey you're going to come onto our ship and be a pirate with us, okay" Luffy said throwing his arms in the air.

"I can't" Chopper said looking down.

"Sure you can reindeer, it's a whole lot of fun" Luffy said.

"That's not a very good argument" Usopp said to Luffy.

"I can't... I'M NOT A HUMAN I'M A REINDEER, I HAVE ANTLERS AND HOOFS DON'T YOU SEE... I EVEN HAVE A BLUE NOSE" Chopper shouted at Luffy. "Okay maybe I do want to become a pirate, but I can never be one of you, I'm not human" he continued on the verge of tears. "I'M A MONSTER, I CAN'T BE YOUR FRIEND AND I CAN'T BECOME A PIRATE ON YOUR SHIP, YOU SEE?" He shouted, calming down a bit. "I'm just here to say... thank you" he said looking down embarrassed.

"Chopper" I whispered sadly.

"I appreciate you asking me to join your ship that was really nice, so thank you" he said. "I'm going to stay here for now, but if you wanted to you could stop by here again" Chopper said smiling a little.

"SHUT UP, LET'S GO" Luffy shouted throwing his arms up again, as his hat fell off. Chopper's eyes widen with tears as he stared at Luffy. I giggled a little as I turned my head to the side and smiled.

"Most people don't become friends when you tell them to shut up" Zoro mumbled. Soon Chopper burst out crying.

* * *

"Nami how are you feeling, are you completely recovered?" Usopp asked, while building a snowman.

"Yeah" the orange haired girl said.

"And how about Skylar, is 'he' alright?" The long-nosed pirate asked.

"Don't you mean her, and yes she's alright" Nami said smirking as Zoro and Usopp gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean, Skylar's a 'boy'" Zoro said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, so just because I dressed like one that makes me one" I said, smirking as they jumped and looked at me.

"What" they both exclaimed, blushing. Giggling I limped over to Nami, watching as she frowned a bit.

"Maybe you shout rest, I mean we could get Zoro to carry you" she said, raising an eyebrow as I blushed.

"No, I don't need anyone's help" I said shaking my head in embarrassment.

"Hey why don't we go say goodbye to that Dolton guy and that old lady" Luffy said, rolling by on a giant snowball.

"Don't speak nonsense, Chopper needs time to talk to Doctorine" Nami said, as Usopp stared at the rubbery captain. I trailed off as I looked up at the castle, smiling as I brought a hand up and held it over my heart.

"Hey" Zoro said, causing me to jump.

"Yeah" I said looking at him, as he stared at me for a bit.

"Aren't you cold?" He asked, blushing a bit.

"No" I said tilting my head and giggling as the blush on his face darkens. Growling he turns away and crosses his arms.

"Doctorine acts all tough around us, but deep down inside she's a nice person" I heard Nami say.

"Of course she is, no matter what she's the nicest person you'll ever meet" I said looking at her with a smile.

"Hmm, you guys sure?" Luffy asked.

"So we're just going to leave without saying anything to her" Usopp said, looking at Nami.

"Yeah that's right, once Chopper comes back we'll head straight down the mountain and set sail" the orange haired navigator said. "To Alabasta" she added, smiling a little, as she cast a quick glance over at Vivi. "Sounds good to you, right Vivi?" She asked.

"Yes, now that we have a doctor coming with us" the blue haired female said, smiling.

"Doctor" Luffy said rolling by.

"Well in that case, I'll go ahead and get the rope way ready" Usopp said, walking away. "Hey Luffy give me a hand" he said to the raven haired boy.

"I didn't even know there was a rope way, so cool" Luffy said hopping off the snowball and following after Usopp.

"What's going on there's a lot of noise coming from inside the castle?" Zoro asked, raising an eyebrow as I released a low chuckle, I knew what was going on inside there.

"No one's considerate, making noise while those two are trying to say goodbye" Nami said, putting her hands on her hips as I burst out laughing. "That's just downright rude" she said, raising an orange eyebrow.

"Oh finally here he comes" Zoro said taking a deep breath. "What's with you, you've been laughing for the past couple of minutes?" He asked as my laughter had died down to a low chuckle.

"Nothing" I breathed out, watching as Chopper came running towards us in his deer form, pulling a sleigh.

"Huh? What's going on? He's being chased" Nami said as we watched Doctor Kureha chased Chopper, and angry looked on her face.

"HEY WE GOT THE ROPE WAY, READY TO GO" Usopp shouted towards us.

"Everyone, get on the sleigh, we're going to head down the mountain, hurry" Chopper said as he ran towards us, taking deep breaths. Everyone but me screamed as Kureha threw the weapon in her hand at us; luckily it landed in the snow. Jumping on, Chopper ran down the rope line, as we sat inside, Usopp trying to pull Luffy in. Once we all were seated we running through the woods.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! That was fun, hey reindeer can we do that again?" Luffy asked Chopper as he laughed.

"Idiot we don't have time for that" Nami said to the raven haired boy.

"I thought I was going to die" Usopp said.

"Hey where am I? What's going on?" Sanji asked as he woke up.

"Oh Sanji, you're awake, are you okay?" Vivi asked.

"Cool" Luffy awed as we looked up to the sky, smiling I crossed my arms across my chest and chuckled, as Chopper stopped and turned back to his normal size. Walking a couple of feet away from us and staring at the sky.

"Yeah" Sanji agreed.

"Wow" Nami whispered in awe.

"She always knew how to say goodbye" I said, hoping off the sleigh and walking over to Chopper and sitting down beside him. Smiling as he started to cry I pulled him into a one-armed hug, laughing as he hugged me back.

"Doctor" he chocked out, "Doctorine" he said, more tears falling down his cheeks as he held onto me tightly, while continuing to look up at the sky.

"Idiot" I chocked out as I released silent tears, smiling as I remembered my brothers. "I miss them, but I know they're okay" I mumbled as I pat Chopper's back as he buried his head into my chest and started sobbing.

* * *

We sat on the ship admiring the pink snow that fell from the sky, falling like leaves from a cherry blossom tree.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever own's it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

"Hey you think Chopper's okay? He looks a little down" I heard Usopp say to Nami and Sanji.

"He'll be fine, let's just leave him alone right now" Nami said.

"It's an emotional time, it's his first journey as a man; it's a passage" Sanji said, blowing smoke from his cigarette.

"And he's about to Drum Island for good" Vivi added as we looked at the reindeer/human sitting on the railing of the ship. "It's been his home, his entire life" she said.

"Yeah" Usopp agreed.

"I'm leaving with them Doctor and Doctorine, my adventure is finally starting, right now on this ship" Chopper said, causing the smile on my face to widen. Soon everyone started cheering as Chopper sat off to the side.

"I'm sure you'll make the Doctor and Kureha proud" I said, standing next to him.

"You're right" he smiled a little, before he realized something. "How are Cloud and Sora?" He asked smiling as he saw a small smile make its way onto my face.

"They're doing just fine, I know Leon and Riku will take care of them" I said, you see Cloud and Sora are gay, luckily they found some men on the island, when we were younger. After that it was quiet as we watched the four boys in front of us acting like idiots. Usopp yelled something over at us, but I wasn't paying attention, I was to focus on Zoro laughing.

"He's that boy you use to talk about, isn't he?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah" I said, my eyes becoming downcast. Even as a girl he still didn't recognize me. Looking towards Chopper I sweat dropped when I saw Usopp pull Chopper away and offer him a drink. "Idiots" I mumbled leaning back against the rail and looking at the night sky.

"Skylar are you okay? Your legs are shaking" Vivi said as she held onto Carue, who we found in the water. Looking at her I smiled as I limped past her, a searing pain erupting throughout my body.

"Yeah I just need to rest" I said walking down the stairs and below the ship. Sighing I decided to sleep in the boy's room since my stuff was still in there, falling onto my hammock. Closing my eyes I fell asleep to the sound of cheering.

* * *

"This is amazing Luffy" I heard Chopper say from my spot sitting on the deck. "The sea seems to go on forever" he said as he and Luffy sat on a railing, looking out at the sea.

"Yeah it's huge, and pirates get to have great adventures on it all the time" Luffy said with a huge grin. I chuckled at the two; '_just like children_' I thought lying down and looking up at the sky.

"Incredible, being a pirate must be really great" Chopper said, before it grew dark.

"What the..." I started to say as I looked up at the sky to see what had blocked the sun. "A bird" I mumbled, sitting up.

"Woah what is that thing?" Chopper asked as we all stared at the huge bird, flying over the ship.

"It's a seagull" Luffy said.

"No way there aren't any seagulls that big" Nami said to him.

"HEY SEAGULL" Luffy shouted, catching the birds attention it flew towards us.

"Ahh, it's coming towards us" Nami said, frighten. My eyes widen as I watched the bird, flying towards us.

"See I was right, it was a seagull" Luffy said, causing me to sweat drop at him failing to understand the situation. Also seeing this Nami started shouting at the idiot, as Luffy and Chopper started at the bird with excitement in their eyes.

"No way" I mumbled, keeping my eyes on the bird. Right before it hit the ship, it shot back up into the air causing some water to fly onto the ship. Sighing in relief I gave a sympathetic look to Nami who was curled up into a ball.

"Where'd Luffy go?" Nami asked when she saw that our rubbery captain was missing.

"YAHOO" I heard Luffy shout, sweat dropping again, when I saw that he was in the bird's mouth.

"Luffy run, you're about to become that birds dinner" Nami said as Chopper ran off.

"Something horrible has happened you guys" I heard Chopper say as he ran towards Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp who were playing cards. Going over to Nami, I patted her back, as I could hear Chopper freaking out. Watching the sky, I couldn't help but giggle as I watched Luffy stretched and twirled the bird around. "Amazing" Chopper said in awe as he stared at Luffy.

"Dumbass" I mumbled, cracking a smile as Luffy smashed the bird onto the ship.

"Hey Sanji I got some meat for us, look" Luffy said, sitting in front of the knocked out bird. Walking over to it I started poking at it to see if it was still alive. Shrugging my shoulders I turned my attention to the guys. "Why are you guys sleeping?" Luffy asked when he saw Sanji, Zoro, Usopp, and Chopper lying on the ground.

"WE'RE NOT YOU IDIOT" Sanji, Zoro, and Usopp yelled as they stood up.

"You owe me this one Luffy, I had a really good hand" Usopp said in anger. Giggling I blushed as Zoro cast a glance at me and smirked a little.

"Oh yeah, oops" Luffy said laughing.

"Woah that's a huge bird" Sanji said looking at the bird.

"Does this mean we'll be having some decent meals from now on?" Zoro asked, also looking at the bird.

"Can we eat it?" Usopp asked wide eye. Looking around I saw Nami didn't follow me so I was alone with the guys, sighing I walked over to Chopper and stood next to him. I heard a low growl come from Zoro, causing me to raise an eyebrow as I saw a look of jealously on his face.

"Hey Chopper is something wrong?" Luffy asked the reindeer/human. I smiled as Chopper started acting like a child that's met their favorite hero. Giggling I sighed and decided to walk off and find Nami or Vivi.

"Where are you going?" I heard Zoro ask. Looking at him, I furrowed my brows when I saw his eyes were glossed over.

"To find Nami or Vivi" I mumbled turning around and walking off. Only to bump into Nami as she finally came to see what was going on.

"Hey listen up you guys; we'll be landing in Alabasta soon, this is no time to be joking around like a pack of hyenas, come on" she said, grabbing my hand and dragged me off with her.

"Yes ma'am" I laughed as I heard all the boys follow obediently, feeling uncomfortable when I felt like someone was staring at my ass. You see Nami made me wear a white tank top; my chest was still bandaged up since Chopper said the bruises wouldn't heal until a couple of more days. And she also made me wear shorts, showing off my legs and ass. As we all sat down, I felt Zoro pull me down so I would sit beside him, I listened as everyone explained the situation to Chopper. Blushing as I felt Zoro's hand brush against my ass a little. Embarrassed I looked away from everyone and blocked them out, shivering as I heard the green haired swordsman give off a low chuckle.

* * *

Sitting next to Zoro, who was asleep, I watched Sanji and Luffy as they talked.

"Don't lie to me Luffy, tell me what you know right now" Sanji said. "Don't look away from me, I want you to look me in the eye and tell me the truth" the blonde said bending down and taking a hold of Luffy's face, removing the cigarette in his mouth.

"No idea what you mean Sanji, I don't know anything, no clue" Luffy said waving his hands in front of his face and knocking Sanji's hands away.

"Then let me ask you, how did enough food for nine people which I carefully divided up so it would last until we reached Alabasta, suddenly go missing in the middle of the night?" He asked Luffy whose eyes were looking anywhere but him. "Lying is pointless so just tell me the truth" Sanji said, taking a hold of Luffy's face again. "You have a terrible poker face" the love cook said. Luffy looked away as Sanji stood up and put the cigarette in his hand back in his mouth. "Oh hey, looks like you have something around your mouth" Sanji said leaning forward.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoy, and yes I made Sora and Cloud gay (I'm a yaoi fangirl, so don't judge me).

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

"AHH, I FORGOT ABOUT THE CRUMBS" Luffy shouted, as he quickly covered his mouth. Cracking a smile I giggled a little.

"I knew it was you" Sanji said, kicking Luffy in the face causing him to fly backwards. "Jerk" Sanji mumbled under his breath as he turned around and looked up at Nami and Vivi, who stood on the top half of the ship, in front of the kitchen door. "Hey Nami we need to do something, we need a better way of keeping the food safe from Luffy" Sanji said, the smoke from his cigarette creating little hearts. "Can we please buy a refrigerator that locks?" He asked.

"Well maybe" Nami said, looking away. "Might be a good idea" she said, lowering the map she was holding. "Since it could be a matter of life or death" she said looking at Usopp, Carue, and Chopper who were fishing and eating some food.

"Well we do need to catch something for Sanji" Usopp said, Carue quaking in agreement.

"So how's the fishing going?" Sanji asked as he walked up to the three. I tried to hold in my laughter when I saw them slightly freaking out.

"Well... um... it's uh..." Usopp said nervously as Sanji chuckled, putting his hands on Usopp and Carue's head, smashing all three of them together, '_poor Chopper_' I thought since he was in the middle of the two.

"Pathetic, I can't take my eyes off anyone" Sanji said, as the three fell backwards.

* * *

Leaning next to Luffy I heard his stomach growl as he held onto a fishing pole. "Woah, I'm so hungry" he moaned out causing me to roll my eyes. "And the fish ain't even biting at all" he groaned as he and Usopp sat there.

"Really, you do realize this is all your fault" Usopp snapped. "You ate all the bait that we had, the fish won't ever bite if we don't give them a reason" he said, causing me to sweat drop when I heard that Luffy at the fish bait.

"Hey you ate some too" Luffy defended.

"But I only ate a little bit, what was stuck to the lid" Usopp said.

"Hey guys, so how's it going?" Vivi asked as she walked behind them. I shook my head as I looked down at the ocean below. "Catch anything yet?" She asked.

"This isn't going to end well" I said looking at Carue who was dangling from the fishing rods. Pushing Luffy and Usopp to the side, Vivi screamed when she saw her duck quaking up a storm.

"Carue" she said.

"Do you think we can catch a shark?" Luffy asked.

"Don't know, I really want to catch a Sea King" Usopp said, causing me to sweat drop as Vivi pulled away with a glare on her face.

"Stop fishing with my duck, you jerks" she said smashing their heads together. About to walk away she stopped. "Over there you three" she said, looking to where she was pointing we all saw green smoke shooting out of the water.

"What is that stuff?" Usopp asked.

"Cotton candy" Luffy said, causing me to sweat drop at his idiocy.

"You guys wait here, I'll go get Nami" Vivi said turning around and running back up the steps. Biting my lip, I continued to stare at the green smoke.

"Oh I see there's nothing to worry about it's just a little steam" Nami said, leaning forward on the top rail.

"You're saying that's steam's coming up out of the ocean" Vivi said.

"Yeah, a hot spot that's all" Nami said.

"What's a hot spot?" Luffy asked confused.

"An area of the sea where manga's made, below the sea over there is an undersea volcano" Nami said pointing forward at the green smoke coming from the ocean.

"There are volcano's under the sea?" Chopper asked. Smiling Nami started to explain to Chopper the reason how that's possible. Sighing I looked down at the ocean, my eye lids fluttering shut a little.

"Skylar" I jumped and looked at Luffy, sweat dropping when I saw that he and Usopp still had Carue tied up. We all started coughing as we passed by the green smoke, covering my mouth I stared coughing harder which hurt a bit.

"Yuck it smells like sulfur" Usopp said.

"I can't see anything, there's steam everywhere" Luffy coughed out.

"Bear with it, we should be out of this steam soon" Nami said, covering her mouth and nose. Looking at Luffy and Usopp my jaw dropped as I saw them pull a man dressed like a woman up with their fishing rods.

"WAHH" Carue cried, as the man looked at him.

"No really this is getting out of hand; I really need to stop jumping on every random duck I see" the man said causing me to sweat drop.

"Really" I said.

"What is that?" Luffy asked looking at Usopp. As the man let go of the duck and into the water he went.

"You have to help me please, get me out please, I can't swim" the man said, frailing around in the water. Freaking out we quickly pulled him out of the water, watching as he sat on the deck taking in gulps of air, water dripping from his form. "I thought I was going to die there for a minute" he said to us. I stood next to Zoro who was sitting down, blushing as his hand wrapped around my ankle in a protective manner. "Hey you saved me, thanks" the man said bringing a hand up and bowing, "I never thought my life would be saved by complete strangers, thanks again, I'll never forget your kindness" he said, bowing over and over. "All though, could I trouble you for a cup of warm soup, chicken noodle will do" he said, smiling.

"NO WAY" everyone but me shouted.

"WE CAN'T EVEN FEED OURSELVES" Zoro shouted his grip tightening around my ankle, to were it hurt a little bit.

"Oh hey, you're just an absolute cutie aren't you" the man said smiling up at Vivi, who was on the top part of the ship. "Oh yeah, sexy" he said even casting a glance at me, as he sent a kiss both mine and her way, I heard Zoro growl lowly, but it seems that no one else noticed.

"Uh, so weird" both Vivi and I mumbled.

"So, um, you really can't swim, huh" Luffy said.

"That's right, you see I ate a Devil Fruit so I can't swim" the man said swaying side to side.

"What kind of fruit?" Usopp asked.

"Let's see, well since I can't go anywhere until my ship picks me up, there's no harm in a little fun" the man said, standing up and smiling. "For saving my life, I'll show you" he said, causing Luffy to smile in excitement. "Now get ready, this is my power" the man said, hitting Luffy and sending him flying backwards. Zoro reached for his swords, as everyone else stared in shock.

"Why you" Zoro said, standing up and drawing two of his swords.

"Wait, wait, hold on a second, this is all for a little fun remember" the man said, now talking and looking like Luffy as he held his hands up in defense.

"Huh" Zoro said as he stared in shock and surprise at the man.

"Hey now mean guy, relax" he said, leaning forward.

"No way, that's me" Luffy said hopping back up and staring at the man.

"Fun, fun, fun, fun" the man said over and over, a goofy smile on his face. He laughed as he looked at us. "And if I touch my face with my left hand, I'm back to normal" he said, his face turning back to its original form.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy, I hate my friend right now, she got me addicted to 'After the Blackout' by The Fold. I've been listing to it non-stop as I wrote this chapter.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

"There that's the power of the Clone Clone Fruit" the man said.

"That's amazing" Nami said.

"The face and the voice match perfectly" Usopp said in amazement. As the man went around patting us lightly on the face as he twirled a little.

"You see I didn't have to hit you that hard, okay, now watch" the man said, smiling.

"Woah" I said as he changed his face to look like Usopp.

"All I have to do" he said in Usopp's voice, "is touch my right hand to you" he said changing into Zoro. "As you can see I can turn into anyone" he continued changing into Chopper, "that's not all I can change bodies too" he said now looking like Nami as he opened his shirt. I glared as Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper started freaking out.

"Perverts" I growled, blushing when Zoro wrapped his arms around me.

"Stop that" Nami said angrily, hitting the man on top of the head. Everyone was ignoring us.

"Z-Zoro" I said, as he tightens his grip.

"I'm not a pervert, am I?" He whispered into my ear, smirking as I shivered.

"N-no" I said, sighing in relief as he pulled away and winked at me.

"Uh, guy, are you okay?" Luffy asked the man, as he laid on the floor.

"Oh, well I'm terrible sorry, but I shouldn't demonstrate my power anymore" he said standing up, I sighed in relief when I realized that he didn't transform into me.

"No please do more" Luffy said as he, Usopp, and Chopper started cheering.

"Okay if you insist, then I guess I can demonstrate some more" the man said smiling.

"He's really hamming it up, huh" Nami said as she, Zoro, and I sat off to the side.

"Yeah" I said sitting next to Zoro, before releasing a loud squeak as I felt him pinch my ass. Raising an eyebrow Nami shook her head and looks at the man twirling around like a ballerina. We watch as he started changing his face to look like different people.

"This is boring" Zoro said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Well did everyone enjoy my special secret talent" the man said, standing there proudly, "its quiet impressive, but I never show it off" he said. I looked up at Vivi to see a look of surprise and horror on her face. Looking back at Luffy and them, I sweat drop when I saw them dancing around like idiots.

"Oh whatever" Nami said turning around and looking out towards the sea, only to notice another ship coming towards us.

"It's time to say goodbye already" the man said, "what a shame" he whined a little.

"NO" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper yelled.

"No you can't leave, please don't go" Usopp begged.

"Try not to be sad, journeys much always include farewells" the man said, "and yet I will never forget you or today, it's been brief, but true friendship isn't determined by time, don't cry friends" he said, jumping off our ship and onto the other one.

"SEE YA, COOL GUY" Luffy shouted at him, as he, Usopp, and Chopper waved goodbye.

"Now quickly let's get going" I heard the man say to his crew as they saluted.

"Yes sir, Mr. Two" one of the men said as they sailed off.

"What Mr. Two" Usopp said surprised.

"That guys Mr. Two" Vivi said. My eyes widen before I yelped a little as Zoro pulled me close, glaring at the disappearing ship.

"Vivi, you mean you didn't know him by looking" Luffy said to the blue haired princess.

"Uh-uh, I've never met Mr. Two or Mr. One and his partner, I don't know much about them, or what their powers maybe" Vivi said leaning back and falling onto her knees in front of the kitchen door. "Though I have heard rumors about them all" she said looking down. "I heard about Mr. Two, apparently he's a very tall ballerina, talks like a woman, and he always wears a swan coat, the coat says Bon Kurei on the back" she said. Letting me go Zoro, Luffy, and Usopp stood in a line.

"Didn't know" they all said holding one of their hands out.

"Is something wrong Vivi?" Luffy asked, worried for the young princess.

"I saw something in his memory" Vivi said holding her head. "In the faces that he showed, one of those faces belong to my father" she said. "Nefertair Cobra, my father, the king of Alabasta" she continued.

"That's not good" Zoro said, "he morph the face of a king that easily, Mr. Two has the potential to cause a lot of trouble" he said, causing me to nod my head a little.

"Looks like we let a really bad guy get away today, huh" Usopp said, causing Chopper to look at him.

"So that guy was our enemy?" Chopper asked.

"Seems so, and having him on the other side is not a good thing" Nami said, walking from her spot against the wall. "If Mr. Two realizes that we're the one's Baroque Works is after then he can use the memory's he got from us earlier, and use them to transform into anyone of us, we won't be able to trust our own friends" she said, causing my eyes to widen as I clenched my jaw.

"Really" Luffy said confused.

"I'll explain it again" Nami said, looking at Luffy a little irritated.

"No hold on a sec" Zoro said, putting a hand on Luffy's shoulder. "Luffy's slow, but he's right not to be scared" Zoro said looking at the rubbery captain. "Just hear me out on this one and I'll think you'll agree, it's actually a good thing we ran into Mr. Two when we did, cause now we can prepare and we can beat him at his own game" he said smirking. Shifting a little, I didn't like the look on his face at all.

"Woah" I said, falling on my ass as the waves started rocking the ship back and forth. Soon a huge Sea Cat came out of the sea.

"Woah, that thing is huge" Luffy said.

"A Sea Cat" Vivi said.

"It's a Sea Monster" Chopper cried as he and Usopp started freaking out.

"It looks like food to me" Zoro said, pulling out his three swords. I sweat dropped at the idiocy going on around me.

"Yeah let's go" Luffy agreed with Zoro.

"We're on the right track, now if only we can just get there alive that would be great" Nami said, as I nodded my head in agreement.

"Food for me" Luffy said, causing me to anime fall at his stupidity of wanting to catch a Sea Cat and eating it. Getting up I watched as the creature started backing away.

"It's backing away" Zoro said.

"Reverse, put the ship in reverse" Luffy commanded.

"NO, WE CAN'T DO THAT" Usopp shouted at the two.

"HEY DON'T LET IT GET AWAY, IF THE TWO OF YOU DON'T CAPTURE IT I'LL KILL YOU" Sanji shouted as he came running towards the two. "Now then Sea Kitten, how do you think I should cook you" Sanji said.

"Really" I mumbled, while sweat dropping at the three.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

"No" Vivi said hitting the three with a broom stick, as I sighed. "Skylar what are you doing?" Vivi asked as I walked past her.

"You'll see" I said going to the railing and holding my hand out. The creature turns its head to the side before leaning close enough for me to pet it. "It's okay the big mean men won't hurt you anymore, but I advise you to leave" I cooed out as it made some sort of purring noise, nodding its head it dived back into the ocean and left.

"Amazing" Vivi said in awe, as I turned to look at her with a huge smile.

"Vivi, Skylar, what are you doing I'm hungry" Luffy whined.

"Why, just why, it was food" Sanji complained.

"Because you can't eat a Sea Cat, I won't let you, Sea Cats are sacred animals in Alabasta" Vivi said, before looking at me. "But why did you care?" She asked.

"I love cats" I said shrugging my shoulders and smiling, as I leaned against the railing and looked down at Zoro as he laid there with an irritated look.

"Well that's good to know" Luffy groaned out.

"There are more animals in the ocean then I thought" Chopper said.

"If you're still scared of that stuff, then you still got a long ways to go" Usopp said quickly standing up and trying to act brave as he started telling a made up story, catching Chopper's attention. From what I've heard from the others he was the liar of the ship.

"Yep, just like a child" I said to myself as I crossed my arms and ignored Usopp's story.

"Our food got away" Luffy cried as he started chewing on the rail.

"Yeah, but don't worry Luffy, you'll be able to stuff yourself really soon" Vivi said, trying to comfort him.

"Yeah, really" Luffy said brightening up. "Will we get another cat to eat, Vivi?" He asked causing me to sweat drop.

"Vivi, the wind and air seem to be stabilizing" Nami said as she walked towards us.

"Yeah, we're reaching the climate area of Alabasta Island" Vivi said smiling. "Seeing a Sea Cat come out of the water is proof as well" she added.

"And those things you see behind us over there, are all the proof I need that we're getting close" Zoro said, now standing up and smiling.

"When did you get up?" I asked.

"That's a lot of ships, huh, who are they" Luffy asked, looking out at a bunch of ships heading this way.

"They're all flying the Baroque Works symbol on their mast, this can't be good" Usopp said.

"It looks like all the Baroque Works employees have started gathering" Vivi said. "I'm guessing that these are the Billions, they're the subordinates under the officer agents" she said.

"Which means there are about two-hundred enemies waiting for us" Nami said, gripping the rail.

"The best Baroque Works has to offer, the elite of the underlings" Vivi responded. "This group should be a lot better than the bounty hunters at Whisky Peak" she said. Looking over at Usopp, I raised an eyebrow as he raised a cannon. Soon him and Luffy started arguing about how to attack them.

"Hold on though I need to eat something first" Luffy said as he put a hand on his stomach which was growling loudly.

"Come on, they're not worth it, don't bother" Zoro said, grabbing me by the waist and held me in a protective manner, which confused everyone.

"He's right we need to keep our eyes on the prize, or we might lose it all together, and will you let Skylar go" Sanji snapped with an irritated mark on his head, while his teeth clenched around his cigarette.

"They're both right, nine against two-hundred sucks" I said, wiggling a bit, only to stop when the green haired swordsman growled.

* * *

"Why are we doing this?" I asked, blushing as Zoro finished tightening the bandage around his arm and started working on mine.

"Just make sure that you have it tight, I don't want to be tricked by the enemy" was all he said as he tightens the bandage.

"What a good plan" Vivi said.

"We'll always know who are friends are" Nami said smiling. "Just look for the bandage on their arm" she added.

"This Clone Clone Fruit guy, so is he that similar when he turns into someone else?" Sanji asked Usopp.

"Ow, not so tight" I said, blushing as Zoro chuckled. Standing up he leaned down and kissed the top of my forehead causing my blush to darken. '_Does he remember, or is he just playing_' I thought.

"You have no idea, it's the same, not similar, and it was crazy, really" Usopp said. "You should have seen it Sanji he changed into everyone one of us even Nami, and then we got to dance with him" he said causing me to wince when he mentioned the dude turning into Nami.

"Well he didn't turn into all of us" I mumbled, but no one heard me.

"I'm not really interested in dancing with a male ballerina" Sanji said, smoking.

"We know that someone with his power is among the enemy, so we need to be really careful and be on our guard at all times" Zoro said, saying the last part directly at me.

"So what can I do to help against this guy?" Chopper asked causing me to smile.

"Just do whatever it is that you can do, you're not expected to do anything more" Usopp said to the small reindeer/human. "And if you get overwhelmed then just run" he added.

"Sounds like the pep talks he's always giving himself" Sanji said, Carue quaking in response.

"Whatever it is I can do, I got it" Chopper said looking up at the long-nosed pirate.

"I can see the island now" Luffy said.

"Let's stop at a town called Nanohana, we have to hide the ship" Vivi said.

"Okay, no matter what happens on that island remember, this thing on our all our arms is a sigh of our friendship" Luffy said as we held our arms out in a circle. "Now let's land, okay, then eat, oh and help Vivi" he said smiling.

"That's a side note" we all said. Standing next to Zoro I smiled as I listen to Nami's and Luffy's conversation.

"Now remember our enemy is a whole gang of assassins" Nami said.

"Uh, yeah sure is" Luffy said.

"Just think before you do anything stupid, you got that?" Nami asked.

"Yeah, of course" Luffy responded. "You're right, I got it, look really I will, I promise" he said, causing me to giggle.

* * *

Sitting on the side I watched as Nami walked up to Vivi, who was staring off at the island we were nearing. Since I was too far away I couldn't hear their conversation.

"So hungry" I heard Luffy say, looking towards him I sweat drop when I saw him and Chopper lying on the floor, a shoe was in Luffy's mouth.

"And hot" Chopper whined.

"So this is an Alabasta city" Usopp said as we were getting closer to the place.

"Is there food?" Luffy asked weakly.

"Listen carefully guys, I want you all to do your best to control yourselves while we're here" Nami said, as we anchors the ship near the land.

"Of course Nami" Sanji said happily beside Zoro and me.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'll be posting chapter sixteen later tonight.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

"You do realize that the one that needs to hear that warning the most has already abandon ship" Zoro said, causing me to sweat drop as I saw Luffy running towards the city.

"NEED MEAT NOW" Luffy shouted.

"GET BACK HERE" Nami yelled out after him, and irritated look on her face.

"He doesn't know the meaning of control" Usopp said leaning on the rail. Sighing I looked down at my attire, my bandages were finally gone showing the pale skin of my chest. I wore a black tank top, you could see the tips of the 'X' shaped scare Zoro gave me and again I was force to wear shorts, curse you Nami and Vivi.

"What now?" Vivi asked worriedly.

"He's easy to find, just look for the area with the most commotion, that's where he'll be" Sanji said, hopping off the ship and onto dry land.

"He's right" both Usopp and me said.

"Ugh, I at least wished he remember that he has a bounty on that rubbery head of his" Nami said, bringing a hand up to her head. "Especially since we're in a big country like this" she continued. I looked over to Chopper and smiled when I saw him putting on his backpack.

"Forget about Luffy he can take care of himself, now let's go find some food, we can get to work after that" Zoro said, carrying me down the latter with one hand.

"When the hell did you pick me up?" I asked, looking at him when he chuckled a little.

"I must warn you me and Carue can't go with you" I heard Vivi say.

"Not up to it" Usopp said.

"No me and Carue would be to recognizable" she said.

"Makes sense" Zoro said, setting me down.

"No worries, I'll take care of all of your shopping Vivi my love" Sanji said, a huge smile on his face. Soon Carue started quaking up a storm.

"What's wrong Carue?" Vivi asked, as we all looked over to where the duck was pointing. "It's Mr. Three's ship" Vivi said.

"I thought we took care of that creep for good already" Usopp said.

"I'm certain it's him that ship couldn't even run without Mr. Three's Wax Wax Fruit powers" Vivi said.

"That bastard's here" Sanji said, causing Zoro to wrap an arm around me and growl a little.

"This isn't good, because he's seen most of our faces" Zoro said.

"Well we don't know if he seen's Skylar's, but if he has he properly thinks she's a guy" Usopp pointed out causing me to nod my head. "But Usopp has a plan and it's going to be alright" he said.

* * *

Following behind the five that were covered by a blanket, I sweat dropped as people stared at us. Sanji and I walked, while Chopper was in his deer form. Looking around I ignored the conversation going on with the five in the blanket, spotting a couple of boys my age I blushed as one of them whistled. We soon stopped at a broken wall, somewhere on the outskirts of the city. Usopp and them threw the blanket they used as a disguised, "looks like it's safe to come out guys" Usopp said.

"Thanks, we figured that one out" Zoro said, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared irritated at the long-nosed pirate.

"Looks like my ingenious disguise worked like a charm" Usopp said happily, causing me to sweat drop.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure that's what it was" Nami said sarcastically.

"Well then it looks like you should be safe from prying eyes for a while my dear" Sanji said to a sad-looking Vivi. "Hello there" he said, when she didn't respond.

"Ah, yes, Sanji what were you saying?" Vivi asked quickly, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"What is it Vivi, something wrong?" Sanji asked.

"Sorry for that, but I'm just really relieve now" Vivi said, closing her eyes and looking down. "Nothing else, from what I've seen so far I know that at least this town is doing alright" she said. "I can't exactly started resting easy, but it's a good sign" she said on the edge of tears.

"It does seem that this place is a really peaceful town" Nami said.

"Vivi, you did say you had a plan on stopping the Rebel Army, didn't you?" Zoro asked, as the princess nodded her head. "Well what are you going to do? What do we need to do to help?" He asked. "If you really want to stop this thing before it starts, it's better to act quickly" the moss haired swordsman said.

"Well I agree with that, but the only agreement I made was for you to bring me here to Alabasta" she said, causing Nami to hit her on the head lightly.

"Quiet it, are you still thinking like that?" The orange haired girl asked.

"Nami" Vivi whined, holding her head.

"We traveled this far together after all, we're not going to run away and leave you now" Nami said.

"Yeah Vivi come on, you're practically one of us now" Usopp said, causing me to smile.

"And I want to see this warlord of the sea" Zoro said, causing Nami to glare at him.

"You didn't need to bring that up" Nami hissed out at him. "Now listen, we're not going to abandon you" Nami said to the blue haired female.

"They're trying to kill us too, well everyone except for me" Sanji said.

"Yeah but..." Vivi started to say.

"It's settled then" Sanji said smiling.

"Besides if this country gets destroyed then we'll be at a big reward for returning you here in the first place, you understand" Nami said in a serious voice, causing me to sweat drop.

"Um, yes" Vivi said nervously.

"You're such a good friend" both Zoro and me mumbled.

"Thanks you two, oh and I haven't forgotten about your debt to me either, Zoro" Nami said, causing me to raise an eyebrow as Zoro started going tense.

"You" he said angrily.

"Even as a ghost I still haunt you for my money" she said.

"You lousy..." he started to say.

"You better pay me those 400,000 beli" Nami said smirking.

"WHAT IT WENT UP" Zoro screamed.

"And it will go up even higher if you don't pay me quickly" Nami said to the angry swordsman.

"Usopp do you think you can talk some sense into this woman for me?" Zoro asked.

"Thank you" I heard Vivi whispered, but it seems no one else noticed.

"No" Usopp said to the swordsman.

"Nami's right about this" Sanji said, causing my brows to furrow in confusion.

"What" Zoro said angrily.

"What's the deal with this debt anyways?" I asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about" Nami said.

"Oh, okay" I said shrugging my shoulders, still confused about the whole situation.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoy, and I believe I am growing a huge obsession over this anime. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

I blushed as Zoro held me close; too embarrassed I ignored the conversation going on around me and looked out at the desert. Shaking my head I noticed that Chopper and Sanji were missing, shrugging my shoulders I pushed it to the side. "Damn it where could have that idiot run off to now" Nami said angrily. Blinking my eyes, I noticed that Zoro had me perched on his shoulders.

"How the hell did you get me on your shoulders?" I asked blushing as he squeezed my ass.

"I've been meaning to ask you, but what's with you Zoro, ever since we found out Skylar was a girl you've been clinging to her, why's that?" Usopp asked.

"It's none of your businesses" the swordsman growled, causing them to all raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"What's that smell?" Nami asked, smelling the air.

"Nanohana is famous for selling perfume" Vivi said. "But the perfume itself is made at an oasis" she explained, as I started sneezing.

"What's wrong?" Nami asked.

"Nothing, I just smell something really strong" I said, not realizing that she said this place was famous for selling perfume. Sneezing again; this caused me to fall off Zoro's shoulders and into his arms. Looking up I blushed as he smirked down at me, looking at Usopp I gave him my best puppy dog face as I whispered 'help me'. He immediately shook his head and hid behind the broken wall when Zoro sent him a death glare.

Sitting down, Zoro put me in his lap and held onto me, while closing his eyes, his swords resting beside him. Sighing I leaned back and closed my eyes, deciding to take a short nap, with the swordsman.

~0~0~

"It's strange how Zoro keeps holding onto Skylar, like she's going to disappear" Nami mumbled as she looked at the two sleeping.

"Yeah, you would think someone like Zoro had no feelings" Usopp said, watching as the frown on the Zoro's face let up, as he held the sleeping brunette close. Vivi cast a glance at the two and smiled.

"I think it's kind of cute" Vivi mumbled.

~0~0~

Waking up, I was pushed out of Zoro's lap as Sanji kicked the swordsman. "Here you go Skylar" Sanji said with hearts flying around him as he handed me a bag with clothes.

* * *

"Wow these are beautiful" Nami said, admiring her outfit. "Hey Skylar come out" she said, blushing I walked out from behind the broken wall.

"Wow, you look amazing" Chopper said, causing my blush to darken. Sanji, Zoro, and Usopp looked away with bloody noses, causing me to look down in embarrassment.

"Well I love it" Nami said, smiling at me, which caused my to look away, a little self concise. I wasn't a fan on revealing skin.

"Well I know I asked you to pick out some clothes for us, but these are meant for dancer girls" Vivi said, as I nodded my head, before blushing as Zoro looked at me with a hungry look.

"Oh, Vivi, you're a vision" Sanji said, hearts in his eyes as he looked at us.

"But commoners wouldn't wear this" both the princess and I said. Sighing I felt Nami grabbed my hair.

"But aren't dancers common?" Sanji asked.

"Skylar you need to put your hair up" Nami said, causing me to shake my head.

"Well I think she looks better with it down" Zoro snapped causing Nami to frown. "Besides she looks more adorable in that outfit, with her hair down" he mumbled causing my whole face to heat up.

"We're crossing a desert" Vivi said to the love stricken cook, catching our attention.

"Don't worry, if you get tired, I'll just carry you" Sanji said, laughing like a love-sick puppy. I sweat dropped before my stomach growled. Looking over at Zoro and Usopp I saw them devouring some meat. Licking my lips I walked over there and bend down in front of Zoro. He raised an eyebrow as I smiled nervously.

"What is it?" He asked. Not answering him, I leaned forward and took a huge bite out of the piece of meat he was holding.

"Thanks" I said standing up, before he pulled me back down into his lap.

"If you wanted to bite, you could have just said so" he whispered in my ear, causing me to blush as I nodded my head.

"Now let's take a look at you guys, compare to the lovely ladies you look like sloppy bandits" Sanji said, before glaring at Zoro, who smirked as he put a protective arm around me.

"You might want to look in a mirror" Zoro said to Sanji.

"Hey Chopper, what are you doing?" Usopp asked, causing me to look over at the reindeer/human that was holding his nose. Taking a whiff of the air I started sneezing, catching everyone's attention.

"It's that smell" Chopper said, causing me to sneeze again.

"Oh, yeah, where did you run off to?" Sanji asked him.

"Just somewhere" Chopper responded with.

"Is he not feeling well, and Skylar why are you sneezing so much?" Nami asked.

"Yeah it's just the perfume. Chopper can't stand it" Sanji said, causing my eyes to widen.

"What" I said, causing them to look at me.

"What's wrong?" Usopp asked.

"I'm allergic to perfume" I said, having a sneeze attack. "I can't stand the stuff, if I inhale too much I'll pass out" I said.

"Perfume" Nami said.

"Oh yeah, Tony has a very sensitive nose and it seems Skylar does too" Vivi said looking from Chopper to me.

"This stuff" Nami said, smelling herself.

"Some of that stuff has a really strong smell" Vivi said smiling, as I sneezed again, causing Zoro to laugh.

"You sound adorable" Zoro whispered in my ear.

"Shut up" I said, rubbing my nose.

"Oh" Nami said spraying some more perfume on, causing me to sneeze some more and Chopper to freak out.

"Stop it" I snapped, sneezing again.

"You smell like a field of fresh flowers" Sanji said, admiring Nami.

"You're an idiot" Zoro said taking a drink from his alcohol. I frowned but ignored it, as Sanji growled at the green haired swordsman.

"At any rate, at least we managed to gather all the supplies that we're going to need to cross the desert" Usopp said.

"Yeah" Vivi said.

"This oasis you said it was called Yuba right?" Nami asked, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"Yes that's correct" Vivi said. "But first, we'll have to travel through the desert" she said. "That trip will most likely be a lot more difficult than any of you can begin to imagine, there's no telling what might happen out there, one wrong step at any moment in the desert land like this one there's no guarantee that we'll all survive, I'm still a little reluctant about asking you guys to follow me to such a dangerous place, but more than anything I want to bring peace back to Alabasta Kingdom, so I guess, I guess I really don't have any other choice but to ask, help me, please help me, bring peace back to my country, please help" she said, I smiled sadly as Zoro tighten his grip on my waist as we stared at her.

"Well you finally said it, it's about time" Nami said, as she gave Vivi a thumb up and winked at the princess. Smiling I stood up, Zoro followed in suit, wrapping an arm around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder, his other arm holding his swords.

"There's no telling what might happen on the sea, but we're use to it, am I right?" Sanji asked.

* * *

A/N: Here you guys go, hope you enjoy the new chapter.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

"Yeah, just like any other day" Zoro said.

"Cool, I can't wait to see the desert" Chopper said as Carue quacked in agreement.

"Okay you guys, are you already to head out for Yuba?" Usopp asked.

"YEAH" we all cheered.

"Thanks" Vivi said, on the verge of tears.

"Are we missing someone?" Usopp asked.

"LUFFY" we all shouted, as I sweat dropped at how we forgot about the rubbery boy.

"That idiot" Nami growled.

* * *

"Hey, where did Chopper and Usopp go?" I asked, looking around the busy streets of Nanohana. I soon sweat dropped when I saw them talking to man holding a 'golden apple'. Right when they were about to buy the 'golden apple' Nami hit them upside the head.

"Idiots" Nami said. "Really what are you thinking?" She asked.

"Properly nothing" I mumbled from my spot next to Zoro since, when we walked into the city looking for Luffy, Zoro wouldn't let me out of his sight.

"If I were you I wouldn't take his word for it" Zoro said, pulling the curtain beside us back, showing another man painting regular apples yellow.

"Hey let go Nami" Usopp said as she started dragging him and Chopper behind her, an angry scowl on her face. "What are you doing? Put us down this instant, this is harassment" he said to her.

"You two need to quiet wasting time and help look for Luffy with the rest of us, we're done shopping here so as soon as we find the idiot, we can leave" she said, as Usopp was still babbling.

"Okay where would Luffy be? He's got to be around here somewhere" Zoro mumbled under his breath.

"Somewhere, where there's food" I said, blushing as Zoro looked down at me and smirked. '_Every time he does that I feel like I'm going to get rape_' I shivered at the thought.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO" I heard Nami shout at Usopp and Chopper. Zoro stopped walking causing me to stop with him.

"Was that" I heard him mumble, before gasping.

"Is something wrong?" I asked concerned, before noticing some guy asking someone if they've seen Luffy.

"Who's that? He sure looks like he would be really strong" Chopper said as we stared at the man as he walked away. He did look somewhat familiar, like I've seen him on a poster or in the paper, I just can't put my finger on it.

"And why do you think he's looking for Luffy?" Usopp asked.

"Maybe he's a bounty hunter" Nami suggested.

"He's not" Zoro said, "I'm sure of it" he added. "The mark on his back" he said, causing all of us to look at him.

"Huh" we all said.

"I use to hunt pirates, there's no way I wouldn't recognize it" Zoro said, I raised an eyebrow when he said he use to hunt pirates. "Huh, oh no" I heard him say under his breath as he looked towards some woman buying some stuff. Looking towards her, I froze as I saw she looked like Zoro's childhood friend, Kuina. I bit my lip as I remembered how Zoro would always train just to beat her and when she died he had shut everyone out... even me. It hurt since I loved him, well at first I liked him only as a friend but the more we trained the more I fell for him. "Is that her?" I heard him ask nervously, as I watched the the woman yell at the man, behind the stand. "Damn, yeah it's her" I heard Zoro hiss, as he let go of me. "I can't believe it, what's that woman doing out here?" He asked. Just as she turned around Zoro pushed me out-of-the-way to hide behind some crates. Standing out in the open I stared at the woman with an emotionless face.

"Hey Zoro, what are you doing?" Nami asked.

"Why are you hiding over here?" Usopp asked.

"Zoro" I mumbled a little hurt that he was paying more attention to that woman. I knew I shouldn't get jealous but still I knew he cared about Kuina more than he cared about me. My eyes widen when I saw the Marine Captain, Smoker, he was talked about in my village a lot. I noticed that the others were now hiding behind the crates with Zoro, while I continue to stand out in the open.

"That's Captain Smoker, he's the Marine that caused us a lot of trouble in Log Town" I heard Nami say, the reason he was talked about in my village was because he was only two islands away from mine. Many of the boys on my island wanted to be just like him, especially Cloud, he would stay up learning everything he can about Pirates, Bandits, weapons, Marines, Devil Fruits, and other things that he would then teach Sora and me. To bad they wouldn't let him join since he was gay.

"You mean" Usopp almost shouted but caught himself as he covered his mouth. "You think he and his Marines follow us all the way from Log Town?" He whispered.

"Seems to be the case, with him and that mystery man things could start to get pretty ugly around here, come on Luffy, show up" Zoro said, his eyes widening when he saw I was still standing out in the open.

"Skylar what are you doing? Get over here" Nami said in a frantic voice.

"But they don't know I'm apart of your guy's crew" I said, causing them to sweat drop as they realized I was right.

* * *

Walking back to the area where Sanji, Carue, and Vivi where waiting for us. "This doesn't look good, we could be in some serious trouble if we don't get out of here soon" Usopp said.

"Skylar is something wrong? You're more quieter then usual" Nami said, as I shook my head, avoiding Zoro. I flinched as I heard him growl a little as he grabbed my arm and yanked me back, holding me to his chest.

"Trouble, why's that?" Sanji asked, after hearing what Usopp said, while he glared at Zoro.

"Cause the Marines are here" Nami said, a little surprised by Zoro's action.

"Marines" Vivi said in shock.

"And also some mystery man" Chopper added.

"Let's just find Luffy as fast as possible and get out-of-town as soon as we can" Nami said as I started struggling against Zoro.

"Hey hide" Zoro suddenly said, as he started pushing us behind the broken wall.

"Hey, what for?" Nami asked.

"What was that?" Chopper asked.

"It's the Marines" Zoro said, holding me by the waist.

"Yeah and they're excited about something" Usopp said, as we could hear the men shouting.

"I'm sure it's nothing, they're properly chasing some idiot pirate, who's running crazy around town" Sanji said, leaning against the wall.

"SOME IDIOT PIRATE" we all shouted. I sweat dropped as we heard Luffy scream, while running past the area we were hiding. "IT'S LUFFY" we all shouted.

" Oh hey Zoro" Luffy said once he saw Zoro, causing the green haired swordsman to freak out, as he held my sideways by the waist.

"Can you please put me down?" I asked.

"Oh, so that's where you guys have been" Luffy said running towards us.

"NO YOU MORON, GET RID OF THEM FIRST" Zoro shouted at the rubbery captain.

"Well they're coming, what do we do now?" Usopp asked.

"We got to get going" Nami said.

"To the ship" Vivi said.

"Don't just stand there, we got to go" Luffy said, running past us.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoy, also I'm following the Funimation english dub of One Piece, right now I'm only on episode 111. The website I'm using says they've so far only made 336 english dub episodes. If there's more episodes in english then please tell me. Another thing I want to point out is I'm following the story line, only adding little changes, but someone gave me a great idea for one of the episodes later on that I might use.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

"Hold on" Zoro said putting me on his shoulder; I blushed as he put his hand on my ass. Watching as the Marines chased after us, my eyes widen when I saw Smoker getting in front of his men, chasing us.

"Not good, here he comes" Luffy said. "Not good" he almost whined as he picked up speed, soon shouting 'not good' over and over. Looking at the ground I closed my eyes, as I listen to the sound of Luffy screaming, and the others feet running across the ground. Soon everyone stopped, I opened my eyes and stared in shock along with everyone else at the sight in front of us.

"You again" I heard Smoker say.

"Just give it up" the mystery guy from before said back to the Marine Captain. "While you may have the power of smoke, mine is fire" the man said, his raven black hair falling in his face, as his finger tips were still on fire. "A fight between the two of us would be pointless, it would properly go o forever" he said.

"Alright looks like mystery man, has Devil Fruit powers" Zoro said.

"Who is this guy anyways and why is he helping us?" Usopp asked.

"That you Ace" I heard Luffy say causing my eyes to widen, of course Portgas D. Ace is a part of the White Beard Pirates, I remember now Cloud use to tell Sora and me about them when he use to prepare on becoming a Marine.

"You haven't changed a bit, Luffy" Ace said looking back at us.

"It is you, really" Luffy said surprised. "Woah did you eat a Devil Fruit or something?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, the Flame Flame Fruit" he said, causing me to giggle at the way he said it. I yelped as I heard Zoro growl and tighten his grip. "Anyways, now's not the time for chatting, you guys got out of here, I'll catch up" Ace said. "Don't worry about these guys, I got them, go on" he added still on fire.

"LET'S GO" Luffy shouted, turning around and running.

"Yeah, coming" Usopp said.

"But Luffy" Nami said.

"Who is that guy back there?" Sanji asked as we continued to run away, well everyone else was running, I was being carried my Zoro.

"Hold up Luffy, tell us who that guy is" Nami demanded.

"Do you know him from somewhere?" Vivi asked.

"Yeah, he's my big brother" Luffy said laughing, as we all stared at him in shock, well almost everyone, since I was still on Zoro's shoulder I couldn't see my rubbery captain.

"BROTHER" we all shouted at the same time. After running for a while we stopped again and looked back seeing a huge cloud of smoke with some fire in it.

"What's going on back there?" Chopper asked.

"Looks like a fight between smoke and fire" Usopp said.

"So that's the kind of power you get after eating a Flame Flame Fruit" Sanji said, Carue quaking in agreement.

"Speaking of Devil Fruit, Luffy is it true? Is that guy really your brother?" Nami asked.

"Yep, he's name's Ace" Luffy said.

"Look, I'm not surprise to hear you have a brother Luffy, but what is he doing here on the Grand Line?" Zoro asked as he carried me and barrel. Raising an eyebrow, I wondered how long it had been there, and why I didn't notice it earlier.

"He's a pirate too, just like I am, he left home three years before I did, to go search for the One Piece" Luffy said, smiling like a madman.

"That's great, but Zoro can you please put me down, and can you please stop squeezing my ass" I mumbled, blushing as I felt the green haired swordsman squeezed my ass again.

"Anyways, he bought us some time so we can't waste is, let's get back to the ship" Nami said, casting a glance over at me. Raising an orange eyebrow she shook her head, as we continued to run.

"Sure Nami dear" Sanji said, smiling like an idiot.

"Woah I never would have thought I run into my big brother, in a place like this" Luffy said, running backwards as he looked at the smoke.

"Which way do we go?" Usopp asked frantically.

"Left, Usopp, everyone got that" Nami said, as I sweat dropped when i saw Luffy going the wrong way.

"Yes Nami, I'll follow you wherever you go" Sanji said.

"You love-sick freak" Zoro said, causing me to sweat drop even more.

* * *

"Get everything ready we're taking off right away" Nami said. Zoro had finally sat me down and started helping Sanji and Usopp. Blushing I rubbed my bottom; it felt a little sore since he kept squeezing it really hard.

"Aye, aye" I heard Usopp say, "set the sails" he commanded.

"But it took us so long to finally get here" Chopper said as he, Vivi, and I were carrying some bags. "And now we're leaving already, Vivi, Skylar" he said.

"Yes, but remember we only stopped here to get the supplies we're going to need for the rest of the journey, and now that we have all of that, we're going to head up river into the inertia of Alabasta, our next destination is the city of green, Erumalu" Vivi said, as I nodded my head in agreement.

"Erumalu" Chopper said, slightly confused.

"Hurry" I heard Zoro said, as he and the other boys were running around.

"I am" Usopp responded.

"We're missing someone, you guys" I said trying to catch their attention, only to be ignored.

"Pick up the pace" Sanji said, as they started getting the sails ready.

"Ready" Usopp said.

"Right, set sail" Nami said, before she and the others realized something.

"Damn it" I heard Sanji mumbled.

"Uh, guys" Chopper said.

"You know I have the strangest feeling that we're forgetting something" Usopp said causing me to sweat drop. '_Looks like they figured it out_' I thought.

"Yeah, so do I" Chopper said, agreeing with the long-nosed pirate.

"It's not something, it's someone" Nami said irritated.

"Uh, that stupid moron" Zoro growled out, casting a glance over at me when I giggled. Stopping I looked away and try to act innocent. "You knew, didn't you?" He asked, his eye twitching.

"Yeah, I tried to tell you guys, but you wouldn't listen" I said, causing them all to sweat drop.

* * *

"Um, is it okay for a ship to set sail without its captain on board?" Chopper asked.

"The first place the Marines are going to look for us is harbor, so our top priority is to hide the ship" Nami said to him.

"I know of a secret cove that's up ahead, we can anchor the ship there" Vivi said.

"Alright, so we lay low until things calm down a bit, then go back and get Luffy" Sanji said, leaning against the rail.

"Good grief, that guy attracts trouble just like a dead guy attracts vultures" Usopp said, from the steering. Standing next to Zoro, I blushed as he cast a glance at me, smirking a little.

"Yeah, that's the only reliable thing our captain does" Zoro said, wrapping an arm around me, causing the others to raise an eyebrow. The blush on my face darkens, as he squeezes the side of my hips and chuckles.

"Pervert" I mumbled, before releasing a low squeal as he pinches my ass.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoy, might upload again tonight, can't promise anything.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Twenty

"Oh, I don't believe it, I found Luffy" Nami said, catching mine and Zoro's attention.

"You sure" Zoro said.

"Yeah, that stupid mug is defiantly his" Sanji said, "uh oh" I heard him mumble.

"Hey guys" I heard Luffy say as he smashed into Chopper and Sanji.

"Sanji, Tony, are you alright?" Vivi asked.

"Oh, Luffy came back" Usopp said.

"Yeah, the hard way" Zoro said, bringing a hand up to his face, smiling a little, I patted his arm.

"Sorry, about that guys, my bad" Luffy said, laughing.

"Yeah, you're sorry alright, the sorriest excuse for a captain that ever sailed the sea, you moron" Sanji said angrily, grabbing the front of Luffy's shirt and shaking him.

"Damn it, you have any idea how much trouble you put us in, can't you at least try and act like a captain sometimes" Nami said, irritated.

"I'm sorry, oh that's right, where's Ace?" Luffy asked, getting up and going near the side of the ship.

"Ace" Sanji said.

"You were with your brother, huh" Zoro said, letting me go and crossing his arm.

"Wait a minute; you didn't just leave him, did you?" Usopp asked.

"Um, sort of, but don't worry Ace is really strong" Luffy said, turning back to look at us.

"So how strong is he?" Chopper asked.

"Well, let me put it like this, when we were younger I was never able to beat him in a fight, and this was way back the days before he ate the Flame Flame Fruit, that's how strong my big brother is" Luffy said.

"You mean there's a flesh in blood person you couldn't beat" Nami said.

"Big brother of a monster is an even bigger monster" Usopp said.

"I guess so cause Ace use to beat me up all the time, but I bet now I could kick his big but" Luffy said, laughing.

"I like to see you try and back that claim up" Zoro said.

"So exactly who's butt, is getting kicked?" Ace asked as he jumped onto the railing of the ship, knocking Luffy to the ground.

"Oh, hey Ace, this is my crew I was telling you about" Luffy said.

"Nice to meet you, and thanks for taking care of my kid brother, I know he's a handful" Ace said.

"Oh no not at all" we all said, bowing at the man.

"Come on, be honest this is Luffy we're talking about, isn't he a bit much for you to handle at times?" Ace asked.

"Not at all" we all said.

"You're good people" Ace said.

"Well, sit down and relax, I'm sure you two have a lot of catching up to do" Sanji said. "I'll make some tea" he said, holding his cigarette up.

"No that's thoughtful, but I don't want to impose" Ace said, holding a finger up and lighting Sanji's cigarette for him.

"Woah" I mumbled.

"He's not exactly what I expected" Sanji said.

"I'll say" Zoro agreed, casting a glance over at me.

"He's polite, helpful, and gracious just the polar opposite of Luffy" Usopp said.

"One of them only cares about stuffing his face, there's no way these two can be brothers" Nami said, holding her hands to her chest.

"While the other only cares about his brother" Zoro said.

"I wish I had a wonderful brother like that" Chopper said, tears streaming down his face.

"Brother, I wish I had a wonderful captain like that" Sanji said.

"Sanji, he's kidding" Vivi said.

"See I told you they were interesting" Luffy said, smiling like an idiot, before laughing. Soon we saw a bunch a ships coming towards us.

"Baroque Works" Vivi said, as Zoro wrapped an arm around me. "Those are the Billions ships" she said, causing the moss haired swordsman to tighten his grip.

"Those guys again" Luffy said.

"Luffy, leave it to me, I'll handle them" Ace said, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"He's going all by himself?" Nami questioned.

"And in that dinky boat too" Usopp said, as they looked over the railing. Smirking I crossed my arms and leaned against Zoro's chest as I stared thinking about my two brothers.

"I wouldn't worry about him if I were you, they don't let just anyone become the second division commander of the White Beard Pirates" Zoro said, smiling down at me.

"He jumped" Nami said, as Ace jumped off his boat and towards one of the Baroque Works boat. Sighing, something told me he was going to be alright, so I snuggled close to Zoro, blushing as he gave a low chuckle. I smiled a little, as I watched as all the Baroque Work ships were destroyed, while Ace got back on his boat.

"He roasted them" Usopp said, surprised as Luffy started laughing.

* * *

"WHOO, TIME TO CELEBRATE GUYS" Luffy shouted, blocking out what Usopp was saying.

"Cheers" Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp said, smashing their cups together.

"Wait, who said I was joining your crew?" Ace asked, sitting on top of a barrel.

"They did" I mumbled, as I walked by and hit Chopper on the head lightly.

"And to the delicious drinks" Usopp said, as the three smashed their cups together again, causing me to sweat drop.

"Don't worry, you can't take anything they say seriously when they're like this, they get all goofy when they drink" Nami said, causing my to frown.

"Yeah, but I wish you guys wouldn't" I mumbled.

"This isn't delicious, it's terrible" they all said, causing me to anime fall at their stupidity.

"Ace, you sure you don't want to join us, it would be fun, I promise" Luffy said, through a mouthful of meat.

"I can't right now, I'm chasing someone" Ace said causing me to raise an eyebrow. "He's a pirate named Black Beard" he said.

"Black Beard" Usopp said.

"We heard of him, he was the one that attacked Drum Kingdom" Vivi said.

"You see Black Beard use to be a member of the second division of the White Beard Pirates, he was one of my own men but he committed the most unforgivable sin a pirate could, he killed one of his fellow crew members then he jumped ship, as commander of his division it's my responsibility to take care of him" Ace said.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed, also I might be taking a break soon, since S.O.L's (Standard of Learning test) and examines are coming up. But when it get's close to summer I might start posting three chapters a day.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One

"So that's why you're after him" Usopp said.

"I came here because I heard that Black Beard was seen in Alabasta in a place called Yuba, so that's where I'm headed" Ace said, chugging his drink.

"Hey, that's our destination too, right?" Nami asked Vivi.

"Exactly, we just enter the Sandora River, we'll take it to Erumalu, where we'll dock and walk on foot until we reach Yuba here" Vivi said, as she showed Nami the map. "The leader of the Rebel Army is there, that's where we're going" she said.

"You don't say you mind if I tag along?" Ace asked looking at the map also.

"Name, Vivi, Skylar, I'll follow you wherever you tell me to go" Sanji said, causing Zoro to growl lowly from his spot on the floor.

"Hopefully it's off a cliff" Zoro said.

"What did you say Zoro" Sanji growled.

"Cool it you two" Nami demanded.

"Please" I added, pouting a little which cause Zoro to blush and Sanji to do his love tornado.

"Well it looks like you'll be with us for a little while Ace" Nami said.

"We're all happy to have you aboard" Usopp said, laughing in excitement.

"Ha! Ha! This is going to be fun, to Ace" Luffy said as we all clicked our cups together.

"CHEERS" we all shouted.

* * *

"Ahoy, dar maties, it is me Captain Rice Ball Usopp" Usopp said, his finger sticking through a rice ball. Bringing a hand up, I started giggling. "And who might you be, huh?" He asked Luffy's rice ball creation.

"I am Ricey The Rice Man" Luffy said, before he and Usopp were hit on the head with a frying pan.

"Quiet playing with our food you damn numbskulls" Sanji said. I couldn't help but burst out laughing, catching everyone's attention. "My Skylar your laugh is so adorable" Sanji cooed, hearts flying around him before turning his attention back to Luffy and Usopp. "IF YOU GOT FREE TIME, WASH DISHES" he yelled at the two, "I could use some help since I still have to pack all the food for the hike to Yuba" the blonde said, walking over to the sink and pulling his sleeves up as he starts to clean the dishes.

"Let me know if I can help" Ace said from beside me.

"No you're our guest so just sit back and relax, thanks though" Sanji said looking back and smiling at the man. Yawning I leaned forward and started poking Usopp and Luffy to see if they were still alive.

"Alright" Ace said casting a glance at me and raising an eyebrow, looking at him I shrugged my shoulders and looked back at Luffy and Usopp only to sweat drop when I saw them cleaning the dishes in mop water.

"That's mop water you idiots, we just swap the deck with it" Sanji said, finally noticing the two. Laughing I got up and walked out of the kitchen, only to blush when I saw Zoro shirtless and working out. Walking down the stairs I walked onto the deck and walked towards Chopper.

"There you are" Zoro said, casting a glance at me as I walked past him. After a while we soon stopped the ship, Ace, Zoro, and I stayed on while the others got off onto dry land. Leaning against the rail I yelped when I felt Zoro rubbed my ass, Ace raised an eyebrow before chuckling as I smacked Zoro's hand away.

"Well I did know that Crocodile was here in Alabasta, but him trying to steal the kingdom that sounds like a bad joke, because why would a pirate drop anchor in one spot and settle down, Crocodile trying to take the throne of Alabasta doesn't make sense" Ace said, catching mine and Zoro's attention. '_Am I the only one who didn't hear their whole conversation down there_' I thought.

"ALL RIGHT, LET'S SET SAIL" Luffy shouted as they started getting back on the ship.

"HOLD ON" Usopp shouted as he finally got onto the ship.

"You know there could be another side to this take over thing" Ace said walking forward.

"Huh" Zoro said, as he wrapped his arms around me in a protective manner.

"Like some sort of deeper goal or something" Ace said walking away, a smirk on his face.

"He's properly right" I mumbled, blushing as I felt Zoro's hot breath on my neck.

"Oh" he whispered into my ear before chuckling as I shivered.

"Stop that" I whined, trying to wiggle out of his grasp as he laughed.

* * *

"We're finally here" Luffy said.

"Woah, so we're finally going to the desert? Does anyone know how hot it's supposed to get?" Chopper asked.

"Over a hundred degrees in the daytime" Nami said.

"Yeah and below zero during the nighttime" I mumbled but it seemed no one heard me.

"What please tell me you're joking" Chopper whined.

"Nami what happen? Where's your dancer outfit?" Sanji asked. Vivi and me walked by catching his attention "ah you too, Vivi, Skylar, why are you wearing that?" he asked.

"Because any exposed skin will get sun burnt" Vivi said.

"She's right and since my skin is so pale, it would hurt for me to get sun burnt" I said placing my hands on my hips.

"Yeah, you have to cover up in the desert" Vivi said, giving me a small smile.

"But those outfits were so sexy" Sanji said, rolling around on the floor, rolling my eyes I smiled as I saw Vivi give him his clothes he would need to wear when we enter the desert.

"Time to drop anchor" Zoro said, frowning a little at the outfit I wore.

"Right" Usopp said.

"Yuba, here we come" Luffy cheered.

"What's the matter Zoro?" I asked, when I saw him just standing there looking down at the water. Walking up beside him I also looked down at the water below, raising an eyebrow when I saw black circles in the sea.

"What are those?" Zoro asked, as I shrugged my shoulders. Soon the little creatures hopped out of the water and held up one arm. "Turtles" Zoro said.

"No I think they're seals" Luffy said.

"Kung Fu Dugongs" Vivi said, as one of them made a laughing noise.

"Aw, they're so cute" I said, surprised to hear Zoro growl then mumble something.

"If you want to come to shore, you'll have to beat me first, but I doubt that will happen you bunch of cowards, he says" Chopper said, translating what the creature said.

"Aw, that's adorable" I cooed causing everyone to sweat drop.

"Heh, no one calls me a coward and gets away with it, here comes the pain" Usopp said jumping off the ship.

"Usopp, no wait" Vivi said, I winced as the Dugong beat up the long-nosed pirate. "Dugongs, are really strong" Vivi said.

"You don't say" I said, sweat dropping.

"See they're not too tough" Luffy said, after beating the crap out of one.

"That's bad too" Vivi said, as I scowled Luffy. Soon the Dugong stood up and bowed to Luffy confusing him as it looked up at him with shining black eyes. "It's a rule, if they lose a Kung Fu match they become the winners pupil" she said.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoy, at first I wasn't planning on updating at all today, but I decided why not.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two

"You don't say" Zoro said, as all the Dugongs surrounded Luffy.

"They think you're their master now" Vivi said to Luffy.

"Right everyone after me, now punch, no like this, yeah now harder, and now shift, left, right, yeah" Luffy said, as he and the Dugongs punched the air, causing me to sweat drop.

"I think it went yo his head already" I said.

"Right, all set let's go to Yuba" Luffy said excitedly.

"hey wait a minute" Zoro said, his eye twitching. "You're not bringing them with us" he said, motioning to all the Dugongs behind Luffy.

"Luffy you can't" Nami said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Luffy they're water creatures, they won't make it" Vivi said.

"Aw, they're so cute" I said, squealing as two of them rubbed against Luffy's legs whining. It seems Nami and Vivi were thinking the same thing.

"It's going to break my heart to say no to them, but we can't let them come along" Nami whispered to Vivi.

"I agree, but how are we suppose to get them to stay?" Vivi asked.

"I know" Chopper said, as he started sniffing the bags.

"What are you doing?" Sanji asked.

"Here you can have this, but only if you guys stay here, okay" Chopper said holding out a piece of meat. "Ahh, somebody help" he cried out as the Dugongs picked him up and started carrying him away.

"Chopper" Usopp said. Soon we were all looking at the group of Dugongs as they waved bye, one of them having a piece of meat in its mouth. I laughed a little as Luffy tried to eat a piece of meat only to smacked against the head with a frying pan by Sanji.

"Hope all you guys enjoy the food, see ya" Luffy said, waving bye to the Dugongs as we started to head off into the desert.

"I'm going to miss them" I pouted, before blushing as Zoro grabbed my hand and held it. A little bit of pink dusted his cheeks as he continued to look forward.

"All you guys, food, now do you get it" Nami said.

"No they said they wanted to go with us, why couldn't we let them?" Luffy asked.

"We don't have the food and water to take care of a group that big, moron" Nami said, glaring at Luffy. "Honestly, I don't know what we would of done if Chopper didn't persuade them to stay" Nami said.

"Yeah they kept saying 'where you go we'll follow master' they really would have too if I hadn't given them that food" Chopper said.

"And now our food supply has gotten a smaller, thanks Luffy, thanks" Sanji snapped from his spot next to Ace.

"He's a handful" Ace said.

"You're telling me" Sanji said, with an irritated mark on his head. We soon stopped when we saw what appeared to be a destroyed city. "What's this?" Sanji asked.

"Are we in Yuba already?" Luffy asked.

"No this is Erumalu, it was known far and wide as the City of Green" Vivi said.

"It was green?" Luffy asked, slightly confused.

"Take a good look around everyone, this is what Baroque Works has been doing to my country, the people of Alabasta, this is what they had to go through" she said. I frowned a little as Zoro tightens his grip on my hand.

"Wow, there's nothing here at all anymore is there, huh" Luffy said.

"No, it's nothing more but a ghost town now, but up a few short years ago it was a thriving city full of gardens, palm trees, and lush greenery" Vivi said, as we walked through the deserted place.

"This place" Zoro said, his grip on my hand loosing up a bit, as he lightly kicked a dying palm tree.

"Rain was always scarce here, but by saving every last drop of water and using it wisely the city was able to make greens flourish, unfortunately that stopped when the rain did, not a single drop of water has fallen in any part of this country for three years now" Vivi said, looking down at the ground.

"Three years" Sanji said.

"Wow that long" Chopper said surprised.

"But wait, even without rain there's still the river, there's another water source" Zoro said, causing me to nod my head in agreement.

"And it's close, why couldn't they pipe the water from there?" Usopp asked.

"The answer to that is just up ahead" Vivi said, causing Zoro and Usopp to look at her confused. Tightening his grip on my hand again Zoro pulled me closer as if something was going to take me away. "Even though it's a desert kingdom, never in the thousands of years of Alabasta history has the rain ever stop completely, however there's one place in the country the rain fell more than usual, much more in fact, Alubarna, the capital" Vivi said, causing me to furrow my brows in confusion. "The city where the king's palace is located" she continued. "The people of the land, called it the kings miracle, at least they did until one particular day" she said as she started telling us what had happen on that day.

"Dance Powder" Nami said.

"Oh, so you heard of it?" Luffy asked.

"Yes, I sure have, it summons rain" Nami said.

"A powder can?" Chopper asked.

"I only heard stories about it, but apparently Dance Powder was created by a researcher in a country where it never rained, burning it creates a mist of smoke which rises into the sky, once it reaches the clouds it causes them to rain, in other words it gives you the ability to create rain on the spot" Nami explained.

"Oh, I heard of it" I said, "Cloud use to tell Sora and me stories about that stuff" I said, smiling at the memory.

"Oh, I know what you're talking about; I've seen that stuff before, I ate some a while back it tasted pretty gross though, yuck" Luffy said smiling.

"You ate Dance Powder" Nami said, walking past him.

"It's not even food it's for making rain" Zoro said, dragging me with him as we also passed Luffy.

"Idiot" I mumbled as I sweat drop.

"HEY I'M NOT LYING, I'M TELLING THE TRUTH I DID EAT IT AND IT TASTED SO GROSS" Luffy shouted as he started ranting.

"Hold on, I don't get it, wouldn't that stuff be perfect for a desert country like this?" Usopp asked.

"You think so, in fact as it name suggest, the country that develop Dance Powder was happy enough to dance, it got lot's of rain, if there's a catch it's neighboring country's had a drought, let me explain how it works, now the mist from the Dance Powder, targets small clouds that aren't ready to rain yet it artificially matures them into full rain clouds, those clouds would of natural grown into rain clouds, but when they where further down wind" Nami said.

"Oh I get it, it steals rain that would have gone to a neighboring country that must have caused some big problems" Usopp said.

"Oh, it did, a war broke out between the two countries, ever since them the World Government has instituted a worldwide banned on the production and the possession of Dance Powder" Nami said.

"Even so some of it showed up here, huh" Usopp said.

* * *

A/N: Here you go, sorry for not updating yesterday, I was have a rough day. I might upload chapter twenty-three tonight, not making any promises.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three

"When it happen, the country had been experiencing some strange weather, there had been no rain, not a single drop fallen anywhere except one place, and that was the capital" Vivi said, continuing to explain.

"Vivi that would mean that your dad is the bad guy here" Luffy said, pointing at the blue haired princess.

"No you idiot, he was framed" Sanji said, kicking Luffy over the head multiply times. "Her sweet dear old dad would never do such a thing, you got it" Sanji said angrily.

"Of course my father didn't have anything to do with it, he was innocent" Vivi said sadly. "Unfortunately, a large amount of Dance Powder was discovered inside the palace shortly thereafter" the princess said.

"Huh, they even had people working inside the palace" Zoro said, before smiling as I released a low yawn.

"So what is this?" Sanji asked as we stopped and looked forward, "a road" he said, slightly confused.

"No it use to be a large canal that piped in fresh water from the Pandora River, until someone destroyed it, now do you see what happen? With its canal gone the City of Green lost its only remaining water source of fresh water, the people waited and prayed, but sadly rain never came" Vivi said, looking to the side I watched as Chopper dropped a small pebble into a wall, only to hear it hit the ground at the bottom instead of water.

"Wow, something like that and the Dance Powder incident, really would make people distrust their king" Nami said.

"Zoro" I mumbled when I saw a frown on his face as he stared ahead, lost in his thoughts.

"With no water, fighting begin to break out in Erumalu, to escape the violence here, there was only one thing the exhausted citizens could do, they abandon the city and left for the other oasis in looks for water, and then..." Vivi stopped and looked at the ground; we all stopped and looked at her. "The City of Green withered away" she said, as a wind blew by picking up some sand. We all looked around as there was a howling noise and the wind picked up some more, Zoro's grip on my tighten.

"What is that?" Nami asked.

"Is it the Rebels?" Chopper asked.

"Or more of those creeps from Baroque Work's" Usopp said, scared. As the wind picked up, Zoro let go of my hand and stood in front of me in a protective manner.

"No, it's just wind" Ace said.

"Sounds like a voice, right?" Luffy asked.

"Oh man, it's coming from all directions, this isn't good" Usopp said. "Ace, what we going to do?" He asked the older raven haired man.

"There's no danger, it's just the wind blowing around the town and echoing off the old buildings" he said, I closed my eyes a little when the wind picked up and started blowing more sand in our faces.

"It's like the city of Erumalu is wailing over what has happen to it" Vivi said.

"Watch out" Nami said, as a sand storm started coming towards us. I felt Zoro grab me as he stood in front of me like a shield, holding me close against his chest. As it passed by I clung onto Zoro, fear coursing through my body as I clung to him, I could feel my swords rattle at my waist along with his.

"Woah what's the deal with that freaky wind?" Usopp asked.

"Are you alright?" I heard Zoro asked, as he lifted my chin up and stared into my ocean colored eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine" I mumbled quietly, a small blush on my face as I looked away.

"Someone clasped" I heard Nami say, looking past Zoro I watched as Luffy ran for the person.

"Wait, you mean there's still people living in this city" Vivi said surprised. Running after Luffy, we froze as we saw that instead of a person it was a skull. "What did my father, and the other good people, what did they ever do? Vivi asked. "They don't deserve this, it's hard enough to live in the desert, everyday is a struggle just to survive, somehow the people of Alabasta found a way to do it and they lived happy lives, but Crocodile destroyed those lives, what gives them the right to do that? What? All the while as one of the seven warlords he's passed off as the hero of the people, they don't know what he's really doing, no one realizes that he's actually deceiving the entire country even as they cheer him on" Vivi said, crying as she held the skull close. "I can't, I can't let him get away with this" she cried out, everything went quiet as Luffy smashed his fist into one of the buildings far away from us.

"Oh well, hope that made him feel better" Zoro mumbled as wrapped an arm around my waist and hugged me. I smiled a little as Ace helped Vivi bury the skull and put a stick on top of the pile of sand, while Usopp, Sanji, and Luffy came back.

"Vivi, let's get moving, okay" Luffy said, popping his shoulder. "I'm itching to do this" he said, walking off.

"He's right, let's get to Yuba" Nami said.

"That's where the Rebel Army is, right Yuba" Zoro said letting go of my waist and going back to holding my hand.

"Yes, but I have to stop there, I'm going to persuade their leader" Vivi said, causing Zoro to raise a questioning eyebrow.

"How so" Zoro said, tightening his grip on my hand, to where it hurt a little.

"I'll tell the Rebel Leader the truth, that all of this is Crocodile's doing and having him stop all this pointless bloodshed" Vivi said, causing me to nod my head, my brown locks falling onto my face.

"Let's go" Zoro said, turning around as he pulled me along with him. As we started leaving Erumalu and heading into the desert.

* * *

"I'm burning up, I don't think I can sweat anymore" Luffy groaned out, as we trudged through the desert. Panting a little, I waved my hand in front of my face as a drop of sweat trickled down the side of my face.

"Will you please spare us the melodramatic Luffy, you're only going to wear yourself out" Nami said, casting a glance to Zoro I raised an eyebrow when I saw that the heat wasn't bothering him. "Gee, I guess he's not listing" Nami said, irritated as Luffy continued to complain. Looking back I saw Usopp panted while Zoro was dragging Chopper on a sleigh behind us.

"You okay?" I heard him mumble.

"Yeah, just not use to this heat" I panted out, raising an eyebrow when he blushed a little.

"I can't go on, can't take the hot weather, I'm fine in cold weather" Chopper said, I felt sorry for him since he was the only one with fur.

"It's because of all the that fur, why don't you take off that stupid reindeer costume" Usopp said, causing me to frown.

"What did you just say to me big nose" Chopper said irritated, as he stood up and grew big and stood in front of Usopp. "DON'T MAKE FUN OF REINDEER'S" Chopper shouted.

"MONSTER" Usopp shouted.

"Chopper, don't turn yourself big, or I'm not going to quiet pulling you" Zoro said. Hearing this I looked at the swordsman with pleading eyes.

"Can you at least pull me?" I asked.

"No, but I rather do something else" he said, leaning down and nipping my ear lobe. Blushing I pushed him away and looked the other way, my blush darkening as he chuckles.

"Who you calling a monster, you big nose freak" I heard Chopper say to Usopp.

"You better take it easy on the nose, or I'll have to get tough" Usopp said, I could tell Zoro was getting irritated.

"Turn small will ya" Zoro said, pushing Chopper back down to his original size. Sweat dropping I looked to the side and caught Ace's gaze, bringing a hand up I waved timidly. I stopped when I heard Zoro growl as he looked at me.

"Hey the desert doesn't seem to bother you much, Vivi" Sanji said.

* * *

A/N: Finally, I'm updating this thing at 12:54 AM, you guys better enjoy it because right now I can't even feel my fingers.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four

"Well I was born and raised in this country, so I guess you could say I'm use to it" Vivi said smiling.

"So what's with all these hills?" Usopp asked. "I was expecting a desert to be more flat" he said as Luffy released a tired groan.

"This is an old desert, some of the sand dooms here are over nine hundred feet high" Vivi said.

"Nine hundred feet, oh my god no, that's a mountain" Usopp said, out of breath.

"So hot, water" I heard Luffy say, sweat dropping when I noticed his tongue sticking out.

"Just one drink, Luffy, just a mouthful" Nami said in an almost desperate tone. "Don't drink so much" she snapped, hitting him on the head when she saw him taking more than he needed.

"Idiot, you better save some of that water for Usopp" Usopp said, doing the same thing as Nami and hitting Luffy on top of the head.

"Hold on, you just had some" Sanji said. I stared at the four, an irritated mark on my head as they all started beating each other up.

"Stop it you guys, you're only going to wear yourselves out if you keep it up" Vivi said. Looking past her I saw that Ace was looking at the four fighting with an emotionless face.

"She started it" I heard Luffy say.

"It's your fault" Nami defended.

"It's always his fault" Usopp said, agreeing with the orange haired navigator.

* * *

"I'm so hungry" Luffy whined as we sat near the campfire.

"Don't be such a greedy pig, it's still raw" Sanji said, "don't eat that" he snapped when Luffy tried to eat something he wasn't suppose to eat. I groaned a little, before snuggling closer to Zoro my eyes closed. "Your dinner will be ready in just a minute Nami" the blonde said to the orange haired woman.

"Hey that looks good" Usopp said. I smiled a little as Zoro wrapped an arm around me.

"Get away from that" Sanji snapped at Luffy.

"Jerk we're starving" Luffy defended.

"Back off" Sanji said back to the rubbery boy.

"What the heck happen, it was so hot all day, and now all of a sudden its freezing" Nami said as she and Vivi were shivering.

"I know it seems strange but it's caused by the lack of cloud coverage here, with nothing to act as isolation, it's scorching by day and freezing by night, the desert is full of unpredictable dangers" Vivi said as i passed out.

~0~0~

"Well it seems Skylar's doing just fine" Nami mumbled when she saw the brunette curled up against Zoro, fast asleep. The green haired swordsman smirked as he held his brunette close to him, making sure she was comfortable.

"Ah, just look at all those stars" Chopper said, amazed as he looked up at the sky.

"Couldn't you see the stars back on your island?" Usopp asked shivering, as he raised an eyebrow at Zoro's behavior.

"The sky of the winter island's are always covered by snow clouds, so I never been able to see this many before" Chopper said smiling as he remembered the few times he did see many stars and that was when him and Kureha where on Skylar's island. Zoro upon hearing this smiled as he looked down at the sleeping brunette as she shivered a little and whimpered, his eyelids growing heavy by the minute.

"Don't worry Skylar, I'll protect you" he yawned, before an irritated mark made its way onto his face as Chopper screamed. "Chopper, don't turn big we have to huddle for warmth" Zoro said, pulling Skylar close as she shivered again, her beautiful blue eyes opening.

~0~0~

"What's that noise?" I mumbled as I wrapped my arms tightly around Zoro for warmth. "It's cold" I whined a little, as the moss haired man chuckled and tighten his grip on me.

"Woo, so warm" Luffy suddenly says as he pulls Chopper and Usopp into a huge hug. Ignoring them I rest my head on Zoro's chest, smiling as I hear his fast heart beat.

"Cuddle closer" Usopp said.

"See isn't this cozy?" Luffy asked.

"Yep" Zoro mumbled as his hand brushed against my ass, causing me to blush. Looking up at him, I glared as he gave me a cheeky smile. Sighing I rested my head against his chest again, and fell back asleep.

* * *

"Ah, I found a shrimp" Luffy said, causing me to jolt awake.

"You sure it's a shrimp?" Chopper asked. "That's neat" the reindeer/human said.

"But shrimp don't live in the desert" Usopp said, walking up to the two.

"Look" Luffy said, groaning I exited the tent, confused about how I got there, and walked up to the tree.

"I stand corrected it's a desert shrimp" Usopp said, getting closer I froze when I saw Luffy holding a scorpion.

"Looks yummy" Luffy said.

"I wonder if it's edible" Usopp said, causing my eyes to widen.

"Why now, crawfish are edible, aren't they?" Luffy asked.

"Hey I never seen a real life shrimp before this is really exciting" Chopper said, as Vivi exited the tent I just came out of.

"Ahh, Luffy are you crazy get rid of that thing quick" the princess said frantically.

"Uh-uh, that would be wasteful" Luffy said, causing me to anime fall.

"It's a scorpion, don't let its small size fool you, the poison in its stinger could kill you in seconds" Vivi said.

"Really I guess I don't want it then" Luffy said disappointed. "You" he said holding it out for Usopp.

"Hey now, keep that thing away from me" Usopp said as he and Chopper started freaking out.

"Yeah, okay" Luffy said, throwing the scorpion behind him.

"I'm sorry, I should have mentioned it earlier" Vivi apologized.

"No need to apologize, they were just being idiots" I mumbled.

"That's for sure" Usopp said to Vivi ignoring what I said. I raised an eyebrow when I saw Chopper's ears twitching.

"What's wrong? What's going on Chopper?" Luffy asked the reindeer/human. We watched as Chopper ran up onto a rock and looked out into the desert.

"Somethings coming and quick" Chopper said, causing me to furrow my brows together.

"Something like what?" Usopp asked.

"Huh, it looks like the wind is picking up" Ace said as he came out of the other tent.

"EVERYONE, HIDE BEHIND THE ROCKS, QUICK" Vivi yelled.

"How come" Luffy said, my eyes widen when I saw a huge sand storm coming towards us.

"A SAND STORM IS COMING" Vivi shouted, as she grabbed my hand and pulled me down.

"Woah, that's so cool" I heard Luffy say. Sweat dropping I brought my arms up to my face.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five

"Okay, enough with the sand already, I'm not impressed anymore" Luffy said holding onto his hat.

"I should have mentioned it earlier, sand storms are another one of the deserts dangers" Vivi said.

"YOU GOT TO START REMEMBERING THIS STUFF" Usopp shouted as the storm begins to calm down.

"What the hell was that?" I heard Zoro ask as he sat up, opening my eyes I looked around trying to get up.

"Um, a little help, here guys?" I asked, noticing that the lower half of my body as buried in the sand and my upper half was sticking out.

"Skylar" Zoro said, getting up and helping me out of the sand. Pulling me into a tight embrace I blushed. "Are you alright? Is anything hurting?" He asked wide eye.

"I'm fine" I mumbled, hugging him back.

"Can't a guy sleep in" I heard Sanji say, as he and a couple of the others emerged from the sand.

"Damn it, Luffy" Usopp said when the rubbery captain kicked more sand onto his face.

* * *

"Hey Sanji, let's have more of those box lunches" Luffy said as we walked through the heated desert again.

"Not yet, not until Vivi says so" Sanji responded. I smiled as I looked down at my feet, blushing as I feel Zoro squeeze my hand.

"Come on Vivi how about it, let's eat, doesn't that sound good?" Luffy asked, trying to coax the princess into letting him eat.

"But we're not even tenth of the way to Yuba, Luffy, and we have to make our food last the way there" Vivi said looking at him as we continue to walk.

"That's silly Vivi, haven't you heard the old proverb, make sure you eat whenever you're hungry" Luffy said, causing me to sweat drop.

"Ugh, quiet making things up you big fat liar" Usopp said, dragging himself.

"Okay, if you're that hungry I'll tell you what, why don't we stop and eat at the next group of rocks we come to" Vivi said.

"Alright rocks it is, onward to the next group of rocks, okay guys whoever wins at rock, paper, scissors has to carries everybody's stuff" Luffy said.

"Quiet deciding things" Usopp snapped.

"Don't you mean whoever loses carries the stuff?" Sanji asked as I nodded my head in agreement.

"AND READY GO" Luffy shouted, "ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS" he continues to shout.

"Wait" Sanji said.

"Now hold on" Nami said.

"You started late" Zoro said, causing me to giggle a little, as Luffy laughed.

"Ha! I win" Luffy cheered as he started laughing.

"Idiot" both Nami and me said.

* * *

"Ah, so heavy" Luffy whined as he dragged everybody's stuff behind him. "Why am I doing all the work?" He asked causing my eye to twitch a little as I stared at him from my spot next to Zoro.

"You said winner carries all, now shut up and haul" Sanji said.

"And make sure you don't drop anything" Nami said.

"Maybe I should go help him" I said quietly, feeling a little sympathetic for him.

"Nonsense, it's his own fault" Zoro said, pulling me close as he smirked down at me.

"HEY GUYS I SPOTTED ROCKS, STRAIGHT AHEAD" Usopp yelled.

"You mean it, its lunch time" Luffy said running straight past us and towards the rocks, still dragging our stuff behind him.

"Luffy not so fast" Usopp said. Standing there we all sighed and were ready to follow after him.

"I NEED HELP" Luffy yelled, now running back towards us. Looking at him, I noticed that something was missing.

"That's weird, why is he coming back?" Usopp asked.

"THERE'S A WHOLE FLOCK OF INJURED BIRDS HERE THAT CAN'T MOVE, WE NEED A DOCTOR, CHOPPER" Luffy yelled, hearing this Chopper quickly got up from the sleigh that Zoro was pulling him on and ran towards Luffy. "ALRIGHT LET'S GO CHOPPER" he yelled once he saw the reindeer/human coming towards him.

"COMING" Chopper yelled back.

"WE GOT TO HELP THOSE BIRDS" Luffy yelled.

"WHAT BIRDS, WAIT A MINUTE LUFFY, THOSE BIRDS MIGHT NOT BE WHAT YOU THINK THEY ARE" Vivi shouted at him before he ran back towards the rocks.

* * *

"AHH" Luffy screamed.

"All our stuff is gone" Zoro said.

"We've been robbed" Nami whined.

"BUT I SAW THEM, THERE WAS A WHOLE FLOCK OF DYING BIRDS LYING RIGHT THERE" Luffy shouted. Pulling away from Zoro I walked over to Vivi who had a dejected look on her face. Patting her back I tried my best to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry, I should have mentioned this earlier, Warusagie Birds are desert bandits that deceive travelers and steal their belongs" Vivi said.

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING" Luffy shouted in distressed.

"Its okay" I mumbled to Vivi as I stroked her back in a comforting manner.

"You mean these birds play dead?" Usopp asked. "WHAT A LOUSY BUNCH OF CROOKS" he shouted.

"This is all my fault" Vivi said sadly.

"No, it's not, no one's blaming you" I said trying to calm her down.

"Those birds tricked me" Luffy said angrily.

"Luffy you dolt is that all you have to say for yourself, there were three days of supplies worth in those packs and you had to go off and let a bunch of stupid birds, rob us blind in the middle of the desert, how are we suppose to get across this waste land without food or water?" Sanji asked, gripping the front of Luffy's robe. "I hope you're proud of yourself" the blonde growled.

"Come on it's not my fault, they out smarted me" Luffy defended.

"You mean you're dumber than a bird?" Sanji asked in a low dangerous tone as he got near Luffy's face.

"Look we can survive for a few days without food, but the only problem is that we need water" I said, causing Vivi to look at me from the corner of her eye.

"What's that" Luffy said angrily towards Sanji as the two ignored me.

"Knock it off you two" Zoro said when he saw the defeated look on my face.

"No, you're not that smart" Sanji shot back at something Luffy said, while ignoring Zoro.

"Just save your energy, at times like this it's better to let them have it out" Ace said to the moss haired swordsman.

"Fine with me" Zoro said, removing his hood. "Skylar are you okay?" He asked closing his eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine" I said, walking over to him, smirking he grabbed my waist and pulled me into his lap as he sat down.

"Let's just take a break, this heat is starting to wear on everybody's nerves, I'm sure we'll manage food and water wise, it's nothing that will kill us right away, let's put it out of our minds for now" Zoro said looking at everyone.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six

"Yeah that's a good idea, because when I think about it I get really thirsty" Usopp said, causing Chopper and me to nod our heads in agreement. Turning my head towards Sanji and Luffy, my jaw dropped open when I saw a bunch of birds with our stuff. Sanji and Luffy started screaming as the Warusagi Birds started walking away.

"GIVE US OUR STUFF BACK YOU THIEVES" Luffy screamed as he started chasing after the birds.

"NO LUFFY, DON'T CHASE THEM" Vivi shouted towards the rubbery boy.

"That idiot" Sanji said.

"WAIT, WILL YOU BE ABLE TO FIND YOUR WAY BACK?" Nami shouted.

"Properly not" I said, sweat dropping as I leaned back against Zoro.

"GET BACK HERE YOU DOPE" Usopp shouted, "LUFFY" he called out.

* * *

"You think Luffy's alright?" I asked leaning against Zoro's chest as we sat there on the ground, I've gotten use to his affection but I wish he would tell me if he remembers or not.

"Yeah" Zoro mumbled, wrapping an arm around me and burying his face into the back of my head, causing everyone to raise an eyebrow.

"Come on Luffy, hurry it up" Usopp said, waving his hand in front of his face.

"You don't suppose he got lost, do you?" Chopper asked, as he laid on the ground.

"He has absolutely no sense of direction, but he's always running off" Nami said.

"And there are still so many desert dangers I have yet to have a chance to warn him about yet" Vivi said.

"Not to mention, the moron was hungry, so you know that he's not thinking straight" Sanji said, from his spot sitting on a rock. I jumped as Zoro picked me up a little and sat me down beside him.

"The guy so hopeless" the swordsman said standing up.

"You can say that again" Sanji said as he stood up also. Looking at the two, I pouted before standing up also and stretching.

"I'm sorry, I know my brother can be a flick, I apologize" Ace said, as Zoro and Sanji started walking.

"You don't need to apologize, my older twin brother acts the way, Luffy does sometimes" I said smiling a little, as I tried to follow Zoro only to stop when he shot me a warning glare.

"Good luck finding him" Usopp said weakly.

"Yeah" Sanji said.

"Be careful" I mumbled.

"We will" Zoro said, looking back at me and smirking a little.

"What's that?" Chopper asked as the ground started to shake and something shot out of the ground a far away. Confused I walked over to Zoro and clung to him with one arm, my other one near my swords, my body tense.

"What on earth is that rumbling?" Usopp asked. I whimpered a little but kept a straight face as Zoro moved his head down a little and pecked my forehead to calm me down. "Is it another sand storm?" Usopp asked as he pulled down his goggles. I calmed down a little and raised an eyebrow when I heard laughing coming from the thing that was coming towards us. "No wait that looks like, uh, IT'S LUFFY" Usopp shouted.

"Oh no, it can't be" Nami said confused. "Why is he on a camel?" She asked, as I sweat dropped.

"Someone want to tell me what the hell's chasing him?" Sanji asked. Zoro let me go and pushed me behind him as he got ready to pull his swords out.

"I can't really tell but it looks like there's something in the sand burring after him, stay behind me Skylar" Zoro said, glaring I crossed my arms and nodded my head.

"I can take care of myself" I mumbled, looking away.

"AHHH" Usopp and Chopper screamed in fear.

"What is that?" Zoro asked as he stood straight, keeping me behind him.

"IT'S A SANDORA DRAGON" Vivi shouted.

"IT'S A WHAT" Usopp shouted, looking at the thing with wide eyes, my jaw fell open as I stared at the creature.

"A Sandora Dragon, they're the biggest reptiles that live in the desert, they wait under the sand for their prey and then ambush them" Vivi explained.  
They have razor-sharp teeth and claws, but they hardly use them because they are so incredibly huge they usually just end up swallowing their victim's whole" she said.

"I got to admit, that boy does have a talent for attracting trouble" I heard Ace say from his spot sitting on the ground.

"Right and we have the scars to prove it" Sanji said as he and Zoro got ready to fight.

"What kind of crap star was he born under to attract trouble like that, stay back Skylar, I don't want you getting hurt" Zoro said, as he and Sanji ran forward towards the creature. I felt my anger rise, I can take care of myself I don't need anyone to help or protect me.

"WOAH CAMEL, YOU'RE GOING TOO FAST" I heard Luffy shout. Looking down, I pulled my hood down over my eyes and walked over to the side and slide down to the ground.

"I can take care of myself, I don't need anyone's help, never did, never will" I mumbled, my lips twitching upwards as I saw Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro take the Sandora Dragon down.

"They didn't have to go that far" Usopp said. Shaking my head, I looked away and try to act like I didn't care.

"Whenever those guys fight, it almost makes me feel sorry for the monsters" Nami said, before looking at me with a raised eyebrow. Standing up I gave her a huge smile to let her know I was alright even though my eyes were void of any emotions as I removed my hood. Soon the ground started to shake behind us.

"Another one" Nami said, as my body became tense and I grabbed my swords.

"I'm sorry I guess I must have forgotten to mention that Sandora Dragons always hunt in pairs" Vivi said.

"Ace" Nami said.

"Look out" Vivi said.

"Hey girly, you think you can help" Ace said, smirking at me.

"With pleasure" I said drawing my two swords as I walked up next to him and stood in front of the giant reptile.

"Lot of pest in these deserts, don't you agree?" Ace asked smirking.

"Yeah" I said smirking as I tighten my grip on my swords.

"You want to play, well alright if that's what you want, come on girly let's go" Ace said, nodding my head, I ran forward and slashed my swords at the reptile.

* * *

"You did good" Ace said, as we stood in front of the now beaten and burnt reptile.

"Really, I think you did better" I said, putting my swords away as I smirked at him. As Sanji and the other two came back he took the two beaten reptiles and started to cook them.

"This is convenient, these rocks out like natural frying pans" Sanji said lying a piece of meat on one of the rocks that were lying under the sun. Smiling a little as I bit into the piece of meat in my hands, humming in delight at the taste.

"So now that we have a moment, what's the deal with the camel?" Zoro asked, trying to wrap an arm around me.

"Touch me and you die" I growled out, sneering as he growled back.

"Be quiet, you moron" Zoro growled back, grabbing my waist and pulling me into his lap.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy, I upload chapter twenty-seven later tonight.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven

"I don't know it was getting eaten by the mystery plants while I was chasing those birds" Luffy said through a mouthful of meat.

"Let me go" I whined, struggling to get out of the swordsman's grasp. I blushed as he chuckles a little, leaning down and nipping at my ear.

"I advise you to stop moving around so much" Zoro purred causing my whole face to turn red as I stopped moving. It seems no one noticed, except for Nami who raised an eyebrow as I pouted.

"It's obviously not a wild camel" Nami said, slowly taking her eyes off Zoro and me.

"No not with a saddle and bridle" Vivi said, as Chopper walked up to the camel.

"Uh yeah, it is you" Chopper said happily. "Really good for you" he said, communicating with the camel, causing me to smile at the sight.

"Wait so you guys know each other?" Luffy asked, about to take another bite from his piece of meat.

"Uh-huh, he gave me a ride when I escaped from..." I stopped paying attention when I felt Zoro pinch my ass.

"Will you stop that" I hissed out, blushing when he leaned down until our noses were touching.

"No" Zoro said, smirking as he looked me in the eyes.

"He's a passage carrying camel that sure is going to make things easy" Usopp said, catching my attention.

"Yeah that ought to be a real help, it looks like he could carry three" Sanji said.

"Camels do go hand in hand with deserts" Zoro said smirking.

"Great I'll take first shift" Luffy said, trying to climb on the camel. I laughed when the camel bit the top of his rubbery head. Raising an eyebrow as Chopper started telling us what the camel was saying I giggled when is said that it doesn't accept male passengers, which caused Usopp, Sanji, and Luffy to beat it up.

"Aw it's okay, we're sorry that our crew mates did that to you" I said as Nami and I comforted the beaten up camel.

"Now what should we call you?" Nami asked getting on the camel, as I continued to pet it.

"Idiot" Luffy suggested.

"Moron" Sanji suggested.

"Doofus" Usopp suggested.

"Eyelash, it is then" Nami said.

"Uh, how did you come up with that?" Zoro asked, sweat dropping. Giggling as the camel nudged me, I climbed onto its back, sitting behind Nami.

"Climb on Vivi" Nami said.

"No I'm fine, I can still walk, thanks" Vivi said.

"You sure" I said looking down at her and smiling. I smirked a little when I heard Zoro growl, looking back at him I stuck my tongue out.

"Just get on" Nami said, sitting Eyelash down, sighing I was now in between Nami and Vivi.

"Pervert camel" Sanji, Luffy, and Usopp started saying, causing me to glare at them.

"You guys are more of the perverts here then this camel" I mumbled, blushing a little when I saw Zoro smirking at me, his eyes looking up and down my body, you could practically feel him undressing me in his mind.

"This is great, we should be able to make better time now" Nami said, pulling her hood up. "We need to get to Yuba as fast as we can so we'll be able to talk to the Rebel Army" Nami said, causing Vivi and me to nod our heads in agreement, as I pulled my hood up also. "Giddy up, Eyelash" Nami said, as the camel starts to move I wrap my arms around Nami's stomach, as Vivi wraps her arms around my stomach also.

"HEY WAIT FOR US" the boys shouted causing me to giggle.

"HURRY UP GUYS, IF WE GET SEPARATED, YOU'LL NEVER LEAVE THE DESERT ALIVE" Nami shouted back at them.

"WELL THANKS A LOT" Usopp yelled.

"I like this side of Nami" Sanji said, swooning.

"What else is new" Zoro said.

"AFTER THEM HURRY" Ace shouted.

"Chopper hurry, hop on" Zoro said.

"WAIT FOR US" they all shouted causing me to laugh a little.

* * *

"This is a lot easier, thanks to you Eyelash" Nami said, smiling I soon frowned as I looked around, not seeing the guys anywhere.

"But are the others, going to be alright?" Vivi asked, looking back.

"Of course, all they have to do is follow our footprints" Nami said, causing me to sweat drop.

"What is that?" I asked quietly as we heard a weird rumbling noise.

* * *

"This is great, just great" I mumbled as Vivi, Nami, and I were tied to a mast on a pirate ship. Struggling a little, my hair fell into my face as I released a frustrated groan.

"GUM GUM, GIVE ME WATER" I heard Luffy yell, causing me to sweat drop, as we watch his arm wrap around the mast and he shot towards us. As he smashed into the mast, it broke apart and fell to the side. "Okay that was my bad, I was just so thirsty I must have miscalculated, by the way do you have some water?" Luffy asked leaning back against my legs as he sat on the deck, the pirates surrounding us holding swords out towards him.

"Hold on a sec, did you say you didn't come here to rescue us" Nami said irritated.

"Hey I was really thirsty, what can I tell ya" Luffy said.

"Well you got to do something, they're going to eat Eyelash" Vivi said.

"You're kidding, you can eat him?" Luffy asked.

"Of course you can you idiot, he's an animal" I said twitching.

"We the Barbar Sand Pirates have a saying" the captain, I suppose, said standing in front of Luffy.

"Saying" Luffy said.

"With the exception of friends there is nothing alive in the desert, that can't be eaten" the man said, causing Luffy to smile.

"Ha! Ha! Right on, I even eat stuff off the ground" Luffy said laughing.

"You'll get sick" the man said, slightly disgusted.

"I don't think he cares" I mumbled.

"Hey I'm careful" Luffy said, causing the man to burst out laughing.

"You're a funny little squirt" the man said.

"You're pretty funny yourself, okay let's eat" Luffy said, laughing as he pointed at Eyelash, who was crying.

"HOW'S THAT" both Nami and me shouted as we kicked our captain on the head.

"I am Barbarossa, captain of the Barbar Sand Pirates" the man said, as we were untied and the others got here. "And your name's Luffy, huh, please let me apologize for being rough with your friends here, it's just that we're all so hungry and we got carried away" Barbarossa said.

"You better be sorry" Zoro mumbled, as he held me in a protective manner.

"Aw, I don't mind at all" Luffy laughed before Nami hit him on top of the head.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight

"THANKS FOR YOUR CONCERN" Nami shouted.

"There's a problem captain, I've search the ship's storage top to bottom and there's just isn't enough spare lumber on board for us to repair the main mast the ship isn't going to be going anywhere" one of the men said, causing the other men to scream and complain. "If we don't do something soon, we're going to wind up dying like dogs in the middle of the desert" he said, the crew now crying.

"We Sand Pirates are born right here on our ship and we'll die here as well" Barbarossa said. "A true Sand Pirate would never think about abandoning ship" he said, causing the crew to cheer. "The mast destruction was of an act of fate and we Sand Pirates will never do anything to defy the flow of the sand" the captain said. "Fate aside there is timber at a certain oasis" he said, I furrowed my brows as I didn't catch the name of the oasis.

"And where's that?" Luffy asked. "I'll be glad to dash over and get it" he said.

"Bad idea, the sands have changed lately, it's too dangerous for outsiders" Barbarossa said.

"I caused this, I'll take care of it" Luffy said, causing the bigger man to laugh.

"Alright you're on, you can use this sand sleigh, to bring back the lumber" Barbarossa said as his men lowered a sleigh down from the ship and onto the sand.

"It looks more like a canoe then a sleigh to me" Nami said, looking at the thing.

"Zaba and Rasa will show you to the oasis, they'll be your guides"Barbarossa said. "Rasa is the best sand sledder on the ship" he said, as the man from before walked up beside him and saluted us. "These sleighs carry two, who will you take?" The captain asked Luffy.

"Hey don't worry, I'll be fine alone" Luffy said, sighing I looked over to Vivi and saw that she was staring at the sleighs.

"Come on now, this is no time to get cocky" Usopp said.

"It looks like it might be tough going, want me to come along?" Sanji asked. While watching Vivi my eyes widen as she screamed when a knife came flying past her head. I sighed in relief when it missed, looking in the direction it came from we all saw a woman standing on the broken mast. Soon she jumped off and landed on the ground perfectly.

"Very impressive, Rasa" Barbarossa said to the woman.

"These others, they seem like outlanders, but you're from here" Rasa said pointing a knife at Vivi, I heard Zoro growl a little as he grabbed me and held me close, it seems he's sure everything's going get me.

"How could she tell?" Luffy asked, amazed.

"I'll wager that you've had some experience with the sand sleigh" Rasa said. "Which means you'll come along with us" she said; I raised an eyebrow at the tone of her voice.

"No way, it's much too dangerous for Vivi to go" Sanji said.

"Yeah, she stays" Nami said.

"Alright, I'll be glad to go" Vivi said, a determined look on her face, which caused the woman to smirk.

* * *

"Huh, so these travel on sand, how does it work?" Luffy asked.

"I'll pilot the sleigh, I did it once long ago" Vivi said.

"It's not too different from a ship, this goes here, right?" Luffy asked as he pulled the sail up. A wind blew by, blowing the sail, causing Luffy to go sailing through the sand screaming. I sweat dropped as the other two going with them looked after him, surprised.

"Huh" we all said.

"AHH" Luffy screamed as he came running back, soon face planting onto the ground as he stopped. "Okay I'm back" he said panting.

"WILL YOU LET VIVI HANDLE THE SLEIGH FOR NOW ON" Nami, Usopp, and Sanji yelled.

"You take it easy there Luffy, alright" Vivi said, as Luffy laid down in the sleigh. "Now let's see" she mumbled as she got everything ready, soon they shot off.

"Zaba, let's go" Rasa said.

"Right, ready Rasa" Zaba said, as they went off after them.

"What are we suppose to do while we're waiting for them?" Chopper asked.

"I can think of a few things" Zoro mumbled into my ear, causing my face to turn pure red as I pushed him away.

"We can always eat the camel" Barbarossa said, causing his men to cheer.

"Second" Sanji and Usopp said, causing Eyelash to cry.

"I'm just kidding" Barbarossa said when Nami and me glared at him, hearing this caused his men to whine.

"Didn't sound like you were kidding to me" Nami said irritated.

* * *

"Despite how he seems, you can always count on Luffy in a pinch" I heard Nami say. Yawning I blocked her and Barbarossa's conversation out as I looked up to the sky and closed my eyes, my body swaying a little. I blinked my eyes open when I heard a rumbling noise, I looked out towards the desert to see a bunch of men riding towards the ship on camels.

"Captain it's them, they found us" one of Barbarossa's men said. I furrowed my brows in confusion as I stared at the men, my hand going for my swords. "Off the star board side" he continued to say.

"BATTLE STATIONS EVERYONE" someone shouted, as the men started running around.

"THERE MUST BE HUNDREDS" Usopp shouted as he leaned over the rail, I narrowed my eyes as I stood next to Nami and him.

"Who are they?" Nami asked.

"They're Desert Bandits, they're a desperate band of vermin's that are always attacking us" Barbarossa said. "Conflict seems to be in the air today, everyone in the desert seems to be on edge" he said. "HEAR ME MEN, DON'T LET A SINGLE ONE OF THESE DESERT RATS ESCAPE" Barbarossa yelled, his crew cheering as they held up their weapons.

"Yes, hooray, go pirates" Usopp mumbled.

"The desert has pitted us against each other, now we will see who the desert will favor, at last we will end this, let the desert decided who will be victorious" Barbarossa said.

"What's that?" Nami asked as we saw a giant ball on top of one of the hills. Soon everyone started screaming 'Grand Dung Beetle'.

"What's a Grand Dung Beetle?" Sanji asked, as he and Zoro walked onto the deck.

"Beats the hell out of me" Zoro said, crossing his arms.

"They're desert bugs that haul big balls of dung, over a hundred people a year are squished by their big ball of manure" Barbarossa said.

"That huge ball of dung is heading straight for us" one of the men said.

"Leave it to me" Barbarossa said as he hopped off the ship and ran towards the ball of dung. Grabbing it he planted his feet in the ground as he tried to stop it, only to fail. Soon Nami, Usopp, and Chopper started screaming, my eyes widen before I yelped when Zoro grabbed me and pulled me back against him. As it drew nearer, he lightly pushed me to the side and jumped in front of everyone as he pulled his swords out. I stared in amazement as he and Sanji destroyed the thing. "Thank you my friends" Barbarossa groaned out, as he stood up, soon one of the bandits emerged from the sand and started screaming at the ship before running away.

"What a screwball" Usopp mumbled, as I nodded my head in agreement.

* * *

"They sure ran off in a hurry, it's really too bad, it would have ended nice to steal all their food and water first" Barbarossa said as he and Nami looked out towards the setting sun.

"I guess Sand Pirates have it rough too" Nami said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine

"Every living thing in this desert, has it the same way, you know long ago I use to feel like the desert belonged to everybody, but when I think about it now a days, I begin to think that, that was somewhat conceived, when I look at the desert now I wonder if perhaps it doesn't really belong to anybody at all" Barbarossa said. "That's why we can live here freely, it belongs to no one so it's free itself" he said, bringing a smile to my face.

"Like the ocean?" Nami asked.

"That's a good question" Barbarossa said. "I suspect that's something you'll have to find out by yourselves" he said smiling, as we saw Luffy and them coming back.

* * *

"Ahead is a village called Ido, you should be able to get water there without much difficulty" Barbarossa said, as they anchored the ship to the ground, for us to get off.

"Does this mean you're not coming with us?" Luffy asked.

"We Sand Pirates cannot travel beyond this desert realm" Barbarossa said, making me raise an eyebrow. "You see this land belongs to my people, brave souls that live and died here for many generations" he said.

"Oh yeah" Luffy said.

"Nothing much actually, we survived freely on this ocean of sand and that's exactly what we plan to keep doing" Barbarossa said to us.

"Wow, you sound just like my crew" Luffy said, laughing.

"Well then, we're kindred spirits" Barbarossa said as he and Luffy burst out laughing.

* * *

"SEE YA AROUND, UMBRELLA GUY, BYE" Luffy shouted at the pirate ship, as it sailed away. Smiling I hummed lowly as Nami, Vivi, and I rode Eyelash, with Zoro holding the reins. "They were great" Luffy said.

"Yeah" Usopp agreed. Looking back I saw Vivi staring back sadly at Rasa, a small smile on her lips.

"By the way, where'd your brother go?" Sanji asked Luffy, catching my attention.

"Don't know but there's nothing to worry about, he'll show up again sooner or later" Luffy said.

"Another bold claim you can't prove, why do you do that?" Nami asked.

"I don't know, let's get to this Udo village as fast as we can" Luffy said, saying the name of the village wrong.

"It's Ido" Nami said.

"Ido" Luffy repeated.

"Yeah" the orange haired navigator said.

* * *

"HEY, HEY" we all heard Ace shout as he came riding towards us on some type of creature.

"It's Ace" Luffy said, running towards his big brother.

"So that's where he was" Nami said.

"Ha! Ha! What's this thing?" Luffy asked.

"So you're the Sand Pirates those flakes were scared of" Ace said.

"Huh, what are you talking about, we left the Sand Pirates a little while ago" Luffy said.

"Yeah, well whatever, it's no biggie" Ace said. "I got great news, you want food and water because I brought you guys plenty of both" he said pointing behind him.

"Oh, that's much appreciated" Sanji said, "this should be more than enough to last us for a while" he continued. As Nami hopped down off Eyelash, I soon followed after.

"Ace is one incredible man" Usopp said.

"Sure is, kind and thoughtful to fault unlike someone we know" Nami said.

"That's true" both Usopp and me said.

"Thank you, I was so thirsty" Chopper said.

" Then drink up" Ace said.

"Me too" Luffy said.

"Um, excuse me Ace, I assume you use something other than money to get this" Vivi said, as she hopped off of Eyelash. "Whatever you did, please don't tell me you stole all the supplies" she said.

"That's not my style, actual the Rebel Army gave it to me" Ace said.

"THE REBEL ARMY" Vivi shouted, catching Luffy's and Chopper's attention. Crossing my arms I walked over to Zoro and stood next to him.

"Well perhaps fake Rebel Soldiers would be a more precise description" Ace said to the distressed princess.

"Fake, what do you mean by that?" Nami asked.

"I mean they pass themselves off as Rebel Soldiers in order to get hired by the village and the villagers were so grateful for their protection that they accepted these hooligans with open arms" Ace explained, shocking Vivi.

"I get that they're desperate for help but wouldn't eventually they figured out that they've been tricked?" I asked.

"Not necessarily, the villagers know that the mere mention of the Rebel Army is enough to send most bandits running, it's ingenious really" Ace said. "A confident swagger, with little misdirection and the money and prestige come rolling in" he said.

"Well Rebel Soldiers aren't hooligans, nor is their title meant to serve as some sort of decoration" Vivi said, looking down.

"Vivi, I'm sure we all be happy to teach these guys a lesson" Sanji said, taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Yeah, well if your plan for restitution involves doping the villagers, might I point out that's exactly how they were treating the hooligans, at least the way things stand now the villagers live in peace with their fake protectors, is this necessary?" Ace asked.

"I understand what you're saying, but you got to consider this from Vivi's perspective, surely you like to see those jerks pay" Sanji said.

"Vivi can do what she wants, I was only sharing my thoughts on the subject" Ace said in defense.

"There's no reason you should stick up for those bastards" Sanji said.

"I'm not sticking up for them, I just know you guys are in a hurry to get going, that's all" Ace said.

"Fine, my kingdom's no longer able to protect everyone, so I find nothing wrong with villages attempting to up hold public safety on their own whatever possible" Vivi said, clenching her fist.

"Done" Nami said.

"No first I need to put these bandits to the test" Vivi said.

"A test" Nami said.

"Yes, and if these impostors are protecting them, even if that protection is nothing more than a byproduct of their rouse, then I really don't care what they pass themselves as" Vivi said to all of us.

"You want us to find out if these hooligans have hearts of gold?" Ace asked, causing me to smirk.

"Yes, I'm sorry but this involves everyone's cooperation if we are to pull it off" Vivi said.

* * *

A/N: This one had at least four time skips, anyways I hope you enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Thirty

"That's no problem Vivi" Sanji said, holding onto his cigarette.

"Alright, now things are getting interesting" Luffy said.

"What do you mean by interesting?" Chopper asked.

"Hold on Luffy, you need to calm down, this isn't a game understand?" Nami asked.

"Yeah, yeah, basically we're going to track down these fake Rebel guys then beat them up, right?" Luffy asked.

"He doesn't understand a thing, someone needs to put him on a leash" Sanji said, causing me to giggle. Catching the love cooks attention he winked at me, causing Zoro to growl as he grabbed my arm and pulled me close.

* * *

We all stood in place, making sure the 'Rebel Soldiers' couldn't get away. I stood there with my swords out next to Zoro and Chopper. I hid my hair with my bandanna, making sure I looked like a boy just like I did when I first met the Straw Hats. Standing there with a stone cold emotionless face, I held back a smirk as I saw the defeated look on the men's faces. "Get 'em, get 'em, invincible Rebel Army" a man behind them cheered.

"What's that? You're a Rebel Soldier?" Luffy asked in a menacing tone.

"No, nothing of the sort we're just simple travelers passing through" the blond in front of us said.

"NOW SAY YOUR PRAYERS, A DASTARDLY SEA PIRATES ARE DEAD, THESE BRAVE REBEL SOLDIERS ARE GOING TO MAKE MINCE MEAT OUT OF A WHOLE LOT OF YOU, YOU COWARDLY THIEVES" the man behind them shouted.

"STOP TALKING, YOU'RE NOT HELPING" the blond shouted back with tears in his eyes.

"Right, right, Camu, it won't happen again, please carry on, I'm not even here" the man said.

"Hey, according to the crowd you guys are the real deal" Luffy said.

"No, no you don't understand" Camu said.

"We're in trouble big bro" the tall dark skinny one said.

"Damn it, our one chance to escape is done" a heavy small one with glasses said.

"Long time no see" Ace said from somewhere, Camu said something but I didn't quiet catch it. "Sorry boys, this is your fight, you're going have to try and muscle through this one on your own" Ace said.

"Look Ace you know we can't handle this alone cause we're totally faking it" I heard Camu whisper.

"You're pretending to be soldiers, but if that doesn't work might I suggest you act like men" Ace said.

"What do we do big bro?" The short heavy one asked.

"Stop asking me" Camu said, "we have no choice, to save our skins we're going have to lie our way out of this, impostor style" he whispered, causing me to scoff a little.

"Impostor style" the tall dark skinny one said.

"IF IT'S A FIGHT YOU WANT, CONSIDERED YOURSELF WARNED BECAUSE WE AREN'T THE ONLY REBEL SOLDIERS AROUND HERE IN THE VILLAGE THERE ARE A HUNDRED MILLION MORE LIKE US" Camu shouted at Luffy.

"Come on, babies lie better" Usopp said.

"Yeah, you would know" I mumbled.

"You're one to talk" Sanji said.

"HUNDRED MILLION" Luffy shouted.

"CAN'T YOU TELL A LIE WHEN YOU HEAR ONE" Sanji and Usopp yelled at our rubbery captain.

"That's one of the worse bluffs ever" Usopp said.

"Wait, it's a lie?" Luffy asked, causing me to sweat drop.

"Obviously" Usopp said.

"It's a lie" Chopper said in relief, catching mine and Zoro's attention.

"Geez" both Zoro and me said, looking back at Chopper.

"Faker, how dare you lie to me" Luffy said, angrily.

"Damn, they know the truth" Camu said.

"It wasn't that great of a lie" I said, sweat dropping.

"Did you really think that old line was going to work?" The tall dark skinny one asked.

"GUM GUM PISTOL" Luffy shouted as he stretched his arm and hit the blond.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" the tall dark skinny one shouted.

"He has Devil Fruit powers" one of the villagers said.

"It knocked him out" another one said.

"Not even Rebel Soldiers can withstand such power" someone else said.

"We're doom" another one cried out. I tried to hold in my laughter when I saw the smile on Luffy's face as he walked forward.

"Big brother Camu" a boy wearing a green outfit said.

"You can do it" another boy wearing a blue outfit cheered.

"The Sea Pirate is coming" a little girl said.

"We believe in you" the one wearing green said.

"Come on" the one in blue said.

"Stand up" the girl cried.

"Does he have to make that face" I whispered as Luffy cracked his knuckles, laughing at the scared 'Rebel Soldiers'. I watched as Camu grabbed Luffy's wrist and held it.

"Big bro" the three men behind the blond said.

It's true, we aren't Rebel Soldiers, we lied, all we ever wanted was to be strong as our childhood hero's, now we're just a bunch of scoundrels, even if my hopes never become reality, those dreams we had as kids will never die, today I stop running and face my fear, I maybe no match for you but I'm willing to give it my best" Camu panted out. "My defeat will inspire these children to grow up and fight, I rather die as a hero who taught the youth of this miserly world to stand up and raise against scum like you, then be remembered as a lying coward that ran away" he said, causing Luffy to grin as Camu punched him in the face.

"Big bro" the three behind Camu said together. I smirked as Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, and Zoro stared in shock, just as Sanji got ready to fight he stopped.

"What's your deal?" Sanji asked the big heavy one, who stood in front of him and Usopp.

"You're not alone big bro, I'll help you fight, we share the same dream, from the time we were little we've made all sorts of bad decisions, that I'm not proud of, but no matter what we did, you were always there to protect the weak" the heavy dude said, bringing his hands up as he tried to hit Sanji. "I'll, I'll always be right beside you helping you to defend those who are helpless" he said, crying as he did so. "We'll find redemption together" he cried out to Camu.

"He's right" the small heavy one cried. He and the tall dark skinny one turned around to fight us also, seeing this I smirked some more as I tighten my grip on my swords.

"I'm with you guys what do we have to lose" the tall skinny one said. "Let's show them what we're made of" he said, a look of determination on his face.

"Alright no more running this is our time to shine" the small heavy one said.

"Yeah but..." Camu started to say, surprised and shocked at the three. I smiled and put my swords away as I saw a light being shine on Usopp's face, '_that's our cue to run_' I thought, looking at the others.

* * *

A/N: I'm so happy today, I passed my Algebra 1 S.O.L, now I only have world history left. After that I'll be able to actually catch up on this story, literally since I write this ahead of time of Microsoft Word, I'm already on chapter seventy-four. Also do any of you know how many chapters a story can have on here, because if this story reaches a hundred chapters and I can't go past that, then I'm going have to make a second part.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-One

"Hey Sanji time to retreat" Usopp said to the blonde.

"SEA PIRATES, OR NO SEA PIRATES, I SAY BRING IT ON" Camu screamed. "IF YOU WANT TO TAKE SO MUCH AS A STEP IN THIS VILLAGE, YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH US" he screamed, as Luffy wiped his mouth and smiled.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Spoken like a true Rebel Soldier, now I can go take care of Crocodile without worrying about this place" Luffy said laughing as he stood up. "Whew, that's a relief, thanks" he said.

"Shut your trap and come on" Sanji said as we started running away. "BASTARD THAT'S REBEL SOLDIERS FOR YA" Sanji shouted with a smile on his face.

"I'VE NEVER SEEN SUCH A STRONG DISPLAY OF STRENGTH" Usopp shouted.

"Whatever, I suck at scenarios like this one" Zoro said embarrassed, causing me to laugh a little as I ran beside him.

"Hey wait for me" Chopper said, running behind us. I smiled as I could hear the villagers cheering for the four, reaching up I removed my bandanna and held onto it as we ran.

* * *

"HEY LUFFY" Ace shouted as he ran beside us.

"Oh, hi Ace" Luffy said.

"How long should we keep running?" Ace asked.

"I don't know" Luffy said.

"Surely we could drop the act now" Ace said.

"The speed in which they turned over a new leaf was scary" Zoro said, smiling at my red face. "You okay?" He asked in a teasing tone.

"Shut up" I snapped, glaring at him and Chopper, who was sitting on Zoro's shoulders.

"Amazing" Ace said, looking at his younger brother.

* * *

I looked down at the sand below as I rode on Eyelash with Nami and Vivi, like last time I was sitting between the two girls. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I heard Usopp yell as he took the canteen of water away from Luffy. "STOP SPILLING ALL THE WATER, YOU SLOB" he screamed.

"What's the big deal, Ace brought plenty of water for everybody" Luffy said.

"Well we still have to conserve all of our supplies" Usopp said back. "Stop hogging all the water, for yourself" he said.

"Why is it okay if Sanji does it?" Luffy asked.

"This is for Nami, so if she gets thirsty or dehydrated and cries out for water, I'll be there to rescue her" Sanji said, hearts flying around him. "Nami, Vivi, Skylar, you care for some refreshments?" Sanji asked as he held the canteen of water out for us.

"Hey, give me some" Luffy said, running towards Sanji.

"No thank you" Nami said.

"Let go" I heard Sanji say as Eyelash continued to walk, I sweat drop as I heard Sanji, Luffy, and Usopp fighting over the water.

"Hey you want some water?" I heard Zoro ask Chopper, causing me to smile.

"No thank you, I'll be fine" I heard Chopper say.

"Hey Vivi, can you tell us some more about this Rebel Army" Nami said, as I looked back at the three idiots fighting.

"Yeah" I said, my eye twitching as they fought over the canteen of water.

"Yes, I should properly fill you in before we get there" Vivi said. "It started eleven years ago..." she started to explain what happen.

"What a sweet story, Vivi" Nami said, when the princess stopped.

"LUFFY, STOP IT, YOU GIVE ME THAT WATER BACK RIGHT THIS MINUTE" Usopp yelled as he and Sanji ran after Luffy, who was holding the canteen of water up high.

"Just wait, I haven't gotten to the best part yet" Vivi said as she continued her story.

"AHH WHAT THE HECK IS THAT" Luffy shouted as Vivi stopped again, looking his way I saw what appears to be a giant scorpion tail sticking out of the ground. "It looks like a tail" he said, running towards it and bending down close to it. "Hello there, don't be shy" he said poking it with a stick. "Come on... OUT" Luffy shouted as the scorpion that own the tail emerged out of the sand, I watched in amazement and irritation as Luffy now stood on the giant scorpion. "IT'S HUGE" he shouted as Usopp started screaming in fear. I smiled a little as I watched Sanji, Zoro, Chopper, and Luffy fight the creature while Usopp freaked out.

"Vivi, please continue to tell your story, I'm getting hooked on your adventures with Koza" Nami said, turning my attention back to the princess I smiled and nodded my head.

"Alright, see Koza had a strong heart that burned as bright as the sun, but I worried that his compassion would one day be used against him" Vivi said, continuing.

"Si Koza went with his father to find the cit of Yuba, does this have something to do with the Rebel Army?" Nami asked, once Vivi finished her story.

"Uh-huh, that's right, we're heading towards the oasis of Yuba, that's where the Rebel Army is stationed, the leader of the Rebel Insurgents is named Koza" Vivi said, catching Nami and me by surprise.

"So that means" Nami said.

"It's the same boy from the story" Vivi said, nodding her head as she looked back at us.

"Nami look, I managed to save you the best part" Sanji said as he held up one of the scorpion's claws. I laughed as Nami and Vivi started screaming.

"This desert shrimp is good" Luffy said, stuffing his face.

"It's not shrimp, it's a scorpion" Usopp said, pushing Luffy down.

"Oh, I'm so full" Luffy moaned out, I laughed catching Zoro's attention. Blushing as he smirked at me, he continues to eat his piece of the scorpion.

"YOU GUYS ARE A BUNCH OF INCONSIDERATE JERKS" Nami shouted as Vivi was slightly freaking out. "LET'S GO EYELASH" she shouted at the camel.

"Woah, why is she so angry?" I heard Luffy ask as we started walking away.

"Uh, I don't know" Zoro, Chopper, and Usopp said, causing me to chuckle.

* * *

"This is all the breakfast we could get" Usopp said. "AWW COME ON" he shouted before being kicked in the face by Sanji.

"SECONDS" Luffy shouted as he smashed his spoon against his tin plate, also getting kicked in the face by Sanji.

"Don't be greedy, you've had enough for one meal" Sanji said, I giggled before blushing as Zoro rested his head on my shoulder. You see once we stopped to rest and eat the swordsman had pulled me into his lap, much to Sanji's dismay. Looking down at my empty plate, I swallowed the lump in my throat when I heard him chuckle in my ear.

"Luffy what are you" Zoro said, once he noticed that Luffy had stolen a piece of food off his plate, picking me up the moss haired swordsman sat me down with his plate and stood up. "Keep your hands off people's food, got it" Zoro said, glaring at the boy. I chuckled as I watch the four boys argue among themselves.

"Why do they behave this way every time we eat" I heard Vivi say.

"Just don't make eye contact, Skylar do you want to sit with us?" Nami asked, slightly irritated.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy, I might upload another chapter tonight, not making any promises. Also I want to say this, I love the movie 'Frozen', but I hate how in every one of my classes, now that it's getting close to the end of school, have shown that movie. I mean it's okay, but after a while of watching again and again, it get's kind of annoying, I think the only reason I don't mind to much is because of the songs, but other than that, I know almost every line in that movie. Anyways sorry for ranting, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Two

"No, thank you" I said, smiling up at her and Vivi, who were sitting on a rock.

"Ace is so calm and orderly, he cleans his fork and plate after each meal" Vivi said, looking towards said man, I sweat dropped when I saw she was right.

"Makes me think there's hope for his gender after all" Nami said.

"Damn it, you give it back" I heard Zoro say, turning to look at him i burst out laughing when I saw him stretching Luffy's cheeks.

"Never" Luffy said, causing me to fall backwards and hold my stomach.

"Sure beats his incompetent brother" Nami said, sweat dropping as she looked at me. "Ace is cut from a different cloth, that's for certain, judging by his well manner personality, you never guess he has a staggering boundary on his head" Nami said.

"Ace has a bounty on his head" Vivi said,surprised. Calming down I whipped my eyes from any tears and sat up.

"It's such a large sum that every bounty hunter around the world is hellbent on catching him" Nami said. Causing me to stare and wonder, since I joined the Straw Hats I knew I was going to get a bounty on my head sooner or later, I wonder how much it would be. "Fire Fist Ace of the White Beard Pirates, there's not a pirate alive that isn't scared of mere mention of his name" Nami said.

"If Ace is imposing enough to scare his peers then this Black Beard he's chasing must be just as terrifying" Vivi said.

"He's terrifying alright, a blood thirsty traitor that killed his own crew mate, if I were laying odds, I say Ace is going to keep chasing him for as long as it takes" Nami said. "What are you thinking about?" She asked me.

"It's nothing" I said shaking my head and smiled, I can worry about my bounty later.

* * *

"Done, well it's time we get going" Nami said, putting the fire out. Looking at Zoro and Luffy I smiled when I saw the look of irritation on her face. "Guys" she said, only to be ignored by the two boys fighting.

"I believe you should stop knock it off, right now" I said, hitting the two on the head for Nami.

"Thank you" Nami said.

"No problem" I said.

"Now hurry and clean up, we're leaving for Yuba" Nami said, her hands on her hips. Smiling I was about to walk off only to be pulled down into someone's lap. Blushing I looked away from Zoro as he glared at me. "Look at this mess" Nami said, ignoring the both of us as I struggled to get out of Zoro's grasp, she's basically gotten use to the swordsman's actions.

"Woah, awesome, floating meat" Luffy said, raising an eyebrow I stopped struggling and looked at Luffy like he was an idiot. "Listen it's talking too" he said, standing up and pointing behind us. Turning my head to see, all I was met with was Zoro's chest.

"What's the matter with you, you aren't making any sense" Nami said.

"Woah, now it's running away" Luffy laughed, pouting I crossed my arms.

"I want to see, but someone's chest is in the way" I mumbled, looking away from Zoro as he raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Wait meat" Luffy suddenly said, hoping up and chasing after the 'flying' meat.

"Wait Luffy" Nami called after him.

"HEY" I heard Luffy shout. Getting up we all went looking for him only to find Ace standing in front of two young boys.

"What's up, who are they?" Usopp asked.

"Please sir, I have a favor to ask you, there's someone I need you to find and catch for me please" the eldest brunette haired boy said, going up to Ace with a pleading look. "It's important" he said.

"Hmm" Ace hummed.

"I can give you a reward, if you catch him for me I'll pay you a million beli" the boy said.

"A million beli" Nami said.

"Yes I can't pay you right away, but I will as soon as I grow up, I promise" the child said looking up at Ace. "Help me find this man" he said, holding up a picture of an older looking man, with light brown hair. "My brother and I have been on this trail and I know he's close, we've followed him from the Bad Lan's" the boy said.

"We need more details" Usopp said from his spot sitting on a rock. Looking over Ace's shoulder to see the picture better, I yelped when Zoro pulled me back against him, growling. "What's his name?" Usopp asked.

"Scorpion, he's a bounty hunter" the boy said.

"Hold on, you sure?" Zoro asked, tightening his grip on me.

"What possible reason would you kids have for chasing a bounty hunter?" Nami asked.

"Well...um" both the boys started to say.

"I have business with his as well" Ace said. "A man who defeated Black Beard is somewhere in Yuba, he goes by the name Scorpion, my whole purpose for traveling to Yuba was to meet this man" he said.

"That guy, defeated Black Beard" we all said surprised.

"No way, I don't believe it" Usopp said.

"Well you can't judge a book by its cover, but still" I said.

"I don't know Ace, he doesn't look the type" Usopp said to the ravenette. "Do you really think that this is the guy that beat up Black Beard?" Usopp asked.

"Not sure, the only way to find out is to met him, face to face" Ace said, looking at the picture.

"A-Ace, wait you don't mean the real..." the blond-haired boy started to say, as he and his older brother looked at each other.

"The real Fire Fist Ace" the older sibling said.

"What is it?" Usopp asked when he saw Ace stand up and looked out into the desert.

"There are two and maybe a bird" Ace said.

"Chopper" Nami said, when she saw Chopper's nose twitch.

"They're here" was all the reindeer/human said.

"I've come for you Fire Fist Ace" the man from the picture said, riding on an ostrich.

"Huh?" We all said, confused.

"I'm Scorpion, a true and indomitable hero, I've traveled a great distance to challenge you, and I expect an above water fight, fair and square" the man said, as the two boys hid behind a rock.

"It's him, that's Scorpion" Vivi said.

"Oh goodie, you're all here" Luffy said, from behind the man.

"Uh, Luffy" we all said, agitated at our captain.

"Why are you riding with Scorpion, he's the enemy" Sanji said.

"What's wrong Scorpion?" Luffy asked when he saw the distressed look on the older man's face.

"It's um..." Scorpion started to say, before suddenly laughing.

"He's scared" I mumbled catching Zoro's attention. Raising an eyebrow he rested his chin on my shoulder and tightens his grip on my waist. Bringing my hands up, I hold onto his arms and looked at the older man. '_He doesn't know what he's getting into_' I thought, slightly narrowing my eyes.

* * *

A/N: Here you go, I hope you enjoy. Also I want to know if you want me to make a separate story explaining Skylar's past. I will only mention bits and pieces from her past in this, so if you guys think it's a good idea tell me, and I'll start working on that.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Three

"So sorry, but this is the day your luck runs out" Scorpion said nervously. "All those heroic songs and tales your supporters flatter you with, ends today" he said.

"Please stop it, turn back" the brunette haired boy whispered.

"This is so exciting, Ace this is a serious fight, so don't pull any punches" Luffy said.

"I wasn't planning too" Ace said to his younger brother. "But before we fight, there's something I want to know" Ace said, I ignored what he was saying and looked at Scorpion with pity in my eyes, anyone could tell he was nervous and scared. I mean he was going up against a man who was considered dangerous.

"READY, HERE I COME" Scorpion shouted, running towards Ace on his ostrich. Luffy hopping off, as not to get involved in the fight, we watched as Ace ran forward as the man opened a bag and started putting something together. "YOU'RE FINISHED" Scorpion screamed as he shot a metal net towards Ace, who had stopped and just stood there. Luffy laughed as Ace smirked and blew into flames, knocking the metal net off him and towards Scorpion. "AHH, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP..." the man shouted when he saw the net flying back at him. "OW, HOT, HOT, HOT..." he screamed as the hot metal net wrapped around him, lying on the floor he started rolling around as the ostrich came up to him and started stomping on him, to help put out the flames.

"Woah, Ace just threw the net right back at him" Usopp said.

"I guess I should be thankful, if defeating you were easy it wouldn't be much of a victory" Scorpion said smirking as he started laughing.

"Yeah, well you have some skills yourself" Ace said, smirking at the old man.

"I'm glad you approve because this fight isn't over" Scorpion laughed as he stood up. "POPO, THE COMPRESSED EXTINGUISHER GUN" he shouted as the ostrich brought him a box. Ace frowned as he watched the man strap something to his back. "Special compressed aired gun filled with extinguisher foam" he said.

"Um, it's what?" Zoro asked, confused.

"Does it work?" Sanji asked.

"Don't be fooled by the foam, this bad boy packs enough power to blow a hole, right clean through you" Scorpion said, running towards Ace. Ace jumped out-of-the-way as the man shot the extinguisher foam at him, blowing a hole right through a rock that was behind Ace. Dodging each of his shots, Ace ran up to him and punched him in the stomach.

"It was a nice try, but you never had a chance my friend" Usopp said, as the man fell down.

"I expected as much, you lied about beating Black Beard didn't you? You figured using his name would draw me out into the open, am I right?" Ace asked.

"That's right a cleaver discreet" Scorpion said laughing, before he started coughing in pain. "I say that, that first round was a draw, now it's time to get serious" the older man said.

"STOP, YOU CAN'T BEAT HIM FATHER" the brunette haired child shouted, standing up from behind the rock he and his brother were hiding behind.

"Did he say father?" Luffy asked.

"Son, I'll be fine" Scorpion said, his eyes widening when he saw his children running towards him.

"STOP THE FIGHT" the oldest child screamed.

"Uh, Chip, Dip" Scorpion said, I couldn't help but smile at that.

"Father" both children said.

"You don't have to do this, father" Chip said. "Fire Fist Ace is to powerful" he said.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you at home? When did you leave the Bad Lans?" Scorpion asked.

"Please, we understand now what you've been trying to teach us, this battle's too much for you, you got to come home" Chip said, as Scorpion laughed.

"Don't be silly, remember boys I'm the world's greatest bounty hunter after all, if I said it once, I said it a million times, I've fought the toughest meanest men around and bested everyone" Scorpion said.

"Dad you don't have to lie" Dip said.

"Ha! Ha! You found me" Scorpion said looking down. "The truth is I'm a terrible liar and a terrible father to boot, but there is one thing that's true and if you remember nothing else I taught you, remember this, even the most insignificant person can rise up to challenge the world's greatest hero, if he believes in himself, that is the entire reason I did this, to show you" he said, the smile on my face widening. "To show you, you boys to follow your desires, men need dreams, goals that burn deep inside the heart like an internal flame, this is what substance us all, ambition always challenge what others say can't be done, even if it seems impossible, believe and life will deliver paradise" Scorpion said, laughing. "Forgive me, but the only way to make you see this truth was to put my life on the line, my sons always follow your heart" he said, standing up.

"Wait father" Chip said.

"Watch and learn, witness your father's unconquerable spirit, so long as I hold onto my dream, I won't back down, do you hear me Ace" Scorpion said, as he started walking towards Ace. "POPO, THE BAZOOKA" Scorpion shouted, as the ostrich brought him what he asked for. "Prepare yourself, this is the end" he said, lighting the thing.

"I won't let you do it, we need you" Chip said, as he and his younger brother Dip held onto their father's waist.

"Get down, take cover" Scorpion said to his two boys.

"We understand, you had to leave us to make your point, we get it father, Dip and I won't give up on our dreams just like you said, now please listen to us and stop fighting" Chip said, crying. "Come home, we need you home, that's our dream" the brunette begged.

"We're sorry daddy, don't be mad at us anymore, we'll be good, I promise and I won't complain ever again, I'm scared daddy, I want to go home" Dip cried. "Please come back home" the blonde cried, as he and his brother clung to the man, crying.

"I love you too boys" Scorpion said, dropping the weapon and hugging his children. As he dropped the weapon it went tumbling down, before hitting a rock wall, which set it off, hitting the top of the rock. I felt Zoro tighten his grip on me as my mouth hung open and I stared in horror, as the rocks came falling down towards Scorpion and his children.

"GUM GUM" Luffy started to say, before being stopped.

"I got it" Ace said, setting his arm on fire, "FIRE FIST" he yelled, sending a wave of flames that knocked the rocks away and destroying them. I coughed a little as the smoke that surrounded us started to clear.

"Daddy wake up" I heard Dip cry.

"FATHER" Chip shouted.

"Please get up" Dip said, shaking the man.

"You kids alright?" Ace asked.

"Help Ace" Dip said.

"Please don't beat up on our dad anymore Ace" Chip said.

"Scorpion, hey, are you still alive?" Luffy asked, bending down.

"Ha! Don't be stupid, of course I'm still alive, you think I'd die and leave my sons behind, Scorpion's not going out that easily" Scorpion said. As soon as he sat up Chip and Dip started crying as they hugged their father tightly. "I love you, you boys are my life, I was foolish, now come on, let's go back home" Scorpion said hugging the two back.

"Yeah" they both said, sobbing.

* * *

"Well then" Ace said.

"You're not really going to leave us Ace, are you?" Chopper asked.

"Yep, seeing as how it's been confirmed that Black Beard isn't in Alabasta, I have no reason to stick around" Ace said.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoy, also I've meant to apologize for any mistakes, it's very hard to tell what they're saying sometimes in the anime.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Four

"You sure" Luffy said.

"Any idea where you'll be heading next?" Sanji asked.

"I have a lead to Black Beard whereabouts, Scorpion heard about a man who saw him out west. guess we'll see" Ace said, pulling a piece of folded up paper out of his pocket. "Luffy" he said throwing the piece of folded up paper to the rubbery boy. "Hey, do yourself a favor and hang onto that" Ace said. I turned my head to the side, as I grabbed Zoro's hand and intertwine our fingers together.

"But its just a scrape of paper" Luffy said, confused.

"That scrape of paper, will reunite us one day" Ace said.

"Yeah" Luffy said, opening the piece of folded up paper.

"You don't want it" Ace said.

"No, I'll keep it" Luffy said.

"It's perfectly natural for a guy to worry about his bundling kid brother, right?" Ace asked, smiling. "He might be a bit much for all of you to handle, but take good care of him for me" Ace said bowing to us. "Luffy when next we meet, we'll both be top pirates" he said.

"Right" Luffy said.

"The top, you and me" Ace said.

"BYE" we heard Chip and Dip shout, as we turned around and saw that they were waving goodbye to us.

"BYE" Luffy shouted back as he waved his arms. "Huh, where'd Ace go?" He asked as we turned back to face his brother, only to find that his was gone.

"He disappeared" Zoro said, squeezing my hand.

"Good old Fire Fist Ace" Sanji said.

"But we'll see him again" Luffy said.

"Yeah I'm sure of it" Nami said.

* * *

We walked for a while, well the guys walked while Nami, Vivi, and me were on Eyelash, it was quiet until Luffy started screaming and running away from us. "What's he doing?" Nami asked, as I raised an eyebrow.

"He's freaking out" I said, furrowing my brows at our captain's behavior.

"How's he running on air?" Sanji asked.

"He must have eaten another cactus, he's gone crazy" Usopp said.

"He ate a cactus" I said, sweat dropping.

"Geez, why can't he stay out of trouble for more than five minutes" Nami said. "Chopper" she called out.

"I don't think he'll be much help" Zoro said, looking back I smiled sadly as I saw that the reindeer/human was close to passing out.

"Yeah he's in pretty bad shape, well up to you" Nami said.

"Why is it my job?" Zoro asked irritated.

"I seem to remember a certain debt you owe me" Nami said, causing Zoro to twitch with anger.

"Please, just go and get that idiot" I said, giving Zoro my best puppy dog face. He blushed a little, before walking off while dragging Chopper behind him, silently telling Nami to burn in hell.

"Have fun you two" Nami said, waving with a big smile on her face, as he walked away. "Right, now let's get going" she said, looking back at Vivi and me.

"But don't you think we should wait for the others?" Vivi asked, as I nodded my head in agreement.

"They can catch up, by following our footprints" Sanji said causing me to sweat drop. '_Yeah, just forget about what happen last time_' I thought, as we carried through the desert.

"Knowing them, they shouldn't have a hard time finding us again, and in the mean time we can find some place to relax" Nami said, sighing I looked back, worried a little.

"Sounds good to me" Usopp said.

* * *

"I'm exhausted, why don't we take a break" Nami said, as we stopped by some ruins.

"Of course Nami" Sanji said.

"Oh come on Usopp, you really are pathetic" Nami said to Usopp who was panting heavily, rolling my eyes I looked back out into the desert and bit my lip.

"Easy for you to say, you got to ride Eyelash, I've been walking the whole time" Usopp whined.

"Thank you for the ride Eyelash" Nami said, petting the camel.

"You okay?" I heard Vivi ask, looking back at her I smiled a little.

"Yeah, I'm just worried, that's all" I said, closing my eyes and humming a soft tune.

"You like him, don't you?" Vivi asked, causing my eyes to snap open.

"No" I snapped, blushing as I thought about the swordsman.

"Hey" Nami said looking at us.

"The other three, how will they find us here?" Vivi asked, looking at me and smiling a little at the blush that covered my face.

"We are on top of a hill, we should be visible, even from a pretty long distance away" Nami said.

"She's properly right" I mumbled.

"I hope you're right, for Skylar's sake" Vivi said, looking down I smiled and turned to look at her.

"I'm okay, and I'm sure they're all fine" I said, trying to reassure her that I was alright.

"So how long do we have, before we get there?" Nami asked pulling at her robe's collar as she tried to cool herself down.

"Since we made it to these ruins, we should be able to get to Yuba by night, if we keep on walking" Vivi said.

"Finally we're getting close" Nami said, smiling.

"So these ruins of are old buildings and stuff?" Sanji asked the princess.

"Yes and they've been sitting here for a long time, I guess" Vivi said, looking back and smiling at us. "Civilization started here in Alabasta, thousands of years ago, many kingdom have risen and fallen since that time, and for many reasons" she said. "Resettlement in search of water, the occasional war, ruins of civilizations like this one exist throughout the country, many of them we know almost nothing about" she said.

"And centuries past one by one, leading to the current Alabasta Kingdom, an epic that always repeats, kingdoms ride and fall here one day gone the next, it's romantic" Sanji said, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"How is that romantic?" I asked.

"Sanji" Nami snapped, causing the blonde to cover his mouth.

"Um, my apologize, really sorry Vivi" Sanji apologized to the princess. "I was just babbling on, pay no attention to me" the blonde said.

"It's alright, actually I found myself thinking the same thing lately, what makes a country? Not its ruler, even if the ruler dies the countries people will keep living on, culture, faith, those can remain the same even when a country rule changes, was it really necessary to try and preserve everything just as it is now? What needs protecting? And what do we let go of? I've been thinking about this ever since the Sand Pirates and the town with the fake Rebel Soldiers, it's all just so complicated now, oh sorry I'm just babbling about this, I'm sure these are questions without answers, but at least there's one thing I do know" Vivi said.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoy, I'll try to post another chapter tonight.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Five

"What we need to do now is stop Baroque Works that organization is about to cause a pointless war with their malicious scheming, they're trying to destroy this country and we have to stop them, no matter what the cost maybe, I don't care how difficult it is or what the dangers are, they absolutely have to be stopped, Crocodile will never get what he wants, not while I'm alive" Vivi said.

"Well I guess we should get going now, huh" Usopp said, standing up.

"Usopp, are you sure you're alright?" Vivi asked.

"Oh please, are you kidding me, I'm feeling so strong right now it almost hurts" Usopp said.

"Liar" Sanji said when he saw Usopp's leg shaking.

"My legs are shaking because I got so much energy" Usopp said, glaring at Sanji. "You haven't seen strong, until you see Captain Usopp in action, I won't waver or fall for one second" Usopp said, falling down as Sanji touched the back of his legs with his foot. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" He shouted at the blonde.

"Alright, we should get going" Nami said as she, Vivi, and I ignored the two boys.

"What, but shouldn't we wait for Luffy and the others?" Vivi asked.

"You're such a worrier, Luffy is absolutely determined to beat Crocodile, once he has his mind-set on something, just let him do his own thing, you know that" Nami said, causing Vivi to smile as she nodded her head.

* * *

"You're falling behind" Sanji said, causing me to look back and see that Usopp was pretty far behind. "What happen to all that strength and energy you had, Captain Usopp?" Sanji asked, teasing the poor long-nosed pirate.

"Oh that, I meant it more in a metaphorical sense not literally" Usopp said.

"Well hang in there, just a little bit longer" Nami said as we all looked at the long-nosed pirate. "Still worried, huh?" Nami asked Vivi.

"Oh, no" Vivi said, casting a glance at me as I stared out into the desert, a neutral expression on my face.

"It's written all over your face" Nami said.

"Yeah I guess it is, I'm sure they're okay really" Vivi said, causing me to look at her. She smiled at me as I gave her a blank expression.

"I seriously doubt that you'll ever stop being a worrier, but that isn't always necessary a bad thing" Nami said.

"You know you guys are amazing" Vivi said, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"Huh" Nami said, confused.

"I've been thinking about it, since Little Garden, you all seem to have so much faith in one another, how do you do that?" Vivi asked.

"How, I guess it's something I'm not really conscious of, I've never really thought about it before" Nami said.

"That's what so amazing, that kind of unconditionally faith in one another, is really difficult to come by" Vivi said.

"I can't say for sure, but maybe we trust each other because we all do whatever we can to the best that we can" Nami said, catching Vivi by surprise. "A while back Luffy said something back on my home island that makes a lot of sense now" she said, quoting the exact words Luffy said, I smiled as I heard them. "I remember those words well, and I thought, huh, this is something that makes these pirates different, this is how they are, if you're alone your strength is limited, there is only so much that one person can do after all, one isn't enough" Nami said, my smiled disappeared as I stared at the ground below, my eyes void of any emotion as I thought about the struggle my brothers and I went through. "You need friends, but at the same time is amounts to nothing if those friends aren't trying every bit as hard as you can do, well I don't know if that was an answer" Nami said, surprised as I rested my head against her back.

"It's great" Vivi said, smiling as she looked at us.

"It's really hard to keep your thoughts straight in this heat" Nami laughed, I gave a weak chuckle as I felt my eyes begin to sting. After a while Vivi patted Nami and mine shoulder and pointed the side, turning my head the way she was pointing, my eyes brighten as I saw Luffy, Zoro, and Chopper standing on top of a hill. Luffy was jumping around while Zoro and Chopper were panting. Smiling I sat up and waved at Zoro, smiling even more as I saw the relieved look on his face.

* * *

"Hey Luffy" I heard Usopp groan out.

"Huh" Luffy responded.

"What was that thing your brother gave you?" Usopp asked, causing me to raise an eyebrow. Sighing I looked at Zoro from the corner of my eye and smiled as he grabbed my hand.

"I don't really know it looks like a scrap of paper" Luffy said.

"It's just paper" Chopper said.

"Let me see" Sanji said, taking the piece of paper out of Luffy's hand. "Huh, well it really does, really look like just a piece of paper" the blonde said, holding it up to the sky. "There's nothing written on it or anything" he said.

"Is that all really?" Usopp asked, panting.

"I'm not really sure why Ace gave it to me, but I'm sure it's important" Luffy said as the wind blew the paper out of Sanji's hand. Eyelash caught it and started eating it,, causing Luffy to scream. "Don't eat that" Luffy said, hitting Eyelash on the head as he took the piece of paper back. "Dumb camel" he said, frowning.

"Hey Luffy, give me your hat" Nami said, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"Huh, why?" Luffy asked, taking his hat off.

"If it's really that important to you, I could sew it to the underside of your hat ribbon" Nami said.

"Good idea, sew it on real good" Luffy said, I smiled as I saw the messy raven locks of his hair.

"Yeah, yeah" Nami said. "There it's all done" she said, handing him his hat back.

"Now I don't have to worry about losing it, thanks" Luffy said.

"If there isn't anything written on it, what's the whole point of hanging onto the thing?" Zoro asked, looking back at Luffy.

"Ace said it was important and I should hang onto it, and so I'm hanging onto it, that's all" Luffy said, holding onto his hat.

"So you're pretty much basing your decision on nothing" Sanji said.

"No it's instinct, there right a lot" Luffy said.

"Sharp as a tooth pick" Zoro mumbled causing me to giggle; I looked away and blushed when the swordsman smiled down at me.

"Will someone please carry me?" Usopp asked.

"You guys were close now, Yuba's just past those rocks there, one last push and I'm sure we'll make it" Vivi said, smiling.

"YEAH" Luffy and Chopper cheered, as I smiled.

"Yuba" Luffy said.

"Not another minute to spare" Nami said, following after our captain.

"Yeah" Chopper said, following her.

"Come on Zoro, I'm light" Usopp said, begging Zoro to carry him.

"Suck it up" the moss haired swordsman said as I rolled my eyes.

"If he won't carry me, I'm sure he won't carry you" I mumbled.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	36. Chapter 36

AN: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Six

"Hey carry me too Zoro" Luffy said.

"Morons" Zoro growled, grabbing my waist with one arm and pulling me close.

* * *

"Look up a head, I see a light" Vivi said as night fell.

"Does that mean we made it to Yuba? I can't see with all this sand blowing everywhere" Luffy said.

"Finally" I yawned, looking over at I pouted as I loosened my grip on his hand. I still can't believe he decided to carry Usopp instead of me.

"Something's here, doesn't feel right" Vivi said, "there's something wrong down there, I can tell" she said. "Oh no" she said as we saw the wind picking up more and more. "The entire city is being struck by a sandstorm" Vivi said, as we all watch the wind blow large amounts of sand around the city. Once everything calmed down we walked into the city, "it can't be" Vivi said, looking at all the sand covered buildings.

"It doesn't look good, this place doesn't look much different from that Erumalu town from before" Zoro said, squeezing my hand.

"Hmm, where" Luffy said, looking around with his tongue sticking out.

"Vivi I thought this city was suppose to be some sort of oasis" Sanji said.

"It looks like the oasis has disappeared, its been swallowed up by all the sand" Vivi said sadly. "Huh" she said as we all saw an older looking man digging.

"I'm assuming you're travelers, you must be exhausted from all the time spent in that heat, huh, sorry but this town is a bit dried up too, it doesn't have much relief to offer, but still you're free to rest here a while" the older man said, as he stopped digging and looked back at us. "We may not have much water, but there are plenty of inns in the town, it is what we've prided ourselves so much after all" he said, as he started to dig again.

"Thank you but we came here because we thought the Rebel Army was in this town" Vivi said, trying to hide her face. Hearing this the old man stopped digging again and turned around towards us, glaring.

"What business do you have with the Rebel Army?" the older man asked as he started throwing barrels at us. Holding me close Zoro made sure to keep them hitting me. "Curse all of you, if you're here to join the Rebel Army, you can just go back from where you came from" he said, as one of the barrels hit Luffy in the head. "If you're looking for those fools, look elsewhere, they're no longer in this town" he said.

"WAIT, THEY'ER NOT" Luffy screamed in frustration. I winced as Zoro tighten his grip on me in anger and grinded his teeth.

"They left" Vivi said.

"I'm sure you noticed the town was just hit by a sand storm, but that one certainly wasn't the first, after three years of no rain, the land has become increasingly dry, sand storms became a regular occurrence here, little by little the oasis that we knew was swallowed up, until the town became what you see now, a dying wasteland" the man said, going back to digging. "When the full of supplies for the town ended the Rebel Army couldn't maintain their drone out struggle, so they packed up, they've moved on, the Rebel Base is now located in Katorea" he said.

"Um, where's that? Is Katorea close to here, Vivi?" Luffy asked, looking at Vivi, I raised an eyebrow when I saw the look of realization on her face.

"It's near Nanohana back the way we came from" Vivi said, causing my eyes to widen.

"Katorea, that's where I got separated from Sanji and met Eyelash" Chopper said, "that's right, when you helped me get away" he said, looking back at the camel. "Wait a second, Eyelash is saying that he was carrying Rebel Army goods to Katorea" Chopper said, as soon as he did Sanji, Usopp, and Luffy started beating up on the camel. They stopped for a minute, "whatever" Chopper said, translating for the camel. Well all that did was make Sanji, Usopp, and Luffy beat him up even more.

"Well great coming all this way, was just a waste of time" Zoro said, before we noticed the old man walking towards us.

"Vivi, wait your name's..." the old man started to say.

"Wait hold on, she's defiantly not a princess" Luffy said, causing me to sweat drop as Zoro hit him on the head.

"Nice one Luffy" the swordsman said, irritated.

"Princess Vivi is that really you?" The man asked, grabbing her shoulders. "You're alive, I can't believe it, thank goodness, it's me Vivi don't you recognize me? I look different, I lost some weight I suppose" he said.

"Uh, Toto is that really you?" Vivi asked, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth.

"That's right" the man said, on the verge of tears. I smiled sadly as I heard the low sobs that escaped the princess mouth.

"Toto, that's this guy" Luffy said.

"Whatever it's worth, Vivi dear, I have faith in you and the king, he's a good man, a true king that would never betray his country, I know it" Toto said, tears falling down his cheeks as he hugged the princess and started to cry. Sitting him down, Vivi sat in front of him as we listened to his sobs. I looked down as I feel Zoro pull me into a one-armed hug. "This rebellion is ridiculous" Toto said, "a bunch of faithless fools" he said. I rested my head on Zoro's shoulder as I listened the older man. "True our country hasn't seen a drop of rain in three years, but I still put my trust in the king as I always have, most of the country still has faith in him actually" Toto said. "So many times I've tried to stop them, so many times, but they won't listen to anything I say, the rebellion isn't stopping, their strength, supplies, and men have reached the limit however, their intention is to settle things once and for all, with the next attack" he said. "Their backs are against the wall, they're stuck in a corner, prepared for death" Toto said, causing Vivi's eyes to widen. "Please Vivi, you have to stop these fools from tearing our country apart" he said, more tears falling from his eyes.

"Toto old friend, please don't be worried" Vivi said, smiling as she handed him a rag.

"Vivi dear" he whispered.

"We'll succeed, we're going to stop this" Vivi said.

"Thank you Vivi" Toto cried out, standing there I kept a neutral expression on my face, along with the others.

* * *

"Well great job today everybody, really we did some good work, now let's all lie down on these comfy beds and get some well deserve rest, okay" Usopp said, causing my to sweat drop. "We'll need our strength, good night you guys" he said, hopping into the bed next to him and falling asleep.

"Please this whole trip you've been nothing but lazy" Zoro said, throwing a pillow at the long-nosed pirate.

"Why you, quiet comparing me to you and all the other super human freaks" Usopp said, throwing the pillow back at Zoro.

"Oh, you're a dead man" I chirped out, laughing at the angry expression on Zoro's face.

"Now you're annoying me" Zoro said, glaring at the long-nosed pirate.

"I think blue nose here, wins today's award here for laziest talking animal in the desert" Usopp said, throwing a pillow at Chopper.

"YOU TRY WALKING AROUND IN A FUR COAT" Chopper yelled as Usopp, getting in his face.

"Sanji I think that's my bed" Vivi said, causing me to sweat drop when I saw the love cook lying under Vivi's covers.

"I know I thought you might have trouble sleeping here all alone tonight, Vivi" Sanji said, before a pillow hit him in the face. Laughing I sat criss cross on a bed watching everyone.

"And the award for biggest perv, goes to Sanji" Usopp mumbled, causing Chopper to snicker.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Seven

"Alright sling shot boy, I'm going to shove that pillow so far down your throat you'll choke on it" Sanji said, leaning back I watched them all throw pillows at one another.

"You guys don't seem to understand the concept of..." Nami started to say before being hit by a pillow. "Ugh!" She growled, throwing the pillow back down at them.

"I hope you're ready" Sanji said, cracking his knuckles as he got up and ran towards Usopp. I sweat drop, before watching as a pillow hit Vivi. Wincing a little I smiled when she smiled. Turning back to the guys I stood up on the bed, grabbing a pillow I held it up, an evil glint in my eyes.

"Quit it" I growled, hitting Zoro on the back of the head, taking him by surprise. I smirked and jumped off the bed and onto his back, knocking him off-balance. Sitting on top of him I smiled as I looked up at the others.

* * *

Curling up against Zoro, I yawned as I heard his soft snoring. Much to Sanji's displeasure the swordsman had made me sleep in the same bed as him. Looking up into his face I smiled as my hair covered my eyes, as tears rolled down my cheeks. "I missed you, Zoro" I mumbled, laying my head down against his chest as I closed my eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"I'm so sorry I didn't have more to offer you, Princess Vivi" Toto said.

"No, please don't worry about it, well we should be off now Toto" Vivi said. Yawning I smile as I feel Zoro grab my hand and smile down at me.

"Oh Luffy, take this with you" Toto said, handing Luffy a canteen of water.

"WOW, WATER" Luffy shouted.

"WATER" Usopp shouted happily.

"You found some then?" Luffy asked the old man.

"Yes, it was last night, a bit after you fell asleep while digging that huge hole of yours" Toto said, giving the raven haired boy a closed eyes smile. "I finally reached a moist area under the dry stuff, that water there is the moisture I was able to extract from the damp sand" the old man said.

"Woah, that sounds really complicated, but thank you" Luffy said.

"That right there is genuine Yuba water, it's not much but it's all I was able to get" Toto said.

"Right, then I'll drink it with care" Luffy said.

* * *

After a while of walking , I raised an eyebrow when I saw Luffy quickly sit down at a dying tree. "Huh, HEY LUFFY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING OVER THERE?" Usopp shouted, when he and the others finally noticed that our captain had sat down.

"Luffy" Nami said, as Sanji helped her down from Eyelash.

"Um, is everything alright?" Vivi asked. I cast a glance at Zoro when he squeezed my hand a little.

"I quit" Luffy suddenly said.

"Huh" we all said, confused.

"What do you mean?" Nami asked.

"What's that mean? Quit what Luffy?" Vivi asked.

"Oh come on, we don't have time to put up with every weird little mood you have right now, Luffy" Usopp said, his hands on his hips. "Let's go" he said.

"Yeah, shouldn't we get going?" Chopper asked.

"Yes we should and fast, if we don't get to that Katorea place we came from and stop the rebellion that's about to begin, then a million Alabasta citizens will start fighting and things will get real ugly real quick" Sanji said. "We're doing this for Vivi, so let's go" the blonde said, as he walked up to Luffy and grabbed the front of his robe, only to be thrown to the side by the rubbery boy. "What's wrong with you?" Sanji growled out. Narrowing my eyes in confusion I tighten my grip on Zoro's hand.

"Vivi" Luffy said.

"Yes" Vivi said.

"Right now all I want to do is kick Crocodile's ass you understand" Luffy said, glaring at the princess, taking her by surprise. "Maybe we can keep the people from started a rebellion, but that won't stop Crocodile, besides we won't be able to accomplish anything in Katorea, we're pirates, everyone knows that things are better off without us around" Luffy said, his hat covering his eyes.

"You got to admit, he has a way of getting straight to the point when he really wants to" Sanji said, crossing his arms.

"Well yeah... but not often" Usopp said, looking at the blonde.

"No, that's not true" Vivi said to the rubbery boy.

"You want it to work out so that nobody dies in this fight, isn't that right Vivi?" Luffy asked. "None of the citizens, none of us either, we're up against one of the seven warlords of the sea, and a million of your own people on top of that, and you still want everyone to end up all safe and sound, you'll never win that way" Luffy said, looking up at the princess. Clenching my jaw, I wanted to scream at that idiot, but at the same time I knew what he was saying was true and Vivi needed to listen to him.

"Come on Luffy, can't you at least try showing Vivi a little sympathy" Nami said, as Sanji held an arm out to stop her from walking towards the raven haired boy.

"Wait, hold on Nami" Sanji said.

"For what" Nami said.

"And what's wrong with that, huh? What's so wrong about not wanting to see people die or get hurt?" Vivi asked angrily.

"Because people die that's why" Luffy said, seething Vivi clenched her fist before smacking Luffy across the face and send him flying a couple of feet.

"STOP TALKING LIKE THAT, I WON'T LISTEN TO IT" Vivi shouted. "Say that again and I will really hurt you" she said, her shoulders rising and falling as she breathed heavily. "That's the whole point of what we're doing here, don't you understand? No one in Alabasta, not even the Rebel Army, the Royal Army, or the people are to blame for this, none of them done anything wrong, why should any of them have to pay for what's happen? When every last bit of it is Crocodile's fault" Vivi sneered out. Getting up, Luffy glared at her as he punched her in the face.

"So you're saying it's only alright for you to...DIE" Luffy shouted, causing my eyes to widen.

"No Luffy, you've gone to far" Usopp said.

"Damn it Luffy" Sanji growled out, pulling one sleeve up. Getting up, Vivi wiped her mouth before tackling Luffy to the ground.

"Just being in the country for one day and taking a look around even I can tell" Luffy said, right as Vivi was about to punch him.

"Tell what" Vivi said, as she started slapping and punching Luffy.

"What this country needs more than anything" Luffy said through each hit. "Think putting your life on the line is enough to stop this from happening?" Luffy asked, as Vivi continued to beat him up.

"What else exactly should I be putting on the line Luffy?" Vivi asked. "WHAT LUFFY" she shouted, as the rubbery boy grabbed her wrist. "I don't have anything else I can put on the line" she said, close to tears. "Just...just me" she whispered.

"Well you can at least try putting all of our lives on the line together" Luffy said, throwing the blue haired princess off him and sitting up. "AREN'T WE FRIENDS, HUH?" He asked, catching Vivi by surprise. "Well, aren't we friends?" Luffy asked again as Vivi covered her mouth and started to cry. "There, now you see, now you understand" he said, picking up his hat that had fallen off sometime during his and Vivi's fight. "Hey you can cry" Luffy said, causing a small smile to make its way onto my face, Luffy reminded me of Sora more and more as the days go by. "I know how much you hate this, you want to get Crocodile the most" Luffy said patting his hat of any dust. Letting go of Zoro's hand, Nami and me walked over to the crying princess and comfort her. "So now tell me, where can I find Crocodile?" Luffy asked, standing up and putting his hat on.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Eight

"You all, Luffy, Luffy was right, I've made up my mind now" Vivi said, calming down a bit. "Change of plans, we're going to go find Crocodile" she said.

"Yeah" Luffy said, nodding his head as he stood up.

"That does seem the quickest way of stopping the fighting from happening" Nami said.

"And we can quit wandering around the desert too, it was beginning to get old" Zoro said.

"I agree with Zoro" I said, going back and standing next to the swordsman.

"So where is he anyway, this damn Crocodile guy?" Sanji asked.

"Let's see" Vivi said, as we all leaned down and watched as she opened the map. "This is the capital city, Alubarna, where my father rules and the Rebel Army is camped here, getting ready to invade Alubarna" she said, showing us on the map.

"So we just need to get to Crocodile before the Rebels can get to Alubarna" Sanji said.

"This is where Crocodile is, over here, Rainbase" Vivi pointed on the map.

"Rainbase" Usopp said.

"It's a city, a bit to the north of us, about a day's journey from here" Vivi said.

* * *

"Okay did I or did I not tell the two of you to quit with the pathetic moaning all the time" Nami said, looking back my eye twitched as I glared tiredly at Usopp and Luffy as they started snapping at the orange haired girl.

"Shut up" I growled, my eyes narrowing at the two.

"Hey Chopper, you managed to make it all day without collapsing" I heard Zoro say, looking past the two idiots I looked at the swordsman, only to blush as he looked straight at me and smirked.

"Yeah, I'm trying hard not to" Chopper said. "Vivi does this Rainbase city have a water supply?" Chopper asked.

"Oh yeah, no shortage there, it's a gambling town almost completely isolated from all the fighting" Vivi said, catching Nami's attention.

"Ahh, gambling" Nami said, smiling as she thought about money. My face twisted in disgust as I thought about gambling I found it as stupid as I find liquor disgusting.

"No way Nami, we're not going there to gamble" Zoro said, glaring at the orange haired female.

"I guess people need some place to relax even here in Alabasta" Sanji said.

"GUM GUM NO WAY" I heard Luffy shout, looking back I sweat dropped when I saw him keeping Usopp from getting the water canteen, while saying 'no' over and over.

"Come on give me some" Usopp said, trying to get the canteen.

"GUM GUM LEAVE ME ALONE" Luffy shouted.

"Come on Luffy; just give me one sip of it, please, isn't that why he fave it to us?" Usopp cried.

"The old guy from the sand storm place gave it to me, he had to dig all night just to get this much of it" Luffy said, remembering what Toto said. "We can't just go drinking it like its regular water or something, so no way" he said.

"Wow, you can restrain yourself sometimes" Nami said, as I nodded my head.

"Well yeah, of course I can Nami, that's a rude thing to say you know" Luffy said, getting close to her face. "So how long till Rainbase, Vivi?" Luffy asked as Usopp fell to the ground, his tongue sticking out.

"Hey Luffy" Vivi said, hopping off Eyelash.

"Hmm" Luffy hummed.

"Thanks a lot, I never would have been able to make this decision on my own" Vivi said, causing me to smile.

"Okay then, give me food" Luffy said, causing me to laugh a little.

"Huh" Vivi said, confused.

"After I beat up Crocodile, give me food, I'll eat till I explode" Luffy said.

"I promise I will" Vivi said, giving him a closed eyes smile.

* * *

"There" Vivi said as we could see a city up a head.

"So is that the city?" Chopper asked, as Luffy and Usopp started moaning and groaning again.

"That's it" I mumbled.

"Oh, are we here?" Luffy asked. "YEAH, TIME TO KICK CROCODILE'S ASS" Luffy shouted, throwing his arms in the air. "That's Rainbase, huh" he said as we neared the town.

"So after all that's happen, are we operating under the assumption that Baroque Works knows that we're here on the island with them" Zoro said, as he grabbed my hand.

"It seems likely; we did run into Mr. Two so I think it's safe to assume that they have at least some idea that we were heading to Alabasta" Nami said, as Zoro tighten his grip on my hand and growled lowly at hearing the name Mr. Two.

"Who cares" Luffy said, his arms crossed over his chest.

"They know exactly what we look like so we won't be able to do much of anything while we're in Rainbase, just lay low" Usopp said.

"AND WHY IS THAT" Luffy shouted.

"Because if we get spotted before we can find Crocodile, I'm sure he can properly come up with all sorts' of nasty ways of taking care of us" Usopp said, as Zoro released another low growl, as his grip tighten some more.

"Assassination is kind of the area of their expertise" Zoro said, as I winced when he tighten his grip even more.

"LAYING LOW, BUT WE'RE COMING CROCODILE" Luffy yelled as loud as he could.

"You weren't even listing were you" Usopp said, hitting our rubbery captain.

"No matter what happens, I will take it upon myself to protect Nami, Vivi, and Skylar from any harm" Sanji said, smiling. "I'm always happy to play prince charming for a lady" he said.

"I think Zoro's got Skylar covered" Nami said, as she looked at the expression of pain on my face.

"Smooth one" Zoro said to the love cook, his grip tightening even more. God, if he tightens his grip even more I think he'll crush my hand.

"Smoother then you are Zoro" Sanji said, not hearing what Nami said.

"I need water" both Usopp and Chopper said.

"There is none, let it go" Zoro snapped at the two.

"I'M GOING" Luffy suddenly shouted, as he ran towards the city.

"HOLD ON LUFFY" Usopp shouted, chasing after him.

"WAIT, YOU MAY WANT TO TAKE SOME MONEY ALONG" Nami shouted.

* * *

"Quit that" I mumbled as I watched Zoro hit Eyelash lightly with a stick.

"I'm going to go and use the little boys room" I heard Chopper say, as he walked away.

"Do you really think we can count on them to stay out of trouble?" Sanji asked. Looking at them, I yelped when I felt someone squeeze my ass. Turning to Zoro I glared at him as he smirked.

"What" Zoro said trying to act innocent. Pouting I looked back at Sanji and them.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Nine

"Even they can handle a little errands okay, right?" Nami asked.

"I don't think so" I said, sweat dropping a little. I blushed when Zoro started messing with a strand of my hair. "Why do I have to sit on your lap?" I asked.

"Because" Zoro said as he stopped playing with my hair, "and I don't know I bet they managed to screw something up, it is Usopp and Luffy, I start getting ready to run if I were you" Zoro said, answering Nami as he hit Eyelash on the nose with the stick.

"I said stop that" I said, smacking him on the head lightly. Chuckling he leaned forward until our noses were touching.

"No" Zoro whispered, laughing at my flushed face, while the others raised an eyebrow at our behavior.

"You win, looks like the Marines are chasing them" Sanji suddenly said, causing all of us to stand up.

"No way, so why are those idiots running this way?" Nami asked, freaking out.

"You're going to pick me up, aren't you? I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Hey, Tony hasn't made his way back here yet" Vivi said, raising an eyebrow as Zoro picked me up and threw me over his shoulders.

"He'll be fine; Chopper can manage on his own" Zoro said, one hand my ass as I laid over his shoulder, while his other hand was near his swords. Soon we started to run.

"HEY GUYS I THINK THE MARINES ARE HERE" Luffy shouted as he and Usopp ran after us.

"YOU THINK WE HADN'T NOTICED THAT LUFFY" Zoro and I shouted back at him, irritation marks on our heads.

"GET THEM, WE CAN'T LOSE THEM THIS TIME MEN" one of the Marines soldiers shouted as Usopp screamed. I lay on Zoro's shoulders, watching Luffy and Usopp freak out as they ran behind us.

"Why are they carrying barrels?" I asked, sighing when no one heard me.

"Baroque Works will see us if we keep running through the city" Usopp said as we kept running.

"I think it's a little too late for that Usopp" Zoro said, tightening his grip on me.

"Then it's decided let's go" Luffy said.

"Huh" Vivi said.

"Wherever Crocodile is how about it, ready?" Luffy asked.

"Do you see that building up head with the alligator on its roof, that's the casino that Crocodile runs" Vivi said, pointing at a pyramid-shaped building. "It's called Rains Dinners" she said.

"I see it, so that's where Crocodile is" Luffy said.

"It would be better if we all split up now" Sanji said.

"Yeah, it's looking that way" Zoro said.

"Right, see you later" Luffy said.

"Right" we all said, Zoro, Vivi, and me going to the right staircase as the others went their own way.

"Don't die" I heard Luffy say.

"They all split up, let's get them" I heard a Marine soldier say.

* * *

"Damn it" Zoro said, as Baroque Work members were running towards us.

"Oh no, look over there" Vivi said, looking the way she pointed we saw more members heading our way. I blushed in embarrassment when Zoro squeezed my ass. '_Really, at a time like this_' I thought, looking down as Vivi cast a glance my way. "Um, I think you need to put Skylar down" Vivi said to Zoro, sighing the swordsman did as the princess said. Once I was on the ground I glared at Zoro's smirking face before looking back at the Baroque Work members, I placed a hand on my swords.

"It's them alright, no doubt, kill them" one of the men said, looking at some pictures.

"It looks like it's the Baroque Works Billions" Vivi said.

"Well it looks like we're stuck between a rock and a hard place, huh, you and Skylar go on without me" Zoro said, pushing both of us.

"What, no" I said.

"Hurry" Zoro snapped.

"Okay" Vivi said, before she could grab my hand I shot her a death glare, causing her to back away. Laughing nervously she nodded her head and left.

"I'm staying" I said, pulling out my two swords and standing next to the swordsman.

"Fine" Zoro growled.

* * *

"Is that all, really, pathetic" Zoro said as we finished off the last of the Baroque Work members.

"Roronoa Zoro, I knew we meet again" I heard that woman from before say, I frowned as I saw Zoro's body go tense.

"That voice" Zoro said, turning around he clenched his teeth.

"I've been looking for you, what do you think you're doing carelessly cutting down civilians like that? That's low, even for you" she said, casting a glance towards my way, as she furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Look, I have my own reasons for doing it alright, besides I have absolutely no desire whatsoever to fight you again, we settle our dispute fine in Log Town" Zoro said, as he put us his swords and pulled my close, confusing the woman even more.

"We did not, we're not through I haven't even dealt a single blow" she said, pulling her sword out.

"Uh, she looks way to much like her" Zoro mumbled under his breath, causing me to frown. "AND PUT THAT DAMN FACE OF YOURS AWAY WILL YOU" he shouted at the woman as he covered his eyes.

"What did you say? You're insulting me that's a really pathetic tactic, I'll make you pay" she said, glaring.

"Uh-uh, she's the one person I can't handle" Zoro said, pushing me away and running. My eyes widen as I watched him leave me behind. Trying to hold back my tears and anger, I turned towards the woman and walked past her, my hair covering my eyes.

"You're with those pirates aren't you, you're under arrest" one of the Marine soldiers said as I passed him, looking at him I hissed before grabbing his arm and flipping him.

"Fuck off" I growled my voice cracking a bit as I walked away, deciding to find another way to get the diner that Crocodile owned. I sighed a little bit in relief when none of them came following after me.

~0~0~

"It's Zoro" Usopp said, as the swordsman kicked the Baroque Work members away from him and Nami.

"Hold on, I thought Vivi and Skylar were suppose to be with you?" Nami asked, noticing that both females were missing.

"She was, but you're saying she's not here" Zoro said, before he realized something. "What do you mean? Skylar's right...here" he trailed off as he remembered that he had pushed the young brunette away so he could get away from Tashigi. "Shit, she's going to be really pissed" he mumbled quietly, hitting his head at his own stupidity.

"Not yet, but maybe she went inside already" Usopp said.

"Yeah let's go in, I think Skylar will be okay" Nami said.

"ZORO" they all heard Skylar scream as she came running past Nami and Usopp. Tears rolling down her cheeks as she smashed her fist against the swordsman face, "YOU ASSHOLE, YOU LEFT ME" she screeched.

~0~0~

Looking at Zoro, I glared as he brought a hand up to his cheek and winced.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Forty

"Look I'm sorry" Zoro said, trying to reach out for me, taking a step back I stood next to Nami and crossed my arms, looking away from the swordsman.

"Luffy" Usopp said as we heard and saw our rubbery captain running towards us screaming, Smoker close behind him.

"It's that Smoker guy" Zoro said, still trying to grab me. Hissing I moved behind Nami, glaring at the green haired male.

"HEY YOU GUYS LET'S GO, WE HAVE TO RUN INSIDE RIGHT NOW" Luffy shouted at us as he ran passed Usopp, Nami, and me.

"Right behind you" Usopp said as we ran towards the restaurant. I narrowed my eyes as Zoro grabbed my hand as we ran towards the building.

"SO HE'S IN THERE, SO I GUESS THAT'S WHERE I'M GOING" Luffy shouted. "LISTEN UP CROCODILE, I'M COMING FOR YOU AND I'M ABOUT TO KICK YOUR SANDY ASS, GET READY" Luffy yelled at the top of his lungs. "I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE, I'M COMING CROCODILE" he shouted as he started screaming.

"NOT SO FAST YOU" a Baroque Work member said as they chased behind us.

"Don't talk, just shoot them" another one said, as they started firing bullets at us.

"Damn these guys are annoying" Zoro said as he stopped and turned around slashing all of them. "Ha! I think that ought a shut them up" he said, standing up he smirked at me. Scoffing I looked away and started running to catch up with the others. "Look I said I was sorry" I heard Zoro say as he caught up with me.

"If you were sorry then you wouldn't have left me in the first place" I said, glaring at him, stopping he pulled me close.

"I'm sorry, I was being an idiot" Zoro said, holding me close, blushing I couldn't help but calm down and hug him back.

"You're forgiven" I whispered as I felt him kiss the top of my head. After that we pulled apart and started running again to catch up with the others.

"HEY CROCODILE SHOW YOURSELF" Luffy shouted, catching everyone's attention for a minute, before they went back to gambling. "LISTEN I CROSSED AN OCEAN AND A DESERT TO KICK YOUR ASS" he screamed, still nobody paid him any attention. "CROCODILE..." he started to scream again before Nami and Usopp hit him on top of the head.

"That's not going to make him come out here, you loud mouth dope" Nami said, as Luffy's head fell down.

"Don't forget we're dealing with this country's hero, you want to turn all these customers against us" Usopp said. Sighing I leaned against Zoro, my head was pounding from all that screaming earlier.

"Okay fine, so what do we do?" Luffy asked.

"Woah hold on, without Vivi we don't even know what Crocodile looks like" Usopp said.

"Now that you mention it, where is Vivi?" Nami asked, looking around.

"VIVI, CROCODILE COME OUT" all three yelled causing me to whimper as I brought a hand up to my pounding head. Zoro growled as he cast a worried glance towards me.

"Hey you know what, I'm thinking they might not come just cause we call" Luffy said.

"You think" I said, sweat dropping as Zoro chuckled a little.

"I got you this time Straw Hat" I heard Smoker say, as he came running towards us.

"Smoker" Nami said.

"You think you can stroll in anywhere you like and I won't find you" Smoker said.

"Not old Smokey" Luffy said.

"RUN" Usopp screamed, grabbing my hand Zoro pulled me close as we started to run further into the casino. "Oh great, what's that refugee from an ash tray doing in a casino in Rainbase?" Usopp asked.

"If you ask me, I think he's developed a special affection for Luffy here" Zoro said, smirking as I laughed at that.

"This building is surrounded by a lake, there's nowhere to run" Smoker said.

"Now hold on, that's far enough" I heard a man say as he and someone else got in front of Smoker.

"Unofficial's aren't allowed inside, you must leave at once" the second guy said.

"Man he's stubborn" Luffy said.

"Hold it" Smoker growled as he pushed the two men away.

"Uh, I'm in no mood to try and deal with this right now" Luffy said.

"Excuse me sir" a man said as he and two other people got in front of us. "I'm going have to ask you and your friends..." the man started to say before Luffy threw the three out of our way.

"Hold on a second, did I just hit something?" Luffy asked confused.

"Give it up" Smoker said, as we started running towards a door labeled V.I.P.

"Hey look ahead, it's..." Usopp started to say.

"Thank you" a woman said.

"For coming" another woman said.

"Please step this way" a man said.

"The V.I.P lounge welcomes you" a second man said, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"Did he say the V.I.P lounge?" Usopp asked confused.

"Hold on, do you think it could be a trap, maybe?" Nami asked.

"Hey don't these lounge deals usually have free drinks for their guest?" Zoro asked, tightening his grip on my hand.

"Really, that's what you're concern about?" I asked.

"It's not like we have a choice, run for it" Luffy said.

"The V.I.P lounge, don't tell me these jokes are friends of Crocodile's" I heard Smoker say. "But if it's true, all of them could end up on the gallows together" he said, as we ran inside.

"What is a vip anyways?" I heard Luffy ask. "Hey the hall splits" he said.

"It say's V.I.P's go left" Usopp said.

"And pirates go right" Nami and me said.

"Which way do we go?" Luffy asked.

"The sign, quick" Zoro said.

"V.I.P, choose V.I.P quick, that's got to be the way to go" Usopp said.

"That's crazy talk, we're pirates and pirates are supposed to go this way, come on" Luffy said, taking the way pirates where suppose to take.

"Well yeah, you got a point there" Usopp said.

"Hey wait" Zoro said, as we slowed down when we saw it was a dead-end.

"Straw Hat" Smoker said as he stopped behind us. The floor opened up and we fell in. "This is certainly unexpected" Smoker said as we fell, my body tensed as I held onto Zoro and screamed.

"I can't believe we fell for this old trick" Zoro said, wrapping his arms around me and held me close, mine and Nami's screams blocking out what Usopp was saying.

"I hate trap doors" Luffy said.

"I hate this" I cried, clinging onto Zoro tightly.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like it.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	41. Chapter 41

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Forty-One

"Pretty cleaver trap wasn't it?" Luffy asked as he and Usopp leaned against the bars of the cage, I nodded my head, before burying my face into Zoro's chest as he put a protective arm around my waist.

"Oh yeah, no way of seeing that one coming" Usopp said.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, I TOLD YOU IT WAS A TRAP IN THE FIRST PLACE, I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT IDIOT'S YOU ARE" Nami yelled at the two, irritated.

"You okay?" I heard Zoro ask.

"Yeah, just a little shaken up" I said, moving my face out of his chest and looking up at him.

"Something's wrong here, I feel weak all of a sudden" Luffy said, turning my head towards him I raised an eyebrow.

"Really, what's a matter, you hungry or something?" Usopp asked, as Smoker stood up and grabbed his weapon.

"Luffy" Zoro said as he noticed this, tightening his hold on me. My eyes widen and I clenched my jaw as Smoker hit Luffy up against the head.

"Luffy" Nami and I said.

"I-Ill take you on if you want me to, you smoke-filled freak, I didn't do so bad against the bald guy you know, so I'll just wait over here in the corner until you let me know when you're ready, okay" Usopp said, backing away from the man.

"What's wrong? I feel so helpless, it's like when I fall into the sea" Luffy said, his tongue sticking out as Smoker held him down with his weapon.

"Alright, just what have you done to Luffy?" Nami asked.

"The tip of this staff is made from a substance called Sea Prison Stone, a rare mineral, it's supposedly exist at one certain sea in the distance corner of the world" Smoker said, Zoro pushed me behind him and grabbed a hold of his swords. "Not much is known about it, but it believes to give off mystically energy to the same wave length as the ocean it's self, basically you can say it has the solid form as the sea" he said.

"So it affects Luffy the same as if he fell into the ocean" Zoro said.

"Prison cells at Marines headquarters are made of the same substance, to prevent criminals that have Devil Fruit powers from successfully escaping" Smoker said.

"Well then I'm betting this cell is built the same way" Nami said.

"If it wasn't you can be sure that I'd be long gone by now and you five be on your way to prison where you be waiting for your date with the hangman" Smoker said, causing me to shiver, as Zoro was about to pull one of his swords out.

"ARE YOU CRAZY, THERE'S NO POINT IN FIGHTING IN A SITUATION LIKE THIS, STOP" Usopp shouted.

"And besides what good is a sword against a guy who's made out of smoke" Nami said.

"She has a point" I whispered.

"She's right, give it up" we all heard a new voice say. "You're all going to die together, so why not make an effort to get along first" the person said.

"Huh, it's Crocodile" Smoker said.

"Alright" Luffy said clenching his teeth together, as the chair on the other side of the bars started to turn around. A tall strong man with nape-length black hair; stitches running across his nose and a giant hook for one of his hands stood up. Luffy growled at the sight of the man, growing angry by the minute as Crocodile chuckled. My face grew void of any emotions like Zoro and Smoker, while Nami and Usopp were freaking out.

"So he's one of the seven warlords is he" Zoro said.

"Huh, you're every bit the wild dog I heard you were, Smoker" Crocodile said to the white-haired man. "Unlike your superior's you never really believed I was on your side, have you?" He asked the Marine captain. "And of course you were right, you know Smoker, I have a feeling you'll die breathily in the line of duty, I'll be more than happy to inform the government that you put up a valiant fight against the vicious Straw Hat pirate here" he said, walking closer to the cell. "I haven't the vaguest idea what really brought you to this country, but I'm betting you're on your own, we both know the government would never order you come here to this land, they have every confidence in me, a warlord of the sea" he said.

"You big old bag of wind you're Crocodile" Luffy said, getting up and touching the cage bars. "Come on and fight me like a man, you big dumb..." Luffy started to say before his head dropped.

"Pat attention stupid, you got to remember not to touch the bars" Usopp snapped.

"Idiot" I mumbled, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Straw Hat Luffy I congratulate you on getting this far and I promise to dispose of you neatly and patiently, once our special guest of honor has made her appearance" Crocodile said.

"Uh, guest" Nami said, confused.

"Why even as we speak, my partner is on her way to fetch her" Crocodile said, causing my eyes to widen as I figured out who he was talking about.

* * *

"Hey look I'm Sanji, okay which one of you ate the meat" Luffy said, imitating the love cook. Bringing a hand up to my mouth both Usopp and me burst out laughing.

"Do Zoro, hurry" Usopp said.

"Oh really" Nami growled, "GET SERIOUS" she screamed as she hit the two on top of the head, I stopped laughing and whistle lowly when she looked over at me and glared. "HOW CAN YOU TWO SCREW AROUND WHEN WE'RE IN THIS DESPERATE SITUATION" Nami screamed.

"Well we can't get out, so what else is there for us to do" Luffy said.

"THE FACT THAT WE CAN'T GET OUT IS THE REASON THIS IS SO DESPERATE" Nami shouted. Looking at Zoro, I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder while he slept. As if on instinct he wrapped an arm around me and continued to sleep. "IF WE DON'T DO SOMETHING SOON WE'RE GOING TO WIND UP DEAD" she screamed, casting a glance over at Zoro and me. "AND WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING" she screamed, hitting Zoro on the head.

"Oh is it morning" Zoro said, slightly irritated as he rubbed on of his eyes as the other one continued to hold me.

"IT'S AFTERNOON YOU MORON" Nami shouted.

"Nami calm down, yelling at these idiot's isn't going to solve anything" I said, getting out of Zoro's grasp and walking over to the enraged navigator. I held my hands up in defense when she looked at me with a death glare.

"You're certainly a spirited young lady" Crocodile said, as he sat at a table, with food on it.

"Whatever, you better go ahead and enjoy yourself like you still got the time mister, because when these fellows get out of here they're going to kick your smug butt up and down the Grand Line like a flabby beach ball, right Luffy" Nami said, holding her arm out.

"YEAH YOU BETTER BELIEVE WE WILL BUDDY" Luffy yelled, causing me to chuckle at his enthusiasm, while Usopp sat in a fetal position.

"Your crew members seem to place a lot of trust in your talents, Straw Hat Luffy" Crocodile said. "How foolish, I think trust is completely unnecessary" he said, laughing a little.

"Who does he think he is, snickering at us like that" Nami said.

"Knock it off Nami, you're just going to make him angry" Usopp said.

"He has a point though, you should never put all your trust into one person, because that will be your destruction in the end" I said, causing all of them to look at me, a little surprised.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like it.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	42. Chapter 42

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Forty-Two

"Crocodile" I heard Vivi say angrily.

"Vivi" we all said, looking at her as she stood at the top of the stairs.

"My humble greetings Vivi, Royal Princess of Alabasta, I mean Miss. Wednesday, I compliment you on having you invading our assassin's in order to get this far" Crocodile said.

"You have no idea what I do or how far I would go to see you dead, Mr. Zero" Vivi said. "I wish you died in your cradle you monster" she said, running towards him, her Peacock Strings out.

"VIVI WAIT, FIRST GET US OUT OF THIS THING" Luffy shouted to the princess.

"This country would still be peaceful if it wasn't for you" Vivi said. Looking towards Zoro I could tell he was slightly irritated by all the noise. "PEACOCK STRING SLASHERS" Vivi shouted, throwing one of her weapons out at the man. I watched slightly surprised as the weapon was about to hit Crocodile's head but only for his head to turn into sand.

"Not going to work" Smoker said, as the rest of Crocodile's body turned into sand.

"Feel better" we heard Crocodile say as the sand moved behind Vivi, "as a native of this country, you must surely know that I have the power of the Sand Sand Fruit" he said, as the sand wrapped around Vivi and morphed into Crocodile. "Want to become a mummy?" He asked the princess as he held his hook close to her throat.

"He's, he's made of sand" Usopp said.

"YOU LEAVE HER ALONE, I'M WARNING YOU RIGHT NOW OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS" Luffy shouted angrily.

"Have a seat princess" Crocodile said, as Vivi was tied up and seated on a chair near the table he was eating at earlier. "I trust you're comfortable there, I must your timing is perfect, the party is about to begin" he said, causing me to furrow my brows in confusion. "Isn't that right Miss. Sunday?" He asked the raven haired woman.

"Yes" Miss. Sunday said.

"Party" Nami said in confusion.

"It's exactly noon right now, time for Operation Utopia" Miss. Sunday said.

"Huh, Utopia" Nami said.

"What's an Operation Utopia?" Luffy asked, causing Crocodile to started to laugh. "HEY" Luffy shouted, as the man continued to laugh.

"It will mean the demise of the Kingdom Alabasta, Miss. Wednesday" Crocodile said, looking at Vivi. "I'm going to wipe it off the face of the map as if it never was, all people, great and small will be sucked into eternal darkness as they writhe in agony, let Operation Utopia begin" he said.

"Damn you, just what is it that you think you're going to do to Alabasta?" Vivi asked.

"Princess would you like to know what kind of people I despise of all others, those bias hypocrites who bleed endlessly about happiness of the people" Crocodile said.

"You plan to kill my father, YOU BE DEAD BEFORE YOU CAN GET CLOSE TO HIM" Vivi shouted.

"You needn't shout, I'm not gonna touch a hair on his head, he's not even worth killing, instead I shall let him taste the humiliation that is far crueler then death" Crocodile said.

"What's crueler then death?" Usopp asked.

"That's such an un-lady like expression you have there your highness" Crocodile said.

"I demand that you tell me, what is this Operation Utopia?" Vivi asked. "Answer me" she demanded.

"You demand me, now, now, perhaps you need to review your current situation" Crocodile said.

"I SAID ANSWER ME" Vivi shouted.

"You're a courageous young woman, well why not" Crocodile said, turning away from the princess. "The Operation is already under way, very well, I'll tell you my plan to end this country, about Operation Utopia" he said.

* * *

"That's horrifying" Nami said after Crocodile explained what Operation Utopia was.

"Well do you like it? The Operation you once participated in is now reaching peroration, if you listen closely I'd wager you could hear the howls of the kingdom and they all scream the same, protect Alabasta, protect Alabasta, protect Alabasta" Crocodile said.

"STOP IT, HOW ARE YOU SO CRUEL?" Vivi screamed.

"It's heartbreaking isn't it, they're love for the kingdom will be what destroy's it" Crocodile said, as Vivi started crying. Soon Luffy started screaming as he ran towards the bars and try to get through them.

"Is he stupid? Didn't he hear what I said before?" Smoker asked.

"He's defiantly stupid, but that's also the reason he's our captain" Zoro said, a small smile made its way onto my lips as I crossed my arms and glared at Crocodile.

"Crocodile, I'm so gonna kick your ass" Luffy said, growing weak as he tried to squeeze through the bars.

"You know what, I've had to make so many moves to be able to get to this point, the sabotage to inflame the citizens, manipulating the Royal Army; do you have any idea why I go to such lengths to destroy this country?" Crocodile asked, smirking.

"As if I'd understand anything inside your fowl mind" Vivi said, glaring at the man.

"You've got a pretty sharp tongue for a princess, don't you?" Crocodile asked.

"VIVI" Usopp shouted, as the princess and the chair fell to the ground.

"Now, now, what are you trying to do Miss. Wednesday?" Crocodile asked.

"Stop you, I'm going to stop you, there's still time, if I can just get to Alubarna, east of here, if I can get there before the Rebel Army, I may be able to stop them" Vivi said, as she started crawling, having some trouble since her arms were tied behind her back. "I'll never give up, while there's a chance" she said, causing Crocodile to chuckle. "Somehow I'm going to stop you, watch, you won't get away with this" she said.

"No" Luffy growled.

"You can quit fooling around now" Crocodile said, after a while. "What a coincidence, we were just about to head to Alubarna ourselves Miss. Wednesday, if you like to come with us princess; then please do or you can try and save them" he said, holding up a key.

"The key" Vivi said.

"The key to this cell" Luffy said, "HEY GIVE IT" he screamed. Turning towards Vivi, Crocodile held the key out, seeing this the princess try to struggle out of her restrains. Crawling forward, Crocodile dropped the key, as Vivi try to loosen the ropes around her wrist. Breaking free she tries to grab the key as Crocodile turned away and tap the heel of his foot to the ground opening a trap door. "NO" Luffy shouted as the key falls into the hole.

"What, a trap door" Vivi said.

"It won't be too long until the Rebels and Royal Forces begin their battle to the death" Crocodile said. "Even if you hurried to Alubarna from here, who knows if you make it in time" he said, turning around to face the blue haired girl, "to stop the rebellion, you need to leave at once Miss. Wednesday, will you do that? Or try and save your friends instead" Crocodile said. "It's your choice, but if you choose the latter it doesn't help that I accidentally dropped the key into the Banana Gators dean" he said.

"Huh" Vivi gasped, "Banana Gators dean" she said looking down into the room below.

"What are those things?" Luffy asked. "Ahh, look out the window, there's an alligator growing out of that banana" he said, causing me to sweat drop.

"In case you hadn't noticed that's not the only one" Nami said, slightly irritated.

"Looks like we're in an aquarium, I hope we're not the fish food" Usopp said.

"What weird bananas" Luffy said, causing me to sweat drop even more.

"Idiot" I mumbled, smiling a little.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	43. Chapter 43

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar

* * *

Chapter Forty-Three

"You idiot, look closer, they got banana's growing out of them, they're weird gators not weird bananas" Usopp said.

"What no Vivi, what happen?" Luffy asked.

"A big Banana Gator just swallowed the key to your cell" Vivi said.

"WELL THEN GO DOWN THERE AND MAKE HIM SPIT IT OUT" Luffy shouted, causing my eye to twitch a little.

"I wouldn't stand a chance, they're alpha predators of the top of the food chain, they're ferocious, they even prey on Sea Kings, Luffy" Vivi said. "Get near one and they'll devour you in one bite" she said, causing Crocodile to chuckle and smirk.

"Sorry you might have had the key, if I hadn't accidentally dropped it" Crocodile said, causing my eye to twitch even more. "Now there's no telling which of my pets swallowed it" he said.

"Crap" Luffy said.

"Thanks a lot, you jerk" Nami said.

"Damn it, if we can just get out of here, I can handle those over grown reptiles" Zoro said, holding one of his swords up.

"Oh man you're really dumb Zoro, we can't get out because the key got swallowed" Luffy said, causing me to sigh.

"I know that, you stupid idiot" Zoro said, irritated with our rubbery captain.

"Oh well" Crocodile said, snapping his fingers as a set of double door's started to open. "I'm sorry, but we must be going, time is of the essence, oh and speaking of time, this room will be destroyed in exactly one hour, it served me well but it's no longer of any use, soon the water of Rainbase's lake will fill this room and unless there are fish or one of my gators, anyone left in here won't survive" he said, I yelped as Zoro grabbed my waist and pulled me close. "Well it's either one million innocent citizens or a mere five pirates that have no future, it's time to choose, but to be honest the odds are quiet low for both, I hope you like gambling Miss. Wednesday because like they do at the tables upstairs, you're gonna have to roll the dice" he said, laughing lowly. "Just like I did with this country, which was simple will all the fools here, people like those juvenile Rebels, and that old man digging in Yuba" Crocodile said, catching Luffy's attention.

"You don't mean that dried up old guy, do you?" Luffy asked, growing angrier by the minute.

"Of course, even though everyone else has abandon it, that old fool keeps pecking away everyday at an oasis that's long dead" Crocodile said. "Even as he's plagued by constant sandstorms, he still digs away" he said, chuckling lowly.

"Shut up" Luffy growled.

"You don't know much about sand storms do you, Straw Hat Luffy?" Crocodile asked. "Ever wonder how one can hit a town perfectly every time?" He asked, smirking at the realization on Luffy's face.

"No wait, you mean..." Vivi started to say, as she realized what Crocodile meant also.

"It was you, you did it" Luffy growled out in anger.

"I will kill you" Vivi sneered out, as Crocodile turned around and left. Miss. Sunday looked back at the princess before turning around and leaving also.

"THE ROOM IS STARTING TO FLOOD, OH NO" Usopp shouted as small doors burst open, letting water in. I felt Zoro tighten his grip on me. "We're all going to drown if we don't do something quick" Usopp said, freaking out. "VIVI HELP GET US OUT OF HERE, I WANT TO LIVE A LOT LONGER THEN JUST ONE HOUR" Usopp shouted.

"Hey just stop freaking out" Zoro said, his grip on me tightening on me some more.

"ARE YOU CRAZY ZORO? HOW CAN I NOT FREAK OUT AT A TIME LIKE THIS, WE'RE ALL GOING TO DROWN LIKE RATS IF WE DON'T GET OUT OF HERE, DON'T YOU GET IT?" Usopp shouted at the swordsman.

"So it's either my kingdom or my friends" Vivi said, sighing I wrapped my arms around Zoro and held onto him, resting my head on his chest. "All you done is take Crocodile, so I know you wouldn't give me either choice, even if I left for Alubarna you would kill me before I even reach it, the only real choice, the only way to end this nightmare is to take out the one that started it" she said, tears filling her eyes as she glared at the man's retreating figure. "Monster, you don't know a thing, not anything, about this country's people, its history, or way of life" she said, as she started swinging her Peacock Strings around. But stopped and closed her eyes, releasing low sobs.

"Vivi" Luffy said, catching said princesses attention. "Get us out, you can do it, I know you can" he said.

"H-how Luffy?" Vivi asked, still crying.

"Ah, so you started begging for your life, eh Straw Hat Luffy, there's no shame in that" Crocodile said. "It's only natural to be afraid of dying" he said.

"I'm not begging...IT'S JUST THAT IF I DIE, WHO ELSE IS GOING TO BE ABLE TO KICK YOUR ASS" Luffy shouted.

"Don't flatter yourself, you small fry" Crocodile said.

"You're a small fry, who thinks he's a big shot" Luffy growled, as Crocodile snapped his fingers. A door opened up and a huge Banana Gator came out.

"You're right Miss. Wednesday, I would have had killed you if you left for the capital and of course I plan on doing the same here" Crocodile said, chuckling. My eyes widen and my face paled as I saw how huge the gator was. Feeling Zoro tighten his grip on me, I heard a low growl escape his throat.

"T-that thing is so gigantic" Vivi said, before putting up a brave front.

"VIVI, YOU SHOW THAT GATOR" Luffy shouted.

"ARE YOU CRAZY, IT'S TOO BIG" Usopp shouted at Luffy. "Vivi don't listen to this kook, get out of there, but um, get us out too" he said.

"She only has to beat one of them" Luffy said.

"No, look out the windows" Nami said.

"Huh" Usopp said before screaming. "They're all waiting in line to eat us" he said, when we noticed all the Banana Gators lined up.

"At least we won't drown like rats" Zoro said, causing me to sweat drop as I looked at him with a slight irritated look.

"Yeah but getting eaten by a ginormous alligator isn't the way I want to go either" Usopp said.

"Peacock String..." Vivi started to say before the alligator attacked her, jumping out-of-the-way the gator instead ate the table and part of the stairs.

"That things fast" Usopp said, "strong too, it chopped through those stone stairs as if they were cardboard" he said. Noticing that Vivi had moved, the gator turned around and hit her with its tail.

"VIVI NO" Luffy shouted.

"CAN YOU HEAR US? PLEASE SAY SOMETHING; TELL US, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Usopp shouted.

"VIVI GET UP" Luffy shouted.

"RUN" both Nami and me screamed.

"VIVI GET OUT OF THERE, IT'S GOING TO EAT YOU" Usopp yelled.

"What" I mumbled, furrowing my brows as we heard a strange noise, we watched as the gator stopped and looked towards Miss. Sunday who was holding a Transponder Snail.

"Looks like someone's calling" Miss. Sunday said. "Yes" she answered, holding the Transponder Snail up.

"Hello, hello can you hear me" Someone said on the other end.

"Yes we can hear you, you're a billion right?" The raven haired woman asked.

"Hey pal, is this thing working alright, I've only used the Transponder Snail once before" the person on the other end said, now why does their voice sound familiar.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	44. Chapter 44

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Forty-Four

"It's working fine, they can hear you just talk into it" a second voice said on the other line.

"Uh" Nami said, catching our attention.

"What do you want?" Miss. Sunday asked.

"Hurry up and state your business, what is it?" Crocodile asked.

"Oh no, I've know I've heard that voice before" the person on the other line said. "Yeah hello there, you reached the crap café" the person said.

"The crap café" Crocodile said.

"Does that ring a bell, it should but in case it doesn't, maybe this will jog your memory, Little Garden" the person said. I frowned since I don't remember much from that island.

"We only have five of the six Straw Hats inside that cell, based on what Mr. Two showed us, the only one left is that pet, do they have other members that we don't know about?" Crocodile asked.

"Did you hear that?" Usopp whispered.

"The voice was unmistakable" Nami said.

"SAN-" Luffy started to shout before Usopp covered his mouth.

"Shut up, they don't know about him so let's keep it that way" Usopp whispered. "He was in the cabin when Mr. Two showed up, so they never met, he's are ace in the hole, so zip it" he whispered to the raven haired boy.

"Oh, that's right, Sanji and Chopper didn't get captured, they're still outside" Vivi said quietly.

"Aw, yes, mind telling me who you are?" Crocodile asked.

"Me, well just call me Mr. Prince" Sanji said, causing me to sweat drop.

"Very well Mr. Prince, mind telling me something else, like where you are?" Crocodile asked.

"I'm afraid I can't say, if I did you just come running and get rid of me, even though I highly doubt you could get rid of me, I'm not about to do so, I'm not stupid" 'Mr. Prince' said, "I never give up information easily, unlike you just did, Mr. Zero" he said.

"MR. PRINCE HURRY; COME ON IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP, WE'RE ALL GONNA END UP AS GATOR BAIT, WE'RE RUNNING OUT OF TIME" Usopp shouted.

"HURRY UP MR. PRINCE, COME RESCUE US" Luffy shouted, soon you couldn't tell what he and Usopp were saying since they were shouting over each other.

"That's my loud mouth crew alright, thanks for letting me know they're with you, all I have to do is find you, ahh" suddenly there was a gun shot and 'Mr. Prince' quit talking, causing Luffy and Usopp to shut up.

"Not so tough now, are you?" The second voice from before asked. "We've got him sir, don't worry, he won't be going anywhere in the condition we put him in" the man said, as you could hear 'Mr. Prince' moaning in pain.

"Sanji, oh no" Vivi said quietly.

"So where are you? Speak up" Crocodile said.

"I'm in front of the casino with the gator top, in Rainbase, Rain Dinners" the man said.

"If he's not dead, he's going to wish he was" Zoro said, clenching his teeth. "Because I'm going to kill him next time I see him" he said angrily, tightening his grip on me even more.

"NO SANJI" Luffy screamed, as Usopp started freaking out.

"That poor guy" Nami said in tears, looking down I felt silent tears roll down my cheeks.

"Stay right there" Crocodile said, "well we shouldn't leave the man waiting" he said as Miss. Sunday put the Transponder Snail away.

"Is this wise?" Miss. Sunday asked. "The billion's still don't know the actual identity of their boss" she said.

"Aside for the number agents, no one knows who you and I truly are" Crocodile said, "everyone thinks I'm a local hero, who also owns this casino, there's nothing suspicious about a perprior, to going to see what happen in front of this building, our secret will be safe" he said. Seeing the chance Vivi took a few steps back, before running. Seeing this, the gator turned around and chopped more of the stone stairs, trying to get her.

"VIVI" Luffy shouted, as we all stared wide eye. "HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He shouted.

"We still have time before this room fills completely with water, I'm going outside to help you know who" Vivi said, as she climbed onto the stairs that were still standing.

"Got you, there's no way he kicked the bucket, not that guy, if you can get him free, I'm sure he can get us free" Usopp said.

"And Chopper's out there too, so we might actual have a chance of getting out of here" Nami said.

"VIVI LOOK OUT" Luffy shouted as a dust of sand came hurdling towards her. "VIVI" he shouted as Crocodile's hook grabbed her neck and pulled her back.

"I have had enough of your nonsense" Crocodile said, as she crashed into the ground, he soon turned his arm back to normal.

"NO GET UP" Luffy shouted, as Usopp started crying loudly. Both screamed at the fallen princess as she laid there.

"Since you care for your friends that much Miss. Wednesday, you can just die here with them" Crocodile said, as he and Miss. Sunday appeared on top of the steps. "Which thanks to the rising water and my hungry pets outside, she'll recover very, very soon" he said. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to drag Mr. Prince back here to join you, I hope you don't mind corpses" Crocodile said laughing.

"CROCODILE" Luffy shouted at the retreating man.

* * *

"VIVI" Luffy continued to shout, as the Banana Gator stood there growling at the unconscious princess. I lightly moved my feet, kicking some of the water the covered the was slowly filling the room up as it continued to rise.

"They've been there for me all this time" Vivi said, getting up slowly. "They never let me down, so I cannot let them down, I won't let them die like this" she said, panting. Roaring the alligator charged forward, destroying the stone stairs some more, seeing this we all screamed. Soon the reptile cried in pain, as Vivi slashed at it with her Peacock Strings. Jumping onto its back, she jumped onto the rest of the stairs and started running up them.

"All right, she got away" Nami said in relief. Growling the gator destroyed more of the stairs, not being able to take much more the pillars crack and the windows broke, making even more water enter the room. "Oh no, this just went from bad to worse" Nami said.

"At the rate it's flowing, we don't even have an hour left, we'll be lucky if we have twenty minutes" Usopp said.

"VIVI ARE YOU OKAY?" Luffy shouted, concern for the princess.

"I'M FINE, I'M GOING TO GET HELP, SO JUST HOLD ON" Vivi shouted back. "I WILL GET YOU OUT OF THERE, I WILL GET YOU OUT OF THERE, I WILL NOT ABANDON ANY OF YOU, I PROMISE, I'LL BE RIGHT BACK WITH HELP, OKAY" she shouted, I breathed heavily as my face became void of emotion, I didn't even notice Zoro tightening his grip on my waist.

"OKAY, YOU CAN DO IT VIVI" both Luffy and Usopp shouted, as she ran out of the room.

* * *

"ALL OF US ARE GOING TO DIE, THAT WATER'S GOING TO BE UP TO OUR NECKS ANY MINUTE NOW" Luffy shouted, as he and Usopp started screaming.

"HEY YOU STUPID GATOR, IF YOU'RE HUNGRY COME AND GET ME" Nami yelled, sticking her arm out of the cage.

"ARE YOU NUTS NAMI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Usopp screamed as the gator chomped down on Nami's arm.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys like it, also I made a wattpad account under the same username, don't worry I'm still going to stay on Fanfiction. But I will be putting some of my stories on here on my wattpad account also.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	45. Chapter 45

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Forty-Five

"Shit" I cursed, but sighed in relief when I saw that the gator didn't get her arm.

"I'm trying to lure the gator in close enough so that he'll bite this cage apart" Nami said.

"Hey that's not a bad idea" Usopp said.

"YEAH, COME AND GET US YOU STUPID BANANA, YOU ROTTEN BANANA" Luffy shouted, causing me to sweat drop.

"Look I told you, that things not a banana, it's an alligator with a banana growing out of its head" Usopp said.

"But it's called a Banana Gator" Luffy said.

"Let me explain it to you, you've heard of the Monkey Dance right?" Usopp asked.

"IT'S A BANANA" Luffy screamed.

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN FOR A SECOND" Usopp screamed. "Okay look, there's a dance called the Monkey Dance, you follow" he said as Luffy put a hand on the cage bars. "Even though it got the word monkey in it, it isn't an actual monkey" Usopp explained, knocking Luffy's hand off the bars when he saw the boy's head lull backwards. "Don't touch those bar's" he said.

"How do you know they're not bananas if you haven's eaten one" Luffy said.

"WATCH OUT" Nami shouted, as the gator opened its jaw's, biting onto the cage. Screaming I held into Zoro as water filled the cage and the gator's teeth cracked.

"The cage is too tough" Usopp said.

"The Banana Gator didn't even dent it" Luffy complained.

"VIVI PLEASE HURRY" Usopp cried.

"Hey Straw Hats" Smoker said, I flinched when Zoro tighten his grip on me.

"We're all about to die, how can you just sit there like that?" Usopp asked.

"You should be trying to help us get out of here too" Luffy said.

"Tell me something, how much do you guys know? What exactly is Crocodile after?" Smoker asked. "The woman at Crocodile's side, did you know the World Government has a sizable prize on her head for twenty years, as I recall over seventy million beli" he said.

"Seventy million, holly molly, why is it so much?" Usopp asked.

"It's almost as much as Crocodile had" Nami said.

"The moment those two joined forces, this insurrection became more than just a simple coo" Smoker said. "If they're not stopped here and now this could very well turn into something the whole world will drag into" he said.

"The whole world, wait what do you mean?" Nami asked.

"This is starting to sound a little far fetch" Usopp said.

"I don't care if all of that is true" Luffy said, with his arms crossed.

"Huh" Nami and Usopp said, as I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't need any other excuses, I'm still going to kick that guy's ass" Luffy said.

"Hmm, I see, so how do you intend to get out of here?" Smoker asked, as Luffy stood still in the water.

"AHH, IT'S ALL THE WAY UP TO MY LEGS NOW" Luffy shouted when he noticed how high up the water was.

"AHH, WE'RE DROWNING" Usopp shouted as he ran around.

"Uh, all of a sudden I feel a little..." Luffy started to say, as his head fell forward into the water.

"No, hey wait, just tough it out, Vivi said she bring some help back" Usopp said, grabbing his shoulders as his head bounced a little.

"Damn it, if only my swordsman ship was better, I could cut through this stupid cage, we'd be free" Zoro said, causing me to frown. Looking up at him, I smacked him lightly on the head.

"Don't say such nonsense, you're a great swordsman" I mumbled, wrapping my arms around him in a tight hug, while resting my head against his chest.

"It's really impolite to make a lot of noise at meal time like what you were doing" we heard a familiar voice say. Suddenly Sanji kicked the alligator in the stomach, "I'll teach you how yo behave, BAD MANNER KICK COURSE" Sanji shouted, as the alligator was thrown into the air coughing up some pieces of the stairs. We all stared at the blonde in shock, except for Luffy who just groaned. Watching as Sanji removed his cigarette and held it out; I smiled a little to know he was okay. "Hey guys, been waiting long?" He asked.

"YEAH IT'S MR. PRINCE, WE'RE FREE; FINALLY WE CAN GET OUT OF HERE NOW" Luffy and Usopp cheered.

"Thank you" Nami and I said.

"Well don't just stand there, find the key and get us out of here" Zoro growled, tightening his grip on me.

"Nami my dear do you love me now? Huh, well Nami my sweet?" Sanji asked, causing me to sweat drop as he moved around in the water with hearts flying around him.

"Uh, sure and I'll love you even more if you hurry up and open this cage, Skylar will love you also" Nami said, causing Zoro to growl a little.

"VIVI, ALRIGHT, WAY TO GO" Luffy shouted up to the princess, who was sitting on higher part of the broken stairs, holding his thumb up. Smiling, Vivi did the same back to him.

"More diners with bad manners, huh" Sanji said, as more Banana Gators appeared.

"GET THEM SANJI, SMASH THOSE WEIRD BANANAS INTO PUDDING" Luffy shouted.

"Don't worry I'm going to teach these bananas some proper manners alright" Sanji said, bringing one of his legs up. "Since theirs are so bad and attacked the ladies, I'll do way, I'll take my sweet time doing it too cause nobody does that to Nami or Skylar" Sanji said.

"We don't have anytime for shivery, one second strike, no make that one instant strikes" Usopp said.

"The third one that just came in has the key" Smoker said.

"Hey, how do you know that Smokey?" Luffy asked.

"Guess your ears aren't as big as your mouth, it's that one's growl the same as the one that swallowed the key" Smoker said, as Luffy and Usopp turned around and listened to the gators growl.

"I can't really tell" Luffy said, causing me to sweat drop. Soon Sanji kicked one of the gators, causing a white ball to fly out of its mouth flopping into the water; the water shot up and started pouring back down like rain.

"Key" Luffy and Usopp said.

"There it is, get it" Luffy said, I furrowed my brows as I looked at the strange ball.

"Hey wait a minute" Usopp said.

"That doesn't look like the key" Luffy said.

"Wax Wax Ball" came a weak voice as the ball cracked open showing a man, all dried up. Standing up he stretched his arms and started screaming, I guess.

"What the" we all said.

"Yes water, at last, it's a miracle" the man said.

"Hey it's him" Zoro said, his grip become even more tight as he now held me in a protective manner.

"Who?" I asked, confused.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	46. Chapter 46

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Forty-Six

"MR. THREE" Luffy shouted, well that answers that.

"Mr. Three, what was he doing in the belly of a Banana Gator?" Vivi asked, surprised.

"I'm alive again, I thought I was a goner" Mr. Three said, as he drank the water filling up the room, I raised an eyebrow as his hair popped up, looking like the number three. "Stupid Crocodile, you thought you could get rid of me, but you didn't try hard enough, the moment I was swallowed I used the last of my powers to create that Wax Wax Ball that was how I survived" he said, the tips of his fingers turning into wax. While pointing forward he noticed he wasn't pointing at Crocodile but the key to this cage. "A key" he said, picking it up, soon Nami, Usopp, and Luffy started screaming at him to give them the key. "Ahh, not you guys again" he said, freaking out as he finally noticed Luffy and them, soon he started looking around. "Now I see what's happening here" he said, smirking.

"Mr. Three I presume" Sanji said, walking up to the man, which cause Mr. Three to freak out.

"How'd you know who I was?" Mr. Three asked, placing a hand over his chest.

"Well your hair gave it away" Sanji said. "I'll take the key, toss it here" the blonde said.

"Sure thing, here it goes" Mr. Three said, throwing the key away from him and Sanji.

"Hey" Sanji said, as the key landed in the water near three Banana Gators.

"I don't know who you are, but if you want the Straw Hats out, you're no friend of mine, you want the key go find it, good luck, you'll need it with all those alligators around, trust me I know" Mr. Three said with a huge smile on his face.

"Jerk" Sanji growled out, glaring at the man.

"Better find it soon, that water's rising" Mr. Three said.

"That bastard" Zoro said.

"That was a dirty move, even for that creep" Luffy said.

"WE'RE RUNNING OUT OF TIME, HURRY" Nami shouted.

"Lousy, good for nothing wax guy" Sanji mumbled.

"Wait a minute Sanji, he might be good for something, like using his wax powers to make a key" Usopp said.

"You're right" Sanji said smirking.

* * *

"Nice work Candle Man now there are two more things to do" Sanji said, as Mr. Three opened the cage door. Sanji placed something on the beaten and bloody Mr. Three, before kicking him towards the wall. "Let's go, hurry" Sanji said.

"Right we got to stop the Rebels before they attack Alubarna, we should be able to get through that hallway" Nami said, gesturing to the hall Crocodile and Miss. Sunday were going to use before they got the Transponder Snail call.

"There's a problem with that, namely dozen of Banana Gators" Vivi said.

"I think they've handled it" I said, from my spot next to Nami.

"THAT'S IT, I CAN TAKE ON HUNDREDS OF THOSE WEIRD BANANAS" Luffy shouted as he and Zoro finished beating up the last of the Banana Gators.

"Um, that problem solved" Nami said.

"And I had so much trouble with at least one of them" Vivi said, turning away and covering her eyes. Sighing I closed my eyes and patted her back softly.

"No don't be so hard on yourself, those two just have crazy abnormal strength" Usopp said.

"He's right" I agreed.

"YEAH, I'D BE EVEN STRONGER IF I WASN'T SOAKED RIGHT NOW" Luffy shouted. Soon the walls and windows started cracking as more water filled the room. "AHH, THIS PLACE IS FALLING APART" Luffy screamed.

"Yeah we can see that" Sanji snapped.

"OH NO, THE PASSAGE WAY IS CRUMBLING TOO" Usopp shouted.

"We got to get out of here, right now" Sanji said. Screaming we were all soon submerged in water, holding my breath I watched as I rock hit Usopp on the head. I quickly swim out of the when I rock came hurdling towards me, swimming upwards, I burst through the top, gulping up as much air as I could. Swimming towards the shore I crawled onto land and sat down taking in deep heavy breaths. I watched as Sanji emerged with Luffy, who started spitting out water. "Hey you alive there Luffy?" Sanji asked.

"Usopp please wake up" Vivi said as she and Nami tried to pull Usopp out of the water. Frowning I looked into the water waiting to see if Zoro would emerge soon.

"Come on, just kick your legs or something" Nami said. "Hey, help us pull you out of here" she said.

"Geez, why would a pirate want Devil Fruit powers, if it means he can't swim" Sanji said. Soon Zoro burst out of the water, pulling Smoker onto dry land with him. Getting up I started to help him pull the Marine Captain onto dry land.

"What Smoker, hey Zoro what are you doing? In case you forgot, that guy's our enemy" Sanji said.

"Back off, I didn't want to do it, but he was about to die that's all" Zoro said. Leaning forward I pressed my ear to Smoker's chest, sighing in relief when I heard a heart beat. He my be our enemy but I'm not heartless enough to want him dead.

"Whatever, we got to get moving guys, we've lost too much time already" Sanji said, as Smoker got on his hands and knees and started coughing. "Vivi, can we still make it?" The blonde asked.

"I don't know" Vivi said as she ringed out the water in her clothes.

"Hey Nami, you still have that perfume I bought you?" Sanji asked, causing me to frown.

"Huh, yeah, but why?" Nami asked.

"Put some of it on please" Sanji said.

"Okay" Nami said, spraying the perfume on. Scrunching up my face, I started sneezing over and over.

"Aw, just one whiff of it, makes me swoon like a school boy in love" Sanji said, as I continued to sneeze.

"Not to mention you act like an idiot" Zoro said, grabbing me and pulling me close to him. Sneezing I glared at him as my cheeks turned red.

"Roronoa" Smoker said, pushing me to the side, Zoro held up one of his swords stopping Smoker's weapon from hitting him. "Why did you save my life?" Smoker asked. Standing there I looked at Zoro, tilting my head to the side as he stood there looking at the Marine Captain.

"All I did was follow my captain's orders, that's it, so I wouldn't read too much into it if I were you" Zoro said, pushing Smoker's weapon away. "It was one of his crazy whims, pay him no mind" he said.

"And you wouldn't have any problems with me carrying out my duties and arresting you, right?" Smoker asked.

"See, I knew this was a bad idea, this is what you get for saving a Marine" Sanji said.

"YEAH ALRIGHT, FULL SPEED AHEAD TO ALUBARNA" Usopp shouted as he stood up.

"WHERE'S CROCODILE? LET ME AT HIM" Luffy screamed, also standing up. Smiling at the two I looked back at Smoker as he blinked his eyes at the two.

"Finally awake, huh" I said, smiling at the two, as they acted all tough.

"Huh, you want some of this, bring it on" Luffy said when he saw Smoker. Closing my eyes I begin to rock back and forth on my heels as I listen to Usopp scream.

"IT'S SMOKER" Usopp screamed. "Luffy forget it, let's just get out of here, come on" he cried.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	47. Chapter 47

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Forty-Seven

"I should but you just saved my life" Smoker said, staring at Luffy with a dull expression. "Go" he said, after a while of him and Luffy staring at each other. "This is the only time I'm letting you Straw Hats off, got it, when we next meet, it's going to be as enemies" he said. Opening my eyes, I smiled at the Marine Captain, as we stood there.

"There they are" I heard someone say, looking towards the noise I saw a couple of Marines come running towards us screaming. Zoro laughing as he grabbed my waist and held me close, smiling I started laughing with him. "Reinforcements have arrived Captain Smoker, hold on" the Marine said.

"Don't let them escape" one said.

"Cut them off" another one said.

"Well that's our cue, so Vivi, which way to Alubarna?" Sanji asked.

"That way" Vivi said, pointing in the direction we needed to go. "To east, across the desert" she said, laughing Zoro picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"They're running away, hurry" one of the Marines said, as they chased after us.

"Luffy come on, what are you doing? Aren't you coming?" Zoro asked, as he looked at our captain, squeezing my ass a little bit.

"Yeah" Luffy said, looking back at Smoker.

"They won't escape us men" a Marine said, causing the others to cheer.

"Heh, hey you're not such a bad guy Smokey" Luffy said, with a wide smile as he started laughing, taking Smoker by surprise.

"WOULD YOU GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE STRAW HAT" Smoker yelled out in embarrassment, as he tries to hit Luffy. Running past us, Zoro smiled as he tightens his grip on me before running after our rubbery captain. Smiling I looked at Smoker and smiled, tilting my head to the side as I started laughing quietly.

"Hurry those Marines are hot on our heels" Usopp said, as we ran, well everyone else ran and I was on Zoro's shoulder.

"ALRIGHT GUYS" Luffy shouted, as he got in front of us. "We got lot's to do, so we're not going to stop until we get to Alubarna" he said. "ARE YOU WITH ME?" He screamed.

"YEAH" we all shouted.

"I SEE THEM, AFTER THEM" one of the Marines shouted as we ran away.

* * *

"Hey please tell me you guys aren't planning on running all the way to Alubarna" Usopp said, I yelped when I felt Zoro squeeze my ass, a little bit harder than normal.

"We got Eyelash, just where the hell is that stupid camel anyways?" Nami asked.

"Closer I hope" Luffy said smiling. "Doesn't this town have a stable, let's get some horses" he suggested.

"But the whole town is crawling with Marines" Vivi said.

"Not to worry, look ahead" Sanji said, turning my head to look over my shoulder I saw Chopper riding on a...giant crab.

"HEY GUYS, HOP ON" Chopper shouted.

"AHH, A CRAB" Usopp screamed.

"CHOPPER" Nami shouted.

"THAT'S A MOVING CRAB" Vivi shouted.

"Yummy" Luffy said, causing me to sweat drop. "WOAH AWESOME, I CAN'T BELIEVE MY EYES, I BET IT'S DELICIOUS" Luffy shouted, causing me to sweat drop even more.

"All aboard" Chopper said.

"WE GET TO RIDE IT" Luffy shouted, stretching his arms and grabbing one of the crab's eyes. "Nice to meet you" he said, as he hung onto the creature's eye.

"Is it just me or does its face look kind of shady" Nami said.

"Who cares, at least we have a ride" Sanji said, as we got on the crabs awaiting claw.

"Say hello, he's Eyelash's friend" Chopper said, as we were all lifted up.

"Zoro, can you put me down" I said, sighing when he complied with my request. Standing next to him, I blushed as he put an arm around my waist holding me close.

"Eyelash has lot's of friends in this area" Chopper said, as we got to the top of the crab's head. "Because it's his home town, he was born and raise here" he said, I sweat dropped as I watched Usopp crawled onto the crab's head. "He's nice, but kind of perky" Chopper said, smiling I blushed as Zoro sat down and pulled me onto his lap.

"I can't believe you found one, Moving Crabs are always submerged under the sand, so it's nearly impossible to spot one" Vivi said.

"Judging by its size, I say this guy's pretty fast" Zoro said holding me with one arm, while he tapped his white sword on his shoulder.

"Okay, time to move out, hang on everyone, here we go" Chopper said, as he snapped the reins to get the crab moving. It was quiet for a minute before Vivi screamed as she was grabbed by a hook and pulled away. Our eyes widen in horror as we watched her being pulled away.

"Chopper stop the crab" Zoro said, as he sat me to the side. Stopping, we all almost lost balance, but regained it.

"It's him" Luffy growled, stretching his arms and grabbing Vivi. Grabbing her, he threw her back towards the crab and held onto the hook. I sighed in relief when Zoro caught Vivi.

"Hey Luffy" Zoro said, while Nami and me checked to see if the princess was alright.

"That damn idiot" Sanji said.

"LUFFY NO" Vivi shouted, her eyes widening.

YOU GUYS GO ON AHEAD, DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME" Luffy shouted. "MAKE SURE YOU DELIVER VIVI HOME, SAFE AND SOUND; YOU HAVE TO PROMISE ME" he shouted. I glared but held no emotions on my face as I looked at our rubbery captain being pulled away. "Good luck you guys" he said.

"Idiot" Zoro mumbled. "Hey let's go Chopper, just keep going to Alubarna" he said.

"Right, okay, let's go crab" Chopper said, about ready to cry.

"HEY HOLD ON" Usopp shouted as the crab started moving again. "WAIT ZORO, THAT'S COLD, STOP THE CRAB, YOU'RE NOT GOING TO ACTUALLY LEAVE HIM BEHIND ARE YOU? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS, WELL IF LUFFY'S GONE THEN YOU BETTER PROTECT ME DAMN IT" he shouted.

"WE GOT TO GO BACK" Vivi screamed.

"It's alright Vivi, he'll be fine; you have to trust me on this, okay, I certainly feel sorry for the other guy" Nami said, "Luffy shows no mercy to his prey and there's not a single person he's gone after that was able to walk away" she said.

"Crocodile will fail, Luffy will win; it's that simple" Zoro said, as I crossed my arms and stared at the disappearing figure of our captain. "The moment the Rebel Army started running, this land's final hour was set, when the Royal Army and the Rebel Army meet, this country, the Kingdom of Alabasta will be gone forever, if you truly are the one and only hope for preventing that tragedy, then you must survive no matter what" he said to Vivi. "So from this moment forward, what happens to Luffy or any of us for that matter isn't the least bit important" the moss haired swordsman said.

"But" Vivi whispered.

"Vivi this is a fight that you and you alone started, you're the one who bravely left this land years ago and made the decision to stand up against a corrupted and evil organization" Sanji said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	48. Chapter 48

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Forty-Eight

"However, don't make the mistake of thinking you're alone anymore" the cook said, walking away.

"Yeah that's right, don't worry because, because Captain Usopp is going to protect you" Usopp cried, scared out of his mind.

"LUFFY" Vivi shouted, towards the disappearing figure. "LISTEN, WE'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU; WE'LL BE IN ALUBARNA" she shouted.

"YEAH" I heard our rubbery captain shout back, bringing a small smile to my face.

* * *

"Vivi what's wrong?" Usopp asked.

"There's a giant sand storm moving towards Rainbase" Vivi said, "it's Crocodile" she said. Sitting next to Zoro I blushed as he puts an arm around my waist.

"Luffy no" Nami said, worried for the raven haired boy.

* * *

We all sat quietly as the crab continues to head towards Alubarna. "And that's when it happen, I looked him straight in the eye and yelled, YOU BONE LEGGED BASTARD" Usopp shouted as he told one of his famous lies. "And ever since that day, crabs throughout the world our self concise about being bone legged" he said, causing Chopper to 'ahh' in amazement.

"That's the reason they walk sideways" Chopper said.

"Yep and at that penile moment a lobster happened to be in earshot and heard the whole thing" Usopp said.

"Oh, so lobsters are crabs too?" Chopper asked.

"Better believe it" Usopp said, laughing as Vivi and I sweat dropped.

"Zoro, why don't you relax you're just wasting you energy doing that" Nami said, looking to the swordsman next to me, I raised an eyebrow when I saw that Eyelash was sitting on his sword and he was using it like a dumbbell.

"Who asked you" Zoro said.

"Excuse him Nami he's hopeless, guys like Zoro they got to keep moving or they won't stay focus, they have one track minds, especially our own resident muscle freak here now that he's tasted the seven warlords" Sanji said, blowing smoke from his cigarettes, as Zoro grounded his teeth.

"Stop whining, just say what's on your mind or shut up" Zoro said.

"Ah, you need me to spell it out, all this tough guy bluster is just sad attempt to mask your fear that Luffy might lose this one" Sanji said, causing me to frown as Vivi gasp.

"Who me, you're saying I'm scared, huh" Zoro said, standing up. "Is that what you're saying, look at me" he said, growing irritated as Sanji stood up also. "Fancy Eyebrows" Zoro said, insulting Sanji.

"That's it, I've had enough of you; you damn moss head" Sanji said, turning to face Zoro.

"What you call me" Zoro growled, as he and Sanji got into each other's faces.

"You want to go?" They both asked at the same time. Growing irritated Nami hit Sanji on the head and I hit Zoro on the head, causing Chopper's jaw to drop open.

"Cut it out" Nami said.

"This is pointless" I said.

"Calm down all of you" Vivi said, catching our attention. "Everyone's frightened yes but we mustn't turn on each other, Luffy's counting on us to meet him in Alubarna" she said.

"Yeah well you seem more on edge than any of us" Usopp said.

"Keep your mind on the rebellion and leave the rest to us" Nami said, going up to the princess and hitting her lightly on the head.

"Sorry about that Vivi" Sanji said, sitting up.

"If we tear each other apart we've already lost" Zoro said also sitting up. Smiling I sat next to him and pecked his cheek, laughing a little when he blushed.

"Alright that's settled, now let's devote our attention to Alubarna, full speed Scissors" Nami said.

"Huh, Scissors" Usopp said, confused.

"Name for the crab" Nami said.

"Oh" Chopper said.

"You just made that up" Usopp said.

"Got something better?" Nami asked, defending the name she picked.

"No, not really" Usopp said, making Chopper laugh a little.

* * *

"What, what do you mean we can't cross this river" Usopp said.

"Think about it, Moving Crabs our creatures of the desert, they don't take to water" Vivi said.

"Has everyone gone nuts, it's a crab they can exist on land and water, guys this is not good, this is a serious problem, look" Usopp said, pulling out the map. "If we just carelessly spend our energy swimming across the river, we're not going to make it in time, see here after the river there's tons of desert to deal with, so if this crab can't make it to the other shore, how we suppose to run the rest of the way on foot" he said.

"We don't have a choice" Nami said.

"We won't make it in time, it's absolutely impossible" Usopp said, as Sanji looked back over his shoulder.

"Uh-oh, hey I can see it, Sandora River straight ahead" Sanji said.

"Oh great" Usopp said, looking the way the chef was pointing.

"Help us Scissors, pretty please" Nami said.

"I know, Scissors loves dancer girls" Chopper suddenly said.

"Will this do?" Nami asked, as she stood up and took off her robe showing that she was still in the dancer outfit that Sanji picked out for her, Vivi, and me.

"Properly" Chopper said as Eyelash and Sanji stared at Nami with hearts in their eyes.

"Oh I can't take it" Sanji said, causing my to sweat drop. Soon Scissors looked back and got hearts in his eyes also.

"He's looking this way" Chopper said. "We accelerated" he said, as the crab started running.

"Nami-swan" Sanji said.

"Great now we got two animals in heat" Zoro said as I clung to him, damn this crab sure can move.

"Don't you mean three" I said, staring at Eyelash, Scissors, and Sanji.

"Alright, we're moving now" Chopper said.

"And what exactly has this solved, Chopper?" Usopp asked. "NOTHING" he shouted.

"Go faster" Chopper ordered as we approached the river. "He did it" he cheered as Scissors was basically running across the water.

"I'm seeing it, but I don't believe it, this crab is incredible" Sanji said as Usopp started cheering.

"Way to go, now don't stop, just keep going, hurry run, run, run all the way, go, keep moving, nothing can stop us now, oh I love this crab" Usopp said, pointing forward. "Hey wait a minute, what's going on?" He asked as the crab started sinking. "If I didn't know any better, I say we were sinking" he cried as we went underwater. "You stupid crab" Usopp growled, as we emerged from the water.

"It's over" Zoro said, holding Chopper on his shoulder as he walked. "No use whining about it, just keep moving" he said, as I walked beside him trying to keep up.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	49. Chapter 49

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Forty-Nine

"Hold on a second, are you sure there aren't any boats around here, how long will it take us to reach the shore?" Usopp asked Vivi.

"The rest of the night" Vivi said.

"That's insane" Usopp said.

"THANKS A LOT, THANKS FOR THE RIDE, BYE" Chopper said, as he looked back and waved to the crab, causing me to smile.

"Oh shut up, he's the reason we're in this mess" Usopp said, "what the" he said as a huge fish emerged out of the water, causing all of us to scream.

"It's a Sandora Catfish" Vivi said, as the thing roared. "They're rarely seen by humans" she said.

"Doesn't seem that rare to me" Usopp said, as the catfish dived forward.

"Did I mention that they love to eat human flesh" Vivi said, as we all started to move away from it.

"You could of told us a bit sooner" Usopp cried. As we swam away from the catfish, I sweat dropped when I saw that Zoro wasn't trying to get away. We stopped as we saw the thing shaking as if something was hitting it.

"Get off of me damn it, I can't see a thing with you hanging on so tight, Chopper" Zoro said, as he tried to get Chopper to move his hoofs off of his eyes.

"Dugongs" I whispered, as the catfish was thrown in the air and a couple of Dugongs humped out of the water.

"Kung Fu Dugongs" Usopp said. Soon we were sitting on top of the knocked out Sandora Catfish, as the Dugongs pulled it.

"They said they were just looking out for their fellow pupils" Chopper said.

"Pupils, what they think Luffy's our master, please" Usopp said.

"You really want to argue with them" Vivi said.

"Hang in there guys, just a little further" Usopp said.

* * *

"Thanks a lot" Vivi said as she, Chopper, and I waved bye to the Dugongs.

"Bye, bye" Chopper and I said.

"Now that things are going smoothly, can we make it in time?" Zoro asked, as I walked over to him and stood next to him, taking his hand into mine.

"I don't know, even riding Eyelash, I'm not sure when we will get there" Vivi said.

"Not to be pessimistic, but Eyelash can only carry three of us, if Baroque Works is going to attack us it will be from here on, so we can't split up, isn't there anyway for us to stick together?" Usopp asked. "Damn this isn't good" he said, when no one said anything.

"Look over there" Nami said, pointing towards something.

"What is it now? Is it then enemy? Don't tell me they're here to kill us already" Usopp said, wide-eyed.

"No wait that sound" Vivi said, looking closer I saw that it was a bunch of ducks running towards us, one of them being Carue. "Carue and the Supersonic Duck Squadron" she said, smiling. "You've come to help us, haven't you?" She asked, as they saluted her. "Carue" she said as we got on the ducks. Riding on them, we begin to race towards Alubarna.

* * *

As the sun begins to rise, we continued to ride towards Alubarna we wore white robes with the hoods up, covering our faces. As we continued to move forward, none of us said a word as we just stared forward, nearing the capital. Suddenly a loud bang echoed through the air as a baseball was shot at us. "Dodge it" Zoro said, as we all moved out-of-the-way, as it came towards us. As we broke away from each other I followed Zoro and Nami. Stopping, we all stood in front of the members that followed us.

"To bad, but it looks like your guess was wrong" we all said, a smirk made its way onto my face.

"WHAT" you could practically hear them all scream, even though they weren't near each other.

"Yeah come on Zoro, let them have it" Nami cheered along with the duck she had ridden here, while I stood next to her, smiling.

"Would you keep it quiet over there" Zoro snapped at the two.

"They fooled us" Mr. One said.

"That's a first" Miss. Doublefinger said, as they watched the two yell at each other. I sighed when the two finally stopped bickering, Nami and me watched as Zoro stood there in front of Mr. One and his partner.

"Go ahead Zoro, what are you waiting for, punch them out" Nami said, still cheering the swordsman on.

"I don't need a cheering squad, go hide somewhere" Zoro said, looking back at us, before facing the duo in front of him. "Alright you guys, do you think you can make this a little challenging?" He asked, smirking. Getting ready to draw his swords, I bit my lip as I watched as the two started walking towards him. I raised an eyebrow when they walked past Zoro, not evening casting a glance his way.

"Hurry up and finished those...really ugly...bad looking people" Nami said slowly as she also noticed them walking past Zoro and towards us. Becoming stiff, I put a hand on my swords, in case they decided to attack.

"What do you think you're doing?" Zoro asked, "hold up" he said.

"Primarily rule to assassination says all weaker targets are to be eliminated first" Mr. One said, causing me to grind my teeth.

"We'll show you how professionals handle these sorts of things" Miss. Doublefinger said. Standing my ground, I looked over to Nami as she started freaking out.

"What you mean us?" Nami asked. "Hold on just a minute, getting rid of us won't do accomplish anything at all, sure we're pretty and we know how to dress but that's it, I mean I don't really have any fighting skills" Nami said. Growling slightly, I tighten my grip on my swords, ready to draw them.

"Yes we know it's clearly obvious" Miss. Doublefinger said, her hips swaying as she held her cigarette in her hands. "As we said, picking off the weak ones first is the fastest way to work" she said, I could practically hear Zoro growling as they draw near Nami and me.

"Sure of course it is, well naturally I know you're right about that one, I'd do the same thing myself in this situation" Nami said, hitting herself one the head lightly, before turning around and running. Standing my ground I clenched my jaw, as my fingers twitched. Standing there I watched as they walked past me, almost not even acknowledging my presence.

"And that's exactly why I told her to shut up and hide somewhere" Zoro said, sweat dropping as he watched after the three, almost relieved that they walked past me. Sighing we started following after them.

"Huh" I said, as I felt the ground rumble, looking to the side I saw a huge smoke cloud, raising an eyebrow I shrugged my shoulders. As Zoro and I continued to follow after Mr. One, Miss. Doublefinger, and Nami.

"That brainless little fool, where did she manage to lose herself this time" Zoro said, as we stopped, looking for any signs of Nami. "That's why I told her to pipe down and hide, but no she has to go running off on her own and make me waste time looking for her, stupid Nami" he growled, causing me to laugh a little. "What are you laughing at?" He snapped.

"Nothing, it's just funny whenever you're angry" I said, smiling when he looked away blushing a little. Chuckling I went back to looking for our orange haired navigator. Hearing something we quickly ran towards it, getting there we saw that Mr. One was about to attack Nami, quickly Zoro draw one of his swords and blocked the attack.

"Zoro" Nami said, eyes wide with fear and surprise. Looking up at the stone column that was in front of them split into many pieces, "that stone column split into pieces" Nami said.

"It didn't split, it was sliced" Zoro said. "Only a swordsman could do something like that" he said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy, also I wanted to point this out when I first watched this episode, I don't know why but whenever Miss. Doublefinger's walked and her hips would sway. It for some reason really pissed me off and I don't know why, sorry for being random right there.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	50. Chapter 50

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Fifty

"That's right" Mr. One said, angry Zoro raised his sword and smashed it against Mr. One's arm, instead of ripping through the tender flesh, the sword made a small 'clink' sound as it hit the man's arm.

"You cut it, didn't you?" Zoro asked, I saw that Mr. One's arm looked like a blade. "With those arms, huh" Zoro said, "you got a rather unusual body, don't you?" He asked, as he pulled his sword away.

"You noticed that I ate the Dice Dice Fruit, making blades from my entire body" Mr. One said, as his other arm and fingers turned into blades. "You're him, the swordsman who supposedly cut down a hundred men in Whisky Peak" he said, looking at Zoro.

"He's also the pirate that turned down the invitation to join Baroque Work's several years ago at East Blue" Miss. Doublefinger said, her hip's swaying from side to side. "And cut down Mr. Seven at the time" she said.

"That was you too?" Mr. One asked, with a bored expression on his face.

"Ha! That's a story that takes me back, that little misunderstanding was your Mr. Seven's fault, for not accepting the terms I offered him" Zoro said, putting one of his swords on his shoulder. "As I remembered it, I made him a very generous proposition, I said sure I'll join as long as you make me your boss" he said, causing my eye to twitch as Miss. Doublefinger laughed.

"You're quiet the comedian, aren't you?" Miss. Doublefinger asked.

"Instead of meeting my terms, he rather rudely took a slash at me, so naturally I put him in his place, now would you like to invite me to?" Zoro asked, with a smirk. "Cause right now, you guys look so ridiculous I wouldn't even accept the job" he said, angry Mr. One screamed as he dashed forward towards Zoro, the swordsman doing as they clashed weapons.

"You think you can make a fool out of me?" Mr. One asked anger clearly in his voice. "You, some swordsman from an upstart pirate crew" he said.

"Maybe I am, but what do you think you guys are? Puppets with no will of your own, being manipulated by Crocodile into building his fake Utopia or maybe you're all just little tin soldiers" Zoro said, as they pulled away from one another. "All shine and no steel" he said, as they stood in front of each other, holding their weapons out.

"Miss. Doublefinger" Mr. One said.

"I know, I know, you want to eliminate him don't you? You do as you please I'll take care of the girls" Miss. Doublefinger's said, walking towards us her hips swaying, hearing this Zoro's eyes widen.

"Nami, Skylar be careful...okay she's gone" Zoro said, looking at me as Nami had already ran away. "Follow after her, okay and don't go getting yourself killed, you got that?" He asked.

"Yeah, see you later" I said, running the way Nami went. Catching up to her, I ran beside her as we ran away from Miss. Doublefinger's, I made sure one of my hands were near my swords in case I had to pull them out. Stopping we looked around for any signs of that woman, gun fire, shouting, and horses could be heard all around. After a while Nami sighed in relief and leaned against a wall, looking deep in thought. I saw Nami frown, looking at her something tells me she's thinking about the others. "I'm sure they're fine, they can't be beaten that easily" I said quietly, giving her a small smile as she cast a glance at me. Hearing a couple of logs fall over, she grabbed my arm and pulled me down with her. Letting me go she rested her shoulder against the wall and looked down, her orange hair covering her face. Lightly she bumped her head against the wall, looking past her I couldn't shake the feeling that Miss. Doublefinger's was nearby. Looking back at Nami, I smiled when i saw a look of determination on her face as she held up some small blue poles. Hearing footsteps we stood up straight and started looking left and right, searching for that blue haired woman.

"Okay I'll fight, if it's just that one woman I should be able to..." Nami started to say, before something pierced through the wall and her shoulder.

"NAMI" I screamed as she fell to the ground, holding her bleeding shoulder. Bending down beside her, I growled, looking around. As Nami sat up we watched as something started shooting through the wall, making a doorway. As the wall that was pierced fell down, Nami quickly grabbed her weapon, as I pulled out my swords.

"Give it up girls, it's useless" Miss. Doublefinger said, walking towards us. Glaring I looked at her body seeing no weapons on her at all, '_does this mean she has Devil Fruit powers also_' I thought, clenching my teeth. "I know what you both are thinking" she said, raising one of her arms as spikes came out of it. "You're right I ate the Spike Spike Fruit, it granted me the power to release spikes from anywhere on my body" she said, smirking.

"Shit" I mumbled, if those spikes could pierce through a stone wall, imagine what it could do to our bodies, we can't afford to mess up.

"What don't tell me, you're actually going to try and fight me" Miss. Doublefinger said, as Nami and I got up, standing in front of her.

"Yes" Nami said, connecting the poles in her hands together to create a staff. "Stay away or feel the force of my Clima Takt" she said, holding her weapon up. Smiling I held my two swords out in front of me.

"Clima what now?" Miss. Doublefinger asked.

"For sunny weather" Nami said making a triangle with her weapon, as she says the name of the move, which I didn't catch, a cloud of dust surround her, Once it cleared I sweat dropped as I saw two birds and some confetti fly out of the thing, while Nami was on one knee holding it out. "Woah look at that, it made doves appeared" she laughed nervously. "Dumb thing" she all but growled, throwing it to the ground as Miss. Doublefinger's and I stared at her. Looking dejected Nami sat on the ground, her head hanging low as a dove sat on top of her head.

"Are you...alright?" Miss. Doublefinger's asked, both hands on her hips.

"This time you have it" Nami said, picking the weapon up again and positioning it like a gun, shouting out the name of the attack, which again I didn't catch. Firing the weapon, flowers burst out of the opening, causing me to sweat drop even more. "And now we got some pretty flowers" Nami said, causing Miss. Doublefinger's to sweat drop also. "Piece of junk" Nami said, throwing it back onto the ground and she took deep breaths to calm herself down. "What's going on around here, don't play dumb with me bird" she growled as she grabbed one of the doves and started chocking it. Looking to Miss. Doublefinger's I almost anime fall when I saw a look of sympathy on her face.

* * *

Jumping out-of-the-way Nami and me dodged each of the spikes that Miss. Doublefinger's sent our way. One almost hit Nami but instead hit a barrel full of wine, jumping out-of-the-way again Nami dodged a kick the woman sent her way. Growling when she trapped Nami I sighed in relief when the orange haired navigator jumped out-of-the-way, her robe tearing. Taking my chance I ran towards Miss. Doublefinger and was about to strike her, but before I could even get close, she turned around and lashed at me with one of her spikes. Causing me to jump backwards, as not have my stomach teared open. "Damn it, there's no way of getting near her" I growled silently.

"What stubborn girls you are" Miss. Doublefinger said. "You're just wasting your time dodging my attacks, you know you haven't got a chance" she said.

"We do too" Nami said holding up a piece of paper. "These instructions say there's a ton more attacks to try" she said, holding up a passed out dove. "Ahh, my Clima Takt" Nami said, when she noticed that it was at Miss. Doublefinger's feet. "But how, when did you take it from me?" She asked.

"I didn't, you dropped it all on your own" Miss. Doublefinger said.

"Give that back" Nami demanded.

"Sure glad too, though I don't care much for magic tricks, see I have enough power to fight on my own without needing a hunk of junk like that" Miss. Doublefinger said. "Now both of you be good girls and stay right where you are" she said, making her fingers into spikes. "That way I'll be able to kill you, without causing too much pain" she said as Nami grabbed her Clima Takt, "aw does this show of yours have a second act?" She asked, not amused.

"Fore Cast Thunder" Nami said, I sighed when I actually caught the name of this attack, for a while I thought I was going deaf. "Thunder Tempo" she said, firing something at the Baroque Work's woman.

"Huh, a boxing glove on a spring, isn't that a little over used?" I asked; sweat dropping, as Miss. Doublefinger knocked the thing away.

"Thunder Tempo" Nami said over and over weakly.

"Finger Stinger" Miss. Doublefinger said, as Nami started screaming, shooting her hand out, I sighed when she missed only cutting Nami's cheek. My eye twitched as I watched Nami run away.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	51. Chapter 51

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Fifty-One

"Really" I said, irritated as she ran behind a couple of barrels, pushing one a little, Sighing I looked over at Miss. Doublefinger and held my swords up while she shrugged her shoulders. Looking over at me, she ran towards me doing the same move she did on Nami. Dodging I jumped side to side, slashing my swords out, cursing as she dodged my attacks also. while never stopping her assault. 'Shit, I could really use some help' I thought, grinding my teeth as she shot a spike at me, lightly grazing the side of my throat. Dodging her again, I ran over to Nami, bending down next to her behind the barrels, wiping the blood from my throat as she looked at that piece of paper had earlier.

"What's this?" Nami asked quietly.

"So I'll kill you both now, okay" Miss. Doublefinger said, looking down at us from under the bridge.

"How is she doing that?" Nami asked, as we looked up at her.

"And why?" I asked.

"Head On Stinger" Miss. Doublefinger's said, falling down as she curled into a huge spike ball, seeing this Nami and me quickly moved out-of-the-way.

"Too close" Nami said, as the woman smashed against the barrels, soon she started spinning. "Woah, woah, woah, woah, wait hold on" she said holding her hand out, as Miss. Doublefinger came spinning towards us. "I said hold on, just a minute, can't you give a girl a minute, I'm not ready yet, come on cease-fire, no fair, time out, stop" Nami complained as we started running away from the woman.

"She's not listening" I said, as she gained speed on us. Looking to the side Nami grabbed my hand as we jumped into one of the buildings, by using the window. While falling into the house, Miss. Doublefinger followed us.

"This is it, time for you both to get skewered" Miss. Doublefinger said.

"No thank you" Nami said, removing both her and my robes and throwing them on Miss. Doublefinger so they blocked her vision.

"Great now I have to fight in this thing" I mumbled, blushing as we were both now in our dancer outfits. "But that was a good idea, with both cloths she would get tangled up and miss us" I said, smiling at Nami. Nodding her head, we both turned around and ran out the door, leaving Miss. Doublefinger behind.

"Where was it" Nami said as we hid behind some boxes, looking over at the piece of paper in her hand, I raised an eyebrow. "I saw it, there was something that looked useful, somewhere in these Clima Takt instructions, damn it where?" She asked. Seeing a sentence I couldn't help but laugh a little as Nami's weapon to the ground as her jaw dropped open. "I'll kill you" she growled out. "On the back" Nami said, opening the paper up some more as she looked on the back to more hand writing, before gasping.

"Let's see, where could you both be hiding this time, little kittens?" I heard Miss. Doublefinger ask. Hearing this also, Nami threw a piece of cloth in the air and started laughing.

"I'm through with running and hiding" Nami said, as we now stood in front of the woman. "I may not look it, but during my eight years as a thief, I've survived all kinds of crisis all by myself" Nami said, ripping some parts of her outfit and tearing off the necklace as she spun her Clima Takt around soon holding it in her hands. "You can't treat me like some ordinary girl, now bring it on hussy" Nami said, causing my to smirk as I held my swords out again, ready for a real fight.

"My, my, kitty's found her claws" Miss. Doublefinger said to Nami. "Well then, show me what you've got" she said.

"You got it, taste my real power" Nami said, smiling I put one of my swords on my shoulder, I'll jump in when Nami needs me, but right now this fight is all hers. Holding one of the sections of her Clima Takt up, Nami blew into it, sending a red bubble out.

"What's this? It's warm" Miss. Doublefinger said. Picking up the second section, Nami blew into this one also, sending out a light blue bubble.

"What's she doing?" I asked, amused.

"Ah, how pleasant" Miss. Doublefinger said. Finally Nami blew into the last section, a bubble of electricity shooting out. "Oh my, that tingled" Miss. Doublefinger said.

"Then why write them down" Nami growled to no one in particular.

"Look, are we done here?" Miss. Doublefinger asked, as she tapped some ashes out of her cigarette, the bottom of her feet becoming spikes as she ran towards Nami. "Soaring Stinger" she said, chasing after Nami, I sweat dropped as I saw her hips were still swaying.

"Please, please, something that I can use for battle, not for parties, some real techniques, something I can fight with" Nami cried, before Miss. Doublefinger shot a spike through her ankle causing her to fall. Glaring I started running towards her, jumping in the air I got ready to slice down, only to stop as a spike pierced through my stomach.

"Ah" I fell to my knees and held my bleeding stomach, my swords falling down beside me. "Fuck" I hissed, grabbing my swords and standing up, swaying a little. Standing there I leaned against one of my swords, waiting for the pain to subside or for her to attack.

"I'm sorry girls, but I've had enough of these games" she said, keeping her back to me and looking at Nami. "Stinger Step" she said, lifting her foot, as multiple spikes came out of it, before she could stomp down on Nami; the orange haired navigator brought her weapon up, as she started to strike the woman, Miss. Doublefinger held her hands up and blocked the attack. Taking this chance I ran forward stumbling a little as I slashed at her, moving to the side a little, I only slashed her side, smirking when I heard her hiss. Almost tripping over my two feet, I caught myself and stood next to Nami, who was still on the ground and facing Miss. Doublefinger. Taking the chance, as the woman tried to hold back Nami's weapon and tend to her side, Nami threw her backwards along with the first two sections of her Clima Takt into a couple of boxes, surprising Nami.

"I see the heat and cool ball joined together, when they stop spinning the bubbles hit each other creating an air flow, generating a powerful wind, brilliant Usopp" Nami said, looking at her weapon as the top part came back. "You okay?" Nami asked, looking over at me.

"Yeah, are you okay?" I asked.

"I think so" Nami said, smiling. "He doesn't really get it" Nami said, looking down at the instruction paper for her weapon. "But, let's see here" she said, walking a little as Miss. Doublefinger emerged from the destroyed boxes.

"What kind of weapon is that?" Miss. Doublefinger asked irritated while holding her bleeding side, looking at her, I tighten my grip on my swords and smirked. "Don't you dare turn your back on me" she said, I was confused at first until I realized who she was talking to. "To turn your back on the enemy in the middle of a battle, you didn't value your life too highly" she said.

"NAMI" I screamed as my eyes widen in horror as I saw that Miss. Doublefinger's spikes pierced through her skull, neck, and chest. Before I ran towards the woman, Nami...disappeared; confused I frowned before jumping when I saw Nami standing beside me.

"I changed the air density, by using a cool ball, the temperature difference caused a fraction of light, know as" Nami said, smirking as I sighed in relief, glad that she was okay.

"A mirage, no way, at this distance" Miss. Doublefinger said, wincing as her side continues to throb, the bleeding started to slow down I saw to were the wound wasn't even bleeding anymore. Smirking Nami let the dove in her hand go.

"Used properly, this can make miracles, say this is a perfect weapon for me" Nami said, as Miss. Doublefinger's continued to glare at her, teeth clenched from pain and anger. "Okay spiky, I'm ready" Nami said, getting in a fighting position. "Now why don't you give up" she said.

* * *

"NO" Nami shouted as we were running from Miss. Doublefinger, whose arms where mere spikes. As we ran we dodged each spike, as it came close to making contact with our bodies. Turning a corner Nami threw some barrels down, to slow down the spiky woman chasing us, jumping over a wall as a way to hide and protect ourselves.

"Nami we can't keep running" I said, panting a little, the wound on my stomach throbbing.

"Tornado Tempo" Nami said, looking at the paper in her hands, looking at her I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked, furrowing my brows in confusion.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy. Also my mom and me were talking about some of my stories that I've written that I haven't posted on here and she told me I'm really good at making things descriptive to were you can imagine it, is that true? I don't really see myself as that good, the only reason I write is because I like it.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	52. Chapter 52

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Two

"if I miss, it's over" Nami said, causing me to frown as I leaned against the wall and looked up to the sky, putting a hand on my stomach while the others held my swords.

"Pay attention" Miss. Doublefinger said, sticking a spiked hand through the wall, as she trapped Nami with the spikes from her hands and...breast. "That little gadget of yours is interesting, but it's not a weapon, here's some advice sweetie, you can't use it to attack it's nothing more than a toy, the day that thing can be called a weapon, is the day you can finally hurt me with it, now" she said, her mouth becoming a spike. As she aimed for Nami's head the orange haired navigator ducked and ran under her arm landing on the ground she started to pant. Getting up she grabbed my arm and started running again. "Stop running" I heard Miss. Doublefinger say.

"If we don't do something quick, we're going to get skewered, only chance I got is that Tornado Tempo thing, if I can do it" Nami said, tripping as one of the sections of her Clima Takt went flying into the air, while falling Miss. Doublefinger caught it. "Hey give that back" Nami demanded, holding her hand out.

"Did you seriously think you could kill me with this toy?" Miss. Doublefinger's said, blowing an electricity bubble. "Oh please, a sweater can produce more electricity than this little thing" she said, putting a finger in the bubble.

"Well we won't know unless I try, give it back to me" Nami said, running towards her as she spun her weapon around, knocking the section out of Miss. Doublefinger's hand. Running after it, Nami caught it and stood beside me, both of us standing there, facing the woman. "Rain Tempo" Nami said sitting on one knee, as water squirted out of the thing.

"Water tricks" Miss. Doublefinger said, as she sweat dropped.

"Rotating Sprinkler" Nami said, spinning around as the thing continued to squirt water.

"Desperate" Miss. Doublefinger said.

"No I'm not, I got a plan, you'll see" Nami said, stomping her foot as she glared at the woman.

"I don't think so, I've had enough of your party tricks" Miss. Doublefinger said, her hair spiking up. "And speaking of parties, time to end this one" she said, as Nami stared wide eye at her. "Sea Urchin Stinger" she said, running towards us as Nami started backing away; creating more heat bubbles. "Now why don't you both be good little girls for me and die" Miss. Doublefinger said. Jumping out-of-the-way, I hissed when some of her spikes pierced my side, sliding a little I held my side and sneered at the woman. Looking towards Nami I sighed in relief when I saw she was okay. Still running Miss. Doublefinger's smashed into a building, breaking through the wall.

"If that had been one of us instead of the wall, oh man" Nami said.

"Yeah" I said through gritted teeth, moving my hand I saw that her spikes had made three straight lines across my side, almost like a cat scratched me. The skin was puffy and red around the wounds as droplets of blood leaked from them.

"Since you showed me something interesting earlier, it's only fair that I returned the favor" Miss. Doublefinger said, walking out of the building her hips still swaying from side to side, even though it seems like all this moving around has irritated the slash on her side.

"Now's my chance" Nami said, blowing more heat bubbles. Looking at Miss. Doublefinger I winced when I saw her stab her spiked fingers into her own shoulders, giving her huge muscles.

"Now Spike Spike Doping" Miss. Doublefinger said as her jacket ripped, while Nami looked at her. "I told you, your lives are over, didn't I?" She asked, running towards us, her arms looking like maces. Screaming something she aimed at Nami's head, only for the navigator to dodge the attack and let the woman's fist hit the column that was behind Nami, breaking it.

"Nami get out of there" I said, as she started screaming as the debris started falling on her and Miss. Doublefinger. Running towards the rubble and debris that fell on Nami, I coughed and waved some of the dust away. Once it cleared, I glared when I saw that Miss. Doublefinger was still standing and looking around. Hearing a 'thump' and a groan I looked to see Nami fall to the ground her leg bleeding. "Shit, what if it's broken" I mumbled, quickly walking over to her and bending down to help her.

"At least you proven that you're a first class expert at something, even if it is running away" Miss. Doublefinger said, walking towards us. Looking past Miss. Doublefinger, Nami smiled, looking in the direction she was I saw a small cloud hovering over the woman in front of us.

"A cloud, it's small, but it formed" Nami said, smiling.

"Just what are you babbling about?" Miss. Doublefinger asked.

"It's still not big enough though, I got to make it bigger" Nami said standing, '_at least her leg's not broken_' I sighed, standing up also as Nami started spinning two sections of her Clima Takt. "Pool Ball, Heat Ball" she said, creating light blue bubbles and red bubbles.

"I've had about enough of this" Miss. Doublefinger said, running towards us causing us to back away, "time to die" she said. Looking up I watched as the cloud grew bigger with each Pool Ball and Heat Ball that entered it. "Stinger Frail" she said, growling I got in front of Nami and held my swords out in front of me, stopping her from attacking Nami. Glaring she pushed with all her force, throwing me back, hitting Nami we both went tumbling backwards onto the ground. "Tell me, are you both prepared to die?" She asked.

"How about you?" Nami asked, as she smirked. Looking up I smiled as I saw the huge grey storm cloud hovering over the woman's head.

"You're just bluffing girl" Miss. Doublefinger said, as Nami threw an electricity ball past Miss. Doublefinger's head and into the storm cloud. Confused the woman started to look around frantically.

"Am I" Nami said as a jolt of lightning struck Miss. Doublefinger, I chuckled a little as she started screaming in pain, some blood squirting out of the wound I had cause to her side. Looking to Nami, I smiled when I saw her looking the other way and covering the top of her head. As the lightning died down, Miss. Doublefinger stood there swaying from side to side, the smell of burning flesh wavering through the air. Nami looked back at the woman as Miss. Doublefinger clenched her jaw.

"You're dead meat" Miss. Doublefinger said, looking at us with a glare. Making her fist into a giant mace she ran towards Nami, seeing this my eyes widen as I got up and got in front of the orange haired girl.

~0~0~

Skylar stood in front of Nami as the spikes pierced the ares where her heart would be, because the spikes were long enough and the way Skylar was standing in front of Nami. They pierced through the brunette's body and straight into Nami's shoulder and neck. Problem was it was only mirage that tricked both Skylar and Miss. Doublefinger. Glaring, the Baroque Work employee threw the brunette aside, watching as he body rolled and bounced across the desert floor, lying on her side she looked at Miss. Doublefinger, her eyes glossed over as blood dripped out of her mouth.

"Today's forecast calls for pleasant weather and stable humidity and mild winds, however a high pressure system will be moving in sometime during the afternoon, this could create some strange weather in particular area, so people in the viscosity need to watch out for mirages" Nami said, glaring at Miss. Doublefinger as she cast a worried glance to the brunette, afraid for the worst. But sighed when Skylar started coughing, sitting up a little and giving Nami a cheeky, bloody smile.

"You cheeky bastard, you got me again" Skylar chuckled weakly. "Nami I'm just going to lay here, okay" she said quietly, lying back down on the ground.

"Okay, you deserve it" Nami said, her heart fluttering that the girl would sacrifice her own life just to save Nami's own. No wonder Luffy said he could see something in her that none of them could. Turning back to Miss. Doublefinger, she smiled "and more importantly for tornado's" she said, holding her weapon out. Skylar laid there quietly watching the whole thing, while breathing heavily. Even though Miss. Doublefinger missed her heart, she still grazed both the beating organ and one of her lungs. '_If I miss it's over_' Nami thought, taking deep breaths as she positioned her Clima Takt, "a tornado watch has been issued" she said. '_I'll make it work, I have to; Vivi's been there for all of us, so I'll be there for her_' she thought, remembering all the things Vivi had done for them. Casting a glance at Skylar she smiled a little, "so what Skylar did, wouldn't have been for nothing" Nami whispered, as she watched the brunette's breathing pick up, her eyes closed in pain. She has five wounds on her body, three slashed on her side, a wound on her stomach and a wound near her heart. Everything she's done has been to help Vivi and protect Nami and the orange haired girl was grateful for that.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy. I will point this out the part were Nami says that Luffy said he could see something in Skylar that the others couldn't is not a mistake. If you remember back in the first few chapters Skylar went to Doctor Anderson meaning that you don't know what Luffy and them were talking about since most of this story is in Skylar's point of view. Meaning that you only see and hear was she does until it switches to everyone's point of view. So no I didn't mess up, Luffy did say this when he and the others were waiting for her to come back, you just never hear it because you were in Skylar's point of view in that chapter.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	53. Chapter 53

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Three

(A/N: Still in everybody's point of view)

"You can do it" Skylar mumbled not even looking up as she stared at the ground, a small smile making its way onto her face. She knew Nami could do it; she knew everyone could make it through and help Vivi end this pointless war and stop Crocodile. They were her friends, they were the first people besides her brothers actually cared for her; something told her that they would never hurt her like her and her brother parent's did.

"Sometimes it summons clouds, other time it makes rain fall, it can even produce wind" Nami said, "but there's one more special technique of the Clima Takt and I'm going to unleash it for Vivi's sake and to get back at you for hurting one of my friends" she said, biting her lip. Taking a step forward she winced as the cut on her leg started hurting.

"Something a matter?" Miss. Doublefinger asked, smirking. "Oh dear, it seems that, that left leg of yours is pretty injured, so much that I doubt you could run away" she said her hair becoming spikes, as Skylar's eyes widen. Grounding her teeth she tried to stand up, all common sense going out the window as she tried to get to Nami and protect her. "Sea Urchin Stinger" Miss. Doublefinger said, running towards Nami, who stood there her eyes void of any emotions and her lip's in a tight line, before wincing a little bit. Bringing a foot up, she tried to push the woman away, only to have one of the spikes pierce through the tender flesh of her foot. Hearing Nami scream, Skylar started crawling, groaning as more blood came spilling out of her mouth. It hurts too much to move, the cut on her lung, opening more as some blood begin to sink into it, slowly filling it up. Stopping she started coughing, blood splattering on the desert sand as she tried to calm herself and get to Nami.

"This is, it's nothing" Nami said, trying to stay strong as she cast a glance over to the brunette, who continued to cough up more of that red liquid that flowed through her body. "It doesn't hurt at all" she continued, trying not to cry, to show Skylar she was alright and didn't need the injured girl to risk getting even more hurt then she already was. "Do you have any idea what kind of pain she's been going through" Nami said, mentioning Vivi. "Compare to Vivi, doesn't matter if I lose a foot or a leg or two, or an arm" she said, shaking. "I don't care" she said, pulling her foot away from the spike, as she aimed her weapon at Miss. Doublefinger. "Now take this, Tornado Tempo" Nami said, something shooting out of her weapon. Her eyes widen when she saw that it was just two toy doves wind up by a key and on some springs, while Miss. Doublefinger chuckled. Rolling onto her back Skylar smirked as she watched the toy doves wrap around the blue haired woman. "What, what, what, what" Nami said over and over.

"What have you done to me?" Miss. Doublefinger asked, as she was twirled around. Both her and Nami screaming as Skylar chuckled a little bit, before coughing up more blood. As the toy doves broke away from the weapon, they sent Nami flying backwards into a couple of boxes and Miss. Doublefinger into a building. Sitting up Nami groaned, before looking at the broken wall in surprise. Getting up she limped over towards the hole that was shaped like how Miss. Doublefinger was position when she crashed through it and looked inside to see that the woman had crashed through the other wall also. Sighing in relief she slid down the wall and cast a glance towards Skylar.

"You okay?" Nami asked quietly.

"Yeah, it's just a flesh wound, nothing serious" Skylar said, chuckling weakly as she looked up blinking her eyes when she thought she saw a field of flowers. '_That's strange, I could have sworn I saw a field of flowers, must have imagined it_' the brunette thought.

~0~0~

"It worked, I did it, Usopp, Vivi" Nami said smiling; causing me to laugh a little as I crawled over to her and sat myself against the wall. Sitting beside her, we intertwined our hands together, her weapon between them as we held them up smiling.

"I hope Zoro's alright" I mumbled, resting my head against Nami's shoulder as we lowered our hands.

"I'm sure he's fine" Nami said, patting my head as we sat there silently.

* * *

"They finally came off" Nami said, as she got the toy doves off of Miss. Doublefinger. I smiled as I leaned against the wall for support, pain coursing through my body. "Calling it a powerful one-shot attack, I think that's a bit of an understatement" she said, as we looked to the sound of fighting between the Rebel Army and Royal Army. "The fighting comes far, right there just around the corner" Nami said, walking over to me and putting one of my arms over her shoulders. "Guess the situation changed, anyway's we better get to the palace" she said, as we started to run to the best we could towards the palace.

* * *

"I'm telling you again; my injuries are a whole lot more servers than yours" Zoro said, as he carried Nami on his back while holding my hand and dragging me behind him. My breathing picked up as I coughed again, blood spilling out of my mouth, staining my chin.

"O quit whining and act like a man, my leg is hurt so I can't stand" Nami said.

"Yeah Zoro, how do you expect her to be okay, when she can't even stand up" I said, wiping my mouth with my arm, staining the pale flesh.

"Don't side with her, your injures are much more worse then hers also" Zoro snapped.

"I told you, it's just a flesh wound" I said, coughing up some more blood this time with saliva.

"Ah, I'm going to faint" Nami said.

"You are such a liar" Zoro snapped as we continued to run past everyone who was fighting.

"Aw Vivi what happen? Are you okay? You look like you've been hurt" I heard Sanji said as we reached the others, Nami got off Zoro's back and hit Usopp on top of the head with her Clima Takt.

"Nami and Skylar too, and Mr. Bushido" Vivi said looking at us. "Everyone is alive" she said.

"Usopp who asked you to create some useless prop for parties?" Nami asked, as I patted Zoro on the back lightly while he panted.

"Oh come on, you're standing up just fine" Zoro said, irritated.

"Nami my love" Sanji said causing me to sweat drop. Wincing I brought a hand up to the wound on my chest, glad that it had stop bleeding.

"Well it did have a powerful attack, right Nami?" Usopp asked, crying.

"Just shut up, I'm going to deal with you later, Vivi" Nami said, walking towards the princess. "What's going on? What's with all this dust flying everywhere?" She asked as an explosion rang out right next to us.

"Explain yourself idiot, how could you let Nami and Skylar get injured like that?' Sanji asked, noticing the wounds that littered both mine and Nami's bodies. "What happen?" He asked.

"They're fine, let it go" Zoro panted out, looking over at me, a look of concern flashing through his oxen colored eyes.

"Listen Chopper, do me a favor, bury my body out in the waste lands when I'm dead and gone" Usopp said, falling limp.

"No Usopp, don't die" Chopper cried.

"I'm sorry you guys, I know I lost to him once already, this time, this time I'm going to win" Luffy said, his arms stretched out. "The rest is up to you" he said.

"So get going already" Zoro said, causing me to smile and nod my head.

"If you can't beat this guy, then I don't know anybody who can" Usopp said, causing my smile to widen.

"I'm going to put an end to this, for good" Luffy said, causing Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and me to cheer.

"Thank you" Vivi said, tears rolling down her cheeks. "After all that's happen, all of you are still with me" she said.

"CROCODILE" Luffy shouted, shooting himself in the air and towards the man.

"Try all you want, but no matter how many times you swing you'll never hit me, I guess you didn't get enough the first time, huh?" Crocodile asked, as Luffy got near him. Smirking as Luffy raised his fist, ready to strike him, Crocodile turned half his face into sand, the wind blowing it. I smirked as Luffy's fist made contact with Crocodile's face, the force knocking the man to the ground of the palace balcony, as both of them disappeared out of sight. I clenched my fist lightly as I heard Crocodile's laughter echo through the air.

"Are you serious, in ten minutes this place is really going to blow up" Usopp said, after Vivi finished explaining the situation to us.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	54. Chapter 54

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Four

"Yes, 4:30 is when it goes" Vivi said.

"That soon" Nami said.

"According to what Crocodile said, if the cannon is shot, no one within five kilometers from here will survive" Vivi said.

"Five kilometers, that means" Nami said.

"Both the Rebel and Royal Armies will be completely wiped out" Chopper said.

"That damn Crocodile" Sanji said.

"What the hell are we suppose to do?" Usopp asked.

"We find the cannon" both Zoro and me said.

"We stop the cannoneer from shooting" Zoro said.

"The cannoneer" Chopper said.

"Okay, but how do we find him?" Usopp asked.

"And in ten minutes?" Nami asked.

"Well not by standing around here" Zoro said.

"Okay everything in this area is going to explode, then the cannon guy has to be far away, doesn't he or else he'd blow up with the rest of it" Usopp said.

"No way, no, he's close, the cannoneer is most certainly near the palace square" Vivi said.

"What, are you serious Vivi? But that mean he's going to be caught in the explosion too" Usopp said.

"I guess that shouldn't be too surprising, it is Crocodile" Nami said.

"What, he's just going to let his own men die" Chopper said.

"He's just plain evil" Sanji said.

"Come on, let's go" Zoro said, grabbing my hand. Soon a Baroque Work's member was behind Vivi ready to strike her. Seeing this Zoro and Sanji both attack the man, knocking him backwards, Usopp screamed as Baroque work members surrounded us.

"Looks like we found you princess" one of the men said.

"I wonder how big a promotion Crocodile will give us, for killing you" another one said.

"Billions" Vivi said, putting my hand near my swords I winced, the movement causing pain to shoot from my chest and throughout my body.

"It looks like we'll lose some time" Sanji said.

"He's right, let's not waste all of it gibber jabbering" Zoro said.

"Let's go" Zoro and Sanji said.

"I'll go ahead, come on Skylar" Nami said, grabbing my arm and running off.

"Yeah us to" Chopper and Usopp said, following after us.

"Let's split up, we need to get out of this dust cloud, if we're going to find anything" Usopp said. Splitting up I tried my best to run, but the fast beating of my heart didn't help with the pain. Blood now squirting out of my wounds again, as they started stinging from sand being blown into them, my feet pounded on the ground as I ran through the dust. Running through the dust, I cast a glance at the clock tower, while seeing if I could spot one of the others. It's getting really painful to move, I hate to admit it but I need someone to help.

"Woah" I said stumbling a little, right before I fell to the ground, I felt someone grab my arm and pick me up and carried me like a bride. "Zoro" I said, blushing as he looked down at me, worried as he and Usopp ran.

"Oh crap, I just thought of something, if this entire area is going to be blown up in eight minutes, doesn't that mean we're going to be blown up right along with it, I don't like blowing up" Usopp said.

"No time to think about that" Zoro said as we continued to run, finally getting out of the dust.

"Look up there" Usopp said pointing towards a cannon on a roof, "that's it, but do you think we'll be able to get up there quickly enough?" He asked. Zoro growled a little, as he gently moved me to his back and started running towards the cannon, jumping on people's back.

"Hey" someone said when he jumped on their back. Reaching the roof to the cannon, Zoro sat me down gently as a bloody Royal Guard stood there.

"Are you with the Rebel Army?" The guard asked, holding up a sword.

"I don't have time for you" Zoro said, drawing one of his swords and using the back to knock the guard out.

"Now cut it up Zoro" Usopp said, as he finally got here. I furrowed my brows, why would a Royal Guard be guarding the cannon, wouldn't it be just a regular Baroque Work's member. Zoro clenched his teeth and kicked the cannon.

"This isn't it, it's covered in moss" Zoro said, as the cannon broke.

* * *

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Now you die" Usopp laughed, trying to sound like Crocodile.

"What are you doing?" Zoro asked, irritated as he hit Usopp on top of the head.

"What am I doing, I'm trying to get inside Crocodile's head, that's what, like if i were him, where would I want to shoot a cannon from" Usopp said.

"Just keep looking, we only have five minutes" Zoro snapped, as I chuckled a little.

* * *

Running I clenched my jaw, but pushed through the pain, stumbling every once in a while as I tried to keep up with Zoro and Usopp, how their injures were not bothering them, I have no idea. After a while we lost Zoro and were wondering around on the 'battle field' looking for him and the cannon.

"Ah, stop shooting" Usopp said, when someone accidentally shot at him, as he and I stumbled near Vivi.

"Open space" Vivi said, as she looked like she remembered something. "Yes, that place would work" she said.

"That's dangerous, I told you to stop shooting at us, taste Smoke Sharp" Usopp said, firing back at the person, while I stood beside him.

"It's perfect. it's hidden and it's big" Vivi said.

"Hey" a Royal Guard said.

"Stop it idiot, I told you we're not from the Rebel Army" Usopp cried as he ran away from the man, dragging me behind him. "Usopp Hammer" he said, hitting the man on top of the head with a hammer. "Usopp Rubber Band of Doom" he said, also hitting the man with a rubber band. "That should teach you" he said, running away again, while dragging me. "Do they know who they're dealing with here" he said, panting.

"Properly not" I said, a bored expression on my face, as I let him drag me around.

"Don't be afraid when I tell you this, no be very afraid, I am the incredible Captain Usopp" Usopp said, as Vivi grabbed his nose. "What, oh it's you Vivi, so were you able to find the cannon here?" He asked.

"I know now, I figured it out" Vivi said.

"What you know where" Usopp said, as he started digging through his bag. "There it is" he said as he pulled out a sling shot. "I'll go ahead and single everyone" he said. "You're sure about this, right?" He asked as he aimed the sling shot up towards the sky. Vivi nodded her head, "special attack, Red Circle Star" Usopp said, firing a red ball up into the sky. I watched in awe as it left a red smoke trail, heading higher and higher into the sky.

"Amazing" I said in awe, while smiling a little.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	55. Chapter 55

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Five

"I'm certain of it, the cannon has to be in there, I can't think of any other options besides that place" Vivi said, telling us where she believes the cannon is, while we waited for the others.

"What makes you so sure that it's in there anyways, Vivi?" Usopp asked.

"We have to assume that this dust devil is part of the plan, the cannon must be in a place where they can still see well enough to hit the target, also it has to be in an open space where a cannon can fit but can't be seen from the sky" Vivi said, looking at the clock tower. "So that has to be it, it makes perfect sense to me" she said.

"Okay, hold on" Usopp said bending down and writing a message in the sand. "We'll leave the others a message since they're heading this way" he said.

"Thanks Usopp, I'm going ahead to the tower" Vivi said, running.

"Hey wait Vivi, wait" Usopp said following after her.

"Hurry" Vivi said, smiling I followed after the two, ignoring the pain shooting through my body, I know it'll take longer for my wounds to heal if I keep moving, but I don't care.

"Right" Usopp said.

"Look at that, it's the princess" I heard someone say, as the dust blocking them started clearing away. "We found her boys" the person said.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Yeah that was just too easy, the signal lead us right to her" another one said.

"They're more members of Baroque Work's Billions" Vivi said, backing up.

"Oh no we signaled the enemy to" Usopp cried as he started screaming. Sighing I stepped in front of Vivi and got ready to draw my swords, swaying a little bit as I started coughing, more blood leaving my mouth and leaving that copper taste behind.

"Damn it" I hissed, as one of my lungs started hurting, causing my breathing to pick up.

"Ahh, Noisy Attack" Usopp cried out before I could do anything and started dragging his nails down a chalk board creating an awful sound, hurting all our ears. "Tremble at the power of my nails" he said, "come on Vivi, Skylar, let's go" he said grabbing both our hands and running past the men, as they knelt to the ground holding their ears.

"Hey over there, get them" I heard one of the men say, as we continued to run. As we ran, trying to shake Baroque Work's members off, I looked around to see if I could spot one of the others.

"Faster, we have to run faster Vivi" Usopp said, from in front of me, clenching my jaw I picked up speed and past him a little bit, trying to catch up to the princess.

"I don't think I can Usopp" Vivi said.

"Don't let the princess get away, the promotions are on the line" one of the members said, before they all stopped as a sword was placed in front of them. Stopping when we heard the sound of them getting beating up, standing there we heard a sword 'clank' to the ground as we turned around to see that Marine woman from before.

"Uh, thank you" Usopp said, surprised that the Marines helped us.

"We're here to help you, not fight, go stop the explosion in the square okay, now go quickly" the woman said, I still haven't heard her name yet, I wonder what it is.

"Okay, let's get going Usopp, Skylar, come on hurry, thank you" Vivi said, as we started running again.

"Hurry, we have to hurry" Usopp panted out, as we ran through the streets.

"We've wasted a lot of time" Vivi said.

"I don't know why they helped us back there, but if it weren't for the Marines, we'd be a lot worse off now" Usopp said. Watching as a man was shot and fell to the ground I winced and looked away, continuing to follow behind Vivi and Usopp. "No don't look at that, we don't have time to help them, if we don't stop the explosion the casualties would be a lot worse than that" he said, noticing the expression on Vivi's face.

"Right" Vivi said, closing her eyes.

"Crying about it isn't going to stop the attack from happening" Usopp said. "In two minutes, we're either going to beat them or we're going to die, we still have time left" he said.

"Yes" Vivi said.

"And we're all helping you" I said.

"Yes" Vivi said, about ready to cry.

"Right there, Vivi, Usopp, Skylar" I heard Nami say.

"It's Nami and Tony" Vivi said.

"What's going on? The Marines just helped us out back there" Nami said, running towards us.

"Were you able to find where the cannon is?" Chopper asked.

"We haven't confirmed it yet, but this is the only place that it can be" Vivi said, "we must have passed it a bunch of times before I realized it" she said. "The cannon is up there, I'm absolutely sure of it now" she said, pointing up at the clock tower.

"The clock tower" Nami said.

"I see, from up there you can get a really good shot at the square" Chopper said.

"We still need Pell to get here though, it's the only way to stop it" Vivi said, looking up at the sky. "Pell" she said quietly. "I wonder what happened" Vivi said, after a while of waiting for Pell to come, "Pell, I don't see him up there anywhere" she said.

"Ah, but I don't think there's anyway we can get to the top of the tower in less than a minute without any help" Nami said.

"Pell where are you? Hurry we need you" Vivi said.

"For now, we're going have to get moving without him" Chopper said as we started towards the stairs.

"We're going have to climb the stairs, you guys ready?" Usopp asked.

"Hey Nami, hey Vivi, hey Skylar" Sanji said, from a window in the clock tower.

"Sanji what are you doing all the way up there?" Usopp asked.

"What do you think, you left the message where the smoke was, didn't you?" Sanji asked. "The message said go to the clock tower, so I figured I better head up here to met you" he said. "So what should I do? Where's the cannoneer anyway's?" He asked.

"The top, he's at the top" Usopp said, pointing upwards. "Go up from there and take him down" he said, looking up I raised an eyebrow when I saw a certain swordsman a little higher up then Sanji on the clock tower.

"Sanji" Zoro said, catching everyone's attention. "Hey where, where you, I was looking" he said.

"Zoro, you're here too" Sanji said.

"What are you doing down there?" Zoro asked.

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing" Sanji said.

"It was the Marines, they kept saying 'go north, go north', so I just kept going north until I got all the way up here" Zoro said, causing me to sweat drop.

"North and up aren't the same thing" Sanji said.

"Your sense of direction is bad and you should feel bad" I said, causing everyone to nod their head in agreement, as an irritation mark appearing on Zoro's head. (A/N: To anyone who gets the reference then you're awesome.)

"Anyway's good job you two, now just keep going up from there and destroy the clock tower, okay" Usopp said.

"No way" Vivi said, "they can't get inside the clock tower from where they are now" she said. "You see, there's only two ways in, the back stairs on the first floor and the sky, that's why we need Pell" she said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	56. Chapter 56

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Six

"But can't he and Zoro just destroy the wall or something?" Usopp asked.

"We can't risk that, it could make the cannon ball explode even earlier for all we know" Vivi said. "We have no choice but to take the stairs" she said, running towards the stairs.

"No wait, Vivi" Nami said, "I think I have a better plan" she said, looking at the princess. We all gasped as we watched the clock on the clock tower be pushed open, the sound of someone saying 'ribbit, ribbit, ribbit' over and over could be heard, along with some laughter.

"So Mr. Seven, according to what the boss told us, this is going to be our final mission for Baroque Work's, ribbit, ribbit, ribbit" a woman said, as the man beside her laughed.

"That's right Miss. Father's Day" the man, now known as Mr. Seven said, said laughing.

"They look like something you find in a cartoon like drawing" I mumbled, sweat dropping at their appearance.

"According to plan, we have just thirty seconds left to go" Mr. Seven said.

"Who are they?" Nami asked.

"Mr. Seven and Miss. Father's Day" Vivi said.

"Ribbit, ribbit, ribbit, hey listen Mr. Seven, I think this is a very important mission that the boss has assigned to us" Miss. Father's Day said.

"I think you are absolutely correct about that Miss. Father's Day" Mr. Seven said.

"And do you know what else; I bet we'll get a promotion for pulling this off successfully, ribbit, ribbit, ribbit" Miss. Father's Day said, causing Mr. Seven to laugh.

"I do hope that, that is a planned reward" Mr. Seven said. "After all, this is quiet a difficult mission, when you think about it Miss. Father's Day" he said. "We're shooting a cannon ball into the ground using such a big cannon" he said laughing, "so the reward should be just as big" he said, still laughing.

"Ribbit, it's almost time to go now Mr. Seven" Miss. Father's Day said, shaking her hip's a little.

"We're ready to fire, yeah" Mr. Seven said in a sing-song voice. "Fifteen seconds until we shoot" he laughed.

"Cannon aimed at the center of the palace square, ribbit, ribbit" Miss. Father's Day said, as she once again shakes her hip's. "Fire" she cheered as Mr. Seven lit the fuse.

"Hey Nami, what the hell is it that you're trying to do anyway's?" Usopp asked, causing me to focus my attention on the orange haired navigator. "We really don't have time to play around" he said. "If we mess this up we're going to die, hey" he said.

"Thanks Usopp, but I already know that, so just shut up and stand there quietly, I'm calculating" Nami said. Looking over at Usopp and them I saw him shaking as he tried to hold Chopper and Vivi. Nami wouldn't let me do anything since Chopper said I shouldn't be moving around very much. Apparently that spike I took to my chest grazed one of my lungs, it was only big enough to let some blood enter and if I kept moving then it could have opened up some more and drowned me from the inside.

"Maybe I would shut up if I had any idea what was going on, would you just explained what the hell it is you're planning already?" Usopp asked.

"Calm down, you'll know soon enough" Nami said, holding her Clima Takt up. "Are you ready?" She asked. Looking back up, I focused my attention on the conversation between Mr. Seven and Miss. Father's Day.

"Ribbit, ribbit. ribbit, hey listen Mr. Seven this is a very special occasion, I think we should do a countdown" Miss. Father's Day said.

"Oh, that is a very good plan Miss. Father's Day, good plan, a very good plan, sounds interesting" Mr. Seven said laughing.

"Forecasting a typhoon" Nami said, holding her weapon up.

"Here we go, countdown" Mr. Seven and Miss. Father's Day said together.

"Cyclone Tempo" Nami said, flinging part of her weapon at Usopp.

"What, but wait Cyclone Tempo is just a silly boomerang game to play at party's" Usopp said, as the two sections, connected so they made a cross, came rolling at him.

"Just head for the clock tower" Nami said. I held in a laugh when the weapon made contact with Usopp's private's causing him to scream in pain, as he, Chopper, and Vivi were shot up into the air, heading towards the top of the clock tower.

"What the, they're flying" I heard Sanji say.

"Chopper, jump up to where Sanji is, alright" Nami said.

"Huh" Chopper said.

"That's it, this is her big plan, to make it all the way up there, piggy back like this" Vivi said.

"Sanji you know what to do, right?" Nami asked. "We have to hurry" she said.

"I think I get the idea, but it's risky" Sanji said getting on the window still. "Well I guess I just have to do it" he said.

"It's too late to turn back at this point, Tony let's do this" Vivi said.

"Okay Vivi, now just hang on tightly" Chopper said, jumping off of Usopp's back and towards Sanji.

"I see, that's what they're doing" Zoro said, taking deep breaths.

"Chopper, get on my right leg" Sanji said, jumping out the window and holding his right leg up.

"Right" Chopper said.

"Eleven seconds" Mr. Seven and Miss. Father's Day said, as Sanji kicked Chopper and Vivi up higher.

"Here they come Zoro" Sanji said.

"Good job so far" Nami said, while I checked on Usopp to see if he was okay.

"So I just throw them to the top of that tower" Zoro said, holding onto his white sword.

"Ten" Mr. Seven and Miss. Father's Day said.

"Zoro" Chopper said.

"Yeah I'm ready, come on up" Zoro said, holding out two of his swords and jumping off, to were he was now under Vivi and Chopper.

"Not swords" Chopper said.

"It's the flat of the blade, calm down, get your footing" Zoro said, as Chopper stood on the swords.

"Okay" Chopper said.

"Nine" Mr. Seven and Miss. Father's Day said.

"Careful, they're a couple of weirdos up there" Zoro said, causing me chuckle.

"Yes I know them" Vivi said looking up. "Oops" she said when the two Baroque Work's members saw her.

"Oh-ho, hello Miss. Wednesday" Mr. Seven said.

"Ribbit, ribbit, ribbit, I'd recognized that little traitor to our company anywhere" Miss. Father's Day said, as Zoro and them started falling down more and more.

"They noticed" Nami said, clutching her head.

"They did" Usopp said, standing up.

"We're still in the air, this is really bad, if they shoot at us, we're finished" Zoro said, as they continued to fall down.

"Adjusting Ribbit Ribbit Gun for attack, this is an unexpected catch" Miss. Father's Day said as she aimed a gun that looked like a frog at Zoro, Chopper, and Vivi.

"Adjusting Yellow Gun for attack" Mr. Seven said laughing, "how nice, how nice, this is good, they are perfect prey" he said also aiming a yellow colored gun at the three who were still falling back down to the ground.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy. I want to point this out, this will some what be mentioned in later chapters but Skylar has this ability that if she focus on something like a conversation no matter how far away it is she can hear it, same goes if she looks at something far away. If she's not focus on the thing then just like a normal person she won't hear or see it.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	57. Chapter 57

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Seven

"What do you think you bastards are doing, pointing your guns at Vivi" Sanji said, as he was still falling also.

"This isn't good, the two of them are Sniper Teams" Vivi said.

"Chopper, I'll throw you guys up anyway, it will change the direction but you need to figure something out" Zoro said.

"Huh, what do I do?" Chopper asked.

"We have seven seconds" Nami said.

"Just figure something out" Usopp cried.

"Chopper, Vivi, are you ready? I'm sending you up" Zoro said, as the two nodded their heads.

"Ready" Miss. Father's Day said.

"Aim and fire" Mr. Seven said, as the two shot their guns. Zoro threw Chopper and Vivi up, while they dodge the two bullets.

"Our bullets are such to crash into each other" Miss. Father's Day said.

"And they're going to explode" Mr. Seven said laughing.

"No" Nami and I said as the two bullets hit Zoro and exploded.

"What an idiot, he's hit" Sanji said.

"Zoro" I mumbled, as tears prick the corner of my eyes.

"Are you ready, Vivi?" Chopper asked, as he changed into his bigger form.

"Just throw me with all your strength Tony" Vivi said, as Chopper threw her towards the two in the clock tower.

"It's no use, ribbit, ribbit" Miss. Father's Day said, as she and Mr. Seven held their guns up.

"Adjusting" Mr. Seven said.

"Aim and fire" they both said, as Chopper hoped in front of them. "Who's that?" They both asked as Chopper turned back to his normal size, dodging the bullets and falling back down to the ground.

"Where's Miss. Wednesday go?" Miss. Father's Day asked.

"Oh, what now" Mr. Seven said.

"PEACOCK STRING" Vivi shouted, swinging her weapons around as she fell towards the two.

"Up there" Mr. Seven said.

"GO" Nami and Usopp cried out, as the two Baroque Work members started screaming.

"Oh" Mr. Seven said.

"SLASHER" Vivi screamed, as she slashed her weapons at the two, as they dodged. Looking to the side for a minute I saw that finally Sanji had hit the ground.

"Ribbit, well princess" Miss. Father's Day said, holding her gun at the princess as she stood between the two.

"Looks like you missed us" Mr. Seven said, also holding his gun up. Vivi said something as she hit the two on the back, sending them flying off the clock tower.

"Alright" Usopp said. We watched as Vivi jumped into the clock tower, clenching my jaw with tears streaming down my face we watched as the clock striked 4:30. We waited for a while but the cannon was never shot. "It stopped, right?" Usopp asked, his nose running. Getting up as Zoro hit the ground; I walked over to him and sat beside him, putting his head in my lap as he coughed.

"Oh hey, you're still alive" Sanji said.

"Yeah, what happen with the cannon?" Zoro asked, smirking.

"Idiot" I mumbled as a small smile made its way onto my face, tears rolling my cheek's and to the ground below. "Idiot, idiot, idiot" I said over and over, my smile widening as the tears continued to flow. Looking up at me, Zoro frowned a little before smiling as I leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Don't ever scare me like that ever again" I mumbled, sitting up straight again, a small blush dusting my cheeks as Zoro sat up and pulled me into his lap, hugging me.

"What's the matter?" Chopper asked, as he ran up beside us.

"Apparently something's gone wrong up there" Zoro said, tightening his grip on me as I wiped the last of my tears away.

"It's Vivi, we still haven't seen her" Nami said.

"Oh no you guys" Vivi said, looking down at us from the top of the clock tower.

"What is it?" Nami asked.

"The cannon ball has a timing device, if we don't do something it's explode" Vivi said, causing our eyes to widen in horror.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY" Usopp shouted. My lips drew in to a flat line as my eyes became void of any emotions, no, all this work, if we don't do something, it will all be for nothing.

"Damn it, this isn't right, stopping the cannoneer should have stopped the attack" Sanji said.

"A timer" Chopper said.

"Considering its power, even if it explodes from up there, it will still kill all the people in the square and the town" Zoro said, tightening his grip some more.

"Then what's going to happen now?" Usopp asked. "Aw crap, does this mean that it was impossible all along for us to stop the explosion from happening?" He asked.

"CROCODILE" we heard Vivi scream from the inside of the clock tower.

"Wait was that" Sanji said, as we saw a bird flying around in the air.

"Yeah I think it's the bird man" Zoro said. We watched as the bird grabbed the cannon ball and started flying off with it. Vivi was shouting something, but all I could hear was silence and the sound of the cannon ball ticking as the bird man carried it off, trying to get it as far away as possible. My eyes widen as the cannon ball blew up, creating a huge explosion. A couple of buildings and a few people were blown backwards by the force of the explosion. Usopp went flying backwards as Zoro held onto me tightly making sure we didn't move. Standing up, he held me close as I rested my head on his chest, worried for the man.

"He's gone" Sanji said.

"He...saved us all" Nami said.

"This can't be happening" Usopp said as he sat up and watched as the Royal Soldiers and Rebel Soldiers started to get back up. We watched as they all screamed and started fighting again.

"STOP FIGHTING" I could hear Vivi screaming as she tries to get them to stop and listen to her. "STOP, STOP FIGHTING, PLEASE STOP, PLEASE STOP FIGHTING, STOP FIGHTING; STOP IT PLEASE" she screamed. "STOP FIGHTING, PLEASE STOP, STOP FIGHTING, PLEASE STOP FIGHTING" she continues to scream, I clenched my jaw, I can't bear to see her like this, I wanted to scream and help her but I couldn't it was like my voice had disappeared, we all stood there watching her.

"Vivi" Zoro mumbled.

"PLEASE STOP FIGHTING, STOP, PLEASE STOP FIGHTING, STOP IT, PLEASE STOP FIGHTING, STOP, PLEASE STOP THE FIGHTING; STOP THE FIGHTING" Vivi screamed getting louder and louder each time, but no one listened as they continued to fight. "PLEASE STOP" she screamed, as Nami started to cry, I swallowed the lump in my throat and try to hold the tears back.

"You fool" Nami said hitting Usopp, "you dopes" she said throwing Sanji. Zoro lightly pushed me to the side as Nami came towards him. "Why are you just standing there?" She asked pushing Zoro away. "Get your rears in gear doesn't matter how, just stop the rebellion" she said, grabbing Usopp and gripping the front of his bandages. "We got to keep the causalities as low as we possibly can" she said getting ready to cry as she shook Usopp a little.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	58. Chapter 58

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Eight

"Nami" I mumbled, ready to cry myself, as I continue to hear Vivi scream for everyone to stop. A low sob escapes my lips as Nami started crying into Usopp's chest.

* * *

"HEY YOU GUYS, LOOK THERE" Sanji shouted, pointing after a while of us fighting. Stopping I looked to where the blonde was pointing.

"CROCODILE" we shouted, watching as he flew up high in the sky bloody and beaten, as a sand trail followed behind him. Lowering my swords I smiled a little, looks like Luffy did it. Looking back at the clock tower, I looked up at Vivi, my smile widening when I saw the look on her face.

"I don't know how he got there in the first place, but I'm sure it can only mean one thing" Sanji said, as I leaned against Zoro.

"I knew it, I knew, I never doubted it for a second, it can only mean" Usopp said.

"Luffy did it, he won" we all cheered, I closed my eyes and laughed as I hugged Zoro, smiling when he hugged back, chuckling a little.

"STOP FIGHTING, PLEASE STOP FIGHTING" I heard Vivi shout, as the sand started twirling around in the sky. I wrinkled my nose when I felt something wet hit it, looking up as it started to rain.

"Then rain is starting to clear the air" Chopper said, as it started coming down faster and harder. I closed an eye as a rain droplet got in it. Hugging Zoro tighter I smiled as I rested my head on his chest glad that everything was calming down.

"STOP FIGHTING, LISTEN TO ME" Vivi screamed, I smiling a little I turned my head towards the clock tower and looked at her.

"They heard Vivi's voice" Nami said.

"Finally" I said, as everyone lowered their weapons.

"Vivi" a Rebel Soldier said.

"The princess" a Royal Guard said.

"Vivi" another Rebel Soldier said.

"I didn't know the princess had come back" another one said. Soon Crocodile came falling from the sky, his head smashing roughly against the ground.

"Sir Crocodile" someone said, causing me to scoff, as my hair started sticking to my face.

"How did he get here? What happen to him?" Someone asked.

"Oh, so they're still calling him Sir Crocodile" Usopp said irritated. "We'll see if he's still Sir Crocodile after I tell him what's what" he said, as he started walking towards the fallen man before being stopped by Sanji.

"Hold on, just stay here" Sanji said. Zoro looked down at me for a moment before looking back towards the clock tower.

"The rain has returned and will fall again, as it use to, our nightmare is over, finally over" Vivi said to everyone.

"Our nightmares aren't over princess, not yet" one of the Rebel Soldiers said.

"The man's right" another one said as someone else said 'yeah'. "I wish what happened was a nightmare, but it was real" he said.

"We want justice" someone said.

"We saw King Cobra attack Nanohana with our own eyes" someone else said, as everyone started complaining.

"That's right and those damn Royals shot Koza too" another one pointed out.

"You suspect us all too just forgive them?" Someone asked.

"After what they did" someone said in anger.

"Our nightmares will only be over once we kill every Royal in this country" a man said.

"That won't solve anything" I mumbled.

"Royal Army, drop your weapons now" someone said. Looking towards the palace I saw a man, bloody and beaten, standing on top of the palace looking at everyone.

"Up there" someone said.

"Chaka" Vivi said.

"Is he serious?" One of the Royal Guards asked.

"Yes" someone said before coughing, "ma, ma, ma" a familiar voice sang. "That goes for you to Rebel Army" the person said.

"Ah, Igaram" one of the Royal Soldiers said.

"Squad Captain" another one said, looking at the man holding a child.

"Igaram" Vivi said, on the verge of tears.

"He made it back" Chaka said.

"Hey it's that cross-dressing guy from Whisky Peak" Zoro said, as I let go of him and lightly smacked him on the head.

"He's still alive" Nami said.

"Ah, hey, who is that guy?" Chopper asked, causing me to laugh a little.

"Boy can you talk to me?" Igaram asked the child in his arms.

"That's the boy from Nanohana" one of the Rebel Soldiers said. I tilted my head to the side as another one said something about the Royal Army.

"No that's not true, it wasn't them, the people who did this looked like members from the Royal Army but it wasn't them, everyone please listen, this is what I saw" the child said, telling everyone who really attacked Nanohana.

"That's right" someone said. "That's right we were all manipulated, this battle was a plot from the beginning" the person said.

"Koza" someone said.

"Leader" another one said.

"Royal or Rebel, I'll explain it to you all" Igaram said, "everything that has befallen out fair country, but only if you drop your weapons" he said. Everyone looked at each other before dropping their weapons to the ground. I sighed as I felt Zoro grab my hand and we all started to walk away.

* * *

"Come on Usopp I know you're hurt but keep up" Sanji said, as we walked.

"I wish I could, but I'm coming down with 'if I walk anymore I'll die' disease" Usopp said.

"I'll drag you then" Zoro said, groaning in irritation.

"No wait" Usopp said as I laughed a little. "Let me go or I might come down with 'if I get dragged anymore I'll die' disease" he said, as Zoro dragged him.

"Found him" Zoro said, tightening his grip on my hand as we stopped in front of a man carrying Luffy.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"Um, just passing through, the guy on your back is one of us as well" Sanji said. "We'll take him now, thanks old man" he said.

"Hold on, if you're with this young man, then you must be those pirates who brought Vivi back to this country" the man said.

"Wait, how would you know all that?" Sanji asked.

"DADDY, EVERYONE" Vivi yelled as she came running towards us.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	59. Chapter 59

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Nine

"Hey Vivi" Chopper said.

"Daddy" Sanji said, before his jaw dropped open and he looked at the older man. "What this guy's Vivi's dad" he said.

"Guess that makes you the king" Zoro said.

"Yes and I'd be a dead king if it weren't for the efforts of your brave young friend here" Cobra said, as he sat Luffy down against a wall. "Even though he came into contact with Crocodile's poison hook, he still managed to carry myself and another to safety, unbelievable strength he has" he said.

"Should we be worry about the poison? I mean is he going to be alright?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah" I said, lightly poking Luffy's cheek as I sat down next to him.

"It's okay it should be neutralized by now, however his injuries need to be treated, so do yours as well" Cobra said, as I coughed a little, some blood spilling out.

"We'll wait, you need to be somewhere else" Zoro said sitting down, "go back to the square Vivi" he said, closing his eyes.

"He's right Vivi, now that the war's over, it's only fitting for the king and princess to say a few words, you know tell them what really happened" Usopp said.

"Right and I can tell them all about you guys too" Vivi said, standing next to her father.

"Vivi dear, please don't" Sanji said as he lit a cigarette. "We're a ban of notorious pirates, the last thing we need is our faces and names know" he said looking at the princess with a huge smile.

"But what we do need is food" Chopper said.

"And rest, we'd like to crash at the palace, if that's okay" Nami said, we all smiled as we watched Vivi and Cobra walk away, towards the town square. Getting up I stumbled over to Zoro and sat next to him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"You okay?" Zoro mumbled, wrapping an arm around me and smiling a little as I nodded my head. Before we all fell over, falling asleep.

* * *

"What are you doing, shouldn't you be resting also?" I asked as I lay on the ground, watching as Zoro held up two boulders with both arms. Once we woke up this morning, the swordsman dragged me outside the palace and the city so he could...I guess train, he really didn't tell me what he was doing. Laying there I rolled onto my stomach and watched him, twitching slightly at how itchy these bandages were.

* * *

"Oh Luffy, you woke up" Zoro said as we entered the room we were staying in at the palace.

"Zoro, Skylar, long time no see, wait a minute" Luffy said.

"How dare you, you were out training weren't you, Skylar why didn't you stop him?" Chopper asked, I gave the reindeer/human a bored look as I motioned to my bandaged up body.

"So what, I didn't need your permission" Zoro said, pouring himself a glass of water.

"Of course you did, I'm your doctor, where are your bandages?" Chopper asked.

"It was too hard to move with them on" Zoro said, I sighed, I told him this would happen if he took them off.

"You shouldn't be moving, you either Skylar" Chopper said, now looking at me with a serious look.

"Hey he was the one who dragged me out of the palace, I had no say in it" I said, holding my hands up in defense.

"Long time no see, why'd I say that?" Luffy asked.

"Properly because it has been long, you have been asleep for three entire days" Usopp said.

"Three days, three whole days" Luffy said.

"Uh-huh" Usopp said.

"I've missed fifteen meals" Luffy said, causing me to sweat drop, yep sounds just like Sora.

"You sure calculate quickly when it comes to food" Nami said, putting her hands on her hips.

"At his count that's like five meals a day" Usopp said, as Vivi laughed a little.

"I've heard the captain's awake" a woman said as she entered the room. "Dinner will be served shortly, I hope you're all hungry" she said, as they wheeled in some fruits.

"What" Zoro said from beside me.

"Hey old tube haired guy, you're still alive" Luffy said. '_I don't think that's Igaram_' I thought.

"So that cross-dressing thing wasn't just an act" Zoro said.

"No everyone you're mistaken, this is Terracotta, she's Igaram's wife and head of the palace's servers" Vivi said.

"I've heard of wives looking like their husband's, but this is too weird" Zoro mumbled as he sweat dropped.

"I heard the captain eats a lot, so I had my staff put together a little snack to tide you and your friends over" Terracotta said.

"Thank you" Luffy said, before devouring the whole tube of fruit in...one bite.

"Greedy pig" Zoro and Sanji said as I burst out laughing.

"I'm going to eat three whole days worth of food old lady" Luffy said.

"Oh a challenge, good I'm looking forward to it, I've never lost anyone's stomach so eat to your heart's content" she said. Soon dinner was served and we were all sitting at the table. I sat beside Zoro and couldn't help but sweat drop as I watched how all the boys grabbed as much food as they possible could.

"Geez, I've seen even pigs eat less" a Royal Guard said.

"And with more manners too I'm sure, this is the Royal Dining Hall, not a trough" another one said as some food went flying. I was stuck between Usopp and Zoro and it was slightly amusing watching as they devoured everything on their plates. Eating slowly I tried to be 'ladylike' but I couldn't help but almost eat like the guys, but with more self-control.

"This smells good" Zoro said; ready to eat a piece of meat until Luffy stole it. I watched as he was stealing everyone's food, when his hand got near mine I jabbed it with my fork, smiling when I heard him whine a little.

"Luffy, you just snatched my food, didn't you?" Usopp asked, standing up and pointing his butter knife at Luffy.

"You liar" Nami said, punching Luffy when he shook his head 'no', while covering his mouth and tending to the hand I had jabbed with my fork.

"Hey, you keep eating like that, you're going to choke" Sanji said, as Chopper ate his food really fast.

"There's plenty more" Vivi said.

"Snatch my food will ya, some hot sauce will fix you" Usopp said, pouring some hot sauce on a rice ball, before Luffy snatched it away. As he shoved it into his mouth, his face turning red as he spit out fire, while Usopp and Eyelash started laughing.

"Serves you right Luffy" Zoro said, before looking at me and smirking.

"What?" I asked.

"You have something on your face" Zoro said, leaning down and licking the corner of my lip. Blushing I looked away from him, embarrassed.

"Thank you, but you could have just used your hand" I mumbled, my blush darkening when he chuckled.

"Eyelash, when did you get here?" Usopp asked, as he looked at the camel.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	60. Chapter 60

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Sixty

"What do you call this dish?" Sanji asked through a mouthful to a chef holding a plate of food out for him.

"It's called Conava noodles baked in a brick oven" the man said.

"Yummy" Nami said.

"Here's more, eat up" Terracotta said, as she laid more plates food on the table.

"Old man, I never knew you were the king, so I guess that means you're Vivi's dad, huh" Luffy said, eating some meat, while dropping a piece. "That's pretty cool" he said, picking the piece he dropped up and eating it.

"Uh, maybe we should talk after dinner" Cobra said.

"Yeah okay" Luffy said, stuffing his face with more food.

"I need another drink down here guys" Zoro said, holding his empty cup out.

"And water down here" Sanji said, as Chopper started choking.

"They're loud, uncoothed, and disgusting" the Royal Guard from before said.

"I'll say, I can't watch" the other one said.

"The princess, how can she keep laughing like that?" The first Royal Guard asked. I smiled as they all clenched their jaws before their eyes widen in surprise, then they tried to hold in their laughter as the boys continue to eat. Luffy cheered as Usopp and Chopper acted like idiots, soon the Royal Guards burst out laughing, along with everyone else.

* * *

"This feels so good" Nami said, I smiled as I leaned forward and dumped some water over my head, cleaning the shampoo out of it. "I wonder if a ship with a big bath like this exist?" she asked.

"I'm sure one does, the sea is full of surprises" Vivi said, as she helped bath Nami. "You sure you don't need any help?" She asked, looking over at me.

"No, but I might need help putting my bandages back on later" I said, rising out my hair.

"Anyways, think of what we've seen" Vivi said, turning her attention back to Nami, "giants and dinosaurs, blossoms blooming in a winters land, if those things exist there must be plenty more amazing things out there in the sea" she said, smiling. "I guess" she said, when Nami looked at her.

"My turn" Nami said, now helping Vivi.

"Heh, thank you" Vivi said.

"Hm" Nami said as the steam in the room cleared, my face turned red when I saw the men looking at us. I tighten my towel around my body and glared at them.

"What are you all doing over there?" Vivi asked.

"Peeping" Nami said, as she glared at them. "Alright, it will cost 100,000 million beli's each" she said, standing up.

"Huh" Usopp said.

"Happiness Punch" Nami said, removing her towel which caused the men to fall backwards, some with nose bleeds.

"You're evil" I said, smirking as the blush stayed on my face.

"Nami" Vivi said embarrassed, I laughed a little when Nami just smiled and gave the princess and thumb up.

"Nami-swan" I heard Sanji say on the other side of the wall that separated the boy's and girl's bathroom, hearing this I sweat dropped.

"At lease Zoro isn't that big of a pervert" I mumbled, remembering that I didn't see him with the guys. Sighing we stripped ourselves of our towels and got into the tub, smiling a little I sighed, the warm water felt great against my wounds and aching muscles.

"Can't make up your mind" Nami said after a while as I just sat in silence.

"What" Vivi said, confused.

"Better think quick, I was thinking that we might actually leave here tonight" Nami said, leaning back I closed my eyes.

"Really" Vivi said.

"Yeah, we need to go while the goings good, we know that the Marines are looking all over for us and that means the ship is in danger" Nami said. We all smiled a little when we heard Cobra thank Luffy and them.

* * *

"Tonight" Usopp said, once Nami told him what she decided.

"Yep" Nami said.

"We have to leave" Chopper said.

"The Marines know we're here, more will be coming, I agree with Nami, we need to get out now" Zoro said, holding my hand as I sat next to him on the bed.

"Me too and not just because she's got a pretty face" Sanji said.

"Do you think we should leave Luffy?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah, but only after we've had some more yummy food" Luffy said.

"No, now you idiot" Zoro said, hitting our captain on the head.

* * *

"Did I have to ride with you?" I asked blushing as Zoro had an arm around me while we rode on the ducks.

"Not bad" Zoro said, ignoring my question.

"So a final farewell oh Kingdom of the Sand" Usopp said, crying. "Luffy aren't you full yet?" He asked the rubbery boy when he noticed him eating a piece of meat.

"These Alabasta dishes are great, aren't they Sanji, you should make them sometime" Luffy said, to the blonde.

"Yeah I them too, so I got some recipes from Terracotta, I also got some of their local spices" Sanji said.

"Um what's wrong Nami, are you sick?" Chopper asked when he saw the sad look on our navigator's face.

"I'll give you a piece of this if you want, just a small one" Luffy said, offering the piece of meat he was eating to Nami.

"Nami, if you're thinking about Vivi again, I understand, listen moping around about it won't help, I know it must be really hard for you, you two got close, just keep your chin up, okay" Sanji said.

"It's not that" Nami said, I looked down when I heard the sadness in her voice. "I'm just sad, we didn't take the reward, the one billion beli's she said, causing me to sweat drop.

"You're moping about the money?" Sanji asked as all the guys screamed in frustration.

"Ah, Usopp fell off" Chopper said.

"Ah, you shouldn't mislead people like that Nami" Zoro said.

"What'd you think I was upset about, we just walked away from a huge payday that we actually earned" Nami said.

"Guys, Usopp fell down" Chopper said.

"That's his problem" Nami said.

"But you caused it" we all snapped at her. As we continued our way towards the ship I remembered that snail communication from Mr. Two, it was strange but he said he had our ship. We didn't know if we could trust him or not. We decided to go defeat Mr. Two, get our ship back then go to the eastern harbor to see what Vivi's decision will be, to see if she'll come with us or stay here.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy. Sorry for any mistakes, like I said it's sometimes hard to tell what they're saying in the anime.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	61. Chapter 61

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Sixty-One

"Finally, long time no see my friends" Mr. Two said as we got to the ship at the Sandora River. "Did you guys miss little old me?" He asked, standing on top of the crow's nest.

"Not a bit" Zoro said, squeezing my hand.

"Let's unload" Sanji said. "Later ducks, thanks for the lift" he said, as we all waved bye to them.

"Yeah you guys take care of yourselves" Usopp said.

"Have a safe trip" Zoro said.

"Say bye to the king, the old tube haired guy, and all the others for us" Luffy said.

"Bye fellas" Usopp said.

"Farewell, may you ugly ducklings turn into beautiful swans" Mr. Two said, also waving bye as he started crying.. "Wait hold on" he said, jumping onto the lower rail and looking at us.

"Yeah, what" Sanji said.

"Don't 'yeah what' me, that's just rude you should learn some manners pretty boy, friends aren't suppose to talk to their friends that way" Mr. Two said, pouting.

"Quit saying that weirdo, we're not friends we're enemies, you lied to us" Luffy said.

"No I didn't, I just didn't mention I was a member of Baroque Work's, besides none of that really matters now does it" Mr. Two said, sitting down on the rail. "Baroque Work's is done for now" he said, as Zoro carried a couple of boxes, with me sitting on top of them, holding a bag as he went up the ladder. "And that means that we're no longer enemies" he said.

"Hey, move it" Zoro said.

"Oh, my bad" Mr. Two said, moving to the side a little.

"Thank you" I said, being polite.

"If we're not enemies ballerina guy, then why the heck did you steal our ship?" Luffy asked.

"Oh, how dumb are you?" Mr. Two asked.

"Watch it" Luffy snapped.

"Listen, if I hadn't taken your little ship from where it was lowered, what do you think would have happened to it?" Mr. Two asked.

"The Marines properly would have seized it" Nami and me said.

"Change that properly to a defiantly honey's, the Marines have been looking all over for you guys and your ship, every part of the country has been barricaded, locked down" Mr. Two said.

"Hey wait a minute, hold on, are you telling us you took our ship the Going Merry so the Marines wouldn't" Luffy said.

"Really" Usopp said.

"How come?" Chopper asked, surprised.

"Because you guys are my friends" Mr. Two said, giving them a thumb up. I laughed as Mr. Two, Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper danced together, cheering.

"Need help loading?" Nami asked.

"No this is the last one" Sanji said.

"We're friends, yeah right, tell the truth twinkle toes, you and your crew don't have a chance of getting through that block gate, but you might if you had us as allies" Zoro said, causing the cheering to stop as they separated from each other.

"Bon Kurei" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper said.

"That's right, but in times such as these we have to band together under the flag of friendship, if you believe in true friendship say, I" Mr. Two said, crying.

"I" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper cheered.

"Yeah, Straw Hats" Mr. Two's crew said as they appeared out of nowhere.

"Where, where you guys?" Zoro asked, irritated.

* * *

"Damn it, shoot cannon balls, I can't reflect pointy things" Luffy said angrily as the Marines shot iron spears at us.

"Seriously, give me a break" Usopp said.

"If we take anymore iron spears to the bottom of the ship it'll be just a matter of time before we sink" Sanji said, as they shot even more iron spikes at us.

"MORE" Nami screamed.

"Hey I can't keep plugging these holes you guys" Chopper said from below the deck, he's right the more we're shot at, the more useless it is to even try to cover up the holes.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE, DO SOMETHING" Nami shouted.

"What more can we do, it takes all our effort to attack one side" Sanji said. "One ship verses eight isn't a fair fight" he said.

"If this was hand to hand combat we've a better chance, we're stuck, whether we chase them or run away they won't change their formation" Zoro said, I stood beside Nami and bit my thumb, he's right.

"The Black Spear Formation, it's a work of art" a Marine that looked like a hypnotist said as the other one burst out laughing.

"It's the Black Cage Unit Specialty" the second Marine with pink hair said, laughing. "IDIOTS" he shouted as he continued to laugh.

"HEY HYPNOTIST, I THOUGHT YOU WERE A PIRATE" Luffy shouted to the first Marine.

"I AM, NOW WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP, MY REASONS ARE MY OWN" the Marine shouted back.

"Where do I know that guy from" Sanji said, referring to the pink haired Marine.

"It took a long time, but I finally found him, that annoying crazily cook and his gang of violent cut throats" the pink haired Marine said. "Here today I vow to sink them" he said.

"Stare at this ring, you're about to help me finally prove that I'm not a weirdo that in fact my service alone will pavé the way to victory" the first one said, holding up a ring. Looking around Usopp was aiming a cannon while Mr. Two and Chopper were trying to cover the holes.

"Hurry" Mr. Two cried.

"One, two" the Marine said swinging the ring back and forth. "DIE" he screamed before his Marine ship blew up and falling on the other Marine's ship.

"Usopp, did you do that?" Luffy asked.

"Amazing" both Luffy and me said.

"Yes, just as I calculated it was me, that's what happens to enemies ships when I'm on the job" Usopp said.

"That was amazing nosy, the ships in the south have all sunk, now nothing can prevent us from breaking through" Mr. Two said.

"Bon Kurei we've got trouble" one of Mr. Two's men said.

"What trouble?" Mr. Two asked.

"Black Cage" all of Mr. Two's men said.

"What's going on?" Luffy asked.

"Black Cage Hina, she's a Marine Captain, we're in her jurisdiction" Mr. Two said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	62. Chapter 62

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Two

"She's a read pain, we need to hurry up and fly the coop" Mr. Two said.

"Yes sir, Bon Kurei sir" Mr. Two's men said together.

"You guys need to wake up, we have to run, if we can pass through that point in the south we can escape, but if we don't change course immediately they'll take us down for sure" Mr. Two said, as we all just stood there. I leaned against Zoro, who had his arms crossed, when he looked down at me, I blushed as I saw a small smile grace his lip's.

"If you want to go, go, we can't go that way" Luffy said.

"And exactly why now?" Mr. Two asked.

"Mr. Bon Kurei we need to set sail while we still can, there's no more time sir" one of Mr. Two's men said.

"We need to be at the eastern harbor, we've got an appointment" Nami said. "There's no time to go around, we'll go straight through" she said.

"What, suicide, its ludicrous, is there some treasure you're not telling me about that's worth throwing away your lives" Mr. Two said, turning away from us, "fine run off and die" he said crossing his arms and holding his head up high.

"We have got to go and get one of our friends" Luffy said.

"So it's for your pal that you'd risk it all" Mr. Two said.

"GREAT BON KUREI" Mr. Two's men shouted at him.

"Running away now would go against everything Bon Kurei stands for, if we abandon allies who are risking their lives to pick up a friend, could we live with ourselves tomorrow?" Mr. Two asked his crew. "Listen guys, Straw Hats too, what I must say is of great importance" he said. After telling us what he had to say, he and his crew started to sail off. After they sailed off we stayed still for a couple of minutes.

"READY, FULL SPEED AHEAD" Nami shouted up at us from below the deck. As we started to sail away, we stood on the deck and listen to the sounds of cannons being fired, as we watched Mr. Two's ship be surrounded by the Marines.

"Bon Kurei" Luffy said as smoke started to rise from where the ships where. "I promise you Bon Kurei, we will never forget you" Luffy said, crying. I wiped my eyes as tears flowed freely down my cheeks when I heard Mr. Two...no Bon Kurei scream, the words he told us echoed through my mind as I smiled a little.

"Ah, they're after us again" Usopp cried as the Marine ships started coming towards us.

"GET OUT OF OUR WAY" Luffy screamed at them. As we attacked the Marines I slashed my swords up hitting some of them as smoke-filled the air, the wind blowing our flag around as we fought off the Marines, each Marine ship going down one by one along with the Marines.

* * *

"Vivi" Chopper said as we were docked near the harbor we would meet Vivi at.

"Forget about it, you've heard the speech" Zoro said as he wrapped an arm around me. "That was Vivi's voice without a doubt" he said.

"They're just broadcasting the ceremony that's being held in Alubarna, Vivi's already made up her mind not to come here" Sanji said.

"No I don't but it, I see she's here" Luffy said. "This is the place, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's it" Zoro said.

"Let's go, its past noon" Sanji said.

"There's no way she wouldn't have come, she's defiantly here, let's get out and look for her" Luffy said.

"This is bad guys, the Marines are after us again" Usopp said.

"Exactly how many ships are out there?" Zoro asked, tightening his grip on me.

"I see at least six" Usopp said.

"Damn it, let's move" Zoro said.

"Give it up Luffy, Vivi's course is on a road far different from ours" Sanji said.

"EVERYONE" I heard Vivi yell as we started sailing away.

"VIVI" Luffy shouted.

"CARUE" Usopp shouted, as the two started waving bye to us.

"Vivi" Nami said.

"See, she came" Luffy said.

"Vivi" Sanji said, hearts in his eyes.

"We need to go back, better hurry" Usopp said, running to turn the ship around.

"The Marines are right behind us too" Chopper said, waving his arm's towards the princess.

"I CAME TO SAY GOODBYE" Vivi shouted.

"What she say?" Luffy asked, once he understood what she said.

"Sorry but I can't go with you, thank you so much for everything" Vivi said, using the Transponder Snail. "I'd like to go on more adventures, but I can't ignore the need for my people, which I love more than anything" she said, as Luffy stared at her. "I have to stay, I hope you can understand" she said.

"I see" Luffy said, smiling.

"Thank you" Vivi said. "I will, I will remain here and fulfill my duty, if we ever meet again, no matter how much time passes, will you still call me friend?" Vivi asked, crying.

"YOU'LL FOREVER..." Luffy started to say before Nami smashed her hand on his lip's and pushed him to the ground.

"You idiot, don't reply got it, the Marines now know about Vivi and us, if they can prove she has a connection to us it's all over, she'll be considered a criminal" Nami said, as Luffy stood up. "Turn away, now another word" she said, as we all looked away from the princess. Looking down at our sleeves we pulled them up and held one of our arms up high, showing the princess the X's on our arms that represent our friendship. We didn't move as the Marines fired cannon balls at us, luckily missing us and causing the cannon balls to splash in the water beside us, the water flew into the air and rained back down on us as we sailed away, never putting our arms down.

"SET SAIL" Luffy shouted after a while. I laughed a little as more cannon balls were fired at us, also missing as we sailed further and further away. "Woah, those Marines are fast" Luffy said after a while of sailing and we still haven't lost the Marines yet.

"Or rather, we're beginning to slow down" Sanji said.

"We're not going to make it much further like this, water's flooding in through the holes" Nami said.

"Here they come" Zoro said, grabbing his swords.

"We've got to fight" Sanji said.

"Then let's go" Luffy said, as all three of them tripped over the iron spears we pulled out of the ship earlier.

"What's this?" They all asked.

"Oh that, Usopp said to hold on to them, in case we needed them for something" Nami said, as I nodded my head.

"Who knows" I said.

"Come on" Zoro snapped.

"They're in our way" Sanji snapped.

"I'll get rid of them" Luffy said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	63. Chapter 63

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Three

"Wow" I said, amazed as Luffy threw the iron spikes back at the Marine ships.

"Okay now we're ready" Luffy said.

"Now's our chance" Zoro said. "Full speed ahead, shake them off" he said. I laughed as I sat on the top rail, as Nami blew a whistle while Luffy, Chopper, Sanji, and Zoro paddled the boat away from the Marines.

* * *

"Looks like the Marines have stopped following us" Zoro said as we saw no Marine ships nearby. "That's good news, we shook them off" he said as everyone was moaning and groaning. "Stop it, what's with the pathetic groans?" He asked.

"I miss her" they all said.

"That's enough whining, if you wanted her to join that bad, then you shouldn't have let her leave" Zoro said, crossing his arms.

"Ah, you savage" Chopper said.

"Block head" Nami said.

"Idiot" Sanji said.

"Three swords style" Luffy said, causing me to sweat drop.

"Saying 'three swords style' isn't an insult Luffy" Usopp said.

"Four swords style" Luffy said.

"It's not the number that's the problem; an affected insult must involve some personal detail about the recipient that's rude" Usopp said, saying something else but I didn't catch it as I watched Zoro turn away from them and hold his head.

"Looks like we've finally escape the firing squad" I heard a new voice say.

"Yeah" Zoro said, not looking at the person.

"Excellent work" they said, looking back I felt my eye twitch as I saw Miss. Sunday. Zoro clenched his jaw while the others hit their heads on the top railing.

"Here to avenge your friends, just try it" Zoro said, grabbing me and pulling me behind him as he put a hand on his swords.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Nami asked, holding her head.

"Warning, warning" Usopp said into a mega phone as Chopper was running around. Soon we all got into a fighting position holding our weapons out, in case she attacked.

"Who's she?" Chopper asked.

"I don't know, but she's so damn beautiful" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes. As she walked past us, she knocked our weapons out of our hands without even touching us.

"Didn't I tell you before, don't point such dangerous objects at me, are you always so slow?" Miss. Sunday asked.

"How long have you been on our ship?" Nami asked.

"Quiet a while" Miss. Sunday said, "these are your clothes right, I'm borrowing them" she said to Nami.

"Just a minute lady, who in the hell do you think you are?" Nami asked irritated, as Miss. Sunday picked up a chair.

"Monkey D. Luffy, it hasn't been long that you've forgotten what you did to me, has it?" Miss. Sunday asked, walking past him.

"Ah, Luffy what did you do to that beautiful woman, you lousy bastard, tell me" Sanji said, shaking Luffy.

"All stowaway's must leave the ship immediately" Usopp said through the mega phone.

"Wait a minute, stop lying; you know I didn't do anything to you" Luffy said, as Miss. Sunday put the chair down and sat on it.

"Wrong and what you did to me was unbearable, go ahead, admit it" Miss. Sunday said, her arms behind her as she crossed one of her leg's over the other. My eye twitched again as Usopp kept speaking through the mega phone, Sanji was trying to get Luffy to tell him what he did to Miss. Sunday, and Chopper was on the mast looking down at everyone.

"You're not making any sense, what do you want me to do?" Luffy asked.

"I want to join you" Miss. Sunday said.

"What" everyone but Zoro said, as Miss. Sunday leaned forward and rested her head against the palm of her hand.

"I wanted nothing more than to die at that moment, but you forced me to live, that's your crime" Miss. Sunday said after explaining what had happened after Luffy defeated Crocodile. "There's no place for me to go or return to, so I decided that I'll join you" she said.

"I see your problem, guess there's no other choice, welcome" Luffy said, causing me to smile a little.

"Luffy" everyone said irritated, except for Sanji who was happy and had hearts flying around him.

"There's nothing to worry about, trust me she isn't a bad person" Luffy said as everyone stared at him in irritation, while Sanji swayed back and forth with happiness. After everything calmed down, Usopp decided to ask Miss. Sunday some questions. I watched as Luffy and Chopper followed the limb that was sticking out of the ground as it moved. Usopp not noticing what was going on behind him looked at Miss. Sunday while tapping his fingers on the table. Luffy and Chopper started laughing when they fell over a little, while following the limb, Chopper quickly got up and hid behind Luffy and failing, when he saw Miss. Sunday staring at him.

"Pay attention" Usopp said, hitting his hand's on the table. "I want some straight up and honest answers, I'll ask you one more time, what's your name?" Usopp asked, before he realized something. "My name's Usopp, hello" he said, bowing a little.

"Nico Robin" Miss. Sunday said.

"Okay Nico Robin, so what's you occupation?" Usopp asked.

"Archaeologist" Robin said.

"Are you serious?" Usopp asked.

"Archaeology runs in my blood, I come from a long line of them" Robin said.

"Hm I see, so your family has a scientific background" Usopp said writing stuff down.

"What in the hell" Zoro mumbled, as he held me close.

"Can you loosen your grip some, I can't breath" I gasped out a little, while trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Go on" Usopp said, once he finished writing.

"It was when I was eight years old, that I decided to peruse archaeology as my career, shortly thereafter I found myself wanted by the World Government, since then I've spent the past twenty years hiding from the wold" Robin said, causing me to frown.

"You've been alone ever since you were eight" Usopp said, looking down I've known that feeling also. Were you lock yourself away from the world, pushing people away and trying to disappear completely.

"Then one day, I heard the calling of the sea but there's no way for a child to survive alone on the water, the option I found that assured my protection and the ability to achieve my goal was...I chose to work for various rouges, now an ideal solution but it brought me this far" Robin said, as my eyes grew void of any emotions and I went limp in Zoro's arm's, the memories of my childhood filling up my mind, the thought of the pain and suffering Cloud, Sora, and I went through even after we escaped that hell hole, we still didn't trust the world or the people in it. The few we did trust we had to leave or they left us. "And here we are" Robin said.

"I'm guessing you're incorporating Crocodile into your gallery of rouges" Usopp said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy. Little side note here whenever Skylar has a breakdown her body basically shuts down, they'll be a few times when it doesn't but her body mostly shuts down completely when she has a breakdown.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	64. Chapter 64

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud basically belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Four

"Of course, I've used him to get to the real poneglyph" Robin said, "I'm good at maneuvering through obstacles to achieve my goal, I'd be a great assistance to you and your friends" she said.

"You're full of confidence, what's your specialty?" Usopp asked, as I started pushing though dark thoughts down before anyone could noticed the little mental breakdown I was having.

"Killing" Robin said, resting her head on the palm of her hand.

"Luffy my investigation has concluded that she is far too dangerous" Usopp cried, looking over at Chopper and Luffy, I raised an eyebrow when I saw that they were being tickled by four limbs that were sprouting from the ground. "You guys listing to me?" Usopp asked, irritated at the two.

"Seriously" Nami said, hitting her foot against the side of the ship, catching Robin's and Usopp's attention. "I'm disappointed you two are pathetic, until recently she was the vice president of a crime syndicate and do you really think that such a woman should join us" she said, as Usopp clapped. "You've may have fooled these idiots, but I'm not convinced, you pull anything and I'll personally kick you out" she said.

"Alright, I'll keep that in mine" Robin said. "Oh I just remembered, I brought along some of Crocodile jewelry with me" she said, sitting a small bag down on the table.

"Ah, wow I love you big sister, you're the best" Nami said, running down the stairs and standing next to the woman.

"Oh boy, here we go" Zoro and Usopp said, standing next to each other, as they looked at the two women.

"Nami's been hagged" Usopp said.

"This chick's bad news" Zoro said.

"She's following her lead like some kind of pet" Usopp said, before the two noticed hearts flying around as Sanji slid down the railing with two plates in his hands.

"Aw love, bold, likes of the which I've never seen, I'm captured by your spell, held prisoner in your eyes" Sanji said, moving around the table, which had Nami under it holding her new-found treasure. "I was drift wood floating at sea until you struck me like a thousands thunder bolts, igniting my soul" he said, sitting the two plates down, one with cake on it and the other one held a cup of coffee. "A snack" he said.

"Aw, thank you" Robin said.

"Look at him, falling all over himself" Zoro said.

"Yeah, well he was a lost caused from the start" Usopp said, as Zoro sighed.

"Looks like you, Skylar, and I are the only hold outs on the ship of insanity" Zoro said, as he grabbed my waist and held me close.

"We shouldn't blame the others, they're simple minds can't resist her charm" Usopp said.

"Hey Usopp, Skylar" Luffy said, causing the two of us to turn around. "Chopper" Luffy said, two arms sprouting out of his head to make antlers as he made an adorable face. Not being able to hold it in, Usopp, Luffy, Chopper, and I burst out laughing. I held my side as I banged my fist on the ships floor, ignoring Zoro as he growled a little.

"What should I call you Robin or something more daring, that declares my love" Sanji said laughing like an idiot, as I continued to laugh, snorting a little, which caused the Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and me to laugh even harder. "Leaving" Sanji said as Robin stood up; looking back at him she smiled a little before walking off. "Aww, she's great, with an adult charm, she's far different then Nami and Skylar" he said. Calming down I wiped any tears in my eyes and sat up, looking towards Zoro who was leaning against the rails near the back of the ship. I frowned a little when I saw him and Robin talking a little, I wasn't to focus on their conversation so I don't know what they were talking about.

"What's the forecast navigator, is it smooth sailing ahead?" Robin asked.

"The wind is calm and the weather's beautiful" Nami said. "There's no problem on my end sis" she said.

"How would you know, you haven't stopped gawking at that jewelry" Zoro said.

"Treasure" Nami said, ignoring him.

"Sanji, is our snack ready?" Luffy asked.

"Be patient" Sanji said.

"But I'm hungry" Luffy said, as Usopp and Chopper started complaining also.

~0~0~

All the boys and Skylar were asleep in the boy's room; the young brunette said she didn't mind sharing a room with the guys since she had to share one with her twin brother, Sora, back home. Usopp and Luffy were passed out in a hammock, Sanji and Zoro were asleep on the floor next to each other, Chopper was asleep at a table, and Skylar was hugging Zoro's swords as she slept on the couch with them. Upstairs Nami sat on the deck wrapped up in a blanket and asleep, sneezing she yawned and opened her eyes. "Huh" Nami said as she spotted an island up ahead.

"Can't breath, Eyelash, stop" Usopp said in his sleep as he shook his head.

"Come on you guys wake up, wake up" Nami said to the six who were asleep. Skylar opened her eyes and sat up yawning as she looked at the others who were still asleep.

"Nami, morning, how about a passionate good morning kiss" Skylar heard Sanji say, looking at the love cook she held in her laughter when she saw his lip's puckered as he drew nearer to Zoro. Zoro opened his eyes and clenched his jaw and watched as the love cook drew nearer. Soon before Sanji kissed Zoro, his eyes opened and became wide as he also clenched his jaw. Not being able to hold it back any longer, Skylar burst out laughing.

"You bastard, your disgusting face nearly scared me half to death" Sanji snapped, as Skylar started laughing even harder, to were she couldn't even breath.

"I scared you, what do you think you're doing?" Zoro asked, irritated as he and Sanji started fighting.

~0~0~

I kept laughing as I watched the two, "there's an island up ahead, didn't you guys hear me?" I heard Nami ask as I started to calm down.

"Island" Luffy said, getting up and knocking Usopp to the ground, properly breaking his nose. I started laughing again as Luffy pushed Zoro and Sanji out-of-the-way, smiling I stood up and stretched, releasing a groan as my back popped a little. Soon we docked at the island Nami had spotted, getting off the ship we stood on the sandy shore. I lightly rocked back and forth on the balls of my feet, my arm's behind my back as I looked around the island. "This island looks like it should be full of big, strong, cray monsters" Luffy said laughing.

"Ow, my nose still isn't working right" Usopp said, trying to straighten his nose out. "Look what you did, it could be permanently broken" he said.

"Nothing here feels out of the ordinary, it appears to be a small island" Nami said.

"Look Nami, fruits like this are perfect for replenishing our food supply and judging from this crop there's no shortage of goodies" Sanji said, throwing a pineapple to Nami from his spot on a palm tree.

"Wow, we should find as many as we can and load them on the ship" Nami said.

"I bet there's plenty of plants and vegetables we can use as food too, with all it has to offer the little island seems like a cooks paradise" Sanji said, sliding down the palm tree and back to the ground to stand in front of us.

"Okay it'll be your job to look for anything we can use as a source of food" Nami said. "As for the rest of you, here" she said holding out five sticks.

"What's that?" Chopper asked.

"Draw straws" Usopp said.

"It's simple the four who draw the shortest straw, will spend the day collecting this fruit and whoever draws the longest straw will have the duty of staying and protecting the ship" Nami said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	65. Chapter 65

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Five

"And just who made you captain, why do you get to give all the orders?" Zoro asked.

"Back off, I may not be the captain, but who else is going to do it" Nami said.

"Look, all of them are kind of short" Luffy said, holding four sticks.

"You draw four, you were only suppose to take one" Usopp said.

"I thought the person who grabs the most is the winner" Luffy said as Nami's eye twitched and an irritation mark appeared on her head.

"I don't think further explanation on the subject is necessary, do you?" Nami asked.

"No" we all said as Luffy laughed.

"I know, am I great or what?" Luffy asked.

"You idiot" Nami, Usopp, and Zoro said as they hit him.

"I drew the long one so I stay and watch the ship" Chopper said causing me to smile.

"That's right, just make sure to keep her in one piece okay" Nami said.

"Hurry up, hurry up, let's go, there's lots of fruit waiting to be picked" Luffy said. "You're coming with us Nami, right?" He asked.

"No thanks, while you guys are gathering supplies I'm going to spend the day measuring the island, so I'll be able to add it to our sea charts" Nami said. "Now let's get to work" she said, smiling.

"Be careful, see you guys later, have a good one" Chopper said, waving bye to us.

"You too, look out for the ship" Nami said, as she and I waved back at him.

"The one who collects the most fruit is the winner" Luffy said running ahead of us. I smiled as I held onto the straps of my basket.

"I can't wait" Usopp said.

"It's going to be a long day" Zoro said, as we started following after Luffy.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad" I said to them.

"Alright it's time, measuring, measuring" Nami said, excited.

"Oh, how lively Nami is when she's taking measurements, the tools on her back glistening in the sunlight, Nami" Sanji said, hearts flying around him as his arms wiggled.

"Stop acting stupid and catch up already" Zoro said irritated, before smiling a little as he looked at me.

* * *

"I wish somebody could five me a good explanation on why I have to take orders from that woman, seriously she's going to drive me insane" Zoro said as we continued to walk on our own. Soon stopping and sitting our baskets down.

"Because Nami's vicious when she's angry" I said, sitting down and watching him draw his swords.

"Three Sword Style, Dragon Twist" Zoro said, soon the fruit fell out of the trees and into our baskets. Once mine was full I stepped out-of-the-way as the rest continued to fall, one hitting the swordsman on the head before covering him up.

"I think you over did it" I said, laughing a little as he glared at me.

* * *

I smiled a little as I snuggled up to Zoro while we all sat around the camp fire we had built. "Go on, explain to me why you weren't able to gather so much as a single piece of fruit?" Nami asked to Luffy and Usopp who had come back empty-handed.

"That's a good question, what's your answer?" Luffy asked, eating some meat and a piece of fruit.

"Look I thought I was being attacked by a huge condor who was trying to claw my face off" Usopp said, falling backwards. I chuckled a little, but then yelped as Zoro pulled me onto his lap and rested his chin on top of my head. "Sorry I failed you, I tried my best, I really did, but I guess in the end it wasn't good enough and now I'm dead" he said, acting dead.

"I have to hand it to you Skylar, Zoro, you did an impressive job today" Nami said, I smiled as Zoro continued to eat his piece of meat, humming in acknowledgement. "So impressive that you should keep on working for the rest of the night" she said, causing Zoro to spit out what he had in his mouth. luckily I was able to dodge it.

"Aw, how lovable Nami is, even when she's yelling at everyone" Sanji said.

"Zoro" I mumbled, lightly poking his cheek to see if he was okay since he hadn't moved yet.

"Oh shut up, you're a moron" Zoro snapped at the love cook.

"You want some of me moss head" Sanji growled, as I started laughing, it was always entertaining to watch these two fight with each other.

"You two calm down" Nami said, pushing them away from each other. We all laughed except Zoro and Sanji who sat there frowning. Smiling I leaned up and pecked Zoro's cheek, laughing a little as he kept the frown but blushed a little. "I can't remember the last time we had a nice peaceful day like this" Nami said.

"Hey Chopper, was it tough being alone all day on the ship?" Luffy asked through a mouthful of meat.

"King of, it was a chore" Chopper said, looking at Robin who was reading a book. "But way more fun than I've had in a long time" he said, giving us a close eyes smile.

* * *

"Eighteen hundred and sixty-seven, eighteen hundred and sixty-eight" Zoro said, counting as he did push ups with his thumb on top of the flag pole; I sat in the crow's nest watching him. I could hear Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper talking but since I wasn't focus on them, I couldn't tell what they were talking about.

"Nami dear" I heard Sanji say, looking down I watched as he walked over to the orange haired navigator with a tray in his hand. "I've brought you an amazing tropical beauty drink" he said, holding the drink out to her. "It's specially designed for keeping your skin smooth" he said, I chuckled at that.

"Thank you" Nami said.

"Sanji" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper whined.

"Come on, I want some" Luffy said.

"Yeah, no fair" Chopper said.

"What for, what the heck do you three care about having smoother skin anyways?" Sanji asked.

"To be cuter" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper said as they started fishing again after they got their drinks, I tilted my head to the side and chuckle.

"The wind and current look fine, I don't think we should have any problems today at all" Nami said.

"I got one" Luffy said, casting my eyes towards him I watched as he pulled up a...what the heck is that thing. "What is that thing?" Luffy asked.

"It's huge" Chopper said.

"Hey guys, what you catch there?" Sanji asked as the thing fell over.

"That's a really big Sea Snail" Luffy said, as we crowded around the thing.

"Yeah Luffy, I don't think that's what it is" Usopp said.

"What do we do with it?" Nami asked.

"Let's have dinner" Luffy said drooling, as I sweat dropped.

"Are you nuts?" Usopp asked.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	66. Chapter 66

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Six

"Boiled maybe" Sanji said.

"Not you too" Usopp said, I raised an eyebrow as the shell of the thing opened up.

"Oh wow, I thought I was going to die in there for sure" a man said popping out of the thing, "oh hi everyone" he said.

"Who the heck are you?" Luffy asked.

"Oh dear, please do pardon me for not introducing myself to you folks sooner" the man said. "I'm Rice Rice from Transponder Snail Mail Order, I'm available at the moments noticed to happily deliver anything you might need to place of residents, so nice to meet you" he said, bowing a little.

"Transponder Mail Snail what?" Zoro asked. "I've never heard of it" he said, grabbing my hand and standing in front of me.

"Well you see I was in a process of making a deliver with the S-Car here, when we got caught up in a terrible storm and I became trapped inside, I was in there just being tossed back and forth and back and forth by the violent waves, it was really unpleasant" Rice Rice said.

"Oh wow, that must have shaken you up" Nami said.

"Shaken and stirred" Rice Rice said laughing. "Pardon my joke I can't help myself sometimes" he said.

"Here have some water" Chopper said, giving the snail some water.

"I want to thank you all so much for saving me from the wicked sea, it's not much but I'd like for you to have these catalogs, I can deliver anything in here for you" Rice Rice said.

"That's cool, so you'll even deliver them while we're out in the ocean" Zoro said, as I got my hand out of his grip and stood beside him.

"Well no, I can't do that" Rice Rice said.

"Okay" Zoro mumbled, as his eye twitched.

"Our motto is safe, reliable, and inexpensive, in order to meet those standers we are currently unable to make sea delivers" Rice Rice said, as Luffy and Usopp looked into his S-Car. I tuned the guy out as I walked over to the two and looked inside also.

"Hey looks pretty roomy in there" Usopp said.

"What's this?" Luffy asked as he pulled something out. I moved out-of-the-way as the balls that moved on the thing shook back and forth, almost hitting me.

"Ah, what do you think you're doing with that?" Rice Rice asked, running over to us and taking the thing out of Luffy's hand. "Since you've clearly taken quiet a liking to this item, I will happily introduce you to it" he said. "I'm sure you are familiar with the popular Buru Buru Blade, who isn't after all, it is our company's top item and no doubt many of you own the old model, this beauty right here is the new and improve version" he said, holding the thing out for us to see. "You see we received feedback from our customers who are looking for a bit more variety from the product, this model allows them to modify the amount of weight ends so even young children could enjoy it, we always listen to our customers, the Transponder Snail Order Company values your opinion and is always happy to receive any comments you might offer" he said.

"Are you sure this is safe for children, because I wouldn't even let my twin brother use that" I said.

"I don't know why, but it makes me happy" Luffy said, sparkling almost.

"Chopper what are you doing?" I asked, watching as he pushed what looked like a rabbit back and forth. '_Guess it's used for exercise_' I thought, watching as he used the thing.

"This thing is a lot of fun" Chopper said.

"You all know about this little baby, right?" Rice Rice asked. "The amazing Ab Ab Slider, it's our company's number one product and boy are we proud of it, our brand new model has just been released, isn't it something" he said.

"Last thing was the top product, now this is number one, what's the difference?" Sanji asked as I wondered over to him and Zoro.

"Who knows" Zoro said, as I looked around in boredom as Rice Rice continued to show Luffy and them each product, I now understood that he was a traveling salesman and it was his job to show us these things and try to persuade us into buying them. This is getting boring and really irritating, I always hated it when Sora and I would run into these guys and they would force us to listen to them as they explained what each and every product did. I also hated how I would have to drag Sora away before he brought something we wouldn't need. "So they're not free" I heard Zoro say, shaking myself from my thoughts, I see that Rice Rice had finally told them how much all of this stuff would cost.

"Must have" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper said.

"You're going to buy them" Sanji and I said.

"You guys sell kitchen knives along with this other stuff" Sanji said as we all flipped through the catalogs. Ignoring their conversation I continued to flip through the catalog in my hand, stopping on a page when I saw a stuff animal. It was a bunny that had black and white fur; it looked very adorable and caused me to blush. Curious I walked over to Rice Rice's S-Car and dig through his stuff until I found the rabbit; I knew he would have it here. Blushing I rubbed my fingers through its 'fur' as I gave it a light squeeze, feeling how soft it was.

"Like anything you see?" I heard Rice Rice asked, jumping I dropped the stuff animal and looked back at him with a blush.

"N-no, I'm fine, just looking" I said, kicking the rabbit away without him noticing. I watched as he shrug his shoulders and went over to Robin, offering her something called Smooth Skin Soap.

"Do you sell stuff that's alive?" Luffy asked when he heard the salesman saw they sale anything.

"Well no" Rice Rice said.

"You don't, well why not?" Luffy asked.

"We don't carry what we can't carry" Rice Rice said, laughing.

"Hey, do you have paper?" Nami asked.

"Paper" Rice Rice said.

"Right, strong paper that's big and hard to tear, something that it will take more than a sea breeze to damage" Nami said.

"Absolutely, please just leave it to me Miss." Rice Rice said getting in her face, which caused Nami to sweat drop. Walking off to the side I leaned against the rail and sighed as I watched the two. "Transponder Snail Mail Order is proud to present to you the one and only, One Thousand Year Paper" Rice Rice said, holding some sheets of paper out.

"So what is that?" Luffy asked.

"One Thousand Year Paper is made from the truly incredible One Thousand Year Tree that grows on Eight Nine Island, this paper is invulnerable" Rice Rice said as Nami smiled. "And it is said that nothing written will fade from it, even if it's exposed to the sunlight for a thousand years, it's great for family trees and treasure maps" he said, holding the paper up to the sun.

"Paper airplanes too?" Luffy asked.

"What, well no sir, why would you want to do that?" Rice Rice asked.

"Right, how much is it?" Nami asked.

"You want it?" Luffy asked.

"Uh-huh" Nami said as Rice Rice started looking at her with a look that made me frown.

"I can understand how interested you are" Rice Rice said, moving the paper behind him. "But with such a variable item there short supply and great demand, even if you were to make an order today it could be quiet sometime before I'm able to get it to you, years maybe" he said, I scoffed at this, I knew he what he was doing. He was trying to scam her.

"But surely you could sell it to me somehow right, there's no price I wouldn't be willing to pay" Nami said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	67. Chapter 67

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Seven

"What" Luffy said, surprise.

"This is the same Nami who would rather count money then it" Usopp said.

"The same Nami who likes money more than life itself" Zoro said.

"And she'll pay anything" they all said.

"You guys might be over reacting" Sanji said.

"Alright then if you absolutely have to having this, a stack of One Thousand Year Paper, it normally cost sixty million beli's but I can give it to you for only forty-eight million" Rice Rice said.

"It cost forty-eight million beli, really" Chopper said.

"Does this mean this stuff cost forty-eight thousand for each sheet?" Usopp asked.

"Can't you drop the price, just a little more" Nami slightly begged.

"Well you drive a hard bargain, well how about forty-seven point five million" Rice Rice said, causing Nami to frown.

"How about two million" Nami said.

"Or four point eight, just for you" Rice Rice said.

"Oh can't you just go lower" Nami said.

"Sold" Sanji said.

"What do you mean?" Nami asked.

"You really have that many beli's?" Zoro asked.

"Nope" Sanji said, causing everyone to anime fall. Soon Sanji tied Luffy up, "if we hand Luffy over to the Marines we'll collect the bounty and have plenty to spare" he said.

"WHAT, NO" Luffy shouted.

"Sorry Luffy, but Nami deserves this sacrifice" Sanji said, causing me to sweat drop.

"No she doesn't" Luffy said.

"Luffy" Rice Rice said, before his eyes widen. "Uh, Luffy, you don't mean, no, Monkey D. Luffy" he said.

"Yeah that's me weird guy, hey Sanji come on please just untie me now" Luffy said.

"I can't do that" Sanji said, while Rice Rice stared wide eye at all of us.

"Oh no real pirate flag up there" Rice Rice said causing me to raise an eyebrow while he dropped to the floor crying, did he just finally notice that. "How could I miss something like that, to think what would happen to me" he said, still crying.

"Sanji let me go" Luffy whined.

"No way" Sanji said.

"I just remembered that I have a very important appointment, have a nice day" Rice Rice said, standing up and running back to his S-Car and leaving. "Thanks for everything" I heard him say.

"Hey you left your stuff" Zoro said, hearing this I looked around and spotted that rabbit I wanted. Walking over to it I picked it up and hugged it, I never got to own a stuff animal when I was a child.

"Was it something we said?" Luffy asked.

"Maybe he was a bit afraid of you and your friends, after all you are a wanted man, Monkey D. Luffy" Robin said. Nami smiled as she saw he had left the paper along with a few other stuff, smiling I snuggled the rabbit closer, loving how soft it felt.

"Alright guys, I'm going to go do some work now so don't interrupt me, you got that" Nami said.

"Alright, but what do you mean by work?" Usopp asked.

"It's a secret" Nami said, winking at him.

"Whatever" Usopp said.

"I'll take care of it, I won't let anyone come near you till you're done with all your work Nami my dear" Sanji said.

"Nami what if the wind or currents change suddenly?" Chopper asked.

"Don't worry about it, take a look up there" Nami said pointing up at the sky. "As long as those clouds don't move, we'll have a beautiful day today without any problems" she said. "You can come and get me, but only if something changes with those clouds, okay" she said, before going into the back room, closing the door behind her.

"Alright guys listen up, while Nami's working we're going to get this place completely clean" Sanji said.

"Alright" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper said holding mops.

"Good luck with that" Zoro said as he held his swords, raising an eyebrow as he looked at me. I stuck my tongue out as I walked over to him and sat down right next to him, hugging the stuff rabbit close.

"You're working too Zoro" Sanji snapped, causing me to laugh a little while Luffy and them started telling the swordsman that he had to help.

"Well what about her" Zoro said, pointing at Robin. "I don't see her helping" he said, standing up.

"She has a doctor's note, she's too beautiful to help mop the deck" Sanji said.

"You've got to be kidding me, that's seriously the stupidest thing I've ever heard" Zoro said, as Sanji kicked him in the face.

"Why don't you shut up and help us you moss haired monster" Sanji said.

"Oh such a witty insult for a pathetic excuse for a love machine" Zoro said.

"Kind of sounds like someone wants an ass beating" Sanji said.

"Just go ahead and try, you really think you could beat the moss haired monster" Zoro said.

"You clearly aren't close to being a match for the powers of the love machine" Sanji said as the two got into each others faces and growled. The deck shook as the two fought, I tilted my head to the side as I watched them fight, holding the stuff rabbit up.

"Look at the idiots I have to deal with everyday Fluffy" I said, sweat dropping as I watched the two.

"Oh just give up" Zoro said, as Sanji was pushing his foot against two of Zoro's swords.

"I think I'll go ahead and gut you instead" Sanji said.

"But how can you do that if you're cut into pieces" Zoro said.

"Go get him, get him, fight; fight" Luffy said, who was cheering for...I don't know who he's cheering for.

"Stop it you guys, Usopp don't just stand there we need to stop them somehow" Chopper said trying to hide and like always failing.

"You've got to be kidding, this is neat" Usopp said, "you know I can't stop them" he said.

"Oh yeah" Chopper said, as Zoro jumped up and slashed one of his swords, while Sanji jumped up also, kicking his leg out. I smiled lightly, as Nami had come out and hit the two, knocking them to the ground.

"Didn't I tell you all to be quiet" Nami said.

"Wow, with just one hit" Chopper said, as Usopp laughed nervously.

* * *

Sitting in the crow's nest with Zoro I lightly kissed the bump on his head, smiling when he blushed. Looking down I saw that Robin was reading, while Sanji watched Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper mop the deck.

"HEY LUFFY" Usopp shouted, watching them from the crow's nest I rested cheek against my arm, the other one hanging over the side. "Watch this" he said, sitting on Chopper's, who was in his deer form, head. Chopper had his back hoofs on the Ab Ab Slider, pushing back he sprang forward, knocking Usopp off his head. The long-nosed pirate went sailing across the deck as he clung to his mop.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	68. Chapter 68

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Eight

"Oh wow, hey come on let me try" Luffy said, as Chopper laughed.

"Nami you're working so hard, are you all finished now?" Sanji asked as Nami came out onto the deck, which was now covered in soap.

"No, what's going on out here?" Nami asked, as Luffy and Usopp slid around the deck on their mops.

"What are you doing with all this stuff anyways?" Sanji asked the three that were cleaning.

"We're cleaning" Usopp said.

"This is actually fun, you want to try it Nami?" Luffy asked as Zoro and I walked down onto the deck.

"What's with all the noise down here?" Zoro asked, picking up some soap. "What is this stuff, the Smooth Skin Soap from earlier" he said.

"Hey you guys, this isn't safe" Nami said.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! No we'll be fine" Usopp said, as he slid towards Luffy hitting him.

"Luffy" Chopper said as the captain went sailing off the ship.

"You're such an idiot" Zoro said.

"Gum Gum Bungee Jump" Luffy said, stretching his arm and grabbing the ram's head. "Move back you guys" he said as he went flying towards Sanji and Nami.

"Move" Sanji said, pushing Nami to the ground with him as Luffy sailed into the room that Nami had been working in, I winced as I heard a loud 'crash' and the sound of things being knocked over. "Are you hurt anywhere Nami dear?" Sanji asked.

"Move it" Nami said, getting up and walking to the door. "Uh, look at my map" she said as we all looked into the room to see Nami holding a piece of paper.

"Oh, is that what you were doing, drawing a map" Luffy said.

"A map" Chopper said when he heard Luffy say the word, as he walked into the room

"That's what this important work of yours was" Usopp said, also walking into the room.

"That's right it's the only map in the world I drew according to our journey through the Grand Line, it's one of a kind" Nami said about ready to cry, "look at it now" she said looking back at us. I looked at her sadly while the other's leaned back in surprise. "Get out of here" she said.

"Nami" Chopper said, as Nami started pushing Usopp out.

"Just leave now" Nami said.

"Nami" Luffy said.

"What now" Nami said angrily as she turned to look at Luffy.

"I'm sorry" Luffy said, bowing a little.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it this time Luffy, now just leave already" Nami said picking him up off the ground and pushing him away. "Leave or I'm going to fine you all one hundred thousand beli's" she said.

"It's your fault Zoro" Sanji said as we walked away, Zoro having to drag me, as I stood still looking at the door Nami had shut.

"How do you figure that?" Zoro asked.

"I agree with Sanji" Usopp said.

"What" Zoro said, as they all started talking over whose fault it was.

* * *

Sitting in the crow's nest with Zoro again, I hugged the stuff rabbit in my arms as I rested my head on Zoro's chest, listing to his snores and the sound of his heart beat, as he wrapped his arms around me. Everyone has fallen asleep except for me, I just laid there on top of Zoro, sighing I looked up at his face. I knew he remembered, but I want to hear him say it. Sighing I turned my head to the side and listen to the sound of the waves as we continued to sail, right before I closed my eyes and try to get some sleep I couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. Sitting up I tried to look around but Zoro pushed me back down onto his chest and held me closer. I could hear Chopper shouting everyone's name, but since Zoro had an iron grip on me I couldn't get up and look down to see what was wrong. I could now hear Nami voice as she started talking to Chopper, I closed one of my eyes when I felt a drop of rain hit near it. "Hey you guys, just how long were you planning on staying asleep?" I heard Nami ask. Waking up Zoro let me go as we both blushed while climbing down from the crow's nest and down to where the others where.

"What is that thing?" Luffy asked.

"Water spout" Usopp said.

"Yeah, no kidding" Zoro said.

"WATER SPOUT" Usopp screamed.

"Luffy, Zoro you guys fold the sails" Nami said.

"Right" Luffy and Zoro said as they went to go do that.

"Usopp, Chopper, secure the stuff on the deck with ropes" Nami ordered.

"Got it" Usopp and Chopper said running off.

"Sanji harp the starboard now" Nami said. "Steer the ship away from the water-spout or else we're toast" Nami said as she and I checked on Sanji, pushing pass Nami I went over and started helping Sanji in trying to push the steering. "One more thing, if my map get's washed away by winds or something during this storm, then you are all going to pay" I heard Nami say. "And the price will be very steep" she said in a threatening tone.

"She's scary" I heard Chopper cry.

* * *

"Huh, the atmosphere pressure has risen and the rain stopped" Nami said once everything calmed down. "Thanks for the hard work guys, you can all take a break now" she said causing all of us to sigh. "Meanwhile I'm going to get back to work so you guys just keep an eye on the clouds again, you got it" she said.

"So you aren't done yet?" Chopper asked.

"Of course I'm not done yet, I'm only trying to draw the map of the world, it's going take a while, I finished a very small portioned of it today, there's still a lot left so the real work starts now" Nami said, causing me to smile as I hugged Fluffy.

"She's serious" Zoro said.

"I believe in you Nami" Sanji said to her, smiling I watched as Chopper whispered something to Usopp but I ignored it.

"Now unfold the sails" Nami said.

"Full speed ahead everyone" Luffy said.

"Yeah" we all said.

"I think you got it from here" Nami said.

"Hey" we all said.

* * *

"Damn this fog is too thick to see through, I can't tell what's right in front of us" Usopp said from the crow's nest. "Luffy, you see anything?" He asked. "Wait a second, I think I can see something now" he said, looking through his head-gear. "Hey guys, there's a giant ship right in front of us" he said, looking down at us.

"Sanji get the helm, turn on the starboard now" Nami said as Sanji looked out from the kitchen with hearts in his eyes.

"Nami, I made something just for you" Sanji said, before noticing the ship in front of us.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	69. Chapter 69

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Nine

"Uh-oh, this is bad you guys, we're surrounded by Marines, aren't we" Usopp said.

"Awesome" Luffy said.

"Think about it though, the Marines are having just a harder time with this fog as we are" Nami said.

"Exactly, it's properly best for us to escape under the cover of the fog" Robin said.

"Yeah you're right, we'll keep heading forward" Nami said. "Everyone keep quiet, especially you Luffy" she said.

"Right" Luffy said.

"Hey Nami, is that a kid standing up there?" Sanji asked, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"A little kid, what is he doing up there?" Nami asked, looking in the direction she was, I saw a red-headed kid with glasses standing on one of the Marine ships holding a cooking pot. When the child saw us, he started freaking out to where he knocked his pot over; trying to catch it he accidentally fell over with it.

"Hold on" Sanji said, about ready to jump off the ship to catch the child.

"Please allow me" Robin said, her arms held over her chest making an 'X'. Soon many arms sprouted from the side of the Marine ship and caught the child, holding him tightly so they wouldn't drop him. Getting him on our ship we put him in one of the rooms, as we sailed away from the Marines.

"He's coming around, the smelling salt seems to be working" Chopper said, as the boy opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" The boy asked.

"Well kid, you've ended up on board the ship of the Straw Hat Pirates" Usopp said.

"You're pirates" the boy said.

"Sure are" Luffy said.

"Don't you remember, a little while ago you fell overboard on a Marine ship" Nami said, as the boy just stared at us, before his eyes widen.

"You stay back, you were planning an attack against the Marines, aren't you?" The boy asked.

"Pretty ungrateful considering we rescued him" Usopp said.

"You can't blame him, he's a Marine after all" Robin said, as she and I sat on a crate.

"Here eat something" Sanji said, as he sat a bowl of soup in front of the boy.

"Keep it, I don't need help from pirates" the boy said.

"You have no interest in eating something prepared by a chef on a pirate ship, huh" Sanji said. "You know it's not like I poisoned it or anything, give it a try, you'll settle down once you have a little something in your stomach" he said. I smiled a little as the red-head picked up the bowl and started eating.

"Thanks, that was great" the boy said, as he finished the soup.

"No problem, you're welcome" Sanji said.

"My name is Tajio, I'm a probationary cook for the Marines" the boy said.

"I'm Sanji, the chef" Sanji said.

"What do you think, pretty good right?" Luffy asked.

"Sanji, you're great, you're too good to be working on a rundown pirate ship like this, you could do better" Tajio said.

"What did you just say? This ship is not rundown" Luffy said.

"Yeah that's right, this ship is from Syrup Village where I use to live" Usopp said.

"Was it a sweet Village?" Chopper asked, causing me to laugh a little.

"No, what are you talking about?" Usopp asked, soon continuing to explain how they got the ship, while Chopper talked over him.

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down will ya" Nami said.

* * *

"So um, earlier" Tajio said as he started explaining what happened. "I spilled curry that was suppose to be for lunch" he said, telling us that since he spilled it he had to remake it.

"The chef was entirely right without question" Sanji said.

"Yeah I agree" Luffy said.

"After that I worked really hard, I tried to make it again and again, but it never turned out right" Tajio said, looking down sadly.

"Tajio, do you have experience in cooking?" Nami asked.

"It has been only six months now since I started as a probationary cook" Tajio said.

"Well that's long enough to learn something" Sanji said.

"No it isn't, all I've gotten to do on the ship so far is wash dishes and peel somethings, I hadn't even made any food yet" Tajio said, "what's worse, this isn't any normal lunch the curry was cooked for, all of the ships captains have a tradition, they get together once a week and have curry for lunch and this week my ship was suppose to host" he explained. "There use to great curry, how is my dish suppose to measure up to what they're suspecting" he said.

"The curry of the Marines is certainly famous, I hear chefs from each ship are always competing against each other to see which one can prepare the tastiest dish" Robin said.

"Oh, sounds delicious" Luffy said smiling.

"With six months in the galley you should have more confidence than that, but if you don't think you can't do it, then just go back to your chef and apologize again" Sanji said, walking off.

"No way, I can't tell him that if I do then he'll put me off the ship" Tajio said turning to face Sanji as the blonde walked away.

"Do you have to cook on a ship instead on land?" Luffy asked.

"And why that particular ship?" Nami asked.

"Uh well...uh, have any of you heard of the All Blue?" Tajio asked, causing Sanji to stop. "There's the East Blue, the West Blue, the South Blue, and the North Blue, the All Blue is where you can find ever delicacy from the four seas in one place, for a cook it's a sea of treasure and I'd like to see it one day, the older cooks all laugh it off as a dream or a myth or something, but I still believe in it, the All Blue is out there somewhere, Marine warships go everywhere so I have a good chance of finding it while being on one, so that's why I can't afford to be put off the ship" he explained.

"Huh, that sounds familiar" Usopp said, as Zoro looked at Sanji who had his back to us.

"I would really like us to get out of here as soon as possible" Nami said.

"Yeah if we're spotted they'll most likely fire at us and that would not be a good situation" Usopp said.

"However we have to do something about Tajio, we should get him back to his ship, right Sanji?" Nami asked the blonde.

"Fine I'll take the kid back to his ship, hey Luffy give us a hand will ya" Sanji said.

"GUM GUM LURING LINE" Luffy shouted as he stretched his arms towards the descending Marine ships. "Alright Sanji I've got the other ship" Luffy said.

"This fog will properly clear us when afternoon comes, we really can't risk hanging around any longer than that, alright" Nami said.

"Yeah, that's enough" Sanji said, as Tajio walked up to Luffy and grabbed a hold of him.

"How much are you planning to help him?" Nami asked.

"I don't know what you mean, I'm only going to have a look at the galley and Marine ship" Sanji said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	70. Chapter 70

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever own it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Seventy

"Sanji" Luffy said.

"Yeah" Sanji said, holding onto Luffy along with Tajio.

"Alright you guys make sure to hold on tight to me" Luffy said as the two tighten their grips on him, pulling back some he soon shot forward, flying towards the Marine ship.

* * *

"Damn you, you did this on purpose, didn't you" Sanji groaned out, when he and Luffy came back, Luffy had accidentally threw Sanji into a wall; I held in my laughter as the rubbery boy sat there.

"I'm sorry" Luffy said, causing me to laugh a little.

"Really, cause you don't look very sorry" Sanji groaned out.

"That's why I'm sorry" Luffy said, causing me to just burst out laughing.

"I'm going to flay you" Sanji said, calming down I leaned against the wall Sanji smashed into.

"Luffy what's a matter?" Nami asked as she and Usopp came to see what happen.

"Did you seriously damage the Going Merry again Luffy?" Usopp asked angrily.

"Oh yeah about that, I'm really sorry" Luffy said smiling. "The Marines saw me so we kind of had to hurry up and get back" he said laughing.

"WHAT, THE MARINES SAW YOU, HOW COULD YOU LET THAT HAPPEN?" Nami shouted.

"WE GOT THIS SHIP FROM KAYA, SO IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT THAT WE TAKE CARE OF IT, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT?" Usopp shouted.

"WE CAN'T JUST STAND AROUND LIKE THIS USOPP, SANJI WE'RE LEAVING IMMEDIATELY" Nami shouted.

"Yes Nami my love" Sanji said, causing me to laugh some more. "But I can't really move at the moment" he said.

* * *

"Aw man" Luffy groaned as his head lay on the table, sitting beside Nami I looked up from the book I was reading and over towards our rubbery captain and raised an eyebrow. "AH, WHEN IS THIS STUPID RAIN GOING TO STOP?" He shouted.

"I quiet like it" I mumbled.

"Hey Usopp, do you have anything we can have fun with?" Luffy asked, sighing I closed my book, knowing I wouldn't be able to read with Luffy like this.

"I do have a firework we could shoot off, if you like wanna?" Usopp asked, pulling out a small firework.

"Do I" Luffy said, his eyes shinning in amazement as he sat up.

"That's not a good idea guys, for all we know there could be hostile ships nearby" Nami said, not looking up from the newspaper she was reading.

"Yeah you got a point there" Usopp said, putting the firework up. Sighing I watched as Luffy laid his head back down on the table.

"Hey Robin what's that book you've had your nose in all this time?" Luffy asked, surprising everyone. "What, is something wrong?" He asked.

"No it's nothing" everyone said, causing me to sweat drop.

"It's called The Rainbow Mist, it's an incredibly fascinating read" Robin said showing him the book, looking at it I tilted my head. I pushed the dark memories that try to resurface back down, as I looked away from that book. "It's about the adventures someone had in a part of the sea known for an unusual phenomenon" she said. '_Yeah and it's thick enough to beat a child with_' I thought, trying to focus on something else.

"Hm, an adventure huh, sounds pretty cool" Luffy said, picking the book up.

"Uh, so I saw an island" Zoro said, entering the kitchen.

"An island, yahoo" Luffy said, setting the book down and running out of the room, I chuckled a little as Nami and Usopp sighed in relief, confusing Zoro.

"Okay, what's wrong with you guys?" Zoro asked.

"Nothing" we all said.

* * *

The rain had stopped as we docked the ship, leaning against the rail I stood next to Zoro, while Nami and Chopper where walking across the top of the mast. "Keep close watch on the ship while we're gone okay" Nami said as they got on land, looking down at Zoro and me.

"Yeah okay, I got it" Zoro said.

"Got it" I said.

"You sure you didn't want to go with them?' Zoro asked, looking at me.

"Nah, I'd rather spend time on the ship with you" I said.

"Oh" Zoro said, smirking.

"Not like that pervert" I said, pushing him a little as he laughed. Smiling I looked down at the sea and sighed, enjoying the peace and quiet, I was glad to be alone with Zoro. '_Wait...did Robin go with Luffy and them_' I thought, remembering that I didn't see the ravenette leave the ship with the others. '_So much for being alone_' I thought, sighing in disappointment; I kind of wanted to talk to the swordsman about some things without anyone else on the ship.

"You okay?" Zoro asked, causing me to jump a little.

"Yeah, just thinking" I said, giving him a reassuring smile, nodding his head he leaned forward and kissed my forehead, before pulling back and smirking at the blush on me face.

* * *

"How pretty" Nami said, as we watch them shoot off the fireworks.

"Beautiful" I said, smiling as Zoro hugged me close. He looked at Luffy, who was stuffing his face with meat, with a slight irritated look. Sanji tried to put an arm around Nami while she was distracted, but she knocked it away as soon as it touched her shoulder. Looking around I didn't see Usopp anywhere, but I just shrugged it off and continued to admire the beauty of the fireworks.

"Woah" we all said as the last of the fireworks were shot off into the sky. Clapping I smiled at the amazing job the village did with the fireworks, it's been so long since I've seen anything like this and it was just truly amazing. Hearing a noise we all looked towards the sky again, to see what was going on, we watched as a firework was set off, wasn't really great.

"Why was that one so crappy?" Nami asked as I raised an eyebrow. My eyes widen in amazement as a huge firework was shot off. It was quiet as everyone stood there as the last firework died away. Smiling we all cheered, I laughed and wrapped my arms tightly around Zoro's neck and kissed his cheek, pulling away I jumped up and down cheering, while Zoro brought a hand up to his cheek and blushed, a huge smile on his face also.

* * *

"YAHOO" Luffy shouted as Usopp shot off the cannon, destroying a rock a little far away from us. Looking towards them I smiled, "that was awesome" he said as they shot the cannon off again.

"I see you're awake" I said, smiling a little as Zoro opened his eyes, soon sneezing. As Robin walked towards us with a blanket Zoro quickly grabbed a hold of one of his swords.

"Didn't I tell you not to stand beside me" Zoro said to the ravenette.

"You're going to catch cold dressed like that" Robin said, gesturing to Zoro's outfit.

"The only people who catch colds are those who let their mind guards down" Zoro said, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Okay, I guess all those stories I've heard about how tough Zoro The Pirate Hunter is really true" Robin said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	71. Chapter 71

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Seventy-One

"For the record I never once called myself a Pirate Hunter" Zoro said.

"Well obviously other people did, so then who came up with that name?" Robin asked, I was also curious, I remembered when Cloud would read about the great Pirate Hunter Zoro. It always confused me since Zoro showed no interest in becoming a Pirate Hunter when we were children so I always assumed it was someone else.

"Who knows, doesn't matter to me lady" Zoro said, closing his eyes as another cannon ball was shot. I watched as Robin walked over to the table she usually sat at and sat down. She looked over at us and laughed a little, causing me to tilt my head, looking back at Zoro I sweat dropped when I saw that he had fallen asleep again.

* * *

I jumped a little as I heard a cannon ball being shot at us, luckily missing us. Calming down, I leaned against the rail and watched as the Marine ships fired at us, missing each time. "Come on guys do something or they're going to blow us out of the water" Nami said.

"I'm too hungry to do anything" Luffy said as he and Chopper hanged off one of the rails, while Usopp was fishing and Robin was reading.

"Me too" Chopper said.

"This would be so much easier without all the damn cannon fire" Zoro said, tapping a powder ball against his sword as he cleaned it.

"Usopp have you caught anything yet?" Luffy asked.

"For the thousandth time no, that's like me asking you if you found any fresh water" Usopp said.

"If the cannon balls don't kill us, starvation or dehydration will" Chopper said.

"Robin I made you some tea and a snack that's as sweet as you, a little specialty" Sanji said, I tilted my head as I didn't quiet catch the name.

"Thank you, Mr. Cook" Robin said.

"I want a snack too" Luffy said drooling.

"You've been holding out on us you love-sick bum" Usopp growled, as he, Luffy, and Chopper attacked the blonde.

"Hey, get back" Sanji said trying to push the three away with his foot.

"Um guys, they're still right behind us" Nami said as Chopper and Luffy were being tickled by Robin with some arms sprouting out of the ground. "This is no time to laugh" she snapped as more cannon balls were fired at us.

"Nami, it appears we got more to worry about than just the Marines, you're the navigator so navigate" Zoro said, as we entered a fog.

"Alright, alright" Nami said. "More fog, huh" she said as a thick fog settled around us. "Hard to port guys, pull forty-five degrees to the left" Nami ordered Sanji and Chopper, as we missed a rock. "We're out of the fog" Nami said after a while and the fog started to clear up.

"Hey guys, there's an island dead ahead" Usopp said from the crow's nest.

"Hope there's food there" Luffy said as we sailed towards the island we soon stopped and got onto the shore. I blushed as Zoro picked me up as we climbed up the rocks, I blushed even more as he sat me down and kissed my forehead, we soon started walking on a path.

"Maybe it's uninhabited" Robin said, as we continued to walk, not seeing anyone else on the island. We stopped as we heard something; looking forward we saw a baby goat some grass up ahead.

"A goat" Chopper said.

"No, it's meat" Sanji, Usopp, and Luffy said, chasing the poor baby goat while chanting 'meat' over and over.

"Get a hold of yourselves and I know you're hungry but leave him alone he's just a cute little goat" Nami said as she and I stood in front of the three, once they cornered the baby goat at a three.

"Wish I could say the same for his buddies, but they're not cute and defiantly not little" Zoro said ready to draw his swords. Looking around I saw some adult goats that started to surrounded us.

"Oh no, they set a trap and we fell right into it" Chopper said.

"I'll take care of them" Zoro said drawing his white sword as two goats came running towards us.

"Don't hurt them" Chopper and I said.

"These goats aren't evil, I can tell that much" Chopper said. Zoro blocked the goats with his sword as it tried to ram into him, Sanji tried to kick one but they kept jumping over his leg.

"Tabasco Star" Usopp said firing at the goats with his sling shot, only for a goat to hit the little ball back and let it hit Luffy in the face. I couldn't help but laugh a little as Luffy ran around screaming, firing shooting out of his eyes. "Woah, I didn't expect that" Usopp said.

"USOPP HELP" Luffy screamed.

"Wait we're not going to eat you or anything, I promise we mean you no harm, why'd you try to trap us? What's the deal?" Chopper asked, as I lightly swatted a goat away when it tried to eat my hair. Watching as the goat 'talked' to Chopper I couldn't help but lean down and pet one. "Huh, what the heck, they said someone ordered them to do it" Chopper said.

"Who was it?" Nami asked, as I raised an eyebrow when I saw a bunch of goats pushing Zoro back. Continuing to pet the goat beside me, I could tell it liked it as it head butted my hand when I stopped. Watching as Sanji tried to kick some and failing, while Usopp ran away, I was growing slightly annoyed with all the commotion.

"No Zoro stop" Chopper said.

"Me, what about the goats" Zoro said.

"Chopper, watch out" Nami said as a bunch of goats ran towards the reindeer/human.

"STOP IT" Chopper screamed, as he grew bigger. I noticed that none of the goats were even trying to attack me as I continued to pet the one beside me. All the goats stopped, as they stared at Chopper, the one beside me bumping the back of its head behind me, as if telling me to protect it. Looking towards the tree, I furrowed my brows as an older man dropped to the ground.

"Ahh, a monster" the old man said, pointing at Chopper.

"You're really one to talk, weird old guy" Luffy said.

"Chopper, is that old man the one that gave the goats their orders?" Nami asked.

"So how about it" Chopper said to one of the goats, as they responded. "That's a yes" Chopper said, going back to his normal size.

"Maybe the old-timer thought we came here to rob him or something" Zoro suggested, as he lightly glared at the goat nudging my hand.

"Okay" I mumbled, going back to petting it.

"Hey its okay, all we're looking for is food and water" Sanji said.

"Nice try, but I can't trust anything a pirate says, I'm telling all of you right now, there's no treasure on this island, I don't have any money" the old man said.

"We kind of figured that out already, by the way you're dressed old man" Usopp said.

"Damn pirates, you'll get nothing out of me do your worse, simmer me, bake me, whatever I won't talk" the old man said.

"Oh, that's good" Sanji said cracking his knuckles. "I'm a cook you see, I excel in simmering and baking" he said.

"Wait, wait, I was only joking so stay away" the old man said, throwing rocks at us. "You fiend, you killer, you scoundrel" he said, jumping into a bush, to were we could only see his legs sticking out as he got stuck. Zoro walked up to him and draw one of his swords, scaring the old man, as he cut him free from the bush. As he hit his head on the ground, the old man fainted.

"Woah, is he okay?" Luffy asked, as I shrugged my shoulders before I felt a light nudge on my back.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	72. Chapter 72

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Two

"Huh, are you following me?" I asked looking down at the goat from before as it 'maa-maa' and leaned against me, I raised an eyebrow when Zoro growled. '_Is he seriously getting jealous over a goat_' I thought sweat dropping.

"The old kook seems pretty tough, I never took him for a fainter" Usopp said, as Chopper came running towards the man and putting his head near the old guy's chest.

"Oh no guys, he's heart stopped beating" Chopper said, causing all our eyes, even the goats, to widen as we looked at Zoro, leaning away from him.

"Zoro" Luffy and I said.

"You" Usopp said.

"How cruel" Nami said.

"I'll say" Sanji said, as all the goats 'maa'.

"Hey I...what I'd...I didn't..." Zoro said, trying to form a sentence as he looked at all of us, while Chopper pressed down on the man's chest.

"I'm a doctor, is there a place nearby where we could stabilize him?" Chopper asked the goats, as one 'maa' in response.

* * *

Sitting down on the porch of the shack, I giggled a little as the goat that was following me licked my cheek, but I soon hit another one lightly on the nose as it tries to bite my hair. Watching Chopper as he tended to the old man, now resting on a bed, I smiled a little. "I very well almost lost my life out there, should of known better than to drop my guard around you pirates" the old man said, opening his eyes.

"Oh come on, it wasn't our fault, you fainted on your own" Usopp said.

"Your heart stopped because you were shocked to see us old goat guy" Luffy said.

"On the Grand Line, you encounter surprises stranger than us every day, with that weak ticker of yours, I'm surprise you've lasted as long as you have old-timer" Sanji said.

"Yeah, I'll say" Luffy said.

"We're just happy that Chopper was able to resuscitate you" Nami said, as the old man sat up.

"What's there to be happy about missy, you scared the hell out of me" he said, picking up an abacus. "Not to mentioned almost got me killed, now I'm laid up to catch and do my chores, you scallywags owe me, now let's see here, how about fifty million beli's to be exact" he said, as Sanji, Zoro, and Luffy walked away.

"Hey you're over charging aren't you, at the most is should be this much" Nami said, fixing his mistake.

"You're being stingy, even with a discount it's closer to this" the old man said, fixing Nami's mistake.

"But minus Chopper's consultation fee, it's this" Nami said, fixing the old man's mistake again.

"Were do you young folks get off ganging up and picking on an old man like me" the old man said. "It ain't right I tell ya" he said, biting his orange sash.

"We're not picking on you" Nami said, sweat dropping as the old man buried his face into his pillow and cried.

"I can't go on anymore" the old man cried.

"Please don't cry" Nami said.

"Don't get upset old goat guy, tell you what we'll chop your wood and do your chores for you, okay" Luffy said.

"You're the reasonable sport aren't you my straw hated lad" the old man said, as he stopped crying. "It's a deal then" he said as he started laughing.

* * *

"Wow that old guy sure seems to have a dislike for pirates, doesn't he; I wonder why he has such a grudge against us?" Sanji asked as he chopped some wood.

"The goat says he's the only person on the island and he has been for the last twenty years, that's when he first washed ashore here from somewhere else" Chopper said as he, Robin, and I fed the goats. I laughed as the goat that's been following me around bumped its head into my side, asking for more food.

"Okay, you greedy little bastard" I said, laughing as I held a celery stick out to him.

"Twenty years" Luffy said, as he carried some buckets of water. "We've met someone like that before, right?" He asked, as Nami closed her eyes and started to think. "Where are you going Zoro?" Luffy asked, as the swordsman started walking away. "Zoro, Zoro" he said, trying to get the moss haired boy's attention.

"What, I'm going to find something to eat" Zoro said.

"Maybe I should go with him so he doesn't get lost" I said quietly as I walked over to him, the goat following behind me.

"Even if the old man does have food, I doubt that he'll share it with us" Zoro said, looking at me and the goat as we walked up beside him.

"Oh cool, in that case bring back some meat, okay" Luffy said.

"I'll try, but don't get your hopes up" Zoro said as we walked off.

* * *

"Damn they must have switched North and South on this island" Zoro said, as we pushed some bushes out-of-the-way. I don't know how he did it, but one minute I was memorizing the path we were on and then we somehow got lost. Hell I don't even know where we are, it's as if Zoro has the power to get lost and anyone who follows him also. "Where are we" he grumbled as we pushed more bushes out-of-the-way. "It that" he said as we saw a ship, "a ship" he said, raising an eyebrow I looked at the pirate flag that was on it.

* * *

"It's lit" I heard Luffy say as we came back; I held Zoro's hand so he wouldn't get lost again.

"We finally made it back" Zoro said, as I sweat dropped, the only reason we made it back was because I made sure to choose the opposite way he wanted to go, also if it wasn't for the goat knowing the island so well, I properly would have gotten lost also. "You guys are still doing chores" Zoro said tightening his grip on my hand, while holding a bag with his other hand.

"Yeah" Luffy said.

"That old guy's been working us to death all day, he's never letting up" Usopp said, from the roof.

"Yeah, we're all worn out" Nami said, as Luffy fell to the ground, his tongue sticking out.

"And hungry too" Luffy said, as Zoro dropped the bag of food we collected and brought back. "A pirate ship" Luffy said, as we were all sitting around a camp fire, Zoro and I had just finished telling everyone what we had found.

"I know it sounds crazy, but there's one up there, I know what I saw" Zoro said as I sat on his lap, eating an apple.

"I wonder who could have made it" Luffy said through a mouthful of food.

"Well the old guy is the only one here" Sanji said.

"But why would that miserably old kook, build a pirate ship?" Usopp asked, confused.

"How should I know" Sanji said.

"I think I might know why and we're in luck if I'm right" Nami said smiling. "Anyways let's check it out, just up there right, Zoro, Skylar" Nami said, running in the direction we told them it was in.

"Let's go" Luffy said, as we all started to follow after our navigator.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	73. Chapter 73

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Three

"I'm beat do we have to run?" Usopp asked.

"Hey wait, it's further then you think" Zoro said. Smiling we followed after them, I stopped for a bit and looked back at the sleeping goat, hoping it would be alright while we checked the pirate ship out again.

* * *

"It wasn't that far" Luffy said as we made it to the ship. I laughed a little at the expression on Zoro's face, patting his shoulder I smiled at him.

"Don't worry, because of you I didn't know it was the close either" I whispered kissing his cheek lightly as he blushed.

"It seems kind of creepy if you ask me" Sanji said.

"Yes, like sighting a ghost ship on a dark night" Robin said.

"Robin don't say that" Usopp said scared.

"Woah, what are those?" Luffy asked, as fireflies started flying around. Usopp screamed and jumped behind Luffy.

"Vengeful spirits from the dead what do you think" Usopp said.

"They're fireflies" Nami and I said, as the orange haired navigator went on board the ship. Entering the ship, I leaned against Zoro as we stood near the railing. I smiled a little as I watched the fireflies move around, lighting up the night sky.

"He used lumber made from the local trees" Robin said.

"It looks like he stopped building halfway through" Usopp pointed out.

"The old guy did all this by himself" Sanji said.

"Well it doesn't look like it's here" Nami said, coming out onto the deck.

"What's not here Nami?" Luffy asked.

"The treasure" Nami said.

"What treasure?" We all asked.

"The one the old man has" Nami said, crossing her arms over her chest. "He's not just a hermit, I'm sure of it" she said, before pointing forward. "If I'm right he's a former pirate" she said.

"A pirate, him" we all said.

"His ship was properly smashed to pieces by those reefs we saw and he was the only survivor, he's been building the ship to get off the island, but since he's alone it has taken years to complete it" Nami said.

"Hey wait, if he really is a pirate, then why does he dislike them so much?" Usopp asked. "That just doesn't make any sense" he said.

"It does if he's only acting like that to keep us from finding the treasure he's hidden somewhere, I knew there was something shady about that old guy, right from the start" Nami said. "What confirmed it for me was the furniture I saw back in his hut, he had some pretty valuable things for a poor hermit" she said.

"You're beautiful and astute" Sanji said.

"Get real guys, there's no way that old dude could be a pirate come on he fainted" Usopp said.

"I didn't say he was a pirate now, I said I bet he was a long time ago" Nami defended. "Why else would he build this ship" she said gesturing around us.

"There's dense forest ahead with no pads" Robin said. "Plus there's a steep cliff to the rear, if he's going to build a boat to escape, why do it all they way up here in the mountains?" She asked.

"Yeah, how come Nami?" We all asked our navigator.

"Um...I don't know" Nami said quietly, looking down.

* * *

"Hm, I think we should get off this island right now" Usopp said, as we sat around the campfire, when we got back I noticed that the goat that had been following me around all say was gone, he properly went off somewhere else to sleep. I sat on the ground, leaning against Zoro's legs. "Working us to death was bad enough, but that weird ship is the last straw" he said.

"I'm staying here" Luffy said his straw hat covering his eyes.

"Why?" Usopp asked.

"Because I'm hungry, that stuff Zoro and Skylar brought back barely filled me up, duh" Luffy said, falling backwards onto the ground.

"What, no" Nami and Zoro said when they realized that Luffy ate all the food in the bag.

"You, you know how long it took us to find that stuff you pig" Zoro said, grabbing the front of Luffy's shirt.

"Until we know what's going on, let's sleep on the Merry" Sanji said standing up as Chopper came walking towards us, his head down.

"Oh Chopper, we're heading back to the ship" Nami said.

"I'm staying here by the old man's side, I'm a doctor I can't just abandon one of my patients" Chopper said.

"But he's gotten better, right? If you keep helping him there'll be no end to it" Usopp said.

"Actually, the end will be soon" Chopper said, causing me to furrow my brows.

"What do you mean Chopper?" Zoro asked.

"It's his heart, we thought it stopped because Zoro had scared him, but that's not the case at all, it stopped because he's sick" Chopper said, causing me to look down sadly.

"So when you say end, you mean..." Nami started to say.

"No doubt about it, my proneness is that he only has three days left" Chopper said.

"What" we all said, I stood up and stood there with the others.

"Just three days" Zoro said.

* * *

"Morning, what's that smell" the old man said as he left his hut.

"Sanji made breakfast" Nami said.

"Just a small one, bon appétit" Sanji said, gesturing to all the food that we had laid out on a blanket.

"Small, you made a feast" the old man said.

"Yeah and Sanji's a really good cook, dig in" Luffy said. I smiled as the goat that had followed me around all day yesterday walked up to me and laid down next to me, resting its head on my lap.

"The goats showed us the way to find the freshest fruits on the island" Chopper said, "and the best fishing spots top, didn't you guys" Chopper said, as all the goats 'maa-maa'.

"Well come on eat" Nami said as the old man pulled out his abacus.

"No I can't afford it, like I said I don't have any money" the old man said.

"Don't worry about it, it's on us, come on" Nami said, dragging him towards the food.

"There isn't any poison in this, is there?" The old man asked.

"That's just rude" Nami said.

"It's just us young whipper snappers trying to do something nice for our elders" Usopp said.

"Yep, but if you don't want it, I'll eat it" Luffy said, stretching his arm towards the food, as the old man grabbed his arm before he could take what was on the plate.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	74. Chapter 74

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Four

"Now hang on, wait I'm going to eat it" the old man said, looking at Luffy. "Ah, what was that?" He asked when he saw that Luffy wasn't even near him, when he stretched his arm.

"Are you okay old man?" Chopper asked, as the old man started holding his chest and breathing heavily.

"Don't scare him" Nami said, hitting Luffy on top of the head.

"Sorry" Luffy said.

"So you ate a Devil Fruit huh, speaking of eating" the old man said once we finished telling him why Luffy could stretch his arm, we all sat around laughing. "This food, I haven't had anything delicious in ages" he said.

"Old timer, if there's anything else we can do for you, just ask we'll be more than happy to do it" Nami said.

"Do you have any particular last request?" Usopp asked, as he and the old man stared at each other.

"Nobody asked you" Nami said, punching the long-nosed pirate.

"If you like this kind of food, I can make it again for you" Sanji said.

"You will, thank you, yum, it's just so good" the old man said, as he continued to eat. "To much delicious food, it's like I died and went to heaven" he said as Chopper laughed, but stopped the old man dropped his chop sticks. My eyes widen as Zoro grabbed me and buried my face in his chest, as the old man held his chest and started to shake.

"What's wrong old goat guy?" Luffy asked.

"Oh no" Chopper said.

"Already" Usopp said sadly.

"poor thing" Nami said.

"Hey stay with us" Sanji said as the old man swallowed what was in his mouth.

"Ah, it was so good that I gobbled it down to fast and it got stuck in my throat" the old man said, causing all of us to anime fall.

"You almost made our hearts stop there old fellow" Usopp said sitting up.

"Don't scare us like that" Nami said.

"What a relief, I knew it was too soon for it to happen" Chopper said in relief.

"For what to happen fur ball?" The old man asked as Nami threw a shoe at Chopper.

"Um nothing, he just meant that it was too soon to stop eating Sanji's delicious food" Usopp said, holding up a plate of food. "Here have some of mine old-timer" he said.

"And mine too" Nami said, holding her plate up.

"And mine as well" Robin said holding up her plate also.

"All this for me, thank you" the old man said smiling. "Yum" he said before stomping his foot down on Luffy's arm, as the rubbery boy tried to steal some food; I laughed as he rubbed his foot on Luffy's arm hurting the boy. "Ah-ha, this is fantastic" he laughed, we all laughed also, as Luffy held his red arm. Laughing a little, I looked at Zoro to see him staring at the old man with an intense gaze as he was in deep thought.

"Stop you've already eaten so much" Chopper said as the old man finished off the rest of his meal.

"Oh I'm just getting started" the old man said as we laughed.

"You're awesome old goat guy" Luffy said as we continued to laugh.

* * *

I stood with Nami, Robin, and the old man as we watched the others rebuild the ship. Looking over at Zoro, I raised an eyebrow as he cut down a tree in the most unusual way. As the wood fell to the ground, the goats brought up the planks and handed them to Chopper. "Come on, can't you work harder than that" the old man said. "This isn't a tea party you know, try putting your backs into it why don't you" he said.

"Look old-timer, just take it easy, we can handle this without your help" Chopper said as Nami grabbed a chair for the old man.

"That's right gramp's you just settle down and take a load off" Nami said, as she sat him down.

"How about a nice shoulders rub to relax you" Robin said, as some arms appeared behind the old man.

"Wait, where did they come from?" The old man asked with wide eyes.

"So I was wondering, why are you building this ship if you're way up in the mountains old-timer?" Sanji asked.

"Ah, it's not a ship" the old man said.

"Uh, it's not a ship" Luffy said looking around.

"Come on, if this isn't a ship, then what is it suppose to be?" Usopp asked.

"Well son, it'll be my coffin" the old man said.

"Your coffin" we all said, trying to imagine this thing as a coffin.

"Yeah, it's my final resting place" the old man said.

"I see we're standing on your grave" Luffy said, bowing his head.

"You jinxed him, stop that" Usopp said.

"Now hold on, slow down" Sanji said.

"yeah, you shouldn't over prepare" Chopper said.

"What are you all so jumpy about? I live alone on an island, I have to plan for everything, even the possibility of my own death; after all I'm going to die someday, aren't I" the old man said, closing his eyes with a small smile on his face.

"It's not so unusual for a grave to be in the mountains" Luffy said.

"Yeah, but why would you want your grave to be a pirate ship?" Sanji asked.

"Old timer" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper said, as the old man slumped forward.

"Wait old man" Sanji said as he, Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper ran to the old man's side.

"Coffin, a grave, or whatever you want to call it, it's almost finished, you don't wanna go jumping the gun do ya?" Usopp asked.

"Don't die yet" Chopper cried.

"Shh" Nami and I said.

"He's just sleeping, that's all" Nami said, as the old man snored softly, causing Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper to sigh in relief.

* * *

"Ha" Nami said as she knocked over one of the man's chest piece.

"Uh-huh, very nice" the old man said as he took a bite out of the cheese he was eating. "Oh wow, how did you make this? It's delicious" he said looking at Sanji who was sitting on a crate smoking.

"It's from the milk of the island goats, eat it will give you lot's of energy" Sanji said.

"Well gramp's it's your move" Nami said.

"Let's see, ah here we go" the old man said, moving one of his pieces. "Check and mate" he said as Nami started freaking out.

"Now wait a sec" Nami said, grabbing his hand.

"Sorry, all moves are final, that's too bad" the old man said, causing me to laugh a little.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	75. Chapter 75

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Five

"Fine you win, how bout just one more game, huh, please" Nami asked, putting her hands together.

"Sure thing, there's nothing better than playing chest against a good-looking girl and getting your shoulders rubbed in the valiant" the old man said as Robin's disembodiment arms rubbed his shoulders. I smiled when I saw Luffy, Usopp, and Zoro coming back.

"Some catch, huh" Luffy said laughing. "Sanji, make the old goat man something yummy again, will ya" he said as they sat down the food they bought.

"Sure, I'm all over it" Sanji said.

"Hey old man, if there's anything else at all that you like to eat or have us do, don't be afraid to speak up okay because we'll be more than happy to do anything you want" Usopp said.

"Nah, I think I can die happy now" the old man said, "heaven, I'm in heaven" he said closing his eyes.

"Don't even think that way" Luffy cried.

"Sure times short" Sanji cried.

"But stay positive" Usopp cried.

"No matter how long you've got" the three cried as they fell to the ground crying.

"Hey guys, can we have a word" Zoro said, raising an eyebrow, I walked over to them, as the were all kneeling down on the ground. Getting behind Zoro I wrapped my arms around his neck and laid on his back as I rested my chin on his shoulders to hear. I laughed a little as he blushed.

"What's that?" Usopp asked.

"About the old guy, he's only got three days to live, right?" Zoro asked.

"That's right, only three" Sanji said.

"He's only got three days left to live" Luffy said, ready to cry again.

"That's really the only briefest moment in time isn't it?" Usopp asked as the three burst out crying again.

"Yeah very brief and in that brief moment, three days had already gone by" Zoro said.

"Really, huh, time sure does flyby" I said.

"Huh, say what now?" Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp asked, as they stopped crying.

"You're right, so how is it that he's still alive and kicking?" Usopp asked.

"What's more, he even looks even more healthier than he did before, doesn't he?" Sanji asked.

"How about some more cheese" the old man said, holding up his empty plate, as Chopper came running out of the hut.

"Hey gramp's, here's today's medicine make sure you take it right away" Chopper said, holding out a pill bottle.

"No way, I'm done, makes the food taste bad" the old man said. "Ah-ha, check mate" he said as he placed his chest piece down.

"NOT AGAIN" Nami screamed.

"Chopper, I thought you said that the old guy wasn't supposed to live for more than three days" Zoro said.

"From the way he looks, he might be good for another thirty years for the very least, did you misdiagnosed him?" Sanji asked.

"No impossible, though if I did it wouldn't really be a bad thing in this case, would it?" Chopper asked, causing me to smile.

"That's not the issue here, if he's not dying, then no matter what anyone says I'm leaving this island right now" Usopp said, standing up.

"Yeah, I'm not going to hang around here kissing up to that old geezer for the rest of my life" Sanji said, also standing up.

"I want to get back to having adventures" Luffy said, standing up also.

"That settle's it then, Nami we're setting sail" Zoro said as both he and I stood up with the others, I looked over at her and saw the determined look on her face. She really wants to beat that old guy it seems.

"What, are we suppose to hang around here cooling our heels while you play another game of chest" Usopp said, something doesn't feel right.

"I can't quiet playing now okay, I lost so many games to gramp's that I ended up pawning the ship to him" Nami said, as the old man held up the peace sign.

"YOU WHAT" we all shouted.

"What are pirates that lost their ship suppose to do huh?" Usopp asked angrily.

"Don't worry guys I'm sure that I can get it back" Nami cried.

"Check mate" the old man said, causing Nami to scream.

"Stop playing" Usopp said as he and the other boys surrounded her, Chopper getting under the table and shaking it. I sweat dropped at the group, as it seems that Robin and me were the only calm ones. "Stop playing this stupid game right now, who knows what else we might end up losing" Usopp said kicking the leg of the table.

"If you want to get your ship back, then you're just going have to work on this island until you pay me back as much as it's worth" the old man said, holding the chess board up. Sitting the board down, he picked up his abacus. "By my reckoning, you're going to be working for me for the next ten years, so how's tricks with you?" He asked laughing, as Luffy, Usopp, and Sanji back away from him. I sighed as I felt something bump into my back; looking back I saw that it was the goat that's been following me.

"There you are, where were you?" I asked, petting him as he 'maa-maa' in response. As Nami stood up and walked away from the table they were playing chess on.

"I'm sorry" Nami said, falling to her knees as she cried. "I thought if I got lucky, I could get the old man to tell us where his treasure is stashed away" she said.

"Are you still going on about that?" Usopp asked, as she looked away from them, crying. "Our only option now is to leave the old man and run away, who's with me?" He asked.

"Uh-uh, not me" Luffy said.

"Come on, what are you talking about Luffy? We're all just lucky that Zoro was paying attention, cause if he'd hadn't been we might have spend the rest of our lives on this island, waiting for that old man hand and foot" Usopp said.

"You just got to accept it" Zoro said.

"You're not going to have any adventures around here Luffy, it's time we are moving on" Sanji said.

"No way" Luffy said, turning away from us.

"Luffy" Usopp said.

"A gambling wager is just like a promise, isn't it, I'm not going to do anything to break a promise" Luffy said, causing me to smile widely.

"This is no time to get hung up on details" Usopp said, before turning to look at Zoro. "Zoro, what do you think we should do?" He asked the swordsman.

"Hey the captain is the one who decides this" Zoro said.

"Luffy" Usopp cried.

"I said no and that's what I meant" Luffy said.

"That's check mate" Robin said, from her spot next to a couple of goats, he arms crossed. I tilted my head confused by what she meant.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	76. Chapter 76

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Six

"Huh" we all said. Looking towards the old man I saw that one of Robin's disembodiment arms was playing chess with the old man.

"Well I'll be" the old man said when he saw that he lost.

"Looks like we can get the ship back" Robin said, laughing as we all walked over to the table.

"Well old man, give up?" Nami asked, as he started getting nervous.

"You win" the old man said.

"Hooray" we cheered, I blushed when Zoro picked me and spins me around before putting me back down and holding me close with one arm.

"Looks like we can always count on you, right big sister" Nami said.

"So how's tricks with you?" Sanji, Usopp, and Luffy asked the old man.

"Don't rub it in" the old man said, backing up. Smashing his hands on the table, he threw then in the air and laughed. "I lived many years but I've never met pirates as interesting as you, I love you kids, let's have a party tonight and celebrate" he said, as we all cheered.

* * *

Smiling I leaned against Zoro, as he ate, my plate was in my lap as I watched the fish being cooked. "Gramp's you really are just like a pirate" Nami said, pouring the old man some more alcohol. "You sure do drink like one" she said as he downed his the cup of alcohol.

"Nami do you think I'm a pirate?" The old man asked, looking at the orange haired girl.

"Well that would explain why you could afford to have such excavate glass ware, right" Nami said, I smiled as I looked down at the glass, twirling the water I chose to have around in it.

"It does look like it's from a treasure trove" Robin said.

"I see, you're trying to get the old man drunk so that you can make him tell you where he keeps the treasure, is that it?" Usopp asked.

"Well don't spell it out for him" Nami said.

"So goat man, do you have any hidden treasure, huh?" Luffy asked, devouring a huge piece of meat in his hand, with just one bite.

"Didn't I just ask you guys to keep your mouth shut, at least you could have a little respect for the process" Nami said.

"You really want to know?" The old man asked, as Nami nodded her head, as we all hummed in response "My treasure is what I have shared all my joys and sorrows with, my beloved goats" he said, causing me to laugh as the goat that's taken a liking to me walked over to Zoro and me , it leaned forward and licked my cheek, causing Zoro to growl.

"What a beautiful story" Luffy said, about to cry. I sweat dropped as the goat that's taken a liking to me and Zoro glared at one another, is he seriously going to get into a fight with a goat.

"Ha, got you" the old man said, laughing.

"Oh come on gramp's, please tell me" Nami said.

"Okay, you asked for it" the old man said. "Of all the great pirates to sail the Grand Line, I was known as..." he started to say.

"I knew it" Nami said, as Luffy and Usopp looked confused.

"The only moneylender that would do business with them" the old man said, holding up his abacus.

"Moneylender" Luffy said.

"I'm Zenny the Moneylender, not Zenny the Pirate" the old man said.

"You are" Nami said, disappointed.

"That's too bad, huh Nami?" Usopp asked.

"He may not be an actual pirate, but it must have taken a lot of rest to leaned money to them huh, old man" Sanji asked.

"Why's that?" Luffy asked.

"Hey use your head" Usopp said.

"Stop it" I mumbled when I heard Zoro release a low growl when the goat has laid down right next to us.

"Do you think that most pirates are going to take out a loan then pay it back with a smile, not to mention all the interest" Usopp explained to Luffy.

"Your friend is right, every one of those sea bearing serpents tried to buke me out of my money, they all broke their word, went back on their contracts, and did their best to betray me when it finally came time to collect" Zenny said.

"Wow gramp's, I guess it's true the really do hate pirates, huh" Nami said.

"If I just sit back and taken it from them, my business would have been wiped out in no time at all" Zenny said. "Every time I went out to collect a debt, I had to fight against pirates, at the risk of my own life" he said.

"So in order to stay in business, you would have to be stronger than any of them wouldn't you?" Zoro asked, as he finally left the goat alone and just held me.

"Were you that strong, old goat man?" Luffy asked.

"Hell no, I was weaker than a kitten, but back in those days I had a dream" Zenny said.

"A dream" Luffy said.

"You did" Nami said.

"I may have been weak but I had a dream to fight for, fight for it I did, no matter what the risk" Zenny said.

"What was your dream exactly?" Usopp asked.

"Ever since I was just a little kid, I wanted to be a pirate, a real pirate, King of Pirates, that's why I first got started in the money leading business" Zenny said, drinking some of his alcohol as we all hummed. "But instead of realizing my dream, I ended up getting ambushed by a bunch of pirates out for revenge and ended up on this deserted island fighting for my survival, that was twenty years ago" he said.

"Are you telling me, that you've been making your grave that whole twenty years" Sanji said.

"At first I planned to build a ship near the sea, but I realized rather quickly that hauling the lumber down from the mountain was too much" Zenny said. "But I wasn't going to give up over a little thing like that, instead I built it in the mountains, it was going to be a great adventure, but somewhere along the way I wised up" he said. "Before I knew it, I was too old to set sail for the Grand Line, it's funny the way time can sneak up on you like that, so much for my dream of being a pirate, well dreams are just dreams" he said, laughing.

"I don't understand why you gave up goat man" Luffy said through a mouthful of meat. "Old age doesn't have anything to do with it, if you want to be a pirate, then you should just do it" he said, eating another piece of meat.

"Now hold on, what are we going to do when he starts taking you seriously, remember a pirate..." Usopp said as he continued to talk, even though Luffy wasn't listing.

"Sanji more fish" Luffy said as Usopp talked.

"Heads up" Sanji said, throwing a piece towards the rubbery boy.

"Thank you" Luffy said smiling. "Then all we have to do is haul it down, right?" He asked when he heard Usopp mention that the ship was on a mountain.

"Don't say that like it's going to be easy" Usopp said.

"That's true, there's still time" Zenny said.

"I warned you, he's taking it seriously" Usopp said.

"Nonsense, he's just a little bit drunk, aren't you?" Nami asked.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	77. Chapter 77

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Seven

"That's right, yeah I'm drunk, honey" Zenny said laughing.

"Really" Usopp said.

"This straw hated kid got's me absolutely intoxicated and not just with wine, so here's looking forward to the day when the Zenny Pirates finally set sail" Zenny said, as we all cheered.

~0~0~

Skylar laid on top of Zoro, clinging to him as she breathed softly, shivering every once in a while. Zoro as if knowing she was cold, wrapped his arms around her and held her close, smiling as he slept peacefully with his brunette. The soft sounds of her breathing mixing in with his as the two held each other in a warm embrace, the swordsman, not knowing that him holding her close was helping to chase away the bad memories that usually plagued the brunette's mind whenever she slept, the memories that made both her mind and body fragile, that made her fear the world around her and the people in it. The memories that made her care for others, without giving them her trust. Just having someone to cruel up next to, someone to hold her during the night was enough to make her feel safe; to feel like nothing else mattered. But still no matter how much she trains or how many people she defeats she'll always be fragile to the world. Even as she feels her heart swell when she's around the swordsman, she doesn't want to believe it, but yet she wants to tell him these feelings to see if he has them to, to see if he'll really be there to help her and protect her from the world and the people in it. To help her forget about her past and help her rebuild her trust in others, to make her see that she doesn't need to do things by herself, that it's alright to ask for help. The more she clung to him, the more she started to smile, the thought of finding someone that would love her no matter the scars of her past. Skylar's smile soon faded as her doubt started creeping i, what if he'll be like everyone else; what if he leaves or doesn't really care about her. What if this is all an act and he's just waiting for her to let her guard down so he can destroy what's left inside of her. What if he's just like _them_, her eyes clenched, as tears slipped down her cheeks. No matter how she tries to remind herself that not everyone is like that, she knows she'll never be free from _them_, the ones who broke her as a child, the ones that she and her brothers tried to desperately to escape, in the end she knew that she would never be free from that hell and because of that she can never have the courage to tell Zoro how she feels. Even if it was obvious the swordsman like her back, the doubt in her mind and the hell she went through that she can never forget, kept her from believing that he liked her.

~0~0~

"EMERGENCY WAKE UP" Chopper screamed, blinking my eyes open, I rolled off of Zoro and rubbed them, feeling something wet on my hands. '_Damn it_' I thought, frowning when I saw that I had ended up crying last night.

"I slept good, what's to eat?" Luffy asked, as Chopper came running towards us.

"The Marines, the Marines are here guys" Chopper said.

"What's that?" We all asked. I blushed as Zoro grabbed my hand and we ran down the mountain, towards the shore.

"Just one ship" Usopp said as we now stood on the shore.

"They don't look like they're about to attack either" Nami said.

"Then what are they doing here?" Usopp asked.

"Straw Hat Pirates, greetings" a red-headed Marine said. "I'm Sergeant Minchey of the Marine Core, it's a pleasure" the Marine said.

"I bet it is" Nami said.

"Hey I'm really sorry about the other day, okay, forgive us if we had a better idea of who you were we wouldn't have spent all day chasing after you, please accept our apology" Minchey said.

"Maybe I'm just paranoid, but I always thought the Marines were suppose to chase pirates" Sanji said.

"It's like he's campaigning for the congeniality award, stay sharp" Usopp said as Zoro and me placed a hand out our swords.

"Hold on, let's not be hasty, we know all about how you guys defeated Crocodile back in Alabasta okay, the last thing we want to do is go up against pirates as great as you guys are without any back up" Minchey said. "Think about it, I'd have to be dumb as a sack of hammers to come with just one ship, if I was planning to take you on" he said, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"Well what do you think of that, huh, this Marine is actually afraid of us" Usopp said laughing.

"Assuming we were foolish enough to risk our lives fighting you, we wouldn't be earning any money on the deal" Minchey said.

"So what are you doing here?" Sanji asked.

"Oh well you know how it is, this is a newly discovered uncharted island, we're just here to uh, investigate it" Minchey said.

"What's to investigate, there's just an old man and his goats" Nami said.

"Hey guys, where did the old man go to?" Usopp asked.

"Ah-hah, so Zenny is being taken care of here is he?" Minchey asked, causing Nami and me to raise an eyebrow.

"Zenny" Nami mumbled.

"Once our survey is done, we're planning on returning to our base, I don't want to be pushy but I suggest you set sail out of here as soon as possible, no one would blame you, considering what a frenzy Marine's Headquarters is in to eliminate you all" Minchey said.

"He's got a point, we should get away now while we still can" Usopp said. "I'll go grab the supplies, got to call Robin too" he said, walking back to the shake.

"So what should we do? Set sail?" Sanji asked.

"The weathers really good when you get past the fog, gentle waves, a steady breeze, and we won't lay so much as a finger on you, I swear it" Minchey said when he saw Luffy hesitating.

"I'll go when I'm good and ready, you're not the boss of me" Luffy said. " You know if I were a Marine, I'd be fighting against us no matter what the odds were against me" he said.

"And there's another thing that's strange, how did you happen to know his name was Zenny, we didn't say a word about it, but you came right out with it like you knew he was here" Nami said, causing the Marine to clench his jaw.

"I was just..." Minchey started to say.

"And I'm getting just a tad bit suspicious of this survey you're planning to conduct" Nami said, placing her hands on her hips. "You're not after gramp's treasure, now are you?" She asked, as the red-head started becoming nervous, "that's it, right, don't trust this guy, he lies" she said.

"Well so much for the innocent routine, she sounds like she knows all about the mountain of treasures Zenny the Moneylender received in order to settle the pirates debt" Minchey said. As Nami jumped up and down, I laughed as everyone had their jaws down to the ground.

"I knew it, see there is a treasure" Nami laughed.

"I smell gun powder" Chopper said, sniffing the air.

"Are his ship's cannons loaded?' Zoro asked as he bends down to Chopper's height.

"Maybe, it's from more than one ship" Chopper said, causing my body to tense, so there were more Marines. "It's from more ships than I can count" the reindeer/human said.

"What's that, look" Nami said as the fog started to clear a little and we could see more Marine ships.

"If we had set sail like our friend here advice, we would have been caught in a sneak attack by that fleet" Sanji said.

"That does it" Zoro said, putting his white sword in his mouth, "just come and get me" he said getting into a fighting position.

"Wait, please wait" Minchey said.

"Luffy" Usopp cried as he was being led down the mountain by Marine Soldiers.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy. Also I want to ask again, would you guys like me to make a separate story that explains Skylar's past from when she was born to where she meets the Straw Hat's. Because her past won't be explained in the actual story (unless I change my mind), only bits and pieces about her past will be mentioned. But like I said I've now started thinking about revealing her past when the Straw Hats get separated. Because I've already thinking about how that's going to play out and where she lands and who she meets (which will be more of my OC's). Actually would you like me to do a separate story of her past, or when the Straw Hat's get separated.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	78. Chapter 78

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Eight

"Usopp no" Luffy said.

"Help me" Usopp said, as one Marine had a sword up to the long nose pirate's neck.

"No one move, not even one little twitch or the big nose gets it" the Marine holding the sword to Usopp's neck said.

"So they already had a landing party in place, waiting for us did they" Zoro said, as he took the sword out of his mouth and pulled me close.

"Excellent work corporal, nice timing" Minchey said.

"Drop your weapons now or else" the Marine corporal said.

"Usopp" Nami said, as Zoro and I drop our swords.

"Damn it" Zoro said.

"Forget me and make a break for it, these guys are planning to kill us no matter was happens, so run" Usopp said.

"Keep your mouth shut big nose" the Marine corporal said, moving the sword closer to Usopp's neck.

"You...rotten coward" Luffy said.

"Now that we captured all of you, we don't even have to wait for the captain to land, men take aim" Minchey said, as three Marine Soldiers aimed their guns at us. Zoro tighten his grip on me as he growled a little.

"It figures" Sanji said.

"You rotten creeps" Chopper said.

"Big deal, I can handle bullets" Luffy said.

"That's great" Nami said.

"But we can't handle them" I said, as Minchey laughed.

"I get the treasure of Zenny the Moneylender, the heads of the Straw Hat Pirates, and all the credit, after I send you to hell" Minchey said, giving the signal for his men to fire. The ground started to shake, as we looked to the mountain we saw that the pirate ship Zenny was building as his grave came down the mountain. "No impossible, a pirate ship sailing down a mountain" Minchey said.

"Goat man" Luffy said when he saw Zenny on the deck of the ship.

"How's tricks with you?" Zenny asked as he gave us the peace sign. I laughed a little as the pirate ship came towards Usopp and the Marines, quickly they all moved out-of-the-way as the ship went past us and into the sea, stopping next to the Marine ship.

"Is that" Minchey said.

"Way to go goat man" Luffy cheered.

"Hey don't encourage him like that" Sanji said.

"His heart hasn't stopped, has it?" Zoro asked as I got out of his grasp.

"Don't make jokes like that Zoro" Nami said.

"OLD TIMER, ARE YOU OKAY?" Chopper shouted towards Zenny.

"I'm actually at sea, I've done it, I've become a pirate, no longer is this my coffin, it's the pirate ship Zenny, scourge of the seas, right you guys?" Zenny asked all the goats on his ship, as they all 'maa' in response.

"Yeah old goat man" Luffy cheered.

"We've told you not to encourage him" everyone but me said.

"He's a sick old man" Chopper said.

"Well if it isn't Zenny the Moneylender, even with that ship you're nothing more than a blood sucking penny extortionist" Minchey said.

"Well not anymore I'm not, you're talking to Zenny the Pirate, boy" Zenny said, laughing.

"AND YOU'RE TALKING TO THE MARINES YOU GEEZER" Minchey shouted.

"BE CAREFUL OLD MAN, HE'S AFTER YOUR TREASURE" Usopp shouted.

"Oh, lately the Marines had started going after treasure on the side instead of just doing their duty and hunting pirates as ordered, I'd have to say that's very industries of you" Zenny said.

"Nami, bring the ship around" Zoro said.

"I'm on it, come on" Nami said, taking Sanji, Usopp, and Chopper with her.

"Damn it, you don't get to give my sweat Nami orders" Sanji growled as they ran to the ship.

"Sergeant Minchey, the Straw Hat's are up to something, call Captain Moore for backup" the corporal said.

"SHUT UP" Minchey screamed, firing a gun, causing Nami and them to stop and look back. I sighed in relief when I saw that the shot had missed and instead hit the ground in front of the corporal who was now shaking in fear. "I told you, you get your cut of the treasure, didn't I?" Minchey asked, as we all looked at the corporal. "Keep your mouth shut, we can't let the captain know what's going on" he said smirking.

"Let's see now" Zenny said, sitting on the deck of his ship, with his abacus out. "Yes, I figure you must be paying your men all sea, so you can take on this side project that must cost you a pretty penny, eh Sergeant?" He asked.

"Why you smelly old kook" Minchey growled. "You're going to pay for this, if I have to-" he started to say.

"SHUT YOUR STINKING MOUTH" Zenny shouted, interrupting the man and taking him by surprise, "a worm like you, got a lot of nerve thinking you can swipe my treasure, come and take it from me, if you can" he said laughing.

"You tell him old goat man" Luffy said, as he stretched his arms out all the way to the old man's ship, holding onto it. "Let's show him how pirates really fight" he said, moving the ship away from the Marine ship, before bringing it back towards it. This caused Zenny and Minchey to scream as the ships were smashed against each other, Luffy let go of the old man's ship which caused it to push the Marine ship into a rock wall. "There" Luffy said.

"MORON" we all shouted.

"Why'd you do that?" Zenny asked as he and the goats lay on the deck of the floor.

"Damn it, if you're pirates you won't mind if we do our duty and kill you" Minchey said, standing up.

"Does he have any weapons? Cause I don't think he does" Zoro said as I nodded my head.

"So be it, let's see what you're made of Sunny Jim, do you got what it takes to challenge my class ten abacus skills, take him down men" Zenny said, as all the goats on his ship jumped onto the Marine ship.

"Oh he got his abacus and..." Zoro said as he started to trail off.

"The goats" Luffy and me said, as we stood on the shore watching.

"OH NO, HOLD ON OLD MAN" Luffy screamed, as he stretched his arm and grabbed a rope on the Marine ship, "I'M COMING" he shouted, as he shot himself towards the two ship. A cannon ball was fired at him, but he just moved out-of-the-way. I winced as Minchey cut the rope, causing Luffy to smash face first into the ship, before falling into the water.

"No, Luffy" Zoro said, running into the water, to save our captain.

"Are you guys blind as a pig, what are you shooting at, I'm right here" Zenny said getting on one of the goats. "I'll make it easy for you, let's go" he said, as the goat hopped onto the Marine ship.

"What's a matter with you wimps, they're goats you're fighting against, goats" Minchey snapped.

"I can't help it, they're too cute" a Marine Soldier said.

"Hey Serge, the battles down here not up there, why not come and get your hands dirty" Zenny said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	79. Chapter 79

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Nine

"Hurry, hurry, hurry" Chopper chanted while standing on the railing as I walked onto our ship, watching as Sanji picked him up and brought him down.

"We know now take it easy" Sanji said.

"Yeah, relax Chopper" Usopp said, as I walked over to the reindeer/human.

"I can't, the old timer's in no condition to be doing anything so crazy" Chopper said, as I bend down and patted his back, trying to comfort him. Standing up I looked over to Zoro who was swimming in the wrong direction.

"Damn it" I heard him growl, as I sweat dropped.

"Shoot them" Minchey ordered.

"Don't shoot" Zenny said, throwing his abacus as the Marine holding the gun. I leaned against the railing and watched as the goats 'maa' and ran towards the Marine Soldier. "You've done it now, my boys are out of control" Zenny said, as the goats ran wild around the Marine ship. "Go get them men" he laughed, as Minchey glared at him. I looked back to Zoro, to find I couldn't see him, shrugging my shoulders as we set sail, I looked around when I though we hit something.

"Look, they're just waiting for us in formation" Usopp said, as I looked at the other Marine ships.

"It's weird how they show no signs of advancing, we got to come up with a battle plan, while we still can" Nami said.

"Okay, so what should we do? Be the ones to attack them first?" Sanji asked.

"Are you out of your mind" Nami said.

"It doesn't matter, the first thing you got to do is help the old man" Chopper said as we sailed towards the pirate and Marine ship.

"By the way, did we hit something a minute ago?" Usopp asked.

"Huh, did we?" Nami asked.

"It was properly our imagination" I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Never mind, hurry" Chopper said.

"Well where's all that energy you had a minute ago?" I heard Minchey ask, looking towards them, I saw Minchey walking towards Zenny, who was bending down and holding his chest. "Pirate Zenny, are you out of breath?" He asked.

"My, my, so you finally dare show yourself, eh" Zenny said.

"You know something old man you talk to much" Minchey said, my eyes widen as I watch the red-headed Marine kicked Zenny off of the Marine ship and back onto his own. "Now then shall we get down to business?" Minchey asked, hopping onto the pirate ship. Damn it, we need to get over there quickly. "Where exactly is your treasure hidden, Zenny Pirate?" He asked. "Come on old man, spit it out, now" Minchey said as he held the old man up by the front of his shirt. I sighed, looking around everyone was either busy or just couldn't hear them; I never understood how I was always able to hear people even when they were really far away. "Or don't you care about living anymore?" Minchey asked, as I focused my attention on them.

"I care about living, more than you can ever know, I treasure my life, but when it comes to money I tell you I'm broke, I've got nothing to spit out, not even spit" Zenny said, before Minchey threw him to the ground.

"Very well" Minchey said, pulling out his sword. "As dinky as this little island of yours is, it shouldn't take my crew long to dig it up from one end to the other" he said, kicking the sword's sheath away when Zenny reached for it. "I guess I don't need you anymore" he said, before Zenny got up and smashed his body against the red-headed Marine, holding the wrist of the hand that was holding the sword. "Why you" Minchey said, kicking Zenny away from him. "You're finished" he said raising the sword, before someone threw the abacus at him. Looking for the person who did it, I saw that it was Robin.

"I'm afraid I broke your abacus, I'm sorry" Robin said, causing me to smile a little, another thing I noticed, since I was a child I had good eyesight, don't know how I just did.

"What do you think you're doing, if you define the Marines and get-" Minchey started to say, before a bunch of goats jumped from the Marine ship and on top of him. I stumbled a little when our ship made contact with Zenny's pirate ship.

"Old man" Chopper said, worried.

"What took you so long? I almost died here" Zenny said, as Chopper hopped onto his pirate ship.

"I was so worried about you" Chopper said running towards the old man as Nami and I also jumped onto the pirate ship. Usopp fired a smoke bomb at one of the Marines on the Marine ship.

"And that take cares of you" Usopp said, as Nami and me walked over to Robin.

"Robin, is this where you've been?" Nami asked, as she and I stood before the older woman.

"Old man, you can relax now that the mighty Captain Usopp is here" Usopp said.

"How did you get that bump on your head?" Nami asked, ignoring Usopp, as we looked at Robin's head.

"AHH THERE'S NO PULSE" Chopper screamed, as I giggled a little when I saw him holding Zenny's coat sleeve.

"That's my sleeve Chopper, the rest of me is over here, see" Zenny said, smiling.

"I know that" Chopper said, pushing Zenny down and begin to search through his medical bag. "Now you just take it easy and lie down, right there" he said, still searching for something in his bag. "Don't you die old-timer" Chopper cried.

"Do you think I'd die?" Zenny asked, as a couple of goats walked over to him. He laughed a little as Chopper gave him a shot and put a cotton ball over the area the needle was stuck into.

"So how are you feeling old man?" Sanji asked, as we stood over Zenny.

"I'm feeling fine of course now that I finally became a pirate, I don't want to die" Zenny said, laughing.

* * *

"The only reason we came to this island was because our Sergeant ordered us" a Marine explained to Usopp and me, as Nami tighten some ropes around Minchey.

"Yeah well I guess if your commanding officer says so, you got to do it, huh" Usopp said, bending down next to the Marine. "I'll tell you our captain can be a little unreasonable to, you know" he said.

"You don't say" the Marine said.

"Hey don't get to chummy there" Sanji said. Smiling I looked over to Luffy to see how he was doing, I was a little worried when I saw him lying there taking in deep breaths.

"Old goat man, you okay?" Luffy asked, as he continued to suck in more air.

"I'm fine, are you okay?" Zenny asked.

"Don't worry about Luffy, he'll be fine" Nami said still tightening the ropes around Minchey as he cried.

"Your seizure has past, so you should be feeling better now" Chopper said.

"Glad to hear it, Doctor Chopper" Zenny said, causing me to smile.

"That's good old man, how's tricks with you?" Luffy asked smiling.

"Just fine, thank you" Zenny said, as he and Luffy started laughing.

"Ah" Nami said remembering something as she walked over to Zenny and bend down in front of him. "So listen old-timer, you can tell us now, can't you, about your treasure?" She asked.

"HEY DON'T YOU GO GIVING ANY SHUCKS TO MY PATIENT" Chopper shouted at Nami, as Zenny turned away from her, "hang in there old man" he said.

"For the love of" Zenny said, sitting up, "alright I guess you kids have helped me out, so maybe it'd be okay to tell you" he said.

"That's more like it, if the Marines know about it, it must be some treasure.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	80. Chapter 80

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Eighty

"I did have treasure, the pirates who were in debt to me signed over a mountain of valuables to pay me off, but then while I was making plans to buy a pirate ship and organize a crew, I exchanged it all for cash" Zenny said, as Minchey crawled over to us like a worm. I sweat dropped as I saw the look of excitement on both Minchey's and Nami's face. "When I look back now, I realized that's when my fate took a turn" he said, catching Nami's attention. "Remember when I told you I was attacked by pirates and I eventually drifted onto shore of this God forsaken island, well naturally I managed to protect the cash, let's face it I'd risk my life for that money, I was going to use it to buy my lifelong dream" he said, as I gave a sad smile. "But when I came too, after washing up on the beach" Zenny said, explaining how the goats ate the money, causing Nami and Minchey to freak out.

"The goats ate your money" Nami said.

"Really" Chopper said.

"All of it, they ate all of it" Minchey said.

"Every last beli, well maybe they left two or three bills but that's it" Zenny said as a goat 'maa'. "So it's just like I told you, these guys are my treasure and not just metaphorically" he said, causing me to chuckle a little as the one that was attached to me, walked over to me and bumped its head against the palm of my hand. I smiled and petted the goat as it 'maa-maa'. I smiled as another one walked over to Zenny and 'maa', "all my fortune had been lost but in return I gain my friends" Zenny said petting the goat. "They don't betray me or cheat me, I finally have friends at my side that don't do anything for selfish motives, they take care of me and in return I take care of them" he said as the goat licked his cheek. "So I think I've gotten the greatest treasure in the world" he said, causing Luffy and me to smile widely.

"Good for you goat man" Luffy said.

"Yeah, it's pretty good, I guess I could turn a profit in any situation" Zenny said, as we all laughed.

"Oh gag me, hey Straw Hat, you pirates aren't in the clear yet, there's a fresh fleet out there just waiting to take you on" Minchey said, "don't think you're going to get away without a fight" he said, rolling away, while laughing.

"Don't talk tough when you're rolling on the floor" Luffy said.

"That's sad" Nami said, as I smirked when Zoro stopped the Marine with one of his swords.

"You're the pathetic ones, you think your puny boat has a chance against nine ships" Minchey said, before he realized he stopped rolling.

"I'm not running away" Luffy said walking over to the Marine and picking him up, "tell your Marine buddies if they want to fight to come get me" he said. "GUM GUM" Luffy shouted as he shot his arm backwards.

"Yo Luffy, angle it a bit higher" Usopp said from the crow's nest.

"Thanks" Luffy said, as he threw the Marine in the air. "PISTOL" he shouted as he brought his arm forward and hit the Marine in the stomach, sending Minchey flying.

"Very nice, good direction" Usopp said. We soon heard a ringing sound, looking down we saw a Transponder Snail; we decided to answer it.

"This is Captain Moore speaking, I have no interest in the man known as Zenny the Moneylender, my only goal in this matter is to bring you Straw Hat's in" Moore said. "However I found that I owe you a debt of honor for delivering us this disgrace member of my fleet, thus I'll let you choose where we fight, come bring your ship out" he said.

"That's fine, we were thinking of leaving anyway, we'll be heading out in a minute" Luffy responded back before hanging up.

"Here you go old man, I fixed it for you" Usopp said, handing Zenny his abacus.

"I should of know, thank you" Zenny said taking it.

"Don't mention it, it was my pleasure" Usopp said walking away.

"Everything is set up for supper, all you have to do is heat it" Sanji said walking past the old man.

"Thanks, much oblige" Zenny said. "Say um listen you guys, are you sure about this? I mean you are going to be facing a fleet of nine ships" he said, as we all stood on our own ship.

"Don't worry about it, I'm not only strong, but I'm also incredibly lucky" Luffy said walking past Zenny and hopping onto the Going Merry.

"I can't keep up with you sunny" Zenny said.

"Old timer, I made a whole supply for you, so I want you to take your medicine" Chopper said. "Promise me, okay" he said.

"Alright, alright, relax, I promise to take it just like I'm suppose to" Zenny said.

"We had a real good time old man" Nami said, waving bye as Luffy pushed our ship away from Zenny's.

"Take good care of yourself" Robin said.

"Hey you guys, take care of the old man, okay" Chopper said, I smiled as they all 'maa', looking at all the goats I gave a small wave to the one that had taken a liking to me.

"We'll see you out on the sea sometime" Luffy said.

"Yeah, once I finish making repairs to the good ship Zenny, my boys and I will be setting sail" Zenny said, as we sail further away.

"WE'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU ZENNY PIRATES" Luffy shouted. I leaned against Zoro as we sailed towards the Marine ships that were waiting for us. Sailing past one we saw the captain, Luffy pointed forward towards the fog. As we sailed into the fog, the Marines followed after us.

* * *

"Got to say, that was pretty shroud thinking, luring them into this foggy reef area" Nami said as she stood next to Luffy, who was sitting on the top rail. "You really use your head sometimes Luffy" she said.

"Huh, what's that?" Luffy asked.

"Oh right, of course not, you weren't thinking at all" Nami said. "You are such a moron, I take it back, I wish I never complimented you" she said stomping her foot.

"What?" Luffy asked, confused.

"It's not like he really planned for that to happen, is it?" Sanji asked.

"Ah, it was just dumb luck, he was just pointing in a random direction" Usopp said as both he and Sanji shrugged their shoulders.

"Listen ship's Doctor, how's the old man doing really?" Robin asked, after Chopper finished tending to the bump on her head. "Will he be alright?" She asked.

"The medicine I gave him will help him to control his episodes, but it won't keep him from getting any worse" Chopper said. "His heart was verily weak and as old as he is, trying to sail a ship, let alone live a pirate's life" he said.

"Will you stop worrying, the old goat man said he wanted to be a pirate, so let's let him be one" Luffy said, walking through Nami's tangerine bushes. "Besides once the old man sets out to sea, he may find an island that has a cure for his illness and then everything will be fine" he said, making me smile a little.

"I guess so" Chopper said.

"I don't think we have much to worry about, that old guy isn't going to croak that easily" Zoro said, "maybe he does have a weak heart, but he also has plenty of guts to make up for it" he said, as he looked down at me, he was lying on his side, his hand holding his head up. While I lied on my back next to him, I looked up into his oxen colored eyes as my smile widen a little, chuckling at the huge bandage on the back of his head.

"Zoro's right Chopper, we'll see Zenny again" Luffy said.

"You bet" Chopper said smiling.

"WE'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU, ZENNY PIRATE'S" Luffy and Chopper shouted, causing me to chuckle some more as I looked up to the blue sky and smiled.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	81. Chapter 81

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Eighty-One

"This is really getting old, if the Marines keep attacking us like this and we keep running away, I'm going to drop dead from exhaustion" Usopp said as he and Zoro were rowing, as we tried to get away from the Marines.

"Not if those cannon balls get us before that, shut up and row" Nami ordered, as more cannon balls were fired at us. Usopp screamed, as the cannon balls almost hit us, I raised an eyebrow when Chopper rolled by in his big ball of fluff form.

"Hey Luffy a little help would be nice" Sanji said to Luffy, who was lying on the ground.

"Sorry, I've got no strength, haven't eaten in hours" Luffy said with his tongue sticking out, which cased me to sweat dropped.

"How about the taste of the back of my hand" Sanji growled.

"What the heck" Chopper said when we saw one of the Marine ships sinking.

"They're shooting at each other" Zoro said, as Usopp put one fool on the railing and started to laugh.

"Take that, I predicted that those Marine bill rats would eventually turn on each other, right from the start" Usopp said, laughing.

"And when did you predict that?" Zoro and I asked, as I sweat dropped.

"Who cares, their formation is collapsing, we got to use this opportunity to escape" Nami said.

* * *

"We lose that?" Usopp asked, as Robin looked through some binoculars.

"It'd appear so" Robin said.

"Well when you have three people on board with big bounties on their heads, you can't blame them for going all out" Zoro said as he sat down and pulled me into his lap, blushing I crossed my arms and pouted a little. Sitting there I couldn't help but think that he was right, I soon snapped out of my thought as Zoro tightens his grip around me with one of his arms and leans against the mast, holding his swords with his other hand.

"Luffy you should move, there's a chance we could hit one of those shallows reefs and you could get thrown overboard" Nami said to Luffy, who was lying on the ram's head.

"Look it's a harbor" Chopper said.

"Where is it?" Luffy asked.

"There, right next to that lighthouse" Chopper said.

"A harbor means a town, and a town means restaurants, and that means food, yahoo" Luffy said, as we docked the ship next to some rocks.

"Oh it's not a lighthouse at all, is it?" Chopper asked.

"Really, it sure is tall, I wonder what it is?" Usopp asked.

"Who cares, let's get some food" Luffy said, I sighed as Zoro tightens his grip on me when I tried to get up; even when he's asleep he thinks something's going to take me away.

"Alright, wipe the drool from your face" Nami said, I jumped a little when Zoro sneezed. I sighed, I really wanted to explore this island, but I guess being here with Zoro is enough, maybe I could tell him how I feel. No that's stupid, that's a sign of weakness; he'll just hurt me like everyone else. It doesn't matter if he's my friend and I love him, I still can't trust him or anyone else. Sighing I decided to lean back and look up at the sky, how I wish I wasn't so afraid of being hurt. But with the hell I went through in my past, I just can't let it go, I can't move on, why can't I be like Sora and Cloud, why can't I just put it behind me and try to start anew. I felt a knot in my throat, as my eyes started to sting, swallowing the knot I quickly gathered myself together and tried to stay calm. I'm not mentally prepared to tell anyone my past, I know I can talk to Chopper since he already knows about it, but I don't want to be a burden. Maybe Sora was right, it isn't healthy to hold in all the emotions, but what else am I suppose to do, would anyone even really cared if I broke down crying, would they just leave me once I tell them 'nothing's wrong'. Would they abandon me, neglect me, or even beat me if I let my guard down and let them in. How I wish I could put this all behind and start letting people into my life. Looking down at the wooden deck, I felt a single tear slip down my cheek as I sat on Zoro's lap, bringing a hand up I quickly wiped it away, I need to be strong, I can't show any signs of weakness, I don't need anybody to look out for me or even help me, all I need is myself and nobody else. Even if I fall apart and can't get back up, I won't call out for help, I guess when you've been on your own since you were a child, when all you've done is protect the ones around you, you learn to get use to it, you get use to no one helping you, you get use to no one being there to save you from the darkness that surrounds you. Smiling a little I felt more tears fall down my cheeks, as I lay against Zoro, looking back up I closed my I closed my eyes and sighed as I listen to Zoro's soft breathing.

* * *

"Are you still asleep?" I asked Zoro, as he continues to snore, sighing I looked towards the shore to see everyone gathering around a very huge ship. "That's one big ship" I mumbled, looking at it, it was almost pure red and the front looked like a bull. I raised an eyebrow as I saw someone heading towards the ship, leaning forward I tried to get a better look, but yelped as Zoro pulled me back and held me like a child does with a doll. Blushing I sighed and smile, he was just so warm and I must admit it's adorable seeing someone who's suppose to be scary acting like this.

* * *

"HEY POP'S" Luffy shouted as we sailed towards the huge ship. "GUM GUM ROCKET" he shouted as he shot himself onto the giant ship and towards an old man. I sighed, once Luffy and them got back on the ship Zoro basically stood up, picked me up and went to a different spot on the ship to sleep.

"What the hell" the old man said.

"Hello, can I have your way cool little boat?" Luffy asked.

"Who's that man?" I asked Robin who was standing close to Zoro and me.

"His name is Henzo" Robin said, as I nodded my head.

"You must have eaten a Devil Fruit, didn't you?" Henzo asked.

"Sure did, it was the Gum Gum Fruit and it made me a rubber man" Luffy said stretching his cheek. After a while of talking, I was forced to stay on the ship with Zoro again as Robin, Usopp, and Luffy went with Henzo to search around on the ship. Well I can't say I was forced, it was more like none of us could get the swordsman to let me go, even when he was asleep he had an iron grip on me.

"What" I said when I heard a weird beeping sound, looking around I saw what appeared to be a mist, but with colors of the rainbow.

"That's the Rainbow Mist" Robin said as they came out onto the deck of the huge ship.

"Damn it, the H1 is too small to take into the open sea, what do I do?" Henzo asked, looking around. "That could work" he said, I blinked my eyes as we started to set sail, even though Luffy, Robin, and Usopp weren't on the ship. "Hope you don't mind" the old man said.

"WHAT" Luffy and Usopp screamed.

"Don't go stealing out ship pop's" Luffy said as he, Usopp, and Robin hopped on board the ship.

"Yeah if you want to go so bad, you should take that galleon" Usopp said, referring to the huge ship.

"Trust me I would, but it's helm is still broken, it was destroyed long ago, by Wetton" Henzo said.

"This is getting weirder and weirder by the minute, how do you know what happen to that ship pop's?" Usopp asked.

"Because fifty years ago I was on board it and saw everything" Henzo said.

"Guys, are we really going in there?" Usopp asked after a while as we sailed towards the Rainbow Mist, I sat quietly on Zoro's lap as he continued to sleep. "Isn't that the place where countless people have sailed off into, never to be seen again" he said.

"Indeed, but I've spent decades trying to locate the Rainbow Mist, I'll be damned if I turn back now" Henzo said.

"Are you scared?" Robin asked, amused.

"Don't be silly, I'm not scared, I'm he who travels all over the Grand Line with no fear, I'm the great...Captain Usopp" Usopp said, getting scared.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	82. Chapter 82

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Eighty-Two

"Woo hoo, alright Rainbow Mist here we come" Luffy said as we entered the mist. I looked around as the colors and other amazing things surrounded us. Turning my head to the side to I could look back at Zoro, I sweat dropped when I saw that he was still asleep. As we got past all the amazing stuff, we came across a bunch of destroyed ships.

"What is this place?" Robin asked.

"You ever heard of Ape's Concert?" Henzo asked.

"Ape's Concert, that's impossible" Robin said.

"What is that?" Usopp asked.

"It's a legendary graveyard of ships that once you enter you can never get out of" Robin said.

"It's what?" Luffy, Usopp, and I asked, as Luffy started laughing.

"Awesome" Luffy said.

* * *

I watched as Luffy started climbing one of the broken ships, almost falling, before face planting the wood as the rail he was holding broke. "WHAA, HEY LOOK THERE'S SUNKEN SHIPS EVERYWHERE, AS FAR AS YOU CAN SEE" Luffy shouted. I sighed and looked over at Usopp who was whimpering in fear.

"Why don't we just stop, a ghost captain could appear around here any minute now" Usopp said.

"Really" Luffy said, "HEY GHOST CAPTAIN" he shouted.

"STOP THAT" Usopp cried out. Smiling I looked over at Robin as I stood next to her, she had helped me get out of Zoro's iron grip. Looking down at the book she was reading, I shivered, it was thick enough just like all those books _they_ tried to get me to read and would beat me with if I refused.

"Beyond the Rainbow Mist, lie's the Land of Eternity, the final paradise remaining in the world" Robin read. "The area is filled with treasures of gold and silver and it's inhabitants live forever without aging or going hungry, that's what written in this book" she said, as Zoro snored softly behind us.

"I told you already that's nothing more than a legend, a child's fairy tale" Henzo said.

"Earlier you said this place was a ship graveyard, but how could you know such a thing?" Robin asked.

"Well it was just a glimpse, but fifty years ago I saw what was located here" Henzo said, looking around I saw that Luffy and Usopp had wander off.

"If you knew, why come?" Robin asked.

"Haven't I already explained that, I research this place in order to rescue my friends who were swallowed up by the mist fifty years ago" Henzo said. "I even let myself become Wetton's dog and live with the scorn of the town's people in ordered to reach my goal" he said.

"HEY" we head Luffy shout, causing us to turn and look at him as he and Usopp stood on one of the broken ships. "Pretty cool, huh" he said as he and Usopp held a treasure chest, before the wood beneath them broke and they fell onto the Going Merry. As the treasure chest dropped onto the deck, it opened up and spilled out some jewels and other valuable stuff.

"What is this?" Henzo asked.

"It's amazing" Luffy said, standing up. "And there's a whole lot more left inside the ship" he said, "I'm going to go and explore some more" he said.

"Well perhaps this isn't a paradise but the part about treasure seems true though, so maybe the book isn't entirely wrong, huh" Robin said, as Henzo crossed his arms over his chest. Soon we heard a ringing sound.

"You dare to disturb the eternal rest of the dead" a voice said.

"Did you hear that?" Usopp asked.

"Leave the treasure and depart this place at once" the voice said.

"Okay" Usopp whimpered out.

"If you do not, the curse of the dead will fall upon you all, obey my words or face the consequences" the voice said.

"I'm scared" Usopp said, shaking as Luffy hopped onto the ship's railing.

"Who's there?" Luffy asked, as bed sheets that were suppose to look like ghost came out of nowhere.

"GHOST" Usopp screamed, as I sweat dropped.

"Now hand over the treasure, nice and easy, if you do not" one of the 'ghost' said as an arrow was shot towards us, almost hitting Zoro's head as it landed a few inches above his sleeping form.

"Zoro, why you" Luffy said angrily.

"How can he still be asleep?" I asked, relieved that he was alright. I watched as Luffy stretched one of his arms and grabbed a hold of one of the ships, shooting himself towards the 'ghost'.

"Rotten ghost captain" Luffy said, stretching his arms back as he flew towards them, his arms hit the sail and threw them, along with the 'ghost'.

"There's nothing inside the sheets" Usopp said, freaking out some more. "They're really ghost" he said, his body shaking in fear.

"But the arrow came from that direction though" Robin said, looking at another ship. Looking over there we saw someone move away from one of the windows on the ship.

"What?" Usopp asked. "Luffy over here, hey Luffy can you hear me?" He asked as he spoke through a megaphone he pulled out of nowhere. "There's someone over there look, Luffy pay attention" he said. "Luffy come on now" he begged.

"There's a bow" Robin said, as we looked towards the window we saw someone pointing an arrow towards Luffy.

"LOOK OUT LUFFY" Usopp and I screamed, as the arrow was fired. While Luffy was yanking the string that was holding the sheets, Robin used her Devil Fruit power to catch the arrow before it pierced into Luffy's skull.

"Luffy" Usopp said, as the rubbery boy just stared at the arrow. Luffy yanked the string he was holding and pulled a kid down from the crow's nest. As the kid fell he used the rope he was holding and swung around. "Special Attack Fire Star" Usopp said, firing at the rope, breaking the rope the kid fell down into the ocean, we ran over to the rail and looked down into the ocean to see if the kid was okay. "What's this?" Usopp asked, as the kid emerged from the water.

"Jerks" a blonde haired boy said, jumping out from somewhere.

"No wait, Rongo" a light purple haired girl said, jumping down after him and holding him back.

"Where's Akibi?" the blonde, now known as Rongo, asked.

"Rongo you need to calm down" the light purple haired girl said.

"Hey look, it's just a couple of kids" Usopp said walking towards the two, only to be hit in a certain area by the blonde headed boy.

"Akibi" Rongo said, as he ran to the railing and looked down at the raven haired boy in the water.

"Go, run" the boy, now know as Akibi, said as the light purple haired girl grabbed Rongo's sword.

"Gum Gum I'm home" Luffy said, knocking the girl over. "Yo, thanks for the save earlier" he said.

"Sure, you're welcome" Robin said.

"Rongo" the light purple haired girl said.

"That's enough" the voice from before said, causing Rongo to smile. "We're the Pumpkin Pirates and Ape's Concert is our territory and you're all trespassing, now drop the treasure and let go of my friends unless you want to die today" an older boy with blonde hair said, while holding up a black spherical object.

"A bomb" Luffy said.

"Rapanui" the light purple haired girl said, smiling.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	83. Chapter 83

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Eighty-Three

"Could it be" Henzo said.

"Hey, uh, you do realize that if you use that you'll blow us all up" Usopp said.

"We're all together in the same boat here, we live and die with one another, no matter what" Rapanui said, jumping onto the Going Merry. "Come on" he said to the two other kids.

"Thanks Rapanui" the light purple haired girl said. "Hey" she said, as Rongo ran towards them.

"Rapanui, it's really you" Henzo said. "You too Isoka and Rongo, all of you are really here, can't you see its me, we all use to play together on Ruluka; it's me Henzo" he said.

"Henzo" Rapanui said.

"You know this guy?" Luffy asked.

"Henzo, but there's no way" Isoka said.

"It's not true, not possible" Rapanui said. "Stay back I'll blow us all up, I'm warning you, stop it, get back now" he said, a Henzo walked up to him and pressed the button on the bomb. I brought my arms up and shielded my face from the bright light that came from the bomb. When the light died down we saw that it was fake.

"It's the Kaboom Mark Three, I did invent the thing after all" Henzo said. "It's just a gizmo you can use to trick your opponents" he said as Rongo and Isoka looked back and forth between him and Rapanui. Rapanui threw the fake bomb down, causing a lot of smoke to fill the air and blind us.

"Damn, it's a smokescreen too" Usopp coughed out.

"Hey guys what's with all the noise?" Zoro asked yawning as he woke up, right when the smoke started to clear up.

"Wait you slept through all of it" Usopp said.

"Huh, who's the weird guy?" Zoro asked.

"That's going to take a long time to explain, so just hang on a minute sleeping beauty" Usopp said causing me to laugh a little at the nickname he gave Zoro.

"Hey the other ones are gone too, what just happened? Who were those kids?" Luffy asked. "Hello, pop's" he said, when Henzo didn't answer him.

* * *

"We were all so happy back in those days, such good friends always playing, talking about something that was the best time of my life, everyday was so perfect, so bright, it was more valuable than all the treasure in the world" Henzo said, as he told us how he knew those kids. "Then one day something happened that changed everything" he said, as he started telling us what happened. "And after that day, after that day Rapanui and the others never returned and I can't believe that in a place like this, after all this time, they're still pirates" he said.

"Back up there Mr. Mustache, I thought you said that, that all this happened fifty years ago, but when we saw them just now, they were still little kids" Usopp said.

"The passage of time in the Rainbow Mist appears to be different than ours is in the normal world, one day in here might be the same as a week or even a year out there, so Rapanui and the others don't seem to have age" Henzo said.

"What, really" Usopp said.

"If that's true, we need to find a way out of here quickly, if we don't there'll be no one doing the damage" Robin said.

"Why not?" Luffy asked.

"How dense are you anyways? The same thing that happened to those little kids and the professor could happen to us too, while we're stuck here doing nothing, Nami, Sanji, and Chopper will all get old and stuff in the real world" Usopp said.

"Really, alright pop's let's get out of here fast" Luffy said.

"Where have you been, we don't know how to get out of this place" Usopp said.

"We don't, seriously" Luffy said.

"So there's no way back" Zoro said, as I stood beside him.

"Maybe, there must be an escape" Robin said, looking down at her book. "There has to be some way out of Ape's Concert" she said, as Luffy and Usopp were talking in the background.

* * *

"ON WARD, FULL SPEED A HEAD" Luffy shouted.

"About that" Zoro said, as he cleaned his sword. "Are you certain that we're moving forward Luffy?" He asked.

"Yeah, I said full speed straight ahead" Luffy said.

"Where exactly is it you're trying to take us?" Henzo asked as he and Robin walked over to us.

"Well we're heading out of the mist, duh" Luffy said.

"Don't be ridiculous, once you enter Ape's Concert there's no leaving it, this region of the sea is not like any other you've seen before" Henzo said.

"Um, I'm pretty sure we passed that ship just a little while ago" Usopp said, looking over the railing.

"Ah, don't worry, there are a bunch of ships that look-alike no matter where you go" Luffy said.

"I don't think so, that exact same ship was wreaked in the first place we dropped anchor" Robin said, walking up next to Usopp. "I remember seeing that stature of the goddess on the bow" she said.

"But what does that mean? Have we really come full circle to the exact same place we've started from" Usopp said.

"That's why I asked if you were sure we were going forward earlier" Zoro said, as I turn my head to look at him, I blushed when he smiled at me.

"I was watching, we were going straight" Luffy said.

"How can you possible see which way is straight with all this mist?" Zoro asked.

"He can't" Robin said, before making an 'X' shape with her arms over her chest and closing her eyes. "Dos Fluer" she said as the front cannon was raised and shot a cannon ball into the sky. It ended up landing behind us and caused some water to fly onto the ship drenching Zoro, Usopp, and me.

"What was the point in that?" Zoro asked, as I shook my head causing water to fly everywhere.

"She shot the cannon forward, but it landed right behind us" Usopp said.

"As I thought" Robin said.

"The fabric of space is distorted in here" Henzo said.

"What does that mean?" Zoro asked.

"It's something that I remember reading from that book earlier, see the inside of the Rainbow Mist is twisted around itself like a-" Robin started to say but was cut off by Luffy handing her his hat and stretching himself all the way back to the mast.

"Hold on, no Luffy" Usopp said, as Luffy shot himself forward.

"Too late" I said.

"He won't necessarily end up back in the exact location he started from" Henzo said.

"Luffy you moron" Zoro said. After a moment of silence, Luffy hit the sail and slid down it, landing on the deck.

"Idiot" I mumbled, smiling a little.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	84. Chapter 84

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Eighty-Four

"Okay I get it now, it's a mystery mist, no matter which way you go you just end up where you started" Luffy said, causing me to sweat drop.

"Yeah, that's it a mystery mist" Zoro and Usopp said, irritated.

"I'm not quite certain you understand it completely" Henzo said.

"Well we get the part about not being able to get out of here" Zoro said. I quickly stood up and moved out-of-the-way as Luffy stretched his arms and grabbed the part of the railing I had been sitting on.

"We don't really have to get out of here anyways, it's fun" Luffy said hopping up to where we were, only to be hit by Zoro and Usopp.

"We should join up with Rapanui and the others" Robin said throwing Luffy his hat.

"Will all those kids" Zoro said.

"Don't you think the best way to get out of Ape's Concert is to ask the people who have been in here for so long and made it their territory" Robin said.

"Well that makes sense, but how are we suppose to find out where they all are?" Usopp asked, as I yelped when Zoro pulled me into his lap.

"We could ask that boy" Robin said. "He's right over there" she said walking towards the side of the ship.

"How did she find out where I was?" I heard a young boy ask himself.

"It's no use hiding" Robin said, "Dos Fluer" she said as the young boy was push out from behind a broken piece of one of the ships. "Now would you be a dear and take us to wherever your leader is hiding" she said.

* * *

"PUKAU" I heard Rapanui shout, as we sailed towards a destroyed Marine warship.

"Oh wow, that ship so cool" Luffy said hanging upside down.

"It's a wreaked warship, isn't that right?" Robin asked.

"Yes, alright now it's what we've been using as our main hideout" Pukau said.

"Cowards" Rapanui said, hopping onto our ship while holding a sword. "Just let Pukau go" he said, drawing his sword.

"What is he talking about?" Luffy asked, still hanging upside down.

"Shut up" Rapanui said, slashing his sword towards Luffy who dodged it, his hat fell off which caused him to quickly stretch his arm and grab it. "Let him go now" he said, glaring at the rubbery boy. I watched as our captain dodged the blonde as he swung his sword towards him again, this went on for a while.

"Just calm down a sec, will you" Luffy said, as he now stood beside Zoro and me.

"Shut it, you took Pukau hostage and forced him to tell you where our base was, didn't you" Rapanui asked. "I'll make you pay" he said, slashing his sword forward, only for it to be knocked away by Zoro.

"That's not very nice, now is it" Zoro said, putting his sword up as Rapanui's sword flew into the ocean.

"Rapanui I'm not really a hostage, they just asked me to lead them here so I brought them, that's all it was, really" Pukau said.

"No they threaten you to make you say that" Rapanui said, walking towards.

"No it's not true, these are not that kind of people, I'm being serious" Pukau said, stepping in front of Rapanui. "Look he's not mad" he said as he stretched Luffy's face, causing me to laugh a little. "Even when I do this" he said, continuing to stretch Luffy's face in weird ways.

"It's a lie, this is a strategy to let our guard down; that's all" Rapanui said.

"You misunderstand, we only want to find you to ask if there was a way to get out of Ape's Concert, nothing more" Robin said, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Once you find out, then that's when you're going to steal all the treasure from the ship wreaks, I know what you're doing here" Rapanui said.

"No Rapanui, that's not it, I know these people and they wouldn't do that" Henzo said.

"How can I believe anything that a grownup says, of course the treasure is what they're after" Rapanui said.

"This isn't going anywhere" Zoro said.

"Be patient" I said, looking at him as he started walking.

"HEY" Usopp shouted, looking at him I saw that he was holding some plates of food. "Look, Usopp's very special lunch is now ready for eating" he said as Luffy started to drool.

"Woo hoo lunch time" Luffy said, running over to the long-nosed pirate and started to eat.

"Would you guys like some too?" Usopp asked.

"Oh yeah" Pukau said, also running over to Usopp and started eating.

"I can't promise if it's going to taste good" Zoro said.

"Be nice" I said, lightly smacking his arm.

"Don't listen to him, he's stupid" Usopp said.

"Wow this is delicious; did you make all this by yourself?" Pukau asked.

"Yep, there's nothing I can't do" Usopp said. "Hey Luffy slow down, those aren't all for you" he snapped when he saw the rubbery boy devouring the food as fast as he could.

"They aren't as good as Sanji's but they're still yummy" Luffy said through a mouthful.

"There are some children over there who look like they may want some food too" Robin said as Zoro and me walked over to the three eating.

"YOU GUYS CAN COME DOWN TOO" Usopp shouted up at the three children on the Marine ship.

"These are amazing" Pukau said.

"Oh, really" Akibi said.

"Oh yeah" Rongo said as the raven haired boy hopped down onto our ship, the other two soon following after him.

"Don't take it they're tricking you" Rapanui said. "Hey what happen to the pride of the Pumpkin Pirates, huh" he said.

"Rapanui prides not going to fill their stomachs" Henzo said, soon we were all sitting together and eating.

"What you guys really came from the East Blue, seriously" Isoka said.

"Yeah, sure did" Zoro said, as he took a bite out of his meat, I sat beside him slowly eating mine.

"Then that means you must have gone past Reverse Mountain on the way" Akibi said.

"You guys must be real brave" Rongo said.

"Oh yeah, you better believe it, we've had more adventures than you can possibly count, we fought giants and goldfish that swallow whole islands" Usopp said.

"I don't remember that" I mumbled, bet then again during and after Little Garden I kept passing out from all the pain.

"And we saved a country from a secret crime organization" Usopp said, actually mentioning something I remembered.

"Wow, really" Akibi said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	85. Chapter 85

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Eighty-Five

"How cool" Rongo said.

"And the only reason we were able to come out of all those deaths defying situation with our lives was my bravery and wisdom and because of these great attributes, I am known as Captain Usopp" Usopp said, before being hit on the head by Zoro. "What's that for?" He asked angrily.

"We're trying to eat here, say it don't spray it" Zoro said, as we all laughed. We all stopped laughing when we heard a plate drop to the floor and break; we all looked towards the source of the sound.

"Rapanui please forgive me" Henzo said dropping to his knees. "I'm so ashamed of myself; I've spent the last fifty years of my life doing research, trying to find a way to get you all out of the Rainbow Mist and I finally found a way to get back inside, but because of my careless we can't get out" he said, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I'm a failure as a pirate professor, I'm ashamed but I must ask you please if you know a way out tell me, we must find a way back to Ruluka, then once we're out of here we can return home together" he said.

"No, there's no way to get out of here" Rapanui said. "And even if there was I still wouldn't tell any of you, I don't trust any of you at all, it's not like you've given me a real reason too" he said, looking away from Henzo.

"And you call yourselves friends" Usopp said sighing.

"What's that?" Rapanui asked.

"You can forget about us for a second, but the professor here is your friend right, I mean if you can't trust your friends then who can you trust exactly?" Usopp asked, standing up and putting his hands on his hips.

"No one" I mumbled, looking down sadly.

"You can just stay out of this, you really expect me to believe this ridiculous story that fifty years have suddenly gone by" Rapanui said.

"Yes I do because it doesn't matter how different he looks or how much time has passed, he once marched under the same flag as you so he's still one of your friends, got that, while the color of the flag may fade, true friendship is forever you know" Usopp said, as Rapanui growled.

"Oh wait, that's me" Henzo said as a ringing sound came from his pocket. He reached in and pulled out a Transponder Snail. "Yes, yes, I'm coming" he said before the Transponder Snail was snatched out of his hand, "hey" he said as Luffy answered the thing.

"Yep, hi, hello" Luffy said.

"What good does it do for you to answer?" Zoro asked.

"Well, well, Professor Henzo" a man said on the other side.

"Huh, who is this anyways?" Luffy asked.

"What, wait a second, who are you?" The man on the other end asked.

"Hey Luffy" Sanji said.

"Where the heck did you guys go?" I heard Chopper ask.

"You guys just went and ran off with the ship, you left the rest of us in a kind of sticky situation you know" Nami said.

"Huh, it's Nami" Luffy said.

"So you're connected to Nami and the others" Usopp said.

"Nami" Isoka said.

"Hold on, if we can talk to her then that must mean that-" Robin started to say but stopped when Henzo ran up to Luffy and took the Transponder Snail back.

"Is this the outside world? Phillip, Phillip respond, are you there?" Henzo asked.

"Yes, Phillip here, Professor Henzo what's your location now?" Phillip asked.

"I'm currently inside the Rainbow Mist" Henzo said. "At the moment I'm afraid we're unable to escape it, do you think you could perhaps come and rescue us?" He asked.

"You mean someone's coming?" Pukau asked.

"We can go back to Ruluka now? Really, wow" Rongo said.

"You hear that, isn't that great?" Isoka asked Rapanui.

"We don't have any time to waste, someone needs to equip the Safety Search Gear I invented and come get us from inside the mist and tell Wetton that he'll also need to double-check all of the-" Henzo started to say before Rapanui walked up to him and knocked the Transponder Snail out of his hands. "What are you doing?" He asked the boy.

"That name you just said, Wetton he's the exact same man that was responsible for burning down Ruluka, isn't that right Henzo?" Rapanui asked.

"I had to team up with that man, it was the only way I could figure out how to save all of you" Henzo said.

"It's all clear to me now, you aren't the Henzo that we knew after all, admit it; if you were a true Pumpkin Pirate as you say, then you never would have become one of Wetton's pawns in a million years, never" Rapanui said.

"Rapanui" Henzo said.

"Don't you dare say my name, you lousy traitor" Rapanui said.

* * *

"Now Gum Gum Rocket" Luffy said, as he pulled himself back and sent himself flying through the air. I sighed, before looking over to Rapanui to see him push Henzo over.

"Let go of me right now, damn it" Rapanui said as he struggled against Akibi and Isoka as they held him back.

"Please stop this Rapanui" Isoka said.

"There has to be some mistake here Rapanui, Henzo wouldn't ever become one of Wetton's men" Akibi said.

"You can't pass this off as a mistake Akibi or don't you remember, it was Wetton who burned down Ruluka" Rapanui said. "If he's never forgotten the misery of that day, if he remains true to Ruluka, then he'd die before doing anything Wetton told him to" he said, "things change in fifty years huh, if you already forgotten the pain that man put us through" he said grabbing the front of Henzo's shirt. "Fifty years may have passed for you old man, but for what happen wasn't nearly that long ago" he said as Luffy flew by.

"Hold it; you're only saying that because you don't know what's been going on all these years, do you have any idea at all what the professor has been through out there? What he's had to deal with, do you? No I don't think you do" Usopp said.

"I...uh" Rapanui said looking at Usopp with wide eyes.

"All the people in Ruluka call him Wetton's dog and all this time they treated him horribly, but he put up with all the abuse anyways so he could keep researching the Rainbow Mist" Usopp said, as I flinched at the word 'abuse'.

"But why?" Isoka asked.

"Isn't it obvious, he was trying to save all of you" Usopp said.

"No it's alright, I have no good excuse for what I've done, none at all" Henzo said, standing up. "Hit me, go on, it's what I deserve Rapanui, I swallowed my pride in order to live under Wetton's protection, so hit me, I deserve it" he said. "Go on and hit me, okay" he said as Rapanui grabbed the front of his shirt.

"Damn it no" Rapanui said, crying. "Why did fifty years have to pass with us stuck here and no matter how much I want to I just can't bring myself to hit you" he said, as the other two started crying also, along with Usopp.

"Okay, anyone else feeling awkward here?" Zoro asked, causing me to lightly hit him on the arm, as I tried to hold my tears back.

"There you see, you are still friends, a lot of time may have past but you still understand each other in the end and that's what really matters" Usopp said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	86. Chapter 86

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Eighty-Six

"Henzo" Rapanui said, still crying.

"Rapanui" Henzo said also crying, as he held his hand out, Rapanui also sticking his hand out. At the moment Luffy came flying by again and hitting Rapanui, taking the blonde with him.

"Sorry" Luffy said as they flew off.

"Luffy" Usopp and me said.

"Luffy, dumbass" Zoro said.

"It shouldn't be a problem, the inside of the mist loops, remember, they'll be back here any moment now" Robin said, "or maybe not" she said as we all looked out into the mist waiting for them to return.

"Yeah, what now?" Zoro, Usopp, and I asked.

"Now we look, there's no telling what could happen in this mist" Henzo said.

"He's more trouble than he's worth" Zoro said.

"Please be alright" Isoka said, looking out into the mist.

* * *

"Usopp you find anything?" Zoro asked as he and I were climbing up the ladder to get back on the ship.

"No, I didn't see a sign of them anywhere" Usopp said, as Zoro hopped back on the ship.

"It is possible that the two of them were flung very far" Henzo said, as Zoro helped me get on board the ship. "Enough to be beyond the mist" he said.

"But what's that mean, Rapanui is he not here anymore?" Akibi asked.

"Quite possibly" Henzo said.

"Oh no" Isoka said ready to cry.

"HEY YOU GUYS" I heard Nami yell.

"Oh Nami, hi" Zoro said.

"What do you mean 'oh Nami' could you sound less exited and after I came all the way here to rescue you, how rude" Nami said, as I sweat dropped when I saw all the treasure in her boat.

"Oh yeah, you do seem terribly broken up about it" Usopp and I said, as she climbed aboard the Going Merry.

"Don't mind me" Nami said, hopping onto the deck. "Hey uh, who are all these children anyways? And where did Luffy run off to this time?" She asked. "You all look kind of upset" she said, noticing the sad look on our faces. "What happen?" She asked.

"Well he went beyond the mist" Usopp said.

"Huh" Nami said confused.

"Like I said they're not here anymore and we can't find them either" Usopp said.

"What's this gibber jabber?" Nami asked.

"Exactly what he said, you weren't here so there's no real way to explain it to you, but they've gone beyond the mist" Zoro said, as he wrapped one arm around me and hugged me close.

"Okay, we'll withdraw" Nami said causing Usopp and Zoro to freak out.

"Are you crazy?" Zoro asked.

"Have you forgotten about Luffy?" Usopp asked.

"I don't know what happen, but what are the chances that he's dead, he can handle it just leave him be" Nami said looking down at the treasure in her boat. "Come on, we're heading back" she said.

"So you found a way for us to escape from here?" Robin and I asked.

"Kind of, yeah" Nami said holding up a rope that was tied around her.

"It's rope, aw come on" Usopp said.

"So you're the one who came from Ruluka, huh" we heard a new voice say.

"Huh" we all said, as I jumped when Zoro tighten his grip on me.

"Ian" Isoka said, as a man came out holding Rongo captive.

"And he's who?" Zoro asked.

"He's a Wetton crony" Akibi said.

"One of Wetton's men, huh, so what's he doing here?" Usopp asked, as the man jumped down onto our ship.

"Why don't you hand that rope over to me girly" Ian said.

"But why, if you're looking for a way to get yourself out of the Rainbow Mist, then you can just come with us" Nami said.

"Don't you care what happens to this little boy?" Ian asked, as he held a gun up to Rongo's head.

"Why should I?" Nami asked.

"Are you really that heartless?" I asked.

"Really" Ian said surprised.

"I don't know who he is anyway and I'm not really nice enough to help some little kid I've never seen before" Nami said, looking away from the man.

"Well yeah I can't argue" Ian said. "Wait a second, what are you saying I'll shoot the boy, I'm not kidding" he said.

"Murder" Rongo said, I pulled away from Zoro and grabbed a hold of one of my swords as he did the same.

"Come on, please help him" Isoka begged.

"Don't be silly, what do you mean?" Nami asked, before Isoka held a knife up to the orange haired navigator.

"Hey easy" Usopp said, holding his hands up in defense.

"I don't want to lose anymore of my friends, so please just do what he's asking lady" Isoka said.

"Good decision Isoka, now why don't you go ahead and attach that life line to the boat there" Ian said, walking towards us and hopping onto the boat Nami brought with her. "Now why don't you come along with me Isoka, with all this treasure we'll never have to work again as long as we live" he said.

"You don't get it do you, Rapanui is the only leader that we'll ever have and I have no intention in following some jackass like you" Isoka said.

"What?" Ian asked as Rongo head butted his crotch.

"Run away Isoka" Rongo said.

"Brat" Ian growled as he threw Rongo into the water.

"Rongo" Isoka said as he lean over the side of the boat.

"You're not going anywhere" Ian said, pointing the gun at Isoka.

"Leave her alone" Usopp said, as multiple arms surrounded Ian and held him still.

"Damn it, stop that, let me go" Ian said falling backwards as Isoka dived into the water to save Rongo.

"Hey what happen?" Zoro asked when Robin collapsed.

"You okay?" I asked, worried for the ravenette.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	87. Chapter 87

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Eighty-Seven

"Sea Prison Stone" Robin said.

"Really" Zoro said.

"Damn" Ian said, as the arms disappeared he sat up and started to paddle away, Rongo and Isoka emerging from the water.

"You jerk, come back" Usopp said, aiming his sling shot.

"You better not miss him, okay" Nami said.

"Calm down, let me shoot will ya, it takes time" Usopp said, as Nami kept saying 'hurry up and shoot' over and over. "Now he's too far away" he said, lowering his sling shot.

* * *

"Here's Captain Usopp's super special hot chocolate" Usopp said, sitting down two cups of hot chocolate in front of Rongo and Isoka.

"Thank you" the two children said.

"Well" Akibi said.

"It's no use, when we were able to get a signal from outside and make contact, it must have been a temporary thing" Henzo said.

"Of all the bad luck, to have a piece of jewelry with a Sea Prison Stone in it, among all the treasure on that boat" Robin said, as I leaned back against Zoro.

"What is that thing?" Isoka asked.

"It's a type of crystal, it has the unique power to cancel out anyone's Devil Fruit abilities" Zoro explained, as he tightens his grip around my midsection.

"What's the point of having so much beautiful treasure, if we can't even take it outside this stupid mist with us" Nami said.

"You're the navigator aren't you? Can't you do something about it?" Usopp asked.

"Nope, this obscured area of the sea is a first for me" Nami said.

"We're out of options then" Zoro said.

"Not really I guarantee they'll be come here" Henzo said.

"What for?" Usopp asked.

"Wetton's ultimate goal has always been to get all the treasure out of Ape's Concert for himself" Henzo said. "And now that his man Ian has returned alive, he'll be putting together a large force and charging into the mist very soon" he said.

"You've got to be kidding me, then we'll fight, I'm not handing over this treasure to anyone" Nami said.

"Oh boy, here we go" Usopp said.

"I wish Rapanui was back here with us" Rongo said, looking down at his glass of hot chocolate. Soon the ship started to shake as the waves pick up.

"Ah, everyone hurry up and hold onto something" Usopp said.

"What the hell is that?" Zoro asked, as a tower was shot into the mist.

"It's the Rainbow Tower" Henzo said. "So Wetton you finally come" he said as the tower opened up and boats exited out of it.

"Let's get them" the kids say as some men tried to get on the ship.

"What now?" Zoro asked.

"Be careful" Usopp said.

"Ape's Concert is still the territory of the Pumpkin Pirates, until Rapanui returns it's our job to defend it" Akibi said, as he and the others started to leave the ship.

"Professor" Robin said, as Henzo followed after them.

"I'm one of the Pumpkin Pirates too, I'll go defend this place right along beside you" Henzo said.

"Here, let me help you with that" Usopp said, pulling his sling shot out.

"Henzo" Robin and I said as Henzo was electrocuted. As he fell over the side he hit the boat the kids were on, turning it over.

"You guys actually need help fighting a bunch of brats like these" a man wearing a suit said.

"Wetton" Isoka said.

"He's still the same young guy he was before" Pukau said.

"No, no you see I'm actually Captain Wetton's grandson, Lake, do I really look like him though?" Lake asked.

"Yeah, you look just like him" Rongo said.

"Oh really, so my grandfather was this handsome when he was younger than, huh" Lake said.

"What is up with this guy?" Usopp asked.

"He's an odd one" Robin said.

"You guys just hand over the treasure nice and easy or I'll have to teach you a lesson with my electroshock suit here" Lake said.

"Be careful he's suit is electrified" Nami said, as Zoro hopped onto Lake's boat.

"Electricity huh, sounds interesting I was hoping to have a little fun right about now" Zoro said, "I'll just cut your electricity in half with my swords, sounds like fun, doesn't it?" He asked, two swords in his hands and one in his mouth.

"Um, it doesn't really work that way" Nami said as she and Usopp waved their hands.

"Okay, just try, I dare you" Lake said.

"Alright, if you insist" Zoro said.

* * *

I winced as Zoro was electrocuted again, biting my lip I watched as the fight continued. "My electroshock suit is invincible, there's no way you're going to escape from me" Lake said.

"Escape, me, never I'm going to cut that electricity of yours in half" Zoro said.

"But Zoro, didn't you hear what Nami said, you can't cut electricity" Usopp said.

"I can cut it" Robin said.

"Now Roll Leg Thunder" Lake said, smashing the suits arms together but no electricity came out. "Hey what's going on here?" He asked stomping his feet.

"That little suit he's so proud of doesn't do much good after the plug-in's pulled" Robin said, as she used her Devil Fruit powers to unplug the suit from its battery.

"Damn it, how did this happen? Plug it back in, no fair you jerk, that wasn't fair" Lake said, as he fell backwards into the water. "Hey, somebody help me, I'm drowning" he said, splashing around in the water.

"That wasn't fun" Zoro said, sweat dropping. I jumped when I heard a loud explosion come from the Rainbow Tower; looking towards it I saw fire and smoke. "Damn it, what the hell is going on now?" Zoro asked.

"He abandon us" we heard Ian say as he was helping an older red-headed man. "Wetton damn you, no real pirate captain would do something like that, no way" he said.

"Luffy" Nami and I said, as Rapanui emerged from the water, holding Luffy.

"Rapanui" Pukau said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	88. Chapter 88

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Eighty-Eight

"It's Rapanui" Rongo said.

"He came back to us" Akibi said.

"Thank goodness, Rapanui" Isoka said.

"Oh man, I was worried about him too" Usopp said, crying.

"I'm sick of this mayor, how big a pain can one guy be" Zoro said as he and Akibi helped Luffy and Rapanui onto the boat they were on.

"What, what the" Henzo said, as there was a loud banging noise and everything shook. "It can't be" he said.

"Professor" Robin said.

"This isn't good at all, Ape's Concert maintains only a very delicate balance to begin with, if you set off an explosion like that one in a place like this, there's no telling what might happen next" Henzo said. Looking up at the sky, I gasped as my eyes widen.

"What is that?" Zoro asked.

"The warping of space and time is expanding quickly, at this rate we'll get caught up in it and we'll all die" Henzo said.

"What?" Usopp asked.

"The sky's falling fast, there isn't much time, maybe an hour tops" Henzo said.

"Alright, we have to get out of here" Usopp said.

"Yeah, but how do we do that?" Nami asked.

"The author of this book once visited Ape's Concert, so let's look through it, he must talk about the way out somewhere in here" Robin said flipping through her book as I shivered.

"What's wrong?" Usopp asked when Robin gasped.

"It must be in the next volume though" Robin said.

"You have it right?" Usopp asked, as Robin shook her head. "OH CRAP" he shouted.

"What now?" Luffy asked.

"Look over there" Rapanui said, looking the way he was we saw a bright light. "That light over there, it's the setting sun" he said.

"The sun" Usopp said.

"That's right, the light of the sun is shining through a crack in space, Luffy and I followed that light earlier and we ended up outside" Rapanui said.

"You did" Usopp said.

"We need to hurry, that light could be disappearing at anytime now" Henzo said.

"Up throw the sails, everyone row as hard as you can" Nami order.

"Right" everyone said.

"Why don't you guys come and give us a hand too, we're trying to get out of here now" Zoro said to Lake and them as they sat in a small boat.

"Okay" one of them said. Nami blew her whistle as we all started to row.

"What are you doing row right, okay" Zoro said when he realized we were only going in circles.

"We are rowing right, you" Lake said. Soon one of the paddles hit something, causing it to break, soon the other one broke also.

"Look you guys, the light is starting to disappear" Usopp pointed out.

"So this is how it ends" Henzo said.

"You guys get off and push us from behind" Zoro said to the other men and the two red heads.

"You're crazy" the older red-headed man said.

"If you all kick your feet really hard, it might work" Luffy said.

"No way" Ian, Lake, and the other men said.

"What we really need is a tail wind to blow us" Nami said.

"So all that we need is some wind" Rapanui said, before jumping off the ship.

"Hold on, what are you planning?" Nami asked.

"I'm going to blow up our ship" Rapanui said, swimming away. "It was originally a Marine ship after all, so it's fully loaded with explosives, if I light those the explosion should give you a pretty good tail wind" he said.

"You can't" Akibi said.

"Wait Rapanui don't do it, if you blow up the ship, then what's going to happen to you?" Henzo asked.

"Rapanui" Rongo said as he, Pukau, Akibi, and Isoka jumped off the boat.

"Hey" Usopp said. "What are you doing? Come back here" he said.

"We cant' do that, we're Pumpkin Pirates too" Pukau said.

"We're all friends, we swore that we would live and die together" Akibi said, as they swam away.

"They're going" Usopp said.

"Rapanui is planning on blowing up the ship because he wants to save us all, don't let him sacrifice himself for nothing, do you all want to die?" Henzo asked.

"No we aren't going to die" Isoka said. "Henzo I promise you we're going to come back, whatever happens we're coming back to Ruluka somehow" she said.

"Isoka" Henzo said. Soon I clung to Zoro as an explosion rang out behind us, sending the ship flying. We exited the mist and went flying over the town before landing in the water, that mast breaking. As it fell over it destroyed some of the ship.

"NAMI" I heard Sanji shout, as we all crawled on shore.

"YOU GUYS" Chopper shouted.

"Oh look at it, my precious ship" Usopp said, looking at the destroyed Going Merry.

"Hey Sanji, long time no see" Luffy said, as Zoro held the back of his shirt with one hand and holding me with the other. Setting me down, I brought my hands up and rinsed the water out of my hair.

"Nami dear" Sanji said running towards the orange haired girl before she hit him on the head.

"I'm so annoyed I could scream" Nami said, stalking away.

"But why, Nami dear" Sanji said.

"All the treasure she had on deck got blown away and she isn't taking it very well so I wouldn't get to close to her right now if I were you" Usopp said, as Chopper ran away from the woman. Soon we all heard cannons being shot.

"Alright pirates, that's far enough" a Marine Soldier said.

"Marines" Sanji said.

"And it's the same ones who were chasing us" Usopp said.

"Please help us sir, these people are terrible criminals, they've stolen everything that our town's great mayor own" the older red-head said, getting on his knees in from of the Marine.

"Let's see, this is the ring of Princess Alicia, it was stolen by pirates years ago and here it is sitting on your finger now" the Marine said. "Why do you have this?" He asked.

"Well you see, uh" the red-head said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	89. Chapter 89

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Eighty-Nine

"You didn't steal it, did you?" The Marine asked.

"No of course not" the red-head said. "This was a treasure that was resting inside Ape's Concert" he said.

"Yes, yes, he's right we just pulled it out of ship wreak, that's all" Lake said.

"I see, so what you're saying then is that the ring here doesn't belong to anyone" the Marine said.

"Major, we've discover a staunchly pile of treasure that we believe was carried out of there" a female Marine Officer said.

"Right, well then the Marines will be confiscating all of it" the Marine Major said.

"I won't let you, you better not so much as lay a finger on my treasure its mine, all of its mine" an even older looking red-head said, walking up to them with an ax.

"Any treasure that is found without an official owner is the property of the World Government and if it's obtain illegally that would be considered an in act of piracy" the Marine Major said.

"Fine with me, I'm really a pirate, anyway, anything I want I just take by force" the red-head said, swinging the ax down at the Marine.

"Look out" Luffy and Usopp said, as the Marine Major stopped the ax with just his finger.

"Let's consider that your confession, shall we" the Marine Major said, "if that's okay with you, pirate Captain Wetton" he said.

"Wait what" Wetton said, as the Marine Major flicked him backwards.

"No, no it can't be" Henzo said. "Rapanui" he said, catching us by surprise.

"No way" Luffy and Usopp said.

"I promise we come back to Ruluka, didn't I" the female Marine said.

"Isoka" Henzo said, as the woman nodded her head.

"Okay, take Wetton's gang into custody" Rapanui said.

"Right" Isoka and the others said.

"You're alive and you're a lot older" Usopp said. "How did that happen?" He asked.

"When the explosion happened we were thrown into the outside world just like all of you were, except there was a slight difference we ended up in the world of fifty years ago" Rapanui said.

"I see the Rainbow Mist must have warped the access of time, as well as space" Robin said.

"Then why didn't you come here sooner?" Henzo asked.

"We knew that we needed to figure out a way to defeat and punished Wetton, I thought we need help though so we all decided to a list with the Marines to use their power, but earning a high enough rank to have the authority to come here at will took more time than I expected" Rapanui said.

"It makes sense now" Henzo said.

"I may be wearing the uniform of the Marines but in my heart I'm still a Pumpkin Pirate to the death" Rapanui said. "Henzo I'm still your friend too, forever under the same flag" he said.

"Rapanui" Henzo said, crying.

"Also, I may have forgotten to mention this to the Straw Hats, but you're all under arrest" Rapanui said.

"What" we all said.

"You're heartless" Usopp said. "You still owe me for feeding you that time, you jerk, remember" he said as he hid behind Zoro.

"As a Marine I'm charge with upholding justice I can't just let a pirate with a bounty on his head get away, however it can't be, right now we have to take Wetton and his crew to Marine headquarters, but if we do that the Straw Hat Pirates will be able to slip away, they're just too much for us to handle now, what are we going to do? I know, request assistance from the Marine Base at once, but no, that would give the pirates plenty of time to escape, uh damn it" Rapanui said, causing me to smile and laugh a little. "Ah, I guess there's nothing I can do now" he said, running away.

"Very convincing isn't he" we all said.

* * *

Leaning against Zoro, we all waved by to Henzo, Rapanui, and the others as we sailed away. "You know what that place was pretty awesome, wasn't it?" Luffy asked after a while of sailing.

"Uh, I think I had enough of that ship graveyard" Nami said, I smiled a little as I sat on the railing watching Zoro as he lifted some dumbbells.

"Well it's not like I want to live there, but it would be nice to visit" Luffy said.

"I can't believe you actually enjoyed that" Chopper said, as some stuff started falling from the sky.

"Is that rain?" Zoro asked, as I held my hand out, trying to catch what was ever falling from the sky. Catching one, I saw that it was a small chunk of wood, huh.

"No way this ain't rain" Sanji said. "That's interesting, it looks like a, oh" he said, as we saw a ship falling down towards us, causing all of us to scream.

"Grab a hold of something, whatever you do don't let go" Zoro said, as he held me and the ship railing.

"Why are there ships falling out of the sky?" Nami asked, as she clung to the mast.

"I know this is just an awful dream" Usopp said.

"Great I love dreams" Chopper said, before Usopp fell down on his head.

"Heads up, I don't think the party's over yet, it won't stop falling" Sanji said, as I clung to Zoro's shirt as he tighten his grip on me, pressing me against the railing so any falling ship pieces wouldn't hit me.

"The runner, turn the runner" Nami said, as Zoro stood up, still towering over me.

"That'll never work in these waves" Zoro said.

"Luffy you got to protect the ship, she's taking a beating" Sanji said.

"Right" Luffy said. "Usopp" he said.

"I cast aside my worries and reach deep within to find my happy place" Usopp said, as he sat criss cross, his hands together and his eyes closed. "And when I open my eye, the serene landscape is all that will lie out before me" he said, before screaming when he saw a skull came down towards us. "AHH, A SKELETON DEAD GUY" he screamed.

"DON'T THROW THAT NASTY THING AT ME YOU IDIOT" Nami shouted.

"They're falling everywhere" Sanji said.

"I'm surrounded by the dead" Usopp said, as my eye twitched at all the screaming going on around me, I mean it's just a skeleton get over it. Soon everything calmed down and there were no more ship pieces falling from the sky.

"Alright, why did a ship just fall out of the sky?" Luffy asked, looking up.

"Captain error" Sanji said.

"The sky is clear, who knows" Zoro said, as I bend my head back a little to look up at the sky.

"I knew coming to the Grand Line was a mistake, it freaks me out, first we travel over a ship graveyard and now they're falling out of the sky, complete with skeletons" Usopp said, as he and Chopper clung to each other.

"Huh" Nami said, as she looked at the Log Pose.

"What's wrong Nami, problem?" Sanji asked.

"Oh on the Log Pose is broken, it's pointing into the sky" Nami said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


End file.
